


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by EarthAngelGirl30



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Tasertricks, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis & Loki Friendship, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorks in Love, Drunk Loki (Marvel), Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Loki and Darcy Fanfiction, Loki on Midgard, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Tasertricks Remix Christmas Challenge, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, first fanfic in this fandom, taser tricks, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 121,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthAngelGirl30/pseuds/EarthAngelGirl30
Summary: Darcy has a habit of making questionable decisions, but when she's offered a job that she'll actually be paid for -- and by the Avengers, no less -- she accepts without hesitation, hoping to advance her career and maybe be taken a bit more seriously too. But she didn't realise the job consists of basically being a glorified 'babysitter' (or Mischief-Minder) to Loki, who has returned to Earth with his big brother.Needless to say, neither of them are too impressed by the situation, especially Loki, who's virtually under house-arrest and now at the mercy of a taser-happy intern.Then the most unexpected thing happens.The pair actually start to get along, after they are thrown together with only each other for company.This is set after Thor: Ragnarok but in an AU (we're just going to forget about all that Infinity War unpleasantness for now!)





	1. Taser vs Trickster

Darcy could not have been more thrilled when she was offered a job working at the Avengers Tower.

Yes, THE, honest-to-goodness, Avengers Tower!

Finally, she was going to actually have a job that paid.   
Plus, a small part of her had hoped that maybe she'd be taken a little more seriously as well.   
But obviously not too seriously. She had no desire to become one of those boring, stuffy old scientists that rarely ever cracked a smile.  
There was more chance of her cracking a rib laughing at some of the drab, dreary clothes that seemed to be the preferred choice of the majority of people who worked in that profession.

Being a college intern, she had known since day one that being paid wasn't going to happen. But technically she was a political science major, and whilst assisting the brilliantly-minded Jane Foster in investigating unexplained cosmic phenomena was fun and interesting and all, she hadn't signed-up for getting dragged into inter-galactic grudge matches.

So the prospect of being offered a position at the plush, swanky Avengers Tower appealed to her for so many reasons.

Finally she would have a proper foot in the door with S.H.I.E.L.D, instead of feeling like an overlooked outsider.   
Plus, she figured she'd be getting to rub shoulders with the likes of playboy brain-box Tony Stark and his cool alien sidekick, Vision -- or Jarvis -- or whatever his name was now.  
AND Captain America, and his two buddies...the one with the robotic wings, and the hot dude with the metal arm.  
Not to mention the awesome, badass black widow, oh, and the arrow-guy.  
She made a mental note to ask Jane if those two were a 'thing'.

It was all very exciting. And she felt a bit like a little kid whose Christmases had all come at once.....

That was until she was actually informed that her duties basically involved...

"Babysitting Loki!"  She exclaimed, large eyes rounding further. "Thor's brother, Loki? The one Tony calls 'Rock of Ages' 'cause of the whole, leather and long hair thing? The crazy bastard who nearly killed everyone in New Mexico, and then brought an alien army into New York? THAT Loki?" 

Jane rolled her eyes in slight exasperation, as if Darcy was merely overreacting. "Yes, that Loki. There is no other. Well, mostly. When he's not conjuring duplicates of himself."

"Wait, what? You're kidding me right? Tell me this is someone's idea of a joke. A very bad joke-"

"No, Darcy. It's not. Look, Thor seems to think we're able to trust him more now. And we have to respect his judgement. Besides, as long as you've got the controller....he can't cause any harm."

"So much for trust." Darcy scoffed. "If he's like, all trustworthy now, then how come he needs babysitting in the first place, huh? And the obedience thingy? I mean what even is that anyways? Seems a bit...I dunno, harsh."

"Obedience disk." Jane clarified, her patience visibly thinning. "It's something Thor attached to Loki back on Sakaar. It's deeply embedded in the skin, and the attachment system even goes through clothes-"

"Even leather? Like, lots of leather?"

Jane nodded. "Yes. Even Asgardian leather armour. And in spite of their race being incredibly durable, the disk administers such an extreme shock it will render Loki completely incapacitated if he steps out of line."

"Like, how though? I mean...what is considered stepping out of line? Because how am I supposed to know whether he's about to pull out some magic wand and try to kill me, or he's just going to scratch his ass?"

Gathering up her purse and various folders from the table, Jane prompted her intern to follow her to the elevator. "Well, I'm kind of hoping you'll be able to tell the difference. Obviously you'll need to be alert, and proceed with caution. But....please don't zap him every time he has an itch."

"That's easy for you to say. You're the one working in the lab, all safe and sound." Darcy pointed out, before adding sourly. "And I'm starting to think Thor only talked Tony into giving me this gig because he's trying to win you back, after you dumped him."

Jane hit the button for the elevator, and shoved a stray strand of hair behind her ears, awkwardly. "I did not dump him!"

"You totally did. And who does that? You're insane. I mean, who dumps a freakin' God?"

The elevator arrived and the pair stepped inside. "Look, can you please just....focus?" Jane begged, pulling a file out from one of the folders she was clutching, and handing it to her. "This is Loki's file. Everything you need to know is in there. So please read it. And don't lose it. Or spill coffee on it."

Darcy took the file from her, and placed a hand theatrically to her chest. "I'm actually hurt right now that you have such little faith in me."

"Thor has faith in you. So please don't let him down. He's convinced you're the right candidate for the job."

Darcy smiled now, feeling unreservedly pleased. "He does? Wow. That's nice that he's recognised my potential."

"Um, yeah." Jane murmured, as they arrived at the top floor and the doors  slid open. "He also recalled how adept you are with a taser."

"Ah, and there's me thinking it was a compliment. Silly me."

"Well, it sort of is. He figured you won't hesitate to use the obedience disk if you need to. Whereas others might, you see Loki can be very charming, and charismatic."

"Oh really? Like in a "Hey girl, how about some world-domination and chill?" kinda way?"

Jane stared at her, but forced herself to keep on walking. "Uh, no. I don't know. Maybe. Who knows. Just...please focus. Don't be taken in by him, okay? Anyway I have to go. I'm late for a meeting."

Darcy waved animatedly as she watched Jane hurry off, then she smoothed down her burgundy corduroy skirt, and pressed the buzzer on the intercom panel outside the Avengers private quarters.

A few minutes later, she found herself standing in the middle of the main lounge room, waiting patiently for introductions to be made.

As she waited, she noticed a bag of candy on the table, and couldn't resist helping herself to one. Which turned out to be a bad call, seeing as she inadvertently picked a chewy, toffee caramel, that immediately got stuck between her teeth.

Just then, a door opened, and to her slight dismay instead of being greeted by Tony Stark, or Captain America, she was met by the familiar face of Agent Coulson.  
He smiled his usual wry smile as he entered the room, dressed in his trademark smart suit.

"Hello again." 

Darcy forced a smile, but couldn't speak due to her teeth being glued together. So instead she bobbed her head like one of those toys you see in the back of cars.

Then a tall, dark, imposing figure swept in through the door behind Coulson, and Darcy almost choked on the damned candy.

Holy shit.   
Here he was, in the flesh.  
The dreaded Loki.

 

"I believe this is now yours?" Coulson said, handing the small controller to her. He turned to Loki, eyeing him with a measured amount of suspicion. "And you, be sure to play nice."

Loki glowered angrily at the agent, then promptly turned to glower at Darcy. 

Unsurprisingly, he was in full leather get-up, except it looked slightly different to the style she'd seen him wearing on the News footage.  
Still, it was no less flamboyant, and....unarguably rather sexy.

"I presume I need no introduction." He stated frostily, as Darcy chewed furiously in order to rid herself of the toffee that prevented her from speaking. "You must be Miss Lewis?"

God, that voice was incredible. Deep and velvety. Very sexy. A little threatening, and utterly unnerving.

"Mm hm. Soooo. You're Loki?" She managed at last, though her words came out rather unclear, due to still having her mouth full. "Wow. You're really.....tall."

Okay, so admittedly she hadn't thought that through. Stating the obvious didn't seem to cut a lot of ice with the oppressive trickster God, who's brow now forged into a deep scowl.

"I beg your pardon?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing. You look even taller in person than you do on T.V. Just saying. By the way, you can call me Darcy....I'm kinda like your babysitter I guess. Which I literally just found out, like two seconds ago, so....yeah. Anyway, how's things with you?"

Loki's mouth seemed to perceptibly slacken a little, and he turned to look at Coulson questioningly. As though he needed an interpreter.   
Either that or he couldn't quite believe the level of inane rambling coming out of her mouth.

"Play nice." Coulson repeated warningly, which made Darcy feel slightly defensive.

"Uh, hello." She waved a hand in front of Loki's face, nerves having gotten the better of her now, which always made her slightly hyper. "Maybe you're having trouble hearing me up there....I'm trying to break the ice here--"

"I don't care." Loki replied, eyeing her with a look of disdain which bordered on contempt.

And she was glad, for her own sake as well as his, that she finally succeeded in swallowing the candy, because her mouth quite literally fell open. "Uh, rude!" She folded her arms defensively, clutching his file to her duffel-coated chest.

So much for him being charming, she thought.

Just because he was a God, and obscenely tall, and rather good-looking --exceptionally, actually, she realised grudgingly -- and a Prince, didn't give him the right to talk down to her, or look at her with such unveiled condescension.

"Well I see you two have hit it off." Phil interrupted dryly, as he began beating a noticeably hasty retreat. "I'll be right next door if you need me."

"Wait, you're going to just leave me alone with him?" Darcy exclaimed, panic beginning to froth in her throat. "Talk about being thrown in at the deep end! I'd have thought you of all people would stick around to provide me with some...some moral support here. Or backup."

Coulson hesitated, looking perplexed. "Me of all people?"

"Yes you." She pointed and accusatory finger at the God of Mischief. "He...he killed you!"

Loki heaved an exasperated sigh. "Well clearly, I did no such thing."

"No, but you tried. And everyone thought you had. You could have done. You skewered him like a kebab with that space glow-stick of yours!"

Loki stared at her, looking decidedly nonplussed. "Are you completely incapable of engaging your brain before your mouth?"

"Wait, enough now." Coulson said, as if addressing two badly behaved toddlers. "Whatever may or may not have happened in the past, we don't talk about it. It's imperative we all try to move on. Darcy, you have the controller. As long as you have that, there's nothing to worry about."

"I don't believe this." Loki piped up, seemingly now utterly disgruntled. "Am I to be left at the mercy of someone so incompetent? As though I am no more than a caged animal?"

"Incompetent? Really? Um, you don't know me!"

"Thankfully I don't. But I don't need to know you in order to conclude you are incompetent--"

"Listen buster, I don't have to take this crap from you!" Darcy's hand instinctively flew to her hip, and the movement caused the controller to slip from her grasp.  
She desperately tried to catch it, as it seemed to fall downwards in almost animated slow-motion.   
But her efforts were in vain.  
It clattered to the floor, and in the process, the impact accidentally activated the shocking system.

The distinctive crackling sound of the electrical jolt, filled her ears, and she watched in horror as Loki's tall, lean body went rigid, save for his muscles and nerves jumping and constricting due to the shock.

He fell to the ground with an unceremonious thud, where he lay helpless, his limbs contorting.

 

"Shit! I am so sorry." She gabbled hastily, as she scrabbled to retrieve the controller. 

She hit the deactivate button, and leaned down to examine the damage. Though not too closely, as she anticipated her blunder might well provoke an angry outburst.

"Are you okay?" She ventured apprehensively, noting the way he glared up at her.

Yep.  
He was pissed.  
Hardly surprising really.

"Oddly enough, I am not O-KAY!" He hissed, still lay flat on his back. "Do you have any idea how painful that is? Do you?" 

She didn't, but she could only imagine.  
The intensity of the voltage had quite literally, made his hair curl.

Oops.

"Look I am sorry. Like, really sorry. That was an accident. I swear!" She chanced a nervous smile. "Do you need CPR? Because I totally know CPR." 

She naively hoped that he might see the funny side, and smile back.

 

He didn't.


	2. Space Omelettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read/comment/bookmark/leave kudos for this fic. It means so much to me. This is my first TaserTricks story, so I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, so thank you all for your encouragement and support.  
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter! ^^
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, how's things going with Loki?" Jane asked, during what seemed to be a rather obligatory phone call.

Darcy hadn't actually seen Jane for several days now, and she couldn't help but feel slightly resentful that her work colleague and friend hadn't bothered to check in on her sooner.

But hey, she was busy these days. With Thor.  
Since the God of Thunder's return, all of Jane's free time was now taken up.  
Though Darcy didn't resent Jane at all for that. She wanted her friend to be happy above all else.

And besides, she had her own boyfriend now to keep her occupied with extracurricular activities -- the lovely Greg.  
He was studying Town and Country Planning -- whatever that consisted of was anyone's guess -- and admittedly, Darcy couldn't help zoning out each time he began his lengthy, in-depth ramblings about it.  
But he was nice enough.  
He was built like a bear, and therefor gave great hugs. He also had nice teeth, was kind of cute, and most importantly......made Darcy feel wanted.

In fact she'd been single for so long, she hadn't realised just how much it meant to her, feeling wanted.  
Not that she was the clingy type, but having someone text to ask how her day was going, made all the difference. And having the option to cuddle up in front of the TV and watch Netflix shows with a guy from time to time, was pretty nice.  
Though admittedly, Greg was more of the outdoorsy-type, so chilling out on the couch, eating ice cream straight from the tub, wasn't really his thing.

"Oh, great." She responded to her friend's question with her usual form of sarcasm. "Loki's a little ray of sunshine. He hasn't said above five words to me all week, and he mostly sulks in his room like a petulant child. So yeah, the job satisfaction is overwhelming."

"Perhaps he's just worried about you tasering him again."

"That was just a tiny misunderstanding. I'm sure he'll be able to look back on it and laugh someday."

"I doubt it, Darcy."

"Yeah me too. I haven't even seen him smile yet, so laughing might be a bit of a stretch."

"Well at least he's out of the way, and not being intimidating." Jane pointed out.

"True. But for all I know he could be plotting to overthrow the Queen of England or something. I've no idea what he does in there by himself. I'd be bored stiff. I already am bored stiff. Don't get me wrong, the unlimited channels are a bonus, I know not everyone gets paid to watch Sky TV all day....but the time drags when you see no one. I've nobody to talk at."

Jane laughed airily down the phone. "If that's all you've got to complain about, consider yourself lucky."

But Darcy couldn't help considering herself rather unlucky.  
What had started out as a potentially exciting, challenging job was now proving to be the complete opposite.  
Getting paid to sit on her butt and eat Cheetos, wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Deciding something had to be done, for the sake of her own sanity -- and waistline -- the following day she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Even at the risk of infuriating the potentially malevolent God of Mischief.

Squaring her shoulders, she knocked on the door of the ensuite room which had been allocated to Loki.  
For the longest time there was no response, and she started to worry that maybe he'd been tunnelling his way out of the tower somehow, and was now on the run.

She was about to knock again, when at last he called out in response....

"What do you want?"

Without invitation, Darcy grasped the handle, and opened the door. "Hey. 'Sup?"  
She entered the room, and then froze.

Okaaay.  
She hadn't been prepared for the sight of a semi-naked Loki, who stood shirtless and stunned, by the foot of his bed.  
Clearly, he hadn't been prepared for her entrance either.

"Do you mind?" He said, stiffly as his spine.

"Um, nope. Not really." She joked clumsily, lowering her eyes, feeling suddenly bashful. Which was quite out of character for her.

"Since when has "What do you want?" been interpreted as "come in"?"

Oh great. He was pissed off at her again.  
Deep joy.

She knew she really ought to leave and allow him his privacy, but Darcy didn't always do what she knew she ought to.  
And her traitorous eyes kept overriding her will, by darting stolen glances at his startlingly impressive physique.

Yowza.  
Loki was...well he was, hot!

Who would have thought that beneath all those layers of metal and leather, he'd be hiding such a smooth expanse of chest, sinewy arms, solid shoulders, and a stomach that bore the etchings of lean abdominal muscle.

Okay so he wasn't as well cut as Thor, who had boulders for biceps, but there was no denying that Loki had a mighty fine body, with more than reasonably sized bulges in all the right places.  
To add to the look, he was only wearing what appeared to be a thin pair of designer lounge pants, and his inky mane of hair hung down wet, dripping from having apparently just been washed.

"My bad. I'll knock and wait next time, okay?"

"Next time? Please tell me you're not going to make a habit of invading my private sanctuary?"

"Look, just chill out. I only wanted to bring you this..." She held out a slightly trembling hand, proffering him a glass tumbler of whiskey that she'd helped herself to from Tony's drinks cabinet. "Call it a peace offering."

Loki stared at the glass, and then at her. His blue-green eyes narrowing sceptically. "And what makes you think that I want an alcoholic beverage? Especially at this hour of the day?"

Darcy gave a casual shrug, but didn't withdraw her offering. "If I were cooped up by myself day after day like you, I'd sure as hell want a drink."

She saw him perceptibly bristle, her words having hit a nerve.

"It's an infringement of my human rights. Keeping me locked away here." He growled, taking the glass from her reluctantly.

"Well, technically you aren't human. "

"It's a figure of speech. I still have rights nonetheless. And I cannot even begin to express how much I resent your presence, Miss Lewis."

Ouch. That actually sort of hurt.

He wasn't exactly being fair, it wasn't her fault he had to remain inside the facility, but she could see why he would be so cranky about it. Especially being allocated a minder when he was, after all, a fully grown man.  
Which she couldn't help but notice now for herself.

Ugh.  
She mentally reprimanded herself.  
It appeared that a freshly showered, alarmingly underdressed Loki, did peculiar things to her hormones.  
But she couldn't allow herself to be distracted.  
Though she ought to be forgiven, because this was one scenario she had never in a million years prepared herself for.

"Geez. Don't hold back." She pouted. "It's okay though, I'm sure your insults are nothing personal. I can understand why you'd be pissed at having to be babysat."

He examined the dark liquid in the tumbler, and swirled it around before bringing it to his nose. Then, seemingly satisfied that the drink met with his regally high-standards, downed it in one.

"You have no idea." He remarked, his silky voice now sounding more like barbed wire rather than crushed velvet. "Being 'babysat' as you so eloquently put it, is only the tip of the iceberg. This is about being confined inside a claustrophobic complex whilst Earth's mightiest heroes go about their business." He affixed her with a venomous look. "Then just to add insult to injury, I'm being guarded by an inept mortal who could easily inflict pain and suffering on me whenever she so chooses....or drops the controller on the floor, whichever the case may be."

Darcy held her hands up in mock-surrender. "Fair enough, you've a right to be hacked off. But I've said I'm sorry, and that drink was a peace offering. So can't we just....move on now?"

"Move on?"

"Yeah, I mean......come on, I am trying here. So please, can you just cut me some slack?"

Loki turned his full body toward her now, so she came face-to-face with his chest.  
Hot damn.  
Why was it so warm in here all of a sudden? She had to resist the urge to fan her face with her hands. And he was so tall. Those long legs of his seemed to stretch on never-endingly.  
But suddenly she got the distinct feeling he was domineering her with his height, as he drew unnervingly closer. His 6ft-something frame dwarfing her 5ft-nothing one.

"Cut you some slack?" He echoed menacingly. "And why should I do that? When I have no desire whatsoever for your company?"

Darcy instinctively took a step back, her hand poised over the activation button on the controller. "Fine then. Stay in here and be all angry, and brooding, like some character from a Jane Austen novel. The long winter evenings must simply fly by-"

"For your information, I'm actually rather fond of my own company." He cut in sharply.

"If you say so. But why you'd want to isolate yourself, especially when you've already spent enough time alone in a jail cell, is beyond me."

His mouth kicked up slightly at the corner, twisting his lips into a cruel smirk. "As are most things no doubt."

Okay. So that was personally meant, and the insult actually hurt more than she thought it would.  
Anger swirled in the pit of her stomach, and it took a great deal of self-control not to tell him to go F himself. A small part of her shamefully even wanted to zap him for his uncalled for meanness.

"You know what, Mister High-And-Mighty? I don't want to be here either. D'you think I actually enjoy having to keep an eye on your sorry ass all day? Because let me tell you something.....I don't. There I said it. But at least I was actually willing to give you a chance. But no, you just throw it back in my face. Well, thanks a bunch."

Loki arched an elegant eyebrow at her in bewilderment. "Give me a chance? A chance for what exactly?"

"A chance to prove that maybe you're capable of being nice. The chance to make a friend. Because no one else around here is going to start a Loki fan club anytime soon. They tolerate you because of Thor. Whereas me, I'm a lot more easy-going. But you won't even help yourself. It's as if you actually enjoy being a complete jerk! So you know, maybe it's a good thing you like your own company so much, otherwise it would really suck to be you, being completely alone for the rest of your ridiculously long life!"

Loki looked visibly shocked, as if he'd just been slapped in the face. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Apparently lost for words.

Slowly, she backed out of the door, deliberately feigning a confidence she didn't truly feel. Really she was worried she might have overstepped the mark, which made her hesitant to turn her back on him.

Once she'd safely crossed the threshold of his room, she slammed the door shut.

Well, that was him told.  
Though she was more than just a tad disappointed, because she had hoped to break the ice and offer an olive branch. Now they were never likely to even be on speaking terms.  
His haughtiness gave her the distinct impression that he was the sort of guy who could hold onto a grudge for eternity if he chose to.

Sucking in deep breaths to calm her nerves, she stomped over to the long, curved couch and flopped down in defeat.  
Pulling her phone from her jeans pocket, she contemplated texting Greg to take her mind off the crappy situation she found herself in.

Just then she heard the eerily familiar sound of Loki's door clicking open, and then he sashayed passed, en-route to the kitchen area.  
Darcy made a point of deliberately ignoring him, pretending instead to be solely focused on her phone. But she watched him slyly from the corner of her eye, just to be sure he wasn't going to try and sneak up and stab her with a bread knife.

He was now back in full head-to-toe leather, she noticed, though his hair was still wet.  
Her mind momentarily wandered, and she found herself idly wondering if he was really dressed in that gear at all, or had simply cast an illusion to appear as if he was.  
She made a mental note to find out, and then promptly erased it.  
No, wasn't a good idea.

A few moments passed of him opening and closing the various kitchen cupboard doors at random, huffing in exasperation as he searched for something he obviously wasn't able to find.

It became evident he wasn't going to ask for help, and she wasn't prepared to offer him her assistance. She begrudged offering. The only way he would learn, was if he got down from his dangerously high horse, and treated people with a bit more respect.

The huffing grew louder, as his searching continued to prove fruitless. The big bad wolf, for all his huffing and puffing, had nothing on an irritated Demi-God. In fact, the little piggy with the brick house would've been screwed.

Eventually, Loki ceased his assault on the cupboard doors, and unwillingly stalked around the counter, where he lingered at the end of the coach, waiting for her to notice he was there.

"Do you happen to know where the whiskey is kept?" He asked finally, having grown tired waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

"Well obviously I do, being as I gave you a glass of it." She responded curtly, keeping her eyes firmly on her phone screen, and one hand on the controller just in case.

"Then would you mind telling me where it is?"

Darcy pointed disinterestedly in the direction of the drinks cabinet, which stood over in a far corner of the room.

"Thank you." He said quietly, with disarming politeness.

She watched with growing curiosity as he sauntered over to the drinks cabinet, then pulled out the freshly opened bottle of Jack Daniels, as well as not one, but two glasses.

When he turned suddenly and caught her looking, she wanted to kick herself.

"Take a drink with me, Miss Lewis?" He stated rather than asked. And something told her that he wasn't accustomed to having people refuse him.

Well, it was time he learned some basic Midgardian courtesy.

"Is that an invitation or a command? 'Cause it kinda sounded like a command."

She stared at him defiantly, crossing her arms. And he stared back at her. But Darcy could do this all day, and to her silent delight, he cracked first.

"Please?" He sighed, again in that same soft voice which made her feel almost sorry for him.

She nodded almost imperceptibly in response, his pitiful tone making it impossible for her to deny him.  
He then proceeded to shock her further by manoeuvring his long legs around the glass coffee table, before perching down on the end on the couch. It was one of those outsized numbers, with numerous squishy cushions, which meant they didn't have to sit anywhere near close to one another.

"Well, this is....unexpected." She mused, cautiously taking the drink that he offered her.

"Indeed." He poured himself one, then unexpectedly leaned forward to clink his glass against hers. "Here's to....friendship."

She blinked rapidly, wondering how he could've possibly undergone a personality transplant within the space of a few minutes.  
Once more he downed the drink in one, whilst she on the other hand, hesitated.

"What's the problem? Is whiskey not to your liking?"

She shook her head.  
It wasn't that. Darcy was in fact quite partial to a few glasses of JD or Jim Beam.  
Her hesitation was due to a thought that had struck her.  
Was this the charm Jane had warned her about, of which up until now she hadn't witnessed?  
Or was he attempting to take advantage of the situation, by getting her wasted?

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can escape? Because it won't work. I'm totally onto you."

He smiled coyly, looking almost boyish, and Darcy was shocked yet again. This time by actually having seen him smile.

"Heavens no. I'm merely heeding your advice. Which was unarguably wise. As much as I'm loathed to admit it, you made a valid point."

"I did?"

He nodded, running a large hand along his razor-sharp jawline in contemplation. "I'm afraid so. You're right. Isolating myself won't solve anything, and in all honesty, I am in desperate need of an ally."

Her small brow furrowed slightly. "An ally? Um, you mean friend, right?"

"If that's how you'd prefer to word it. Then so be it."

"Okaaay. Then I suppose you won't mind if I hold out on the drink until I've eaten something? Otherwise it'll go straight to my head."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "As you wish. Though I'm not attempting to get you inebriated. In spite of your suspicions."

She rose, setting the tumbler down on the table. "It's not just that. I've only had this job like five minutes, and I don't wanna get fired for being wasted at work."

He quirked an eyebrow in apparent amusement. "But I thought you didn't care for the job? So what would it matter?"

Hmph. Smart ass.

"I'm actually thinking of you." She quipped. "If it wasn't me working here, God knows who you might end up getting stuck with. It certainly wouldn't be someone as hilarious, and forgiving, and awesome as me, that's for sure."

"Miss Lewis, I'm touched. I didn't realise you cared so much for my well being." He grinned devilishly, his eyes now alive and twinkling with mirth.

"Um, no. It's only fair that you shouldn't be deprived of my awesomeness." She riposted, though for an unsettling moment she felt she may be at risk of blushing.  
Which was preposterous.  
She wasn't naturally a blushing sort of girl.

She made her way into the kitchen area, and began efficiently hunting for cutlery.  
All the while she could feel his eyes following her from across the counter, which made her feel oddly prickly, and jumpy. But not in an entirely unpleasant kind of way.

In an attempt to shake off her irrational jitters, she called out... "In fact, I'm so damn awesome, I'm even going to make you some lunch too. See how lucky you are? I make a mean cheese omelette."

"I don't know what that is." He admitted, as he stood in order to watch her at work.

"Really? You don't eat omelettes in space?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Though I can't vouch for every other realm and galaxy."

"Ah, okay then I guess you really ARE lucky. You don't know what you've been missing. Here...." She held out an egg whisk to him, hopefully.

He frowned slightly at the foreign object. "What am I to do with that?"

"Come and help me. It'll be fun."

He stared at her incredulously, but then gave in. "With respect, I think what you consider to be fun differs somewhat to my own ideas. But, fine. If you insist, I will assist you in making these....what are they called?"

"Omelettes. And cool, let's make omelettes worthy of royalty." She laughed, unable to keep a lid on her sassiness any longer. "Omelettes worthy of a Prince."

"Omelettes worthy of space." He fired back dryly, as he joined her.

"Yeah! Space omelettes. That so needs to be a thing."

Darcy turned on the radio, and within a few minutes she was bopping along to a retro 80's hit, as she busied herself grating cheese.  
Meanwhile Loki had been set to work whisking eggs and milk, and he even smiled in bemusement at her appallingly tuneless, and ear-piercingly high-pitched, rendition of 'Kiss' by Prince.

"Is this what passes for music on this planet?" He remarked, turning his imperial nose up in mock-disgust.

"Excuse you! This guy is a legend!

Loki snorted rudely. "I suppose I'll have to take your word for it." In spite of his snyde remarks, it didn't escape her attention the way his heavy-booted foot tapped against the tiles, in time with the beat.

 

And just like that, she suddenly found herself liking her job a whole lot more...


	3. Fun And Games

"No, no no! I'm going to die!" Loki proclaimed, his tone a mixture of panic and irritation.

Darcy couldn't refrain from smiling, then laughed triumphantly as her character brutally took the last remaining strains of Loki's character's health.

She punched the air, throwing him a sidelong glance. His expression was that of someone who'd just been deeply hurt, as if she'd just insulted the memory of his ancestors, not won another battle on Super Smash Bros.

"Miss Lewis, you're ruthless."

"That I am."

Peeved now, he threw down the game pad in the same manner of a toddler throwing a tantrum. "It's no use. I can't do this. This damned game is complete nonsense and utterly pointless."

"Like most video games to be fair."

His jaw tensed in agitation. "It's impossible to focus properly. It's overstimulating. All the colours, and noises....it's an assault on the senses."

She hit the exit button to shut down the game, and shot him a deliberately smug look. "Hm. And there's me thinking you're just pouting because you can't beat me."

He rolled his eyes in response, pretending to be angered with her, when really she could tell that he wasn't.   
This was something he did a lot. Feigned annoyance, when in actual fact he radiated amusement.   
It had been almost three weeks now since their truce, and they'd fallen into something that resembled a routine, as well as gradually growing accustomed to each other's personality.

They traded mock-insults, and bantered back and forth most of the time, like it was a game. It was a game for the most part -- as he very rarely regarded her with any true hostility -- and Darcy thoroughly enjoyed playing along.  
It was surprisingly good fun.

"So, d'you want another go at Mario Kart instead? You've pretty much mastered that." She suggested, fiddling with the game console, preparing to switch discs.

Loki scoffed. "My, what an accomplishment. I can scarcely contain my elation."

"Hey don't knock it. Rainbow Road is a bitch. Though I guess you have an advantage, having been on it for real and everything."

He brought a large hand up to his face wearily. "Will you ever tire of drawing comparisons between that and the Bifrost?"

"Nope. Probably not." She hit the power button off, then clamoured rather ungracefully to her feet, her legs having gone numb from sitting cross-legged on the floor for so long.   
"Okay so what do you wanna do instead? Cards? Scrabble? You always beat me at that. In fact you have an unfair advantage there too....trickster!"

Dutifully, he moved from the couch over to the large, designer dining room table, where he pulled out a chair and sat down. "For the last time, I do not cheat." 

Taking the beaten-up scrabble board from her satchel, Darcy joined him at the table. "You totally do. Wizards always cheat."

"I'm not a wizard."

"Magician then."

"I am not a magician!" He argued, taking the game board from her and setting it out between them. "Refer to me as a sorcerer if you must, but never a magician. My abilities extend far beyond simple card tricks, and pulling rabbits from hats."

"Have you ever sawn anyone in half?" She taunted, as she began turning over the little plastic squares, taking great care to shield the letters from his view.

"Not yet. But there's still time." He replied darkly.

She fought hard to suppress a smile. "Well you must cheat, because you always manage to get the biggest words. Either that or you make them up or something."

"Antidisestablishmentarianism, is a word. If you don't believe me check a dictionary."

"I know that's a word, I'm not that dumb. But I don't believe for a second that you had all the letters to spell it." She pushed her long, wavy hair back from her face, then rested her elbows on the table. "So anyway.....I'm thinking of changing the rules. Let's shake things up a bit, make it a bit more interesting, and see how many big words you manage to get then."

"What do you have in mind?" He was examining his own letters, and she watched him closely, awaiting his reaction.

"Rude words only. If you can't spell a rude word, you get no points."

He raised quizzical eyes to hers. "Rude words?"

"Yeah, you know, dirty ones." She grinned gleefully.

"Isn't that a little childish?"

She shrugged her shoulders in a couldn't-care-less manner. "At least it won't be boring. Here, I'll go first."   
Taking some letters, she slowly placed them down on the board, spelling out the word 'HARD'

Loki's dark brows dipped into a perplexed frown. "How does HARD' constitute as a rude word?" 

"If it's used in a specific kind of context it can be." She pointed out, as he stared at her blankly. "You know, like when you're...." She made suggestive hand gestures, in the hopes of elaborating without having to actually say what she was implying.

He raised his eyebrows. "You're making reference to a certain part of the male anatomy when sexually aroused."

"Ugh, yeah okay. You don't have to say it like that. It makes it sound all clinical and gross."

"Much like this word?" He enquired with a sly grin, as he carefully spelt out the word 'ORGASM'

Darcy's jaw slackened slightly, and she clasped a hand to her mouth. 

"What? It's a glorious word, to describe a glorious thing."

 

Her eyes rounded. "Wow. Was not expecting that. You've really outdone yourself there."

Smirking with triumph, Loki leaned back casually on the high-backed chair, resting his booted-ankle on his knee. "Your turn, Miss Lewis."

Heaving a sigh, she placed down her next set of letters.

"DICK? Is that it? How eloquent." Loki commented, his voice tinged with sarcastic merriment. 

"Oh shut up. It's the best I got. Go on, smart ass, let's see yours?"

"My letters? Or my d-"

"Wait, stop!" She cried, squirming in mortification. "That joke is a bit too graphic!"

"You started this." He said accusingly, as he obligingly spelt out his next word.

Darcy tilted her head, as she attempted to read it out "FELL-ATIO....FELLATIO?"

He eyed her steadily, seemingly waiting for the penny to drop.  
It was a somewhat slow descent, but when it did, she felt herself inwardly cringe.

"Oh my God! Does that mean what I think it means?" She squawked. 

"That depends on what you think it means." He said dryly. "I can clarify if you like, it's the act of a man being physically pleasured by-"

"Right, let me just stop you there!" She interrupted, a hot blush now crawling up her neck. "I'm done. Game over. You win hands down."

Loki chuckled wickedly. He was revelling in her awkwardness, the bastard.

"There is no way that you had all those letters. The odds of you being able to spell words like that, are like...slim to none."

"About the same odds I would've predicted I'd need in order to make you blush. Yet....it would appear I have succeeded." 

Darcy fiddled nervously with the sleeves of her hoodie, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed. "I am not blushing." She lied.

"It would seem the present change in your pallor, suggests otherwise."

"No, I'm just hot that's all. It's frickin' warm in here. Don't you think?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Well, you know nothing." To make a point, she pulled at the zipper on her thick, cosy hoodie, and shrugged out of it.

But her actions only made matters worse, as she was now sitting opposite him wearing a snug-fitting vest top, and his intense gaze lowered and settled rather unnervingly on her chest.

"So, shall we play cards then?" She fought to steady the quiver in her voice.

"If you like." His eyes momentarily skittered back to her face, then seemed automatically drawn back down to her ample bosom.

"Okaaay. Cards it is then."

Oh the shame.  
Why did she suddenly feel so exposed? So vulnerable, and utterly aware of her own body?   
Try as she might, she couldn't figure out why.   
Darcy was so used to having men gawp at her breasts, but this, this was different.

This was Loki.

He was a God, for goodness sake. And a very overwhelming, and mischievous, and....and undeniably attractive one at that.  
Whilst his file contained no details regarding his sexuality, nor did it mention any past partners or love affairs, it was blindingly obvious to her now that he was also a bit of a pervert, amongst many other things.

"Um, Loki?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop staring at my tits." She blurted, to which he immediately responded by dragging his eyes away.

"I do beg your pardon, Miss Lewis. I intended no offence." He sounded deeply apologetic, but a small smile still played on his lips. 

And his eyes...sheesh.   
The way he was looking at her made her feel like she'd forgotten to put her clothes on.

What the hell was happening here?

Since when had sexual innuendo been part of their banter?  
This was certainly something new, and to her immense unease, she wasn't actually upset by it in the slightest.  
She should have felt appalled, enraged, and deeply offended. But she was absolutely ashamed of herself for not feeling any of those things.

"It's, um. It's fine. I know what guys are like. They're all the same." She babbled, almost tripping over her own feet as she went to retrieve a pack of playing cards from her bag.

"There are no men like me." She heard him proclaim, with a distinct air of grandeur in his smooth voice.

Damn, that voice.   
It did the strangest things to her nerves. He may as well be running his fingers down her spine.

"However, I am still a man. And therefore admittedly find it difficult to resist admiring a pretty lady's....assets."

Darcy's stomach lurched, and she actually dropped the cards due to her hands beginning to tremble.  
Shit. What a complete clusterfuck.  
But he had actually just paid her a compliment, though in a very questionable way. And she had absolutely no idea how to respond.  
She was laughably out of her depth here.

Kneeling down, she fumbled to pick up the loose cards that had scattered across the polished floor. Then she glanced up and noticed Loki stalking toward her very predatorily, like a long, lean wolf.

He swooped down and helped pick up some of the cards she hadn't had time to grab, and when she straightened she found herself standing very close to him.  
Very close.  
She could even smell him. He smelt like expensive soap, leather, and cinnamon.

No. She shouldn't be noticing these details.   
She needed to focus.

"Soooo..." She drew the word out. Somehow managing to swallow the thickness that was suddenly clogging up her throat. "....what card game d'ya wanna play?" 

He was so close she could barely think straight. There was something about his demeanour that was very suggestive, and it was as if he affected the air around him. 

"How about, strip-poker?" His voice had deepened and slowed to a sensual drawl, and now she got the distinct impression he was issuing her with a challenge.

Laughing nervously, she attempted to brush his suggestion aside. "Yeah, 'cause that would work. You in all that leather. And besides you cheat, so...nah ah...nope, not gonna happen."

She could practically feel the way the energy around them had changed now. A heavily-charged tension seemed to hang in the air, crackling against her skin, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms.

This was bad.

"Okay, cut it out. It's starting to get a little weird now." 

"Really? I thought you were the one who wanted to shake things up a bit, and make it interesting? Those were your exact words, Miss Lewis."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you permission to be a gigantic creep!" She forced another strained laugh, which came out as more of a barky little yelp.

"I'm sorry, how am I being a creep exactly?" 

Well, you're being outrageously flirty, for one thing....which just isn't you--"

"Is it not?" He interjected, deliberately licking his bottom lip. "And how would you know, Miss Lewis? You have yet to become more....intimately...acquainted with me."

Darcy tried to stay focused. Lust, arousal, sexual excitement was just a trick of the brain. A chemical reaction designed to fool the body into giving in to....well, inappropriate desires. She wasn't falling for it. Or for his enticement. So instead, she feebly attempted to reprimand him.

"You....you need to stop doing that, too. You're practically undressing me with your eyes right now."

Snickering at her expense, he seemed pleased with himself for having thrown her so off balance. "Hm. Would you rather I used my teeth instead?" He joked, salaciously.

Sweeet mother of God.

He did not just say that. Did he? She knew he was dicking with her, probably just because he could. But his words still heated and burned her insides.

Lowering his head so that they were almost nose-to-nose, in that heart-stopping moment, Darcy thought he was actually going to kiss her. 

She held her breath, but thankfully he didn't make such a bold move.

 

It was then she came to her senses, and realised that he was no doubt attempting to play her like a game.

"Right, back off buster!" She said, placing a hand against his sturdy, leather-clad chest, and pushing him back. "You're being so inappropriate right now. I should report you for sexual harassment." 

He put up no resistance, allowing himself to be gently shoved away. "You might want to consider the possibility that you're overreacting, Miss Lewis." He said this in such a way which suggested he found the idea of her having taken him seriously, quite boring and idiotic. "It was a simple episode of playful flirtation, nothing more."

Just as she thought, he was messing with her. Trying to antagonise her for his own amusement. He was bored, and pushing her boundaries. Seeing if he could push her buttons.

"Well, I hope you had fun, 'cause I'm not providing you with free entertainment." She said, tersely. "Oh, and for the record, consider yourself lucky that I didn't take your come-on seriously. Because if I had, I'd have zapped you until you lit up like a fucking Christmas tree!" 

He chuckled softly, his aqua eyes glittering with devilment. "How fortunate then, for both of us, that I wasn't attempting to seduce you." 

Just then with classic timing, the main door to the lounge opened, and Tony walked in, dressed casually in jeans and T.shirt, and munching on a bag of pretzels.

Darcy had already met with him several times now since she'd taken up the position, so the novelty of his celebrity had worn off somewhat.   
When she had first met him, she had admittedly been quite star-struck. Now she regarded him simply as her boss. Or rather one of them.

"Alright, Darcy. You're off the clock." He smiled, walking straight over to relieve her of the controller, which she'd rather absentmindedly left on the coffee table.

Oh crap. She really needed to be more careful.  
Even though she and Loki had developed some form of friendship, she knew she still had to keep her wits about her.  
Allowing herself to be distracted was unprofessional. 

As unprofessional as almost being taken-in by Loki's sensual charisma.

"Thanks Mister Stark. How's earth-saving duties?" 

He smiled wryly. "Oh you know, exhausting. How's Mischief-minding?"

"Oh, a delight as always."

Loki pursed his lips, and retreated back to the table, where he immediately set about tidying the discarded scrabble board away.   
His fastidiousness never failed to amuse Darcy. His tidiness made him the ideal house-guest, and it was ironic that such a clean-freak had the potential to kill everyone in the building if given half the chance.  
The thought of him stabbing people, then going to great lengths to mop-up after himself, made her want to hoot with laughter.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled, hastily stuffing the cards back into the pack, and collecting her satchel. 

She also made a point of deliberately ignoring Loki as she strode toward the door.   
She figured this would vex him, which gave her a small amount of satisfaction.

Two could play at that game.  
The game of, well, game-playing.

"I'll walk you out." Tony said, following her through the door.

As they reached the lift, Tony offered her a pretzel, which she politely refused.  
Normally she would've accepted, but she was still feeling strangely churned-up, like a snow globe that had been shaken-up then put back down.

"Anything to report?" He asked, between crunching on a mouthful of pretzel. "Reindeer games behaving himself?"

Darcy anxiously chewed on her bottom lip. She was tempted to say that the God of Mischief had in fact behaved quite badly, but not in the sense that he would've expected.  
And would he even believe that Loki had faked hitting on her?   
So she chose to keep it to herself, after all it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Yeah. We just did the usual. Hung out and played some games. And he didn't try to stab me today so, that's always a bonus!" She raised both her thumbs up.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. I just wanted to double-check, you see because in your last report you mentioned the hanging-out and game-playing. Which, I ain't gonna lie, surprised me. He isn't the easiest to get along with. But it seems you're doing a great job of taming the trickster."

Her smile tightened. "Uh, yeah. Who'd have thought it."

"Hey no, don't sell yourself short. He's a bit of a handful. So your keeping him occupied is invaluable, and no easy feat. You're actually proving to be a real asset to the team." 

She felt a swell of pride, which made her temporarily forget Loki's attempt at ruffling her feathers. "Gee, thanks Mister Stark. That means a lot."

"Please, call me Tony."

"Right, Tony."

The elevator arrived, and she stepped into it, hoisting her bag up over her shoulder. 

"You're a good kid, Darcy. So you know, one thing I will say is....just be careful with Rock Of Ages. Don't get too close. I can't emphasise that enough. You can't afford to forget what he is. What he's capable of."

She paused, finger poised over the ground-floor button. "Don't worry Tony. I'm not afraid, or stupid. I got this."

"Good. Because he is the chief game-player. And you don't want him inside your head. Believe me."

She smiled thinly and nodded, then hit the button.

Perhaps Tony didn't think she was really capable of handling Loki by herself.  
Jane certainly seemed to have her doubts.  
Maybe even Loki himself underestimated her resourcefulness.

Well, that only served to strengthen her resolve. Making her more determined to keep her shit together, and prove them all wrong.


	4. Coffee And Confessions

Darcy almost wanted to cry with relief when she felt the familiar buzzing of her cell phone vibrating in her coat pocket.  
She was amazed she'd even managed to get a signal out here, but she had, and she thanked God for the small -- and very timely -- miracle.

Wobbling precariously back to the foot of the steep hill, she struggled to pull the phone free.  
Jeez. Climbing mountains wreaked havoc with her calves, and climbing back down with jelly legs, was equally punishing.

"Hang on, sorry. I've got a call coming in." She shouted to Greg, who was already a good halfway up the small mountain.

He stopped, turned, and frowned at her. "But we came out here to relax. How are we supposed to enjoy ourselves and unwind if you have to stop to take calls?"

Relax? Yeah right. That was a good one.  
She was so tempted to tell him that trekking up hills and through forests, wasn't exactly her idea of unwinding, or enjoying herself.  
In fact, she'd rather stick pins in her eyes, or peel her own skin off and eat it.

But she couldn't bring herself to tell him.  
After all, when he'd raved about his love of walking on their first date, she had responded enthusiastically. Claiming to love nature, and the outdoors.  
And she did. In paintings and on documentaries.  
She could appreciate a beautiful view, and enjoyed looking at stunning scenery. However, having to hike for two hours in order to achieve it, didn't really seem worth the effort or pain.

She couldn't really understand it.  
When she was a kid, she considered herself to be a fan of the great outdoors. She was a real tomboy, and was all about tree forts, camping, and playing in the woods.  
Now, she wasn't sure what had happened.  
All she knew was, having to hike up mountains made her want to kill herself.

She hated it. Everything about it.

Getting all sweaty, and sticky was a big no no for a start. She couldn't even take a selfie once she'd reached the top, to prove her accomplishment, because she looked like shit.  
Not to mention the way she felt her lungs were collapsing on her.  
She'd been huffing and wheezing her way around the hiking trails, while Greg strode on, looking all fresh-faced and annoyingly not out of breath.

And God how she wished he would run out of breath, because if he gave just one more pep talk -- encouraging her to 'keep going' -- she was at risk of shoving him off the top of the damn cliff IF they ever reached the top.  
Though she had to wonder if he'd be worth the jail time.

He certainly deserved to suffer like she was suffering.  
Without looking, she knew she had blisters on her blisters, where her recently purchased 'hiking style' boots had rubbed her feet raw, and she was dreading having to peel her socks off later -- that is, providing her feet didn't come off with her boots,

Why had she lied like an idiot, just to impress a guy?  
It was so out of character for her. Normally Darcy prided herself on being herself.  
So what if she told a few little white lies now and then, who didn't? It was harmless enough. But she was paying dearly for this apparently harmless lie.

For some reason, she didn't want someone as active and adventurous as Greg to be put off by her being a bit of a slob. Admittedly, she spent most her time attached to her laptop or her bed -- preferably both. However, her idea of 'enjoying a walk' differed greatly from his.

When he'd suggested they make the most of her time off work and spend the day together, she didn't expect him to mean, hiking around The Greenbelt.  
But even then, she was willing to give it a go.  
She figured it might even be nice, getting some fresh air and a bit of gentle exercise, taking a stroll in the parklands.  
In actual fact though, this was like slipping into the seventh circle of hell, and she realised now that she wasn't as in shape as she liked to think.  
Nor was she capable of hiking like a pro, and this type of pastime she now realised, was most definitely not for her.

But how could she admit that to him now?  
It seemed like admitting defeat, and she didn't want to seem like a quitter.

Fortunately, her phone ringing, was now providing her with a perfect excuse to take yet another much-needed rest.

"I have to take this, it could be something super important." She shouted back. Then muttered under her breath. "Like the hospital calling to say they've found an organ donor match, for the lung transplant I'm going to need!"

Briefly she glanced at the caller I.D, then hit answer and raised the cell to her ear. "Sup' Jane? You do realise you're interrupting some really hot sex right now? I hope you're happy with yourself. I hope you feel bad. Even though you get to have God-sex, which is probably way better, but I'm not bitter about that at all. Honest."

Even from a distance Darcy saw the way Greg visibly flinched at her joke, and she had to suppress a laugh. Especially as she pictured Jane's bemused expression too.

\-- silence --

Darcy frowned, perhaps the reception wasn't all that great after all. Either that or Jane had actually fallen for the joke, which was dumb. She knew Darcy well enough by now to know when she was messing around.

"Helloooo? Jane?"

"Guess again." Came a distinctly smooth, eerily familiar voice. "And might I just add that God-sex needn't be ruled out. Thor has a devilishly good-looking brother."

Oh crap, no.  
It couldn't be? Could it?

"Uh, you're not Jane."

"Thankfully, no I'm not. How perceptive of you to have noticed, Miss Lewis."

Darcy closed her eyes, silently praying to the Lord to give her strength and patience. "Why have you stolen Jane's phone you thief?"

"I haven't stolen anything. My brother kindly permitted me to use it." Loki explained simply. "Must you always think the worst of me?"

"It's probably safer that way. Anyway why are you calling me?"

"Well, I couldn't help noticing you haven't been in 'work' these past two days now." He stated.

"Yeah, well done for noticing, Captain Obvious. So what?"

She heard him draw in an exasperated breath. "Your absence is disturbingly ominous. One can't help but take it personally."

Darcy absentmindedly kicked at the ground with the toe of her boot. "Well you shouldn't. I am entitled to days off you know. I'm not a slave. It's sweet of you to miss me and all, but I'm sure you're managing just fine without me. There's gotta be someone else there for you to annoy, and make your coffee."

"No one makes it as well as you do."

Darcy immediately stopped kicking. Surprised by this tiny, yet touching, compliment.

In spite of Loki being a slippery customer, renown for lying through his perfect teeth, she knew there was probably some element of truth in his proclamation. After all, he was a bit of a coffee snob, who insisted on drinking nothing but pumpkin-spiced lattes. Fortunately for him, Darcy had once worked at Starbucks, and had therefore acquired some awesome coffee-making skills.

"Well, that's hardly surprising. But don't panic just yet, I haven't skipped town. I'll be in tomorrow, and I'll make you as many coffees as yo-"

"Miss Lewis, I need to speak with you." He interrupted.

"Um, isn't that what's happening right now?"

"No, I mean face-to-face. And I'm afraid it won't wait."

"You're kidding, right? You mean you want me to come into work today? On my day off?" She exclaimed incredulously.

"No Miss Lewis, I don't expect you to come into work." He said leadenly. "I'm asking you to come and visit in a social capacity......as a friend."

Darcy's grip on the phone loosened, and it almost accidentally slipped from her hand, like in a scene from a film when someone receives startling news.  
She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. There was no trace of detectable sarcasm in his voice.

"Loki, as honoured as I am, I'm over in Staten Island right now. That's like an hour away from Midtown Manhattan!"

"And your point is?"

Reaching up, she tugged on her hair in sheer frustration. "My point? My point is I don't have a magic hammer or a metal suit that I can just use to fly over there!"

"But you do have some form of transportation, yes?"

"Well yeah."

"Then what does it matter? As long as you can get here, the length of time is inconsequential. I'm wiling to wait."

"Gee, thanks. You're too kind." She ground the words out, filled with indignation. "If you can wait, then why can't you wait until tomorrow?"

"Because it is imperative that I speak with you as soon as possible. Time is of the essence."

Knowing that she was being an enormous idiot -- but also deeply intrigued by his vague proclamation --Darcy sighed, feeling her resistance crumble. "And you can't just tell me, whatever it is that's so important, over the phone?"

She already knew the answer, but figured it had to be worth a shot.

"Unfortunately, no." Came the reply, just as she'd anticipated.

Darcy cast an apprehensive look up the hill at Greg, who had seemingly grown tired of waiting, and carried on. He was now another anorak-ed, indistinguishable figure in the distance.

Hell.  
He was bound to be pissed at having to leave.

"Fine." She said after a lengthy pause. "But you better not be dicking around, or I swear I'll whip your snooty ass!"

"Best not." He replied, and she could detect the audible smile now in his voice. "I might like it."

"Pervert!"

"Ehehehe." He laughed softly into the phone, and she smiled.

She liked hearing him laugh. It made a refreshing change. And it was a cute laugh too.

"Anyhoo, I'll just get clearance from Tony and then-"

"No! That isn't necessary."

"But I should really-"

"Miss Lewis, I'm entitled to visitors. Permission from Stark isn't necessary. So no phone calls, do you understand? I'll anticipate your arrival."

"No wait, Loki?" Darcy was about to protest further, but then the line went suddenly dead, indicating that he'd ended the call. "Ugh, you complete pain in the ass!"

Hastily she selected the option on her phone to call him back, but it just rang until going to Jane's voicemail.

"Shit!"

"Hey, everything alright?" Greg asked suddenly, having reappeared at the foot of the hill, making Darcy jump.

"Yeah, I mean no. Well not really." She smiled at her boyfriend apologetically. "I gotta go into work. Something has come up. Sorry."

Greg's kindly expression drastically altered. He looked thoroughly, and quite lengthily, pissed off by this news. "Why? What's so important that it can't wait until you're due in?"

"It's....it's all top secret. Important Avengers stuff. Sorry. We can do this some other time though, right?"

"Just because you work for Tony Stark doesn't mean you should be on-call 24/7" He blustered, stomping away. "You could've said no, Darcy. You're entitled to refuse."

"Mm, not really. You don't get it, this job is important. So I'm going to go in if the Avengers need me." She explained, proudly.

But Greg was far from impressed. "Just what exactly does this job entail? You won't even tell me!"

Darcy scuttled after him, feeling like she might pass out from heat exhaustion due to the chunky sweater and ugly weatherproof coat. "I can't. I've been sworn to secrecy. If I told you I'd have to kill you."

And in that moment, as Greg stormed away grumbling, Darcy was actually quite tempted to.

 

**********

 

By the time Darcy reached the Avengers Tower, her head was thumping. Overloaded with various, conflicting thoughts.

The drive back had been excruciating awkward, due to Greg having sulked for the entirety of the journey.  
Whilst he was giving her the silent treatment, she had gotten lost in her own thoughts, which was never a good thing at the best of times.  
But she'd found herself wondering what could possibly be so important that would drive Loki himself to call her up and ask to speak to her.

Then of course, there was the matter of Tony having given her yesterday off, even though she was supposed to have been in.  
He'd taken the trouble to call her up at home, saying that he thought she deserved an extra day off, as a thank you for all the effort she'd put in with Loki.  
But due to the friendly warning he'd given her, she couldn't help thinking that something was a little off.  
Perhaps he really did doubt her capabilities.

Now here she was, showing up at what was formerly Stark Tower, when she had no real business being there.  
Okay, so technically she wasn't breaking any rules that she knew of, but Loki's invite in itself seemed a bit funky.

Luckily, Darcy always kept her I.D pass in her wallet, so she was able to enter the building without any problems from security.  
The place was noticeably lacking 'Avengers' and when she reached the lounge she found a rather disgruntled Loki being babysat by two burly guards wearing heavy-duty black combat gear, rather than suits.  
Both regarded her stonily, as she trudged in moody-booted, and red-cheeked from rushing along the maze of corridors.

 

"What kept you?" Loki hurled at her by way of a greeting, which immediately riled her. "It's been three hours since I telephoned you!"

The man had some gall.

"Yeah? You're lucky I'm even here at all. It was almost a frickin' two hour walk back to the car, then Greg had to stop for gas, and like I said it's an hour's drive away....so this better be worth it, or you're in for it Mister-"

"Who's Greg?" He demanded, throwing her completely.

"He...he's my boyfriend." She admitted somewhat reluctantly, though she couldn't quite work out why she was hesitant to disclose this.

Loki quirked a dark brow in amusement. "You mean there's actually a man fool hearty enough to subject himself to your company full time?"

She could tell his jibe wasn't cruelly meant, but she still had to resist the urge to grind her teeth. "He's lucky to have me and he knows it."

"Ah yes, no doubt all the 'hot sex' goes some way to compensate." He smirked, blue-green eyes dancing with mischief. "I would apologise for having interrupted that, but I'm not actually sorry at all."

Darcy darted a look at the guards, who stood on either side of the door, completely expressionless. "We weren't actually doing anything like that. We were out on a hike!"

"Really? Sounds riveting. However that does explain your dishevelled state at least." Loki looked her rather rudely up and down, not even bothering to hide his distaste. "It's not a very flattering look, Miss Lewis. I confess I have seen you look more ravishing."

Subconsciously she attempted to smooth down her tangled locks of hair, which the damp February air had frizzed to oblivion. "Yeah thanks. Even you'd look like shit if you'd been forced to climb over hills and mountains all day."

"If you don't enjoy it, why participate?"

This straightforward question hit a nerve. She didn't know how to answer, and she wasn't obliged to.

"It's none of your business. Now are you gonna tell me what all this is about or what?"

Loki nodded almost imperceptibly in the direction of the guards, indicating that he was unwilling to talk in front of them. "Miss Lewis, I value my privacy even if no one else does. So I'm not prepared to discuss my affairs in the presence of the 'Brothers Grimm' here."

Fighting to conceal a giggle, Darcy moved purposely toward the one on the right, who had the controller clamped in his meaty fist.

"He doesn't mean anything by that. He gets grouchy when he hasn't had his afternoon nap. I am his usual nanny you see, uh?" She leaned closer to read the man's I.D badge, only to find no name written on it. "Agent....okay. I can run with that."  
She turned to look at Loki, who sat elegantly sprawled on the long couch. His arms folded defensively. "Loki, be polite and introduce your minders to me."

"I forgot their names within minutes of Stark introducing them to me." He replied, waving his hand with aristocratic authority. "Just send them away, please."

Darcy smiled apologetically at the guards. "Can you give us a minute, fellas? Me and 'real power' need to have a little talk. He's a bit of a diva." She flashed her I.D pass for good measure

The guard relinquished his hold on the controller, but looked at her unconvinced. "Are you sure about this, Miss?"

Darcy placed her dainty hands on each of their shoulders, guiding them out encouragingly. "Yup. I'll be fine. Don't worry I can handle the big bad God."

Once they had left, she turned to him expectantly. "Well?"

He stood, rising to his full, impressive height, and fired a disarming, dazzling smile across the room at her, straight into her eyes. "Coffee first?"

Darcy tried to be mad but couldn't, as she blinked through the dazzle.  
Jesus, his charisma was lethal, and didn't he know it.

"I do not get paid enough for this." She grumbled, pretending to feel martyred.

Making her way into the kitchen area, she hastily set about brewing a pot of fresh coffee.  
Fifteen minutes later, the pair sat companionably at the large dining table, Darcy clutching a much-needed cup of sweet, frothy mocha, and Loki contentedly sipping his pumpkin-spiced latte.

 

"Miss Lewis, you are an angel." He crooned.

"Listen L, flattery will get you everywhere....but if you don't get to the point of why you dragged me all the way over here real soon, I will be forced to beat it out of you."

"As you wish." Setting his cup down, he rested his arms against the tabletop. "It has come to my attention that you've been given a file containing certain information regarding my past. Therefore I think it would be safe to presume you're aware of my dealings with the Tesseract."

She stared at him blankly. "The what?"

"The Tesseract. It's an infinity stone. Granted I wielded it as a weapon, but-"

"Wait let me just stop you there....I haven't read through all your file yet. But to be fair, in my defence, there's a lot. You know it should come in volumes. And I'm a slow reader."

Loki's jaw tightened and flexed in agitation. "Fine. So where are you up to?"

"Mm, the only weapon of yours it's mentioned so far is the basket of awesome winters."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The basket of awesome winters, or something like that."

"You mean the Casket of Ancient Winters?"

"That's the one." She nodded, blowing on her drink to cool it.

 

Loki rolled his eyes at her rudely. "Well, you are aware that when I led the attack against this city I wielded the sceptre? Please tell me you know of that."

"Duh! Your magical space glow-stick of destiny? Sure. Everyone knows about that."

"Right. Well the Tesseract was the source of it's power. It was the Tesseract which enabled me to teleport to earth, and my mission was to retrieve it. However, I failed and Thor locked it away in our father's weapons vault."

"Right. So what's the problem?" She urged, undeniably intrigued now.

Loki drew in a deep breath, and she could see the way his large hand tightened around his cup. "The point is....I have it in my possession. And it is only a matter of time before the mad Titan who sent me to retrieve it, locates it's whereabouts."

Darcy's eyes widened, and whilst she admittedly did not know exactly what he was talking about, she knew it couldn't be good.  
On the contrary, it could only be very un-good.

"And....what happens if he gets to it?" She croaked.

Loki grew even more uncomfortable, his body language growing perceptibly twitchy. Which made Darcy even more concerned.

"Believe me, Miss Lewis, you wouldn't want to know. In order to prevent global catastrophe, and delay the destruction, I must rid myself of the Tesseract. Keeping it, I fear will lead to my untimely demise."

She swallowed hard, and took a nervous glug of her coffee, which burnt the back of her throat.

"I must entrust it to someone who truly understands its power." He continued. "I know of a man, but unfortunately I haven't yet been granted privileges which would allow me to leave this compound."

"Can't you just give it to Thor, or Tony?"

Loki shook his head. "S.H.I.E.L.D will misuse the Tesseract, as they have done before."

"But they'll be able to come up with a plan or something, to keep it safe. To keep you safe. You're one of them now. Like, part of the Avengers family."

"I highly doubt it. If they trusted me, they would've removed this damned thing." He reached around and attempted to pick at the obedience disk, which stubbornly refused to budge from where it was deeply implanted in his shoulder. "And if I confess to having taken the Tesseract from Asgard, they will regard me with even greater suspicion. Due to me not having told them sooner."

"And why didn't you tell them sooner?" She exclaimed accusingly. "You shouldn't have taken it at all."

"Perhaps not. But I've been trying to formulate my own plan. One that would keep Thanos-"

"Who?"

"The mad Titan."

"Right. Sorry."

"A plan that would keep him away, whilst simultaneously ensuring that my brother and his band of merry-men never discover that I had it in my possession."

Darcy sat back heavily in her seat. Her headache had upgraded from thumping to splitting, and she felt weighed down. Weighed down with responsibility, and Loki of Asgard's fucking confessionals.

She should not be left in charge of someone like him.  
It was seriously hard, scary, work.

"So where do I fit into all this?" She asked cautiously, after a lengthy pause. "What can I do? I'm just your sitter-"

"Precisely." He interjected smoothly. "I need your help, Miss Lewis. Without your cooperation, I cannot leave the complex."

Darcy felt her guts beginning to twist into anxious knots. "If you're asking me to remove your disk-thingy, you can forget it! I don't care what deep shit you're in. Jane would kill me, or worse still, Tony would fire me!"

"No, I'm not asking you to remove the obedience disk. I'm merely asking you to accompany me on an excursion." His eyes locked onto hers pleadingly, filled with apprehensive hope.

"You want me to...to take you out of the tower? To go find this dude who you want to give the Tesseract to?"

Loki nodded again, and then quite unexpectedly reached across the table to place a reassuring hand on hers. She stared at it, surprised by his tactile gesture. Then she stared at him, unsure of how to reply.

"Miss Lewis, I know this is a lot to take in. So I'm not asking you to make a decision now. I can't expect you to believe me, or take such a risk without doing your homework first. All I ask is, go home, read the file, sleep on it....then give me your answer in the morning."

To her immense surprise he didn't remove his hand, instead he curled his long fingers around hers. The contact felt intimate, but definitely a little desperate. This was a vulnerable side to him she hadn't seen before, which only seemed to add validity to his claims.

"And what if you don't like the answer?" She asked bluntly.

He thought about this for a moment before eventually replying. "I suppose I'm going to have to have faith in you, and trust you'll make the right decision."


	5. Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** 
> 
> Just want to say a HUGE thank you to all those of you who have left kudos/Comments/bookmarked.
> 
> You've no idea how important your feedback, encouragement and support is to me
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update!
> 
>  
> 
> ************************

The next morning Darcy stumbled into work feeling like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.   
Although she could've easily carried it in the bags beneath her eyes. She had barely slept, as a result of having chosen to delve into Loki's file and read as much as she could. 

The problem was, once she'd started, she'd not been able to stop, and it was almost 4:30am by the time she'd dragged herself off to bed.  
But even then, sleep hadn't come easy. Despite being achey and physically exhausted from the hiking, reading about the horrors of Loki's life had been unexpectedly emotionally draining.

Each time she closed her eyes she was assaulted with images of his sly smile, his haughty expressions, his changeling eyes that seemed to shift from blue to green, then back again.

His eyes got her the most.

They were sharp with intellect, like nothing ever got by him. Sometimes they were sultry, dangerous, come-to-bed-with-me-and-you-won't-regret-it eyes, but then the look in them switched to being childlike, twinkling, playful and innocent at a moments notice.  
They also held secrets.   
Like the windows to his soul, they betrayed a mournful, haunting vulnerability. They were the eyes of someone who knew too much. Someone who had seen too much. Someone who had lost too much.  
But then the shutters would close, and they'd turn cold, and stormy like the sea in winter.

Okay, she really needed to stop obsessing over his eyes.  
In fact, maybe she was at risk of obsessing a bit too much, over him.

But now that she'd gained further insight into his background, she felt herself sympathising with him, and all she kept thinking was, the poor guy just desperately needed a hug.

Perhaps Darcy had a rather slanted way of viewing things, but when she read of his lifelong competition with Thor, she recognised a need in him. A need to be valued, acknowledged. She could totally relate to that, having battled with her own self-worth in the past, and feelings of displacement and being overlooked.

And the part he played in the alien attack on Earth?  
Well there was obviously way more to it.   
After falling --quite literally -- from Asgard, he'd landed in a place like no other, and what he'd encountered there must've changed him forever.  
Darcy could only liken it to taking a wrong turn and ending up in the worst possible parts of town. Except in Loki's case, it was the underworld of the universe.  
He'd fallen in with a bad crowd, the absolute worst of the worst, and been cruelly manipulated.  Deals had been struck. Dark, shady deals. And the rest of course, was history.

No matter how destructive he had been, and how despicable his behaviour, she couldn't help thinking he was just painfully misunderstood.  
Yeah sure he was potentially dangerous, but he had been denied true companionship. He so needed that.  
Someone who'd be none judgemental, open minded, and willing to offer support, and genuine friendship.

Well, the way she figured it, Loki was pretty much her responsibility now.  
It was her job to keep him in-check, and she was the one who probably spent the most time with him.  
Which meant she was the obvious candidate for the task.  
She could be Loki's friend. His playmate.His buddy.   
And whilst this wasn't exactly part of her job description, she wasn't going to treat this as purely a work-related challenge.   
Taming the trickster was one thing. Earning his trust, respect and friendship, was another. And this was on a completely personal level.

All he needed was someone to give him a break.  
To actually trust him, and give him a chance to prove himself.  
Trust could be earned. She wasn't going to write him off like so many others had.

 

So, as she made her way out of the elevator, she already knew that she would agree to help Loki try and resolve this Tesseract situation. Because that's what friends did, help each other out. Not that she was about to agree to anything without knowing all the details first. But she was open to hearing what plans he had in mind.   
As much as she hated going against her bosses, maybe if they were clever about it they could pull it off without being found out.  
She knew Loki well enough to know that he'd not doubt have some plan up his leather sleeve.  
And as long as she had the controller, well, he'd have to behave himself.

Just then, Tony came out of the room he predominantly used as his office, and shattered her thoughts. "Darcy, have you got a minute?"

"Sure." She forced a smile, but her stomach clenched with anxiety.

Shit.   
Being called into the bosses' office was never a good thing.   
Not for her anyway.

They went inside, and she closed the door behind her.

"I heard you paid our resident God of Mischief a visit yesterday." He remarked, taking a seat behind his desk.

Fuck.  
The guards had obviously ratted on her.  
Bastards.

Darcy shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Yeah? I didn't think I was breaking any rules or anything."

"No need to look so worried. Technically you haven't....however, there was a reason for me giving you the day off the other day. After our little chat, I thought it over and decided it might be in your best interests to....well...put a bit of distance between the two of you."

Darcy readjusted her glasses nervously. "W-why? I mean, why is that? I haven't done anything wrong. He hasn't done anything-"

"You don't see the way he looks at you." He blurted, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Perhaps you didn't notice, but he was eyeing you up in a way that...well, isn't entirely appropriate. I know from experience of course, having done it myself in the workplace enough times over the years."

Her eyes widened, unable to believe what she was hearing. He had to be mistaken. "Um, I'm not sure I understand what you mean. I can't imagine L looking at me in any particular way. I mean, sometimes he looks like he wants to kill me. Other times he looks down his nose at me-"

"Wait, wait a minute. You call him, 'L'? Did I hear that right?"

She nodded. "Yeah it's just a nickname that's all. You have a few of your own for him. Well for everyone actually. In fact I dread to think what you might call me." She laughed, hoping to lighten the conversation a little.

Tony looked at her doubtfully. "As much as that is true, I'm not an attractive girl like yourself. Seriously, Darcy. Be careful. I'm concerned you're getting a little bit too familiar."

"Have I done something wrong? 'Cause I kinda feel like I'm in trouble, but I don't know what for." 

Shaking his head, Tony got up and perched on the edge of his desk. "Not at all, sweetheart. Listen, I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all."

Darcy frowned. "You make it sound like he's a danger to me."

"He's a danger to himself. So yeah I'll give you that. Seriously, he should come with a hazard warning."

"He might not be all that bad. I'm not scared of him. And I don't believe he would hurt me."

Tony flashed his usual flirtatious smile. "I gotta admire his ability to charm. I'm almost....envious. Or rather I would be, if I wasn't blessed with copious amounts of charisma myself."

Darcy smiled thinly, but couldn't help feeling slightly defensive. "He....he hasn't charmed me. I'm not easily impressed."

"Good. Glad to hear it. Because I don't want him getting inside your head. Or under your skin. Whichever. Which is why I'm taking you off Mischief-minding duties for  awhile."

"Wait, are you firing me?" She cried.

"I never said that."

"Well you may as well have. God-sitting is what I was hired to do....apparently...so if I'm not doing that, well that means I'm out of a job."

"We'll find something else for you to do. Are you any good with admin?" 

She stared at him stoically, so he hastily retracted his last question. "Okay scratch that. How about, you take a couple days off, that's all. With full pay. Come on, you can't say fairer than that? No one in their right mind would turn their nose up at an offer like this."

"Wow. You really are desperate to get rid of me aren't you?" She said, slightly embittered. "That's kinda hurtful."

Tony puffed out his cheeks, looking decidedly awkward now. "Darcy, please. You're killing me here. It's nothing personal. I just need Reindeer Games to cool his nuts a bit. D'you see what I'm saying?"

She made a face. "Um, no. But fine. Whatever."

His face split into a wide grin. "Fantastic. Atta' girl. Thanks for that. Now go, get outta here. Make the most of your time off. Go home and de-trickster yourself, before you catch crazy or something." He laughed jovially, amused by his own humour.

Darcy nodded again, then left. Feeling more than just a little deflated.  
This was all so weird.  
What the heck was he even talking about?  
Loki was not getting inside her head. Like she'd ever allow that.  
And there was no chance of her catching crazy. She was the one who ought to come with a warning sticker.  
And as for him looking at her inappropriately....well, that was just the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard.

She was just making her way passed the lounge, when she caught sight of the man in question. His dark figure looming just beyond the glass in the steel-framed door.   
He threw her a quizzical look, and she shrugged her shoulders haplessly. Tilting his head to one side, he crooked his finger and beckoned her over.  
Warily, she made her way to the door and hurriedly punched the security code into the panel.  
The door buzzed, opened, and Loki stepped aside for her, but she held her hands up.

"Sorry dude. I'm not allowed to play today. I'm being sent home." She informed him, rather sadly.

To her slight astonishment, he looked as disappointed as she felt.

"Why?" 

"I dunno." She lied grossly, deliberately avoiding meeting his eyes. "But it doesn't really matter. I gotta go. So I guess I'll see you in a day or two-"

"No."

She frowned. "No?"

"We may be able to use this to our advantage. But we have to act fast, Miss Lewis....Here." He thrust the controller into her hand, and before she had time to figure out what was happening, he was slinking out through the door, stealthy as a cat.

"Wait! Hang on a sec! What are you doing? Loki!"

"Sshh."

"Don't shush me! You need to get back in there right now. We can't....we can't do this. Not yet anyway." She protested, as she scurried after him.

He was already off, marching down the hallway, taking long, purposeful strides. And seeing as his legs were like double the length of hers, it gave him a rather unfair advantage.

"Don't worry, everything is in place. My mindless minder is preoccupied at present. Stranded in the bathroom, having quite unexpectedly been stricken down with a formidable case of diarrhoea."   
She could hear the merriment in his voice, which suggested he had something to do with the poor guards' present condition.   
"And I've created a duplicate of myself, which is currently 'reading' in my quarters." He continued, as he proceeded to use his magical abilities to shape-shift into Jane -- of all people. 

Darcy's jaw dropped. "Shit. You've thought of everything haven't you?" 

"Indeed I have." He said proudly.

She stared at him, her mind boggling. It was bizarre seeing the form of her friend, speaking with Loki's voice. And as strange, and potentially hazardous as the situation was, she couldn't help being impressed by his thoroughness, and his enviably cool magical skills.

The elevator arrived, and they both stepped inside. He noticed the way she was staring, and raised an eyebrow. Which was funny. Because the face may have been different, but the mannerisms were still very much his own.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing, just....that's so awesome! Could you turn me into someone?"

His lips quirked in amusement. "It's just an illusion. You don't actually become the person. But yes I could, but there's no need. I'm the one who needs the disguise."

"Aw. That's no fun."

It hit her then that she was allowing herself to become distracted.  
Which was bad.  
The elevator was making it's rapid, smooth descent, and her stomach churned nauseatingly. Everything seemed to be moving at hyper-speed, spiralling out of control, and if she let him walk out of this elevator, and out of this building, then the outcome could be disastrous.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He'd given her no time to think or prepare.  
And she had to do something to remedy the situation fast, whilst she still could.

"Loki, I know you're all fired up but we can't do this! Come on, you've been doing so well. Don't spoil things now." She pleaded.

"Spoil things? Don't be silly, Miss Lewis. We're saving the planet. Surely you're willing to take a small risk for that? Wouldn't you like to prove yourself to your work colleagues? You're being given the opportunity to do something meaningful."

The elevator reached the ground, and the doors opened. 

"Wait, how do I know that this isn't just one of your tricks!" She clutched at his arm in desperation as they exited into the lobby. "You've stabbed your own brother in the back, possibly quite literally, plenty of times."

"He's only an adopted brother."

"Whatever. If you can betray him, you'll betray me."

"True. I suppose you'll just have to trust that I won't."

Spurred on by desperation and annoyance, Darcy found the physical strength and courage to grip hold of the front of 'Jane's' coat, and using all her strength, succeeded in shoving Loki backwards, through a side door. Though he obviously allowed himself to be, as he put up no resistance.

"Trust you? That's a bit of a big ask don't you think? Especially when it feels like you're not giving me a choice or any time to think!"

The golden shimmering glow of Loki's magic melted away the illusion, and lit up the cramped confines of the surroundings they found themselves in, which appeared to be a disused utilities closet. They were now standing toe-to-toe, and she was yet to relinquish the hold she had on his leather tunic.

"A broom cupboard? Really? How terribly clichéd." He arched an eyebrow sardonically. "Please tell me you're not going to attempt to kiss me, Miss Lewis. I'd like to think you'd come up with something a little more imaginative than this."

"Shut up!" She snapped,  though she was thankful that the dim light in the small room prevented her blushes from being detectable.

No one else made her blush like he did, infuriating little shit.

"You have absolutely nothing to fear." He said reassuringly. Except Darcy didn't find this at all reassuring. "No one will discover anything amiss. I even exchanged controllers without anyone noticing. I had the real one in my possession throughout the entirety of night. What they actually have is a duplicate. A spare one from Sakaar, which isn't linked to my obedience disk at all."

Darcy eyed him sceptically.

"Don't you see what I'm saying? If I intended to flee I could have made my escape before now. And I wouldn't have willingly surrendered the controller over to you. I'm still at your mercy, Miss Lewis."

"I only have your word for that. What if you've given me the fake one? For all I know you could have a bunch of them stashed away somewhere."

He leaned toward her slightly, causing his dark hair to fall forward over one shoulder and tickle her face. "You want me to prove my sincerity? Alright. Hit the button."

"What? No. I don't really want to zap you unless I have to."

"Well you have to, in order to put your mind at ease." 

"No. I feel so mean."

"There's nothing else for it. We're wasting time here. Hit the damn button, and see." He challenged.

She sighed, feeling completely torn. "Are you just telling me to do that because you don't think I will? Because I will."

"Fine. Then do it." 

She held the controller up, her thumb poised over the button.  
A tense silence stretched on, until Loki seemingly grew tired of waiting....

"Do it!" He yelled, right into her face.

The sudden, menacing rise in his voice startled Darcy and prompted her into action. She activated the disk, sending a searing jolt through his body with a formidable crackle.

"Shit! You weren't kidding!" She gasped, seeing all his nerve-endings and muscles flexing violently. 

She hit the deactivate button just in time before his tall body surged forwards, and he immediately went limp, sagging against her.  
Catching him awkwardly around the middle, she struggled to hold him upright. He was deceptively heavier than he looked.

"Satisfied?" He hissed, as he fought to suck in a shaky breath.

She nodded feebly, holding her own breath as his large hands went to her shoulders in an attempt to steady himself. 

"I hope this isn't your way of making a move on me." She joked clumsily, hoping to dispel the awkwardness she felt at having their bodies pressed close together. "Seems a bit extreme if it is. Not to mention, clichéd of course, us being in a closet and all."

To her immense surprise, he actually laughed at that. And she felt it rumble through his chest. 

"As I said, you have nothing to fear. On any account." Recovering the starch in his legs, he regained his footing, and hoisted himself upright again.

"Hey, sorry for not trusting you." She told him kindly, all joking aside.

"Apology accepted. In all honesty I didn't believe you would actually do it." He gave her a slow, wicked smile. "I'm impressed."

 

**************

After leaving the tower, the pair took the subway across town.

Loki moaned on endlessly about the unacceptable, 'filthy' conditions, like any true aristocrat with a superiority complex, and Darcy did a fine job of ignoring him.

Instead she found herself absentmindedly admiring his long legs, which were stretched out in front of him, accentuated by the fitted, smart black trousers he was wearing.   
He was clad entirely in black -- an illusion of course -- but it made a refreshing change seeing him dressed in something other than his trademark leather.

Not that the leather wasn't aesthetically pleasing either, but the suit added a whole new dimension to his mystique.

"Look at you, all smart and everything." She remarked with a grin, after he'd transformed his appearance. "Very Goth-Gangster. Which isn't an easy look to pull-off, but you totally do."

His eyebrows shot up sharply. "Is that a compliment? If so, I'm....flattered." He then made a point of dragging his eyes over her deliberately slowly. Lingering appreciatively on her legs. "You're looking exceedingly better than yesterday. Please don't ever wear that monstrosity again in my presence."

"That was my hiking gear. It isn't supposed to be glamorous." 

"To hell with glamour. That outfit is a disgrace to humanity."

She rolled her eyes, and pretended to grow bored of the conversation.  
His Asgardian snobbery no longer surprised her. He was snooty to the max, and she knew that.  
But she was questioning her choice of outfit now. Because whilst she often wore skirts, this one was one she usually saved as best. It was a burgundy, soft suede, belted number. And she knew the little block-heeled ankle boots showed off more leg than her usual knee boots.   
And Loki had undoubtedly noticed.

Ugh.  
Why had she gone all out on her look, in order to overcompensate for how drab she'd looked yesterday?  
This was Loki.   
His opinion mattered nothing to her.

Or at least, it shouldn't.

After alighting the train, they made their way on foot for a short distance, until they finally arrived at their destination.

"Is this it then? The place where the wizard-guy lives?" 

Loki nodded. "Yes. And knowing him, he'll already be aware of our arrival."

Darcy looked at him nervously. She could sense his apprehension, as he faltered slightly, delaying the inevitable. It was as if he was reluctant to perform the mundane, straightforward task of knocking the door.

"Do you think he'll help?" She asked.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself. "There's only one way to find out." 

 

And with that, he reached up to lift the heavy door-knocker of 177A Bleecker Street.


	6. A Strange Situation

The door opened -- rather ominously -- as if all by itself, and whilst Darcy liked to believe she wasn't a complete wuss, she also didn't mind admitting or showing when something made her feel uneasy, so as they both cautiously stepped inside, she instinctively edged closer to Loki.  
Which was ironic, seeking protection from him, of all people.

The large entrance lobby they found themselves in was very grand, but dimly lit, which annoyingly hindered Darcy's less-than-perfect vision. It often took her pupils a while to adjust, whereas Loki's keen eyes seemed to be everywhere at once, scanning the room for the inhabitants.

"What is this place? Darcy whispered, obviously not as quietly as she thought, because it wasn't Loki who responded....

"This is the Sanctum Sanctorum." 

Darcy's head whipped around so quickly, she almost gave herself whiplash, and even Loki visibly jumped at her side.

Okay. So they were no longer alone.

She blinked, having to resist the temptation to rub her eyes just in case she was seeing things. But no, it would appear she actually found herself staring at one of the weirdest things she had ever seen.

A tall, thin man with dark hair and a neatly-trimmed goatee, was....well, gliding, down the elaborate staircase toward them, levitating several inches above the ground.

As far as outfits went, his even outdid Loki's leather armour get-up, when it came to being ostentatious. The red cloak he wore had an outsized collar, and he seemed to be a fan of costume jewellery.

"Sanctum Sanctorum?" Loki echoed, raising a sceptical eyebrow. "Latin for 'Holy of Holies'. How....fascinating."

The man's dead-pan expression didn't falter as he continued his descent, his eyes never leaving one of his unexpected guests. "Loki Odinson of Asgard." He stated like an accusation.

"Ah yes, the last time we met we weren't properly introduced were we?" Loki riposted, and swept the man a mocking little bow. "I am Loki....Odinson. Rightful king of Jotunheim. The saviour of Asgard, and the God of Mischief. You may call me whichever you prefer."

"I would prefer you not to be here." Came the reply, which Loki responded to with a thin smile, not bothering to hide his arrogant indifference.

"That makes two of us."

"Then why are you here? I was under the impression that you were being kept under surveillance in a secure facility. Your brother gave me his word that you wouldn't be loose on the streets to cause chaos. I only agreed to let you remain on earth because whilst being confined there, he assured me you wouldn't pose any threat."

"You allowed me to remain?" Loki scowled, visibly irritated by his remark. "Who are you to stipulate who should or shouldn't be permitted to reside here?"

The man glided closer, and Darcy could practically feel the blood pressure collectedly rising in the room.

"I am Doctor Stephen Strange. Master of the Mystic Arts--"

"I am a prince of Asgard." Loki interjected gruffly, so not to be outdone. "Therefore I strongly advise you treat me with a little more courtesy."

Doctor 'Strange' appeared to be unimpressed, and proceeded to finish his sentence. "I am also the sorcerer supreme, and protector against magical and mystical threats."

"Sorcerer supreme?" Loki scoffed openly. "I am a God!"

"Wait, he isn't a threat." Darcy chimed in, hurriedly. "Not anymore."

Strange turned his head to survey her curiously, his eyes flicking over her person in careful assessment. She shifted nervously from one foot to the other, knowing that he was trying to work out how much of a potential risk she was too.

"And you are?"

"Uh, I'm with him." She gave a little nod in Loki's direction.

"I can see that, but it doesn't answer my question."

"Oh, right. I'm Darcy Lewis....of Earth." She supplied helpfully, her voice friendly as if they were meeting in a completely mundane setting.

"Okaay. Miss Darcy Lewis, with all due respect, I don't think you fully appreciate how much of a danger to the public this man is."

Darcy couldn't help but feel he -- like so many others -- was underestimating her.  
Well, she wasn't an idiot, and she wasn't a pushover. 

"I know all about him letting aliens into the city. I know he kinda is an alien himself. Ancient, primitive cultures worshipped his race as deities, because they're from another planet. But he's basically a royal, space boy, with daddy-issues. Seriously, he won't hurt anyone. He doesn't do that sort of thing anymore. He's retired from....um, trying to enslave the human race."

Loki's eyes burned into her like two lasers, and despite her just having vouched for him, she couldn't help feeling that if he was able to, he'd burn two holes right through her skull with them. 

"You're not helping." He grated. "And....space boy? Really?" He looked almost comically disgusted, as he pointed a long finger at her accusingly. "Have you ever stopped to consider that to us, YOU are the aliens?" 

She thought about this for a moment, then answered less than eloquently.  
Darcy always knew what she wanted to say, she just often struggled to find the right way of expressing it. And she was also guilty of not stopping to choose her words carefully.

"Okay, so we're the aliens to you guys, but we don't come to your world and start killing everyone." She pointed out.

"Miss Lewis, that was one time!"

Darcy's mouth, quite literally, fell open. "One time is more than enough! No offence L, but the crap you've done is kinda one of the reasons why aliens are portrayed as scary. It's the stuff horror movies are made of."

He folded his arms and stared at her, aghast. "That is staggeringly offensive. Is it any wonder your planet keeps being invaded?"

At that, Strange made a point of coughing loudly, in order to regain their attention. They'd both seemingly forgotten where they were. 

"As much as I hate to interrupt this gripping debate, we need to stick to the matter at hand. Which is, Loki being allowed to roam freely, is not acceptable. I'm going to have to detain him and--"

"If you think for one minute that you're going to kidnap me again and hold me hostage in one of your portals, you are gravely mistaken!"

"Excuse me, stop interrupting. I'm talking." Strange said in his calm, clever voice.

"Well I'm not listening!"

Fearing the worst, Darcy could no longer stand-by idly and listen to this war of words. Loki was growing increasingly angry, and she recognised this situation had the potential to become dangerously heated.  
Although, they both put her in mind of a pair of disagreeable kids, squabbling unnecessarily, and from where she was standing, it seemed like little more than a battle of the gigantic egos.

"Boys, boys....you're both pretty! Enough already, just call a truce before it escalates to wand-comparing or something."

Strange regarded her with a slightly bemused, perplexed expression, whilst Loki stared at her incredulously.

"Wand-comparing?"

"Yeah, like...who has the biggest wand."

"The biggest wand!" Loki's eyes were now swimming with confusion, drowning in bewilderment. "Please tell me that isn't a metaphor for something else?"

Feeling flustered, she tried to contain her exasperation. "Ew, no it wasn't! I meant actual magical wands. You're both magicians, right? Or wizards, or whatever. Don't you use wands?"

"Who are you?" Strange asked, though his tone wasn't nearly as firm as it was when he was speaking directly to Loki. "And By that I mean, what exactly are you to him?"

She pointed needlessly at Loki. "Him? Uh, nothing really. Well, we're kinda pally, but officially I'm just his minder."

"Minder?" Strange looked suitably unconvinced.

"I despise that term." Loki muttered indignantly. "Can't you use a different title?"

"Master then?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Okay maybe not. How about, partner?' She offered.

"Partner? I don't think so."

"Fine.....sidekick?"

His jaw clenched, and she was pretty sure she could actually hear him grinding his teeth. "No. I don't have a 'sidekick'. Pick something else." He ordered.

"Carer." She replied dryly, before turning to look directly at an exceedingly baffled looking Strange. "I'm his carer."

Loki was grinding his teeth so hard now, Darcy actually feared for his back molars. "Yes, that's right. She's my 'carer'." He ground the words out sardonically. "She cares, so I don't have to."

Strange looked from Darcy to Loki, then back to Darcy. He really didn't seem to know quite what to make of the unlikely duo.

"Well, Darcy Lewis of Earth, as much of a pleasure it has been to make your acquaintance, the same can't be said of your companion here. So on that note, I will bid you adieu!" 

Before Darcy knew what was happening, a sparkling circle of red light formed on the ground around Loki's feet, startling both him and her.

"Oh, no. I don't think so." Loki hissed, and with a flick of both hands conjured not just one, but two, daggers, seemingly out of thin air. "You're not doing this to me again, you second-rate magician!"

Jesus, she thought.  
That was chilling.  
To see him magically pull weapons from nowhere like a character from a Looney Toons cartoon. All he was missing was a stick of ACME dynamite.  
To think he had had that ability all along, and could've used this tactic on her at any given time, made her blood run a bit cold. She might not even have had time to administer a controlled shock if he pulled a stunt like that, especially whilst she was relaxed around him and not expecting it.

"Loki, stop!" She yelled, producing the controller and holding it up in the air as a deterrent. "Put the knives away, otherwise I'll be forced to use this!"

Amazingly -- and to her relief -- Loki hesitated, standing frozen to the spot. Clearly he had no desire to be zapped in front of Strange. 

"And you, wizard-guy.....can you stop doing that?" She used her free hand to gesture at the red spinning circle, which worryingly was steadily increasing in size. "He'll behave. I have this." She waved the controller.

"And what exactly is that?" Strange demanded, undoubtedly curious.

"Let's just call it....an attitude-adjuster."

Strange landed now, and with his feet firmly on the ground, Darcy realised just how tall and imposing he actually was. 

"Is that linked to the Sakaaran obedience disk?" He asked, which suggested he obviously knew of the device. 

She nodded. "Yes. Now will you please just listen to what he's got to say? It's seriously important." Turning to Loki, she eyed him encouragingly. "L, where's the Tesseract-thingy? Give it to him."

At the mention of the Tesseract, Strange swallowed hard. His Adam's apple visibly bobbing up and down in his throat, and in spite of his relatively pale complexion, he seemed to pale even further.

"The Tesseract? You have it in your possession?" 

Loki glared at him, then with another hand manoeuvre, his duel daggers disappeared. "I do, and believe me when I say I no longer wish to carry that burden. Which is why I am here."

"Does your brother know you've got it?"

Loki eyed the sorcerer steadily. "No. I don't wish to alarm him. Besides if he knew, he would promptly inform those cretinous companions of his. And as you should know, Doctor, if such a weapon should fall into the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D again....well, it will only lead to disaster. I do hope you consider those agents of espionage a potential threat also. Tell me, are they on your naughty list?"

Strange ignored him, refusing to rise to his taunts. Instead he said nothing, remaining ominously silent for the longest time. He appeared to be digesting this information, no doubt contemplating how to respond.

Finally he replied with a straightforward, "Where is it?"

Loki raised a hand slowly. "I'm going to summon it now using conjuration, so please refrain from mistaking my movements as an attack. I have no wish to find myself falling through some unknown universe, do I make myself absolutely clear, Doctor?"

Strange remained unwaveringly calm and collected. "Crystal." 

Darcy looked on in wonderment, as Loki used his magic to make the blue crystalline, glowing cube materialise in his hand.  
This wasn't an illusion.  
This was a different form of magic, she realised, the same kind he used to summon his daggers at will.

He held the Tesseract aloft like a prize trophy, but remained standing within the boundaries of the swirling red circle, which had the potential to open as a portal if Doctor Strange so chose to.

"Take it." Loki instructed, to a somewhat apprehensive-looking Strange. "As much as I am loathed to admit it, you alone on this realm can understand the workings of it like no other. The cosmic power of the space stone is generated from the universe itself. Whoever wields it can open gateways, allow inter dimensional travel, or even utilise it's energy into making weapons of mass destruction."

"All of which, I actively want to avoid." Strange said flippantly, but his stoic expression was now one of grave seriousness. "This item will be highly sought-after, by the most unsavoury of characters, no doubt."

"No doubt." Loki agreed darkly, as they exchanged a knowing look.

Strange stepped forward, and carefully took the coveted object from him. He examined it closely, seemingly quite mesmerised by it's other-worldly qualities.

An awkward silence descended on the room, and for once Darcy felt it was best to keep quiet.

"It will be safe here." Strange said eventually. "Thank you, for entrusting me with this...enormous responsibility....but, I will do everything within my power to keep it from falling into the wrong hands....again."

Loki bristled slightly at his barbed remark, and couldn't resist responding with a curt reply of his own. "Do better."

Darcy sighed under her breath, wanting to knock their big, brainiac heads together. 

"Well, that was.....intense." She said airily, flashing a bright smile, trying to break the ice once and for all. "So now we've got that out of the way, any chance of a coffee? Or maybe something a bit stronger? My nerves are shot." She laughed, but both men remained stubbornly silent. "I'm just kidding. Don't worry. I'd better be getting space boy back to the tower."

"Do not keep referring to me as 'space boy', earth girl!" Loki retaliated childishly, though she knew he wasn't nearly as pissed off with her teasing as he made out.

"Allow me to assist with that." Strange said, suddenly becoming quite animated at the prospect of ridding himself of his unwanted guests. "Miss Darcy, would you be so kind as to, erm..." He rotated his free hand encouragingly, gesturing for her to step into the portal circle.

"Uh, I don't know about that. I've never done this kind of thing before and I get travel sickness on long journeys."

"You're only going up town." Strange tried to assure her. "I'm not sending you to Narnia, Oz or Wonderland."

"I beg to differ with you, Doctor, but you're not sending me anywhere." Loki grumbled, as Darcy loitered apprehensively at the periphery of the circle. "I shall leave the way I came, if it's all the same to you."

"Well it isn't." Strange argued, showing no signs of having been swayed by Loki's acts of honesty. "I'd rather be sure you get there personally. For my own peace of mind."

By now Loki had had enough, and was no longer able to contain his annoyance. His expression grew thunderous, and Darcy could visibly see a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a damn about your peace of mind. I will not be bullied by--"

"Okay, bye bye!" 

Swirling his finger around in a circular motion, the red circle spun ever-faster, and a knee-jerk reaction prompted Darcy into overcoming her attack or irrational jitters, as she threw herself at Loki in a blind state of panic.

This proved to be a good call on her part, as the portal opened, and suddenly she felt herself falling.

Closing her eyes in fear, she clung to Loki for dear life, and in return felt his long arms tightening around her protectively.

At first they seemed to be falling at a frighteningly rapid rate, and it was so overwhelming her lungs filled with pain, as she fought to take a much-needed gasp of air.  
But then she caught the sound of Loki muttering something inaudible under his breath, and a distinctive tremor seemed to shake the very air around them.  
And then their plummeting ceased, until the feeling of nothing -- of being suspended in mid-air with no up or down-- engulfed them, and seemed to last an eternity.

She was just contemplating opening her eyes, relieved at least to no longer be falling, when suddenly they were dropping again. 

Their bodies were plunging so fast her insides turned somersaults. Beneath her she could feel Loki, who she was eternally thankful to have, as she clutched onto him as if he were her own personal life-raft. 

Then in the next instant they collided with something solid, landing with such force that Loki's body bounced, despite the firmness, jolting them both with the impact.  
He let out a shriek of pain, but she was too breathless to make a sound or utter a word.

She would've been praying in her head, except that thanks to the likes of Loki and Thor, that kind of altered her perspective on the whole religion thing.

Gasping, she sucked in great breaths of air, and bravely prised open her eyes, as she raised her head cautiously.

They weren't at the Avengers tower.  
They were outside, in a grassy area to be precise. Surrounded by trees and overgrown hedges.

Okay, where were they? She was most definitely panicking now.

Though still in shock, she managed to roll from on top of Loki, enabling his chest to heave, and he began coughing as he inhaled loudly. 

Neither of them were able to speak or move for a moment, they just lay side by side, flat on their backs on the hard ground. The only noise was that of their ragged breathing, and the sound of birds -- which sounded an awful lot like Ravens -- cawing their disapproval, for having been disturbed by their arrival.

"Loki...." She managed at last. "I don't want to worry you, but....where the fuck are we?"

Loki took his own sweet time in sitting up, but then again, he had taken the full force of their landing, and she'd squashed him for good measure. 

He winced slightly, as he limped to his feet, rubbing his lower back with one hand.  
She watched him as he surveyed their surroundings, his expression as serious as a heart attack. She then became alarmed when he wandered a little further away up a slight incline in the terrain.

"Hey, hey! Don't leave me!" She wailed pitifully.

"I am not leaving you. Please just....be calm, and let me think. I need to get my bearings."

"Oh shit. What planet are we on? Oh god. I'm not sure I wanna know, actually. Why are we here? Why aren't we back at the tower? What did wizard-guy do?" 

"Please calm yourself, Miss Lewis. I can only answer one question at a time."

He rejoined her after what felt like several millennia had gone by -- which in reality was no more than a few minutes -- but that had given her more time to work herself up into quite a frenzy.

"Loki, I don't know where we are but I can't die here. It smells gross like...like, dog piss. And I've got to get home and delete my browser history. I can't die without doing that, I don't wanna be judged--"

"Nobody is dying." He said in an irritatingly calm voice. "And the reason you can smell dog piss, is probably because it is dog piss....and you're laying near it, or in it." 

He offered her his hands, and she duly took them so he could help hoist her to stand. Her small hands were dwarfed by his large ones, but she felt inexplicably grateful for the contact. It was strangely calming, and the connection felt somehow reassuring.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly, looking genuinely concerned.

She nodded. "Do you know where we are then?"

His gaze slid away. "Yes I'm afraid I do."

Her heart was in her mouth now, as her imagination began to run amok. "Oh god. We're on some weird shitty planet aren't we, that looks like earth, but they probably have like creepy gnomes, or evil unicorns that like to stab people with their heads."

His lips curled into an amused smile, which made the corners of his eyes wrinkle. "No I'm afraid it's much worse than that. We're still on earth. But it would appear that we're in London."

Her face split into an enormous smile, and she responded by throwing her arms around him, pulling him into a forced-hug. "Ohh, thank god for that! Phew! I'm so happy right now, I could kiss you! But I won't....obviously."

He pulled back a little so that he could look down at her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I was about to say you'd better not. As tempting as I'm sure it is for you, do try to restrain yourself, Miss Lewis. You don't want to lose your job for fraternising with the enemy."

"Oh shush!" She let him go, feeling decidedly embarrassed now. And his comment had got her to thinking about her job. 

Shit. She'd forgotten about that.  
She needed to get him back to the tower. But they were in frickin' London. How was that going to be possible?

"Are you absolutely certain we're in London? What makes you so sure?" She was actually hoping now that he was mistaken somehow.

He gestured toward the top of the incline he'd climbed. "The view rather gave it away. My suspicions were first aroused when I saw the oversized clock tower, and gigantic Ferris wheel." 

Darcy groaned, her earlier jubilation and relief now dwindling to nothing. "But the Doctor didn't send us here, did he? It makes no sense. Why would he do that? He wanted you back at the tower."

"Yes well, as we travelled through the portal, I think I might have inadvertently disrupted our direction, thus resulting in us not arriving at our intended destination." He admitted with disarming honesty.

Her eyes snapped to him. "What?"

He raised his hands defensively, immediately looking martyred. "I didn't do it deliberately. I was so inflamed by that odious man wielding control over me, and in my temper I unleashed a seismic blast of my mystical aura. Did you not feel the electromagnetic pulse disrupting the atmosphere?" 

Darcy stared at him, unsure of what he meant, and too angry to try and understand. "So in English that roughly translates as....you threw a massive tantrum while we were traveling through space, and so we came out at the wrong place?"

He looked momentarily peeved, but then shrugged apologetically. "It would appear so. But believe me, it could've been far worse."

"But you can just get us back though, right? By using your own magic again? Open a portal or summon the rainbow bridge dude--"

"The Bifrost was destroyed along with the rest of Asgard."

She felt a slight twinge of guilt. "Right, sorry. But....there is something you can do, isn't there?"

To her dismay he shook his head solemnly. "Unfortunately, no. The Asgardian Magic I practice, doesn't work like that." 

She was pissed now. They were completely stranded, and it was Loki's doing, all because he couldn't control his temper.

Feeling the need to vent her frustration, she unleashed her anger on him. "So much for you being better at magic than Doctor Weird." She sniped.

His brow furrowed in annoyance. "Let's not go there, Miss Lewis. I am a master sorcerer in my own right--"

"Yeah who can't get us back!"

"Well why can't you get us back? Use Midgardian money to purchase aircraft tickets."

"Yeah right!" She scoffed. "Do you have any idea how much those cost? From here to the States? No of course you don't, space boy, because you have spaceships where you come from. Well, I don't have that kind of money. I shit you not, I'd need to sell a kidney online to raise that sort of cash!"

Loki's anger had been  fleeting. He was now overwrought with agitation, and began pacing back and forth, unable to remain still. "There has to be some way of getting back. I've made it out of more challenging situations than this before."

"L, we're going to have to face the music. All we can do is call Jane. Or Tony. And they'll come get us--"

"No!" He yelled, his tone anguished, as he spun around to face her. "We can't! Once they discover what we've done, they'll clamp me in chains, throw me in a cell, and you'll lose your job. You may even face charges for having been my accomplice."

"Accomplice? We're not Bonnie and Clyde, Loki. We haven't robbed banks and gone on a mad killing spree!"

"But we might as well have. Don't you see? In their eyes, we've betrayed their trust. Broken their precious rules. Dared to disobey their orders." 

He came closer to her now, and affixed her with a heartbreakingly desperate look.  
And he had no right to look like that. Absolutely no frickin' right.  
It caused an irrational ache in her chest, seeing him look so frantic.  
The sad, sorrowful expression in his gorgeous eyes put her in mind of a lost puppy that had just been kicked.

"Please, Miss Lewis. We can't afford to get them involved." He pleaded.

"No and we can't 'afford'..." She made quote marks in the air with her fingers. "....to get back either!"

"We can. We will." He insisted, and she had to admire his conviction, his unwillingness to accept defeat. "Trust me. We'll find a way."

Trust him?  
That was rich. She almost wanted to laugh in his infuriatingly handsome face.  
It was due to trusting him, that they'd ended up in this mess.

 

But what other choice did she have now?


	7. Get Help

After having navigated their way off what turned out to be Hampstead Heath, Loki and Darcy found themselves in a small but quaint little cafe on the high street.

Darcy needed a coffee, she insisted, as the caffeine helped her to think.   
Loki grumbled like Loki always did when he wasn't able to have his preferred choice of hot beverage.   
At one point, he became so inflamed over it that Darcy found her hand lingering over the controller in her pocket, as she feared he might attack the hapless proprietor with cutlery, but thankfully he calmed down, having to accept that a pumpkin spiced latte wasn't an option, and he hadn't particularly liked her calling him a diva.

She glanced up at him now. He was stirring his sixth sugar into a cup of Earl Grey tea, and she shook her head in mild bemusement. Darcy herself was munching on a toasted cheese sandwich -- taking great care not to let any melted cheese dribble unattractively onto her chin -- whilst expertly tapping at her iPhone, which lay on the table. 

Loki had declined her offer of food, which surprised her as he normally had quite a vivacious appetite. Perhaps he felt the cafe fell short of his unrealistically high standards. Or maybe he was too anxious to eat, which she could understand.

If it was due to the latter, then what she had to say next wasn't exactly going to alleviate his anxiety....

"So....there's no way I can afford a hotel anywhere around here." Is what she tried to say, but the words came out distorted due to her mouth being full.

Loki, having somehow understood her, huffed. "Are the wages from S.H.I.E.L.D really that abysmal?"

She shrugged. "Well, I'm not a super hero or elite scientist like Jane, so obviously I don't get paid as much as they do."

"Of course. You're just the God-sitter." He remarked sourly. "One might say that it doesn't pay to be my chaperone."

She smiled at that, which seemed to vex him a little, as though he was hoping she'd disagree and say something like being in his company more than made up for it.

"You're right. It doesn't. In fact I should get more than they do, I should at least be entitled to danger-money or something. I mean....look at what happens." She waved her toasted sandwich around haphazardly. "You get sucked into portals and stranded in another country with no way of getting back."

Ignoring her, Loki suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of her phone.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Rude! A woman's phone is her own private property, you don't touch! At least not without asking!"

"Apologies, Miss Lewis. May I take a look at your phone?" He said in a bored voice, even though he was already scrolling through it.

"No! What do you mean by take a look at it? There might be stuff in there I don't want you to see."

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow in interest. "And is there?"

She paused then said. "No. But that's not the point."

Turning his attention back to the phone, his long fingers began tapping at the screen.

Returning to the subject of her pay, Darcy continued. "Actually, I can't really complain about my wage. At least I actually get paid now, unlike when I was just Jane's intern. But, I guess I'm just not very good with money."

"In what way?" He asked, almost disinterestedly.

"I spend it."

"Ah."

"Who are you texting?"

"I'm not texting. Who would I be texting? No, I'm searching for suitable accommodation. There must be some place in this damn city that would fit your budget....now, let me see.." His eyes darted across the screen, his brow furrowing slightly in concentration.

Darcy found herself looking at him as she ate -- not that she hadn't looked at him before -- but usually when she was in his company they were both absorbed in whatever they were doing, whether it be playing cards, computer games, cooking, or watching TV.  
Now, without any distractions, and Loki's focus elsewhere so he wasn't looking at her, she took a moment to fully.....appreciate him.

His features could be described as being somewhere between sharp and delicate. He had been blessed with high-arched cheekbones and a jawline you could cut glass with. From the side, his nose was perfectly neat and straight, yet front-on it looked slightly broad across the bridge, but still elegant nonetheless. His lips were quite thin, which Darcy saw as a plus, as she'd never been a fan of the fleshy, pillowy lip-look on a guy.

All in all, he was most definitely attractive, and if she had seen him on the street and didn't know who he was, she'd mentally file him into her 'Lick The Mirror Handsome' category.

But she did know who he was. Which meant no matter how aesthetically pleasing he was, he wasn't the sort of guy you'd be able to take home and introduce to your folks.  
Casually slipping into conversation that he once tried to enslave the human race, might be awkward. Then adding he was from space, might be even awkwarder.   
And besides, technically he was like over a thousand years old. Not to mention -- a work colleague -- of sorts -- and mixing business with pleasure never usually ended well.   
Although, in the past she had been known to tell people that her business was her pleasure.

Just then he looked up and caught her looking at him, her sandwich hovering near her mouth.

Damn.

"What?" He asked, sounding almost self-conscious, which seemed unbelievable.

"What?" She shot back awkwardly, quickly averting her gaze.

"Why were you staring at me so intensely?" 

"I wasn't." She squeaked. Examining her nails, she pretended to find her teal coloured nail polish suddenly fascinating.

Unconvinced, he frowned slightly. "I can always sense when I'm being watched. Just as I can always sense when I'm being lied to."

"Cool. You'd make a good cop then or secret agent."

Seemingly losing interest in pursuing her for an answer, Loki returned to more pressing matters. 

"According to this map, we're in a village called Hampstead, located in a borough known as Camden, which covers a surprisingly large area. Are you absolutely certain you searched all these surrounding areas for accommodation?"

Darcy looked stumped. "Uh, I was just looking at hotel prices in London." 

"You didn't think to narrow-down the search?" He said in an accusatory tone.

"I didn't know exactly where we were." She chewed furiously, dropping crumbs down the front of her duffel coat. "All I knew was that we were on Hampstead Heath and....wait! Did you say Camden?"

He nodded, his eyes inadvertently fixed on the offending crumbs with a look of distaste. She hastily brushed them away.

"Is there a place called Bloomsbury in Camden?"

He nodded again. "Yes it's to the South. We're currently in the North of the borough. Why?"

"That's where we stayed when we were in London. During that whole convergence thing. We came over to investigate all the astro-anomalies. Erik had an apartment there, above a bookshop."

Loki tilted his head. "He owns the apartment?"

"No. He rented it."

"So how does that help us exactly?" 

She considered this for a moment, then gave a small apologetic smile. "I guess it doesn't."

His look of disdain made her wither slightly in her seat. "Well, thank you for sharing that useless piece of information with me, Miss Lewis. Your assistance is invaluable."

"Okay, there's no need to be so mean. It still might be worth checking out. Maybe it's available to lease again." She said defensively. "Erik knew the owner, and said they don't usually lease to strangers."

"But we are strangers."

"Yeah, but I know Erik. Who knows, maybe they'd help us out."

Loki pondered this, rubbing a large hand along his jaw. Then he downed what remained of his tea all in one, and began attempting to close the app on her phone.

"Come along then." He ordered, and his tone was so peremptory, that Darcy found herself immediately beginning to stand.

Until she realised she hadn't even finished her coffee. 

"Uh, give me a minute. Jesus!"

"I'm not Jesus. Not even close."

"No you're more like Lucifer! I haven't even finished eating yet!" She sat back down defiantly. Especially as he was still sitting, fiddling with her phone. 

"It's getting late, and we can't afford to waste more time. Take the sandwich with you. Wars have been fought and won in the time it takes for you to finish eating."

"Screw you." She said, though not unkindly. "And you don't even ask, you just demand. I'm not one of your Asgardian servants, space boy."

"If you were you'd have been dismissed on account of your insolence....amongst other things." He said, distractedly. He was now scrutinising her phone with alarmingly keen interest

"You can give me that back now." She said. Taking another sip of coffee, she held out her hand, waiting.

Still clutching her phone, his eyes slid over to her. "Really gonna miss you pumpkin. Sorry I was mad at you for being called into work the other day. Will call you when I arrive in Paris...kiss kiss." 

Darcy's cornflower-blue eyes widened in horror. "Are you reading my messages?"

"Well obviously. But it wasn't intentional. Believe me, I wish I hadn't. How utterly nauseating--"

"Give me that back!" 

Loki deliberately turned away so that the phone remained annoyingly out of her reach, and continued to pry. "Is this him? The boyfriend?" He flashed the phone at her, which now had a picture of herself and Greg plastered across the screen, which she'd taken whilst on one of their dates. "What an oaf!"

"His name is Greg, and he is not an oaf! He's actually really cute and sweet, unlike you! Now stop it, and hand it over before I hit you with my shoe!"

"After having been subjected to electroshocks, being threatened with a shoe isn't much of a deterrent."

"You wouldn't say that if I were wearing my stilettos."

To her growing mortification, he continued flicking through her phone then stopped, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline. "My my....Miss Lewis. This negligee doesn't leave an awful lot to the imagination, does it?"

Oh the shame. 

Darcy felt her face flushing hot, realising that he'd found the selfie she had taken wearing a very sexy -- and slightly see-through -- nightdress that she'd purchased on a whim.  
She purchased a lot of things on a whim. Though on that occasion, she had hoped to make herself more alluring to Greg, who disappointingly hadn't been all that impressed. He was in fact, what some might call, a bit of a prude.

"You shouldn't be looking at that!" She barely recognised the shrill tone of her own voice, as she leapt out of her seat. "It's for Greg's eyes only!"

"That's odd." He grinned crookedly. "My eyes are having no difficulty seeing it, and they're certainly not objecting."

His comment made her feel even more hot and prickly, and she found herself wishing for another portal to open, so that the floor would swallow her up.  
She was quite prepared to wrestle the phone from his hands, but to her relief he handed it over without tormenting her further.

"Thank you!" She snapped.

"Oh no, Miss Lewis. Thank you."

She pushed a dark curl behind her ear, pretending not to be affected by the overtly salacious way in which he'd said that. How he had the ability to make her feel so self aware and jittery was totally beyond her.

"What is he doing in Paris?" Loki asked casually, completely indifferent to her state of embarrassment. "Oh, and I hadn't realised I'd caused the two of you to argue."

"He's going to a wedding. And what are you talking about? You've not caused any argument."

"You mean you didn't argue when he was vexed at you for coming to see me?"

"I didn't go to see you. I went into work. There's a difference." She stuffed her phone into her purse, deliberately avoiding looking at him.

"Actually it wasn't work was it. If you recall, it was a personal visit. But you didn't tell him that did you?"

"So what? It was pretty much the same thing. It isn't like he'd be jealous or anything. I just said it so he wouldn't be mad at me for having to go back."

Loki leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "But he was anyway. He said so in his text message. And I suspect he would've been madder still, if he'd known you were paying me a social call."

"No he wouldn't." She argued. "He's not like that. And anyway I don't tell him anything about work. As far as he's concerned, my job is top secret. So he doesn't even know about you." 

"Really?" He sounded so thrilled by this, Darcy couldn't help shooting him a quizzical look. He had a devilish smirk on his face and peculiar gleam in his eye. "So he doesn't know you think I'm...what was it again?.....oh yes, hot?"

Oh god no.  
No no no.

Darcy hadn't thought it possible, but her face burnt hotter still, turning her complexion almost scarlet.

"I never said that." Her voice was so squeaky now, she was pretty sure it was only audible to bats.

Loki quirked an eyebrow, and she knew immediately that he didn't believe her blatant lie. Especially as he claimed to know when people were lying. And of course, the little shit had obviously read the damning text she'd sent to Jane.

He confirmed this by insisting on reciting it to her, causing her embarrassment to crank up yet another notch...

"Oh but you did, Miss Lewis. Don't you recall? It was something along the lines of....'walked in on him after he'd taken a shower, and holy crap....he's hot!'..."

"Shut up!" She snarled, throwing her purse over her shoulder. "So what? It's no big deal. I think lots of guys look hot. Doesn't mean I'm interested in them."

He rose to his feet, his irritating smirk still firmly in place. "If you say so, who am I to differ?"

But Darcy couldn't leave it at that. She strongly felt the need to protest her innocence. She didn't want him thinking that she thought of him like that. She didn't have romantic or sexual feelings towards him. She didn't even think of him in such a way. Did she?  
No. She didn't. She couldn't.

"I can appreciate a guy being well cut without wanting to make-out with them or get laid." She continued, which earned her an alarming response of....

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks" 

"Whatever. Don't flatter yourself, space boy."

Darcy was stricken. She knew Shakespeare well enough to recognise the quote, and it's meaning. He was implying that her reaction was an attempt to cover up the truth. That the vehement deliverance of her explanation was an admission of her guilt.

Ugh.

Squaring her shoulders she pushed her way passed him and out of the door, though it took a huge amount of effort to ignore his annoying, triumphant grin.

 

***********

 

Using the google maps app on her phone -- and keeping it safely out of Loki's reach -- Darcy guided them to the nearest underground station so they could catch a train to Bloomsbury. 

When they arrived at Hampstead West station, she realised that her American bank card might not be accepted to purchase tickets with, but Loki grasped her assertively by the arm and manoeuvred her through the turn-style.

"It's not a problem." He assured her, and with a subtle flick of his hand, the electronic card-reader bleeped, turning from red to green, and allowing her access.

She blinked, as he slinked through the gate behind her. "If you can do that, why can't you get us back to New York?"

"Manipulating simple electronic systems is a lot less difficult than having to create illusions. Security at an airport is entirely different." He explained.

She hummed in agreement, though she had no choice other than to take his word for it. She didn't fully understand his magical capabilities. Nor was she ever likely to.

Together, they fought their way through the late afternoon human-traffic on the packed, stuffy underground. Loki was aghast at being subjected to travelling in a manner which he wasn't accustomed to, and which he clearly deemed beneath him, whilst Darcy hung onto a hand strap precariously, as the train rocketed along and caused her to sway unsteadily in her heeled boots.

Sweat threatened  to trickle down her face, and the wires in her bra were digging into her ribs uncomfortably. She almost resented Loki, who save for looking comically pained, stood cool as a cucumber, never so much as needing to grab for the handrail even as the train jerked abruptly as it started off again from each platform.

It was almost inevitable, that during the twenty minute journey which supposedly should have only taken ten, and after having to change lines, that Darcy would at some point make a fool of herself.  
Her jubilation at finally being able to sit down, was short-lived, due to her pausing to unbutton her coat.  
Loki had already taken his seat, when the train shuddered forwards unexpectedly, and with nothing to grab onto Darcy found herself toppling backwards, landing directly in his lap.

"Shit. Sorry." She said with a nervous giggle. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Loki looked fleetingly shocked, but then he responded in the sardonic -- and slightly suggestive -- manner with which Darcy was now getting used to.

"Miss Lewis, if you wished to sit on my lap, you need only have asked."

Her humiliation was made worse by her having to place her hands on his muscular thighs, to aid in hoisting herself up. Scrambling into her seat, cheeks flaming, she hastily picked up a discarded newspaper from the seat beside her, in order to hide her blushes.

God.  
She thought she'd grown out of blushing back in middle school. But she seemed to be blushing all over the place today.

By the time they reached Bloomsbury Square station, they practically leaped onto the platform from the train the minute the doors opened.  
Hurrying through the throng of disgruntled commuters, they opted to ignore their dirty looks as they pushed though them in their hurry to be back above ground.

The blast of cold air almost knocked Darcy off her feet, but she breathed-in deep lungfuls of it. Though it wasn't exactly fresh air, it was the best the exhaust fume-choked atmosphere of central London had to offer, being as Bloomsbury was close to the border of Westminster.

After a ten minute walk, they turned down a cobbled street which led into an old square, lined with trees, various shops, and eateries.

"It's just down here I think." Darcy said, hoping she'd remembered rightly. "God I hope they'll lease the flat to us. Even though I don't have a lot of money in my account. But the landlord is a friend of a friend so....I'm hoping he'll take pity on us."

"Well, in that case perhaps we ought to do a variation of a tactic which Thor and I call 'Get Help'."

She glanced up at him, intrigued. "Oh yeah? What does that involve?"

Loki's lips turned upwards in a mischievous smile, which was usually a worrying sign. "It doesn't involve you doing anything, Miss Lewis. Leave it to me."

With a wave of his hand, a band of glowing, golden light shimmered around her middle, making her stop dead in her tracks. The light dispersed almost as quickly as it had appeared, and when she looked down she almost fainted at the sight of a large and very obvious baby-bump.

She didn't mean to, but she actually screamed at that.   
And immediately regretted it, as Loki clamped a hand over her mouth in alarm, as a few people that were mulling around, turned to stare.

"Ssh. Shush. Calm down! What's wrong with you, woman?" 

Darcy swatted his hand away, her breathing a little uneven. "What's wrong with me? How about this!" She pointed at the offending bump. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Just then they became aware of a stranger hovering behind them. Knowing that he had quite possibly overheard her last remark, Loki forced a strained laugh. "Well if you don't know by now darling--"

"Darling!"

"Excuse me, Miss?" The man spoke up, confirming that he had heard her outburst and had come to investigate the commotion. "Is this man bothering you?"

Placing his arm around her shoulder, Loki pulled her against him and smiled broadly at the stranger. "Yes I am, but I'm her husband so it's what she signed up for."

He squeezed her shoulders in a tight, almost painful grip, and she nodded her head at the man, whose interference was kindly meant. "Uh, yeah. He's my husband. As of...very recently. But I'm fine. Honestly. Thank you."

He nodded, threw Loki a suspicious look, then went on his way.

"Why the hell have you made me pregnant?" Darcy demanded as soon as he was out of ear-shot. 

Loki snickered openly at her. "I haven't made you pregnant, trust me you would know about it if I had. This is simply an illusion."

"But it's freaking me out!"

"That may be so, but it's necessary in order to gain sympathy." He explained patiently, steering her along the pavement. "You see, I claim that my wife and I need help. We're weary and have no place to stay. Perhaps then the owner will take pity on us--"

"I don't think it'll cut a lot of ice somehow, Loki. We're not Mary and Joseph."

"Why not? It worked for them."

Scowling, Darcy turned her attention back to locating the shop. "It's that one, I think." She pointed to the vaguely familiar building at the corner of the square. But then her heart sank into her boots.   
It looked suspiciously like it was closed.

Wasting no time, Loki strode ahead of her and peered into the window. He even pressed his hands against the glass so he could take a closer look.  
When he turned, his expression was thunderous.

"It appears to be completely abandoned. All the shelves are empty." He grated.

Darcy felt like crying with frustration. In fact she was teetering dangerously on the brink of a mini-meltdown. But she couldn't afford to lose her shit. She had to get a grip of herself.. "Well I guess that's that then." She managed, fighting to keep calm.

Loki pursed his lips in thought, which did wonderful things to his mouth. "Perhaps not. Where is the entrance to the apartment? Maybe that is unoccupied also."

"Around the corner." She led the way, and all the while her eyes inadvertently kept darting back down to her hugely oversized belly. Thank God she didn't feel pregnant, and wasn't waddling as she walked.

They climbed the wrought iron steps to the top, which led up to the large patio roof-terrace situated at the back of the building.   
The apartment appeared to be empty too, though from what she could see through the door, it still seemed to contain most of the furniture Darcy remembered.

"I suppose you think that the cops will be sympathetic when we get arrested for breaking and entering." She said dryly, watching as he attempted to force open the door. "I'm going to give birth in jail. You're a terrible husband. I want a divorce."

"As if I would permit that, darling. I'm not going to break anything."

She leaned over his shoulder to get a better look." Can you pick the lock?"

Her turned his head slightly to flash her a grin. "I don't need to."

Loki waved his hand, there was a clicking sound, then he successfully pulled the door open.

"Okay. I'm preparing myself to forgive you."

They stepped inside, and Loki immediately set about locking the door behind them and drawing the curtains.  
The large living area smelt faintly musty, but it was surprisingly tidy.   
A quick inspection of all the surfaces, which were thick with dust, told Darcy that the place hadn't been occupied for some time, which served to calm her nerves a little.

"It's cold in here." She noted, and pulling her coat around her as best she could, she made a beeline for the thermostat on the wall.

Loki's attention had been drawn to the many books which lined the shelves built into the alcoves on either side of the fireplace. He pulled out an old leather bound copy entitled "Nordic Myths And Legends" and began thumbing through it with avid interest.

"It isn't working. Can you take a look at the boiler?"

Rolling his eyes, he set the book down. "Where is it?" 

She shrugged unhelpfully.

"If I light a fire, will that suffice for now?" He knelt down and pulled the last few remaining logs from the rack at the side of the grate. "Hopefully it isn't damp in here. So it shouldn't take long to get this started."

Smiling, though she wasn't entirely sure why -- maybe she'd lost her mind -- Darcy went into the kitchenette and checked the cupboards and refrigerator.  
Obviously there was no milk, and not really any food, save for a half-open box of Cornflakes, a few stale biscuits, and a small amount of coffee left in a jar.

Bingo!

Filing the kettle with water, she called out to him. "Sorry there's no chance of a pumpkin latte or Earl Grey, but do you want a black coffee? Beggars can't be choosers."

"Yes, coffee sounds good. Thank you."

By the time the kettle had boiled, and coffee made, the fire was beginning to burn nicely.

"Look at you, all resourceful and everything." She remarked, flopping down onto the old, squishy sofa that was adorned with fleecy throw blankets -- which if she remembered rightly, disguised the hideous migraine-inducing floral pattern beneath -- But regardless of it being a monstrosity to look at, it was undeniably comfortable.

Loki jabbed at the flaming logs with an iron poker, with a level of expertise which suggested he'd done this many times before. "I'm nothing if not resourceful, Miss Lewis." 

"Ooh, what happened to 'darling'? See, they told me the honeymoon period wouldn't last. Once you leave the chapel in Vegas, the magic seems to fade."

Laughing gently, he set the poker back in it's stand, then joined her on the sofa.  
Darcy immediately realised that this sofa was much smaller than the one at the Avengers tower, and Loki although slim, was by no means a small guy. His lofty height and long limbs made him kind of sprawling, which meant he seemed to take up more room than he naturally should.

She handed him his coffee, and they sat for awhile in comfortable silence, listening to the various sounds of the inner-city rising up from the street below.

When he spoke again, he sounded noticeably weary, and glancing across at him she could see he looked tired, and suddenly a bit older. As if all the pressures of the day were starting to take their toll....

"Well, at least we won't have to spend the night on the streets. Or worse, some disgusting little hostel."

"You're such a snob!" Absentmindedly, she went to rest her coffee cup on her swollen belly, then remembered it was only an illusion. "Hey, can you get rid of this now? It's definitely not a good look on me."

Flicking his wrist, his magic shimmered over her stomach, and the bump disappeared.

"So.....what's the plan? Stay here tonight and try to figure out what we're going to do tomorrow?"

He nodded glumly. "Yes. And perhaps after this, you'll feel more than entitled to ask your generous employers for a raise." 

"A raise? I'll demand compensation, if we ever get back. It'll cost a fortune in therapy to get over all of this."

"The feeling is mutual. I shall require therapy to recover from having seen a picture of that gargoyle you call a boyfriend." 

"Hey! Knock it off! Greg is not a gargoyle!" Leaning over, she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Miss Lewis, I'm afraid I'm going to have to report you for assault once we return!" He joked, screwing his face up and making a big show of rubbing the spot where she'd barely touched him.

"Do it. Is this the face of someone who's bothered, space boy?"

"You will be, when you're mourning the loss of your meagre wage, earth girl!"

Giggling, she reached down and unzipped her ankle boots so she could slip out of them and tuck her feet underneath her. "Hey, I know you don't want me contacting Jane, but I can text Greg, right? He'll be flying out to Paris tomorrow. Or today. Wait, what's the time difference here?"

But Loki was no longer listening. He sat forwards on the edge of the cushion, doing a fine impression of someone who'd just had a 'eureka' moment.

"What? What is it?" She urged.

"Miss Lewis, you mentioned that your boyfriend knows nothing about your job, correct?"

"For the last time, his name is Greg. And yeah, so?"

"He has no contact with Stark, or any of the other's?"

"No. Why?"

"And he cares for you very deeply?"  Loki asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

This caught her by surprise, and she found herself wondering if it was a trick question. "Um, yeah. He does actually."

"Really?" 

"Yes, really! Why?"

"Then you must ask him for assistance."

Darcy frowned in confusion. "Greg to the rescue. Pfft. How does that work?"

Loki smiled at her almost sympathetically, as if she were a slow-witted child. "Super-Greg? I highly doubt it. This isn't a rescue operation, Miss Lewis."

"And how is he supposed to help?"

"Simple. All you have to do is ask him to loan you the money so we can return to New York."


	8. Undomestic Bliss

Greg was not the sort of guy who liked surprises.   
Nor was he the sort of guy who liked being woken up. Darcy already knew that much about him, but now she was discovering he wasn't the sort of guy who liked being asked to loan money either, especially to his rambling, slightly-hysterical girlfriend.

He was far from impressed, and deeply confused. Which was, to be fair, understandable. Though she had hoped that due to him being so financially well-off (he was the sole heir to his industrious fathers' company) and her being the damsel in distress and all, that he wouldn't object too much.

The biggest problem was, she had absolutely no idea what to say to him. All she knew was that it couldn't be the truth, as that would be ironically most unbelievable, so in the end she settled on fabricating a vague story about herself and a co-worker having been sent on a top secret mission, which had regrettably resulted in them being stranded in London.

"You never told me you were going to London!" He complained, his deep voice gruff from sleep "How did you even get there so quickly?"

"It was um, kind of unexpected. And not planned. I got...dragged along....at the last minute. I would've called to let you know but....well I was sworn to secrecy." She babbled.

"I don't understand how you could be left stranded? It makes no sense. Surely an organisation like S.H.I.E.L.D have back-up strategies in place to cover any eventuality--"

"Well you would think so. But....not this time. And trust me, I'll be filing a complaint as soon as we get back. But first I have to actually get back. That's my main priority, and Greg, I really really need your help with this."

"They better reimburse the costs I'll incur." 

"They will. Without a doubt." Darcy lied out of sheer desperation. "Just, please Greg. If you could transfer the money into my account so me and my...uh, partner, can get out of here, that would be amazing. You'd be like, my hero." 

"Who is this partner anyway?" His voice was now laced with suspicion. "You never mentioned having a partner before."

"I didn't because...it's a secret. "

"Why don't they pay for the flight home?"

Darcy instinctively tugged on her hair in sheer frustration, until it was askew. "Because he's broke too. He's uh, from abroad. Technically, a bit of an illegal alien, so he's not got a bank account."

\- Silence -

"Greg? You still there?"

"You're with a guy?"

Wow. That was unexpected.   
Was he jealous? Surely not. Darcy would never have had him down as being the jealous type.

"Yeah. And?"

"And he's an illegal alien? Why's he employed by S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Darcy was then temporarily distracted by a loitering Loki, who was seemingly hovering around the bedroom door, his impatience having gotten the better of him.   
His lingering presence threw her concentration off. She'd purposely gone into the bedroom to make the call in private. This was defeating the object.

"Is he going to help or not?" He whispered through the gap in the door. "Surely it's a simple enough decision to make. It's either yes, or no. If he loves you and cares for your well being, then he won't refuse--"

"Can you please go away!" She hissed, covering the mouthpiece with her hand, and shutting the door on him with the other. 

Ugh.  
Why did Loki have to be such a douche? Simplifying it in such a way. Implying that if Greg didn't help, then it obviously must mean he didn't care.  
And why did Greg have to be an even bigger douche? Overcomplicating it, when he could easily afford the flights, and she liked to think he trusted her enough to know that she'd pay him back.

The call lasted well over half an hour, and by the time she left the bedroom Loki was pacing around the room, grumbling to himself, his agitation growing with every step. He looked tired, anxious, and perceptibly irritated.

"I thought you were fixing the boiler." She pointed out -- after all, that's what he had been doing when she'd gone to make the call. 

He stopped abruptly and turned to scowl at her. "I can't. It's beyond repair without the proper tools. And need I remind you that I am not an electrical engineer, Miss Lewis?"

"Okay. No need to get all pissy about it--"

"Don't change the subject, woman. Is your beloved going to help or not?"

Darcy squirmed slightly. He was staring at her in an almost accusatory way, and she just knew he'd probably been listening-in on most of her conversation.

"Yes, he's going to pay for two tickets....but....." She drew in a breath, preparing herself for his overreaction. "....to Paris."

He remained quiet for what seemed like an age, and she watched his face gradually darken until his expression was so black, she half expected him to pull his daggers out of thin air and slice her into shredded duck.

"Paris." He stated eventually, in an eerily calm voice. "Not New York?"

She nodded meekly, sensing this was like the calm before the storm. 

Loki's anger was the still kind. She could sense the indignant rage bubbling beneath the surface, and it was this sort of anger that she found most unsettling.  
She'd have much preferred for him to punch a wall, or throw a cup, or something. Anything other than glare at her with eyes like two glowing coals, his expression cold and haughty.

"Y-yeah. He wants to meet us in Paris. He's going to a wedding there and--"

"I already know and I don't care." He snarled, his top lip curing slightly like a savage  dog. "Why is he insisting that we go there? We don't have time to be gallivanting around Europe. My illusion of myself won't last forever, and in another day or two you'll be expected back in work!"

"Don't you think I know that?"  She threw her hands up, displaying her own exasperation. "But we're lucky he's helping us at all."

"He clearly doesn't trust you." He threw at her, callously. "If he did, he would loan you the money to pay for the tickets to New York. Not stipulate we meet him in France!"

Feeling suddenly very defensive, she matched his glower with a defiant glare of her own. "He does trust me! He knows I wouldn't rip him off!"

Loki snorted rudely. "His terms suggest otherwise. Don't you understand, Miss Lewis? He won't give you the money because he has doubts about what you'll do with it. Instead, he's going to purchase the tickets himself once we join him in Paris. That way he'll know for certain you're not going to use his money for something else."

Darcy was now inches away from losing her temper, which was never pretty.  
Stomping passed him, she made her way into the kitchen area to make a coffee. Although something stronger would've been preferable.  
"That's just your suspicious mind. You would think the worst of him, because you're a scheming, back-stabbing, paranoid, trickster God."

"Ooh, it burns you to learn that you don't have your boyfriend's trust." He jeered, mockingly, his features twisting into a pitying sneer.

"Well, he's bound to be a tiny bit suspicious. He's not a dumb ass. I've just had to lie through my teeth to him. You'd have done a better job, but I'm sorry I'm not as well practised as you when it comes to selling people bullshit."

"You can vent your frustrations at me all you like, Miss Lewis. That still doesn't alter the fact that your boyfriend is questioning your trustworthiness. And he's placing monetary value on your relationship."

"Look, you're the one venting frustrations, buster! This is you throwing a hissy-fit just because you're not getting all your own way." Flicking the switch on the kettle, she slammed her empty cup down on the counter unnecessarily hard, spilling coffee granules all over in the process. 

"Returning to the tower as soon as possible, is my main concern. We can't afford to waste time. Is that so difficult for you to comprehend?" He was behind her now, and she could practically feel him radiating anger. 

"Of course it isn't! I'm not stupid. And we will get back there. We're just taking a slight detour that's all. Or I could always call Jane or Tony if you'd prefer--"

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Right, then shut up! We're going to Paris first, and you're just gonna have to suck it up buttercup."  The water in the kettle began to boil, and as it rattled away and the steam poured out in plumes, it rather put Darcy in mind of how she was feeling right now. "You should learn to be a bit more patient, and grateful." 

"Grateful?" He scoffed. "What exactly am I supposed to be grateful for?"

"Oh my God! You know, you're in for a hell of a landing when you eventually fall off that high horse of yours. You'd better tuck and roll, space boy."

"My high horse? What gives you the right to sit in judgment of me? You, who belong to an inferior race--"

"That is so fucking racist! You have like.....the biggest superiority complex, ever! Well, I'm done discussing this. I'm cancelling my subscription to your issues."

"Do not attempt to psychoanalyse me, Miss Lewis. This is not about me. This all stems from you simply not liking what I have said about your precious boyfriend. Well, the truth hurts."

"You're being such an enormous jerk right now. Can you even hear yourself?" Whirling around to face him, she affixed him with the most withering stare she could muster.   
A lesser man would've wilted. Would have been reduced to a crumbling pillar of salt.  
But not Loki.  
He of course, wasn't most men.

"All I hear is a woman in denial. You defend him so vehemently. Why? He is no hero. You Midgardians are absurdly sentimental."

"Okay, stop! I don't know why you're trying to mess with my head and make me doubt that Greg cares about me, but knock it off! You know nothing. You don't even know the value of earth-money. You have no frickin' idea what a big ask it is, expecting him to loan me that kind of money."

 

"If he truly loved you, it wouldn't be such a big ask." There was a visible cruelness in the lines around his mouth, the tightness of his jaw and the narrowing of his icy-eyes. "Love is supposed to be unconditional, is it not? That much I do know."

Darcy wasn't sure why she felt so rattled by his words. After all, she hadn't even been with Greg long enough to seriously think about love.   
But something about Loki's observations really stuck in her craw, and a rogue neurone must have snapped in the back of her brain, because 'zoom' went her temper....

"Yeah? And what would you know about love?" She snapped in retaliation.  Then immediately regretted it, as it dawned on her that she'd said absolutely the wrong thing.  
But it was out there now, and she couldn't take it back.

Before she could even gather her thoughts, his large hands were suddenly grasping her roughly by the arms in a vice-like grip. 

Oh shit.  
She couldn't even reach the controller in her pocket, because her arms were pinned by her sides. But he wouldn't hurt her would he?  
Her heart palpitated wildly beneath her breast as he pulled her small body right up against his tall one, emphasising their height difference. There was nothing gentle about the way he was holding her, and it was undoubtedly threatening but it wasn't necessarily painful.

She wasn't afraid of him. She was certain he would not hurt her. She'd just....hit a raw nerve.

"Do not presume that you know me, you silly, ignorant girl!" He brought his face closer, so close she could feel his cool breath against her cheek. "You may have heard my story, but you know nothing of what I've been through. And I am well aware that I'm a difficult man to love!"

His expression was quite at odds with his fierce tone, which in itself was enough to make her regret her words sorely. His face was no longer a mask of rage. He looked unbearably, heartbreakingly sad. And Darcy had to turn her face away, because she couldn't bear to see the frantic, wounded look in his eyes.

"I'm...so sorry....Really. I didn't even mean that." She wheezed, feeling all the air whoosh right out of her lungs. "I swear I meant nothing by it."

All at once, he hastily relinquished his hold on her, and turned away. His actions seemed to suggest that he was embarrassed by allowing himself to lose his composure. To speak so openly about matters which were deeply personal.

The maddening urge to reach out and place a calming hand on his shoulder, was incredibly tempting. The need to reassure him, to somehow comfort him, seemed like the most natural response in the world right now to her.   
But she daren't.   
She didn't dare breach that physical barrier when he had shown such vulnerability.  
Loki was proud, and vain, and he'd no doubt resent her if she attempted to comfort him, and to accept, would be showing weakness.

The silence in the room grew deafening, as he stood perfectly still, and talking to his back proved to be no easier than talking to his face...

"I....I actually kind of get it, I think. I'm not exactly the easiest person to love either." She said in a small voice.

No longer able to resist the nagging need, she reached out to gently touch his arm, and he immediately stiffened. Every muscle in his body seemed to go rigid as a result of the physical contact. 

She couldn't believe this situation had escalated so quickly. The argument had spiralled out of control, and she needed to fix it. So she persisted. Even though she didn't even know what she was saying anymore...

"I get told I'm lovable sometimes. Usually by friends who are mostly doing drugs. But my point is, I'm not the kind of girl people take seriously....ever. And it's like, I'm so ditzy and easy-going, they forget that I have feelings...." Her words dissolved, as he looked at her over his shoulder, his one visible eye narrowed.   
Darcy's hand fell away nervously, and deciding that perhaps it was best to not pursue the conversation, she turned her attentions back to making coffee. 

But her hands were now trembling slightly, and she felt decidedly churned up. So as she lifted the kettle to pour, she accidentally spilt some of the boiling water, scalding her hand.

"Ouch! Ow!" She winced, practically dropping the kettle back down. "Fuck! That hurt!"

To her amazement, Loki was suddenly there, having dashed over to survey the damage. "Come here, let me see." 

Taking hold of her wrist gently, he inspected her injury, then guided her over to the sink. Darcy watched as he turned on the cold water tap, and allowed him to stick her hand under the faucet.

She pulled a face, as the water stung slightly. "You see, this is why Americans don't use electric kettles. It doesn't end well. And we don't even need them because we're not obsessed with tea!" 

"It's only a minor burn, but they are deceptively painful." He said soothingly, his voice low. 

"Yeah, no shit." 

"Do you want me to dress it for you? It should eliminate most of the discomfort." He offered helpfully, brushing his thumb along her palm. "You Midgardians are also astonishingly fragile."

He said this kindly, with the hint of a smile on his lips. Darcy smiled back, relieved that they were now back on speaking terms at least. " I'm good. Really. But thanks anyway. It's not exactly fatal." She said, putting on a brave face.   
Yes it hurt like a bitch, but it wasn't life threatening. She couldn't have him thinking she was a wuss.

He continued to hold her hand under the water tentatively, but the burning sensation was no longer at the forefront of her mind.   
She could feel the slight roughness of his skin against hers. His hands -- just like the rest of him -- were elegant, and slim. But they were also so certain, and strong. And suddenly she found herself liking the feel of them as well as the look of them.

"I am a complete klutz." She said breezily, for want of something better to say.

"But a lovable one nonetheless, Miss Lewis. And I, unlike your friends, am not under the influence of drugs." He sounded so convincingly sincere, that to her alarm, she felt her stomach do a little flip.  
Moving her hand from the faucet, he turned off the tap and reached for a kitchen towel. "Better now?" 

"Ah ha." Was all she could manage, as he tenderly dabbed at the wound, drying it for her carefully. 

A loaded silence ensued, and her skin prickled with an unsettling excitement as he unexpectedly laced his long fingers through hers. She stared at their entwined hands for a moment, then her eyes darted back to his face.

"I should not have called you silly and ignorant." He admitted, his eyes latching onto hers. "And I did not mean to startle you by man-handling you in such a way."

"It's uh, it's okay." She mumbled, lowering her eyes. He still had her hand in his, and annoyingly she felt heat rising up her neck, winding it's way to her face. "I shouldn't have said what I said either. I didn't think."

"Please. Least said, soonest mended."

She raised her eyes to his again. He was still surveying her closely through his dark lashes. She swallowed hard. "So, we're.....friends again?" 

Another shared look, which if she wasn't mistaken, lasted long enough to be considered a 'moment' 

Oh God.

"Yes, Miss Lewis.....friends." 

"Good." She breathed, struggling to pull her focus away from his mesmerising eyes. "I don't want us to fight. And d'you know Loki, I think...." 

"Yes?" He prompted, as she lost her nerve and words failed her.

"Um....you just need a hug." She forced a nervous laugh. Because Darcy was well practised in the art of killing moments. And this particular moment -- if indeed it was one -- needed to be killed. 

Killed.  
Buried.  
And forgotten.  
They shouldn't be having moments. It was all too weird.

Without any more deliberation or hesitation, she could no longer refrain from leaning in to give him a quick hug. So she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

To her relief, he didn't protest. Instead he slipped his arms around her gingerly, reluctantly returning the gesture. At first he was perceptibly tense, but then she felt his body relax, and then he was holding her, properly.  
But this wasn't like the way he had held her protectively when they'd been sucked into the portal.   
This was.....different.

Damn.   
He was a surprisingly good hugger.

She had intended to hug him, in the hopes of dispersing the odd, simmering tension.  
And more importantly, to show him that he was worthy of affection and kindness. To let him feel a connection, because it was becoming increasingly apparent that basic interaction -- to be shown compassion, and friendship, and love -- was a major factor that he was undoubtedly lacking in his life.

And his response was reassuring. He hadn't pushed her away.  
And she didn't want him to. Even for her own selfish reasons, because it felt good to be held like this, with such certainty and need.  
Even by him, of all people.

The sensation of his strong arms enfolding Darcy tightly, felt scarily right.  
He felt so 'right'.

As they stood, arms encircling each other tightly, she felt her heart racing, blood rushing to her face, and she was only glad that Loki couldn't actually see it.  
Instinctively her eyes closed, as he buried his face in her hair. And she could feel herself melting into him, as if their bodies were somehow fusing together.

Her face was comfortably tucked into the space between his neck and his shoulder.   
Where the smell of him -- all leather, fresh soap, spicy zing of aftershave and something else, a smell that was all Loki -- was at it's most intoxicating. His clean skin smelled like something more intrinsic, like...dew. As if he actually bathed in the fresh morning dew.

Her senses seemed to all come alive at once, so now every scent, and touch became heightened. The hug she'd instigated innocently, now felt overwhelmingly intimate, as she grew painfully aware of the sturdiness of his chest beneath his black shirt, the lean muscles of his thighs, as they pressed against hers.  
And then, most worryingly of all....waves of attraction -- unwanted, maddeningly obvious, attraction -- thudded along her arms, down through her stomach via her chest, where it lit a fire in her belly, and went straight into her pants.

Holy, holy shit.

This was bad.  
Like, real bad.

As much as Darcy didn't want the hug to end, it had to.   
The weird and grossly inappropriate feelings he was inadvertently evoking in her, forced her to hastily break the embrace.

"O-okaaaay then. See, don't you feel better now? A hug can fix everything."

A quote suddenly sprang to her mind, that she recalled having seen on Facebook. It was something along the lines of; 'Someday someone is going to hug you so tight, that all your broken pieces stick back together.'

He smiled at her, and for the first time since they had met, it wasn't a grin or smirk. It wasn't a smile of mockery or laughter. It was a genuine, breathtaking smile that reached all the way up to his eyes.

"If only that were true, Miss Lewis."

She shrugged, trying to ignore the irrational quickening of her traitorous heart. "Well, at least we've....hugged and made-up." 

"Indeed. Although, I thought the phrase was to 'kiss' and make-up."

Darcy's eyes proved to be just as traitorous, as they immediately darted to his face, and she felt her stomach lurch as her gaze landed  on his lips. "Y-yeah well. That isn't gonna happen." She said airily, poking him in the chest with her finger.

Oh God, she had absolutely no idea where the inappropriate thoughts were coming from, but it disturbed her to find herself wondering what it would be like to kiss Loki, and she had to cling onto the kitchen counter for support.

She tried to push the thoughts aside, but they stubbornly refused to budge, as if she had no control over them at all. Instead they kept returning to his lips and what his kisses would be like.   
Would they be firm and powerful, not wet and weak? Not the kind where you'd have to wipe your mouth afterwards with the back of your hand.  
She firmly told herself to get a grip. She shouldn't be wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

She willed her legs into moving so she could beat a hasty retreat back into the living area. "You'd better not be flirting with me again, space boy."

Loki chuckled softly, as he began idly searching the kitchen cupboards in search of anything edible. "As if I'd do such a thing, earth girl."

"What are you doing in there? There's nothing in their to eat. Unless dry cereal or stale biscuits is your thing."

He gave her a repulsed look and shook his head. "This won't do. I need sustenance."

In the next instant he was striding for the door, which was enough to make Darcy jump to her feet in pursuit. Because it hadn't completely escaped her memory, that amidst all the jumbled mess of thoughts, she was still supposed to be God-sitting. And if he went out alone, he may well not return.  
How she would explain that, she didn't know.

"Where are you going?" 

"Hunting." He replied dryly.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

He groaned like he was in pain. "I'm going to buy some food of course. I presume you'll be accompanying me? As you still don't trust me."

"Actually, you need me to come with you because I'm the one with the cash. But we'll have to find a place that will take my card, or exchanges currency--"

"Let me just stop you there, Miss Lewis." He interjected smoothly, as they made their way out into the cold, late evening air. "It's getting late, I'm hungry, I'm exhausted, and very very cranky."

She snorted, not able to suppress a laugh. "So what else is new? You're always cranky."

Ignoring her, his long legs enabled him to descend the steps at superhuman speed. "What I'm saying is, I'm not wasting time with such trivial nonsense. Just leave it to me."

Intrigued, she hurried after him, and they made their way back onto the main street where the shops and restaurants were.  
The smell of spices, of food being cooked, wafted along the street, making her mouth water, and the warm glow of the soft lighting was deliciously enticing from the darkened street.

A short conversation ensued, which unsurprisingly ended in Loki taking charge, so that they ended up in a small corner shop where they filled a shopping basket with provisions such as milk, coffee, bread, sugar, biscuits, butter, soap and shampoo....even a bottle of red wine. Which wasn't a necessity, and she could've argue that point, but after the day they had had, Darcy decided they were both entitled to it.  

When she protested, growing increasingly concerned about how Loki intended to pay, he responded by taking a handful of her dollars, and casting an illusion to make them appear as British pounds.

She was impressed and mortified in equal measures. And as they paid and hurried out, she couldn't help feeling incredibly guilty for having deceived the shop owner.

"The illusion won't last long at all." He explained to her, as they made their way back along the street. "I must limit the number of illusions I cast, as it's imperative not to jeopardise the double of myself back at the tower. It takes enormous effort, and a huge amount of energy to keep them in place."

"I feel awful, tricking people like this." She told him, after they'd made a stop at a Delicatessen, and then called in at a Patisserie.

Loki's response was unsurprisingly indifferent, and he wasn't at all perturbed by their deception. "Beggars can't afford to be choosers. Isn't that what you said? One has to adapt and do whatever is necessary in order to survive."

There was no question that they would survive. Tomorrow they would be on a flight to Paris, and in the meantime Loki had bought bags upon bags filled with cooked meats, cheeses, bagels, cakes and pies.  
It was enough to feed a small banquet, but as he was practically salivating as he had eyed what was on offer, Darcy was morbidly curious to see if he was actually capable of eating it all before they had to leave.

Once back in the apartment, Darcy switched the small table lamps on, and lit some incense that she found on the bookshelves, thus creating a sort of abstract, cozy, ambiance. Though Loki complained the incense smelled like Opium, to which she pointed out that it was better than smelling the damp, mustiness that hung in the air.

Arranging a vast amount of the food on the small coffee table, they sat companionably on the sofa, the comforting babble of the television providing background noise as they ate.

"This must be so weird for you." Darcy commented, once they were both stuffed to the point of bursting. "I mean, it's weird for me, but it's not exactly a palace is it? Or even five star accommodation." 

Loki had now slipped out of his suit jacket, loosened his tie and opened the three top buttons on his shirt. He looked casually rumpled, and amazingly relaxed as he sipped his wine. 

"I've stayed in worse places." Raising a hand to stifle a yawn, he sank further back into the cushions. "It is surprisingly comfortable actually. Undomesticated bliss."

Smiling at his remark, she shrugged out of her coat. Finally feeling warm enough to part with it. But the snugness of the living area was provided by the roaring fire, and the rest of the apartment was stony cold. Including the bedroom.  
The only bedroom.  
She hadn't really thought about that until now.

"Perhaps we ought to retire, Miss Lewis." He said suddenly, at the precise moment she was contemplating how they could work around the issue of only having the one bed.   
And he must have read her mind, or her expression, as he added. "Don't fret. I'm willing to be chivalrous and sleep on the couch. The bed is all yours."

Darcy blinked, as he shifted his body around on the sofa to make himself more comfortable.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you in the morning." She said, hurriedly standing to afford him more space.

"I guess you will. Goodnight Miss Lewis." He held her gaze for the longest time, and the effect was disturbing. 

His deep staring sent a wave of warmth through her body, where it gathered deep down in the pit of her belly. She coughed nervously, forcing herself to break eye-contact. 

"Ahem. G'night then."

She locked herself into the bedroom, and leaned back against the door, and held her breath. For some reason she was filled with nervous energy, and she almost fell over at one point, when she made her way over to the bed, bumping her head against the wardrobe door.  
It was then she felt the iciness of the sheets, which were so cold they actually felt damp.   
Shivering at the prospect of climbing into a freezing cold bed, Darcy headed back to the living room, already missing the warmth of the fire.

Loki's long body was now sprawled casually on the couch, his long legs negligently thrown over the arm. 

"Are you asleep?" She asked, which was a pretty dumb question when she thought about it.

He pulled himself up on his elbows, and turned to look at her. "No I'm not, as you can see. This couch isn't exactly spacious enough for me."

"You shouldn't be so tall." 

"I'll bear that in mind."

"It's freezing in that room." She told him. 

"Then perhaps you would benefit more from sleeping on the couch. If you have no objections? And I shall brave the frozen climes of the bedchamber."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" 

He quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "My genetics prevent me from feeling the cold, so I'm not affected by low temperatures."

"Wow. That's actually really cool....no pun intended. You're like, Elsa from Frozen!" She beamed, her broad smile lighting up her face.

His dark brows drew together in confusion. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter. Maybe we'll watch it one day. Hey, are you any good at building snowmen?"

"I can hardly wait." He replied sardonically, not dignifying her question with a response.

"Oh, shush! It's a fun movie. You should totally be able to relate to that character. You're like the male version. Actually, you'd make an awesome Disney Prince now I think about it. You're even quite chivalrous when you want to be."

Standing up, he smiled at her coyly. " A Disney Prince? I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. Should I be flattered?"

"Yeah you totally should be." She enthused, picking up her wine glass again to finish the drink she'd discarded.

"But wouldn't I be more suitable as a villain?"

His question made her hesitate, and she had to consider it carefully before answering. "No. You're more like a misunderstood anti-hero. But still a Prince. Obviously."

He shook his head, as he leaned idly against the bedroom doorframe, arms folded. "Villains don't save the day. Don't fly off happily into the sunset, and they never win the the girl. So I think you'll find I fit into that stereotype quite nicely."

Feeling a rush of sadness for him, Darcy said to his retreating back. "No you don't. You just think you do."

He stilled, them slowly turned to look at her. "Care to prove your theory?"

"How? It depends on what I gotta do."

"You could spend the night with me, Miss Lewis."

Darcy spluttered, choking on her wine and almost spitting it out at him in shock.

"You need not be so panic-stricken. I don't intend to try and tempt you. And I don't suspect you have designs on me--"

"Of course I don't! I wasn't thinking anything like that." She lied through her teeth.

"Well then? You would be more comfortable at least. And my body temperature will keep you warm."

She swallowed hard. The thought of having him wrapped around her was enough to make her feel lightheaded. But she had to be sensible about this and stay on her guard. His charm was lethal.

"Um, thanks but no thanks. I don't think it's a good idea. They don't call you a trickster for nothing. And it wouldn't be very professional of me either. I'm still on duty."

"I promise I won't seduce you." He cocked his head and gave her a stoic look, which suggested seduction was the very last thing on his mind. Which it probably was, given how tired he was. And then the stoic look became more wolfish. "Unless....you want me to that is?"

"Uh, no. Of course I don't!" She managed to hit a feigned indignant top note, one that any Oscar-winning actress would be proud of. Even though other feelings now overwhelmed her, and made her stomach clench in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. "If you seduce me in a dream, space boy, you'd better wake up and apologise." She laughed breezily, as if the idea of her wanting him to seduce her was the craziest, most hilarious thing in the world.

"Which is precisely why I would never even attempt to." He didn't even bother to hide his smirk, which doused her ardour more effectively than if he'd thrown a glass of cold water in her face.

Aaaagh!

They bid each other good night, and he disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Leaving Darcy alone with her disturbing, unwanted thoughts.

She was losing her mind.  
She was losing her grip.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the inappropriate thoughts. They had no business being there. He had no business being in her mind. He'd moved in uninvited, and was now running through it -- naked -- 

Well nope.   
It was time for eviction. She had to nip this silliness in the bud right away before it got out of hand. Even if he wasn't shady, and potentially dangerous, and an alien, it still needed to stop.

 

The fact that he was all of those things, meant it really REALLY needed to stop.


	9. A Perfect Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**  
> Thanks again to everyone who has read/commented and left kudos on this story. You guys are awesome!  
> Hope you enjoy this latest update
> 
> ****************

Darcy was rudely awoken the following morning by the irritating need to pee, and when she first blinked open her eyes, she had no idea where she was at first.  
The sofa was soft, squishy and a bit lumpy, not like the one in her apartment back home. The room was gloomy, and surprisingly cool. It also smelt unfamiliar, a bit incense-y and like wine.  She also had no idea what time it was, and...

Then she realised where she was.  
For a few glorious minutes whilst dazed and confused, she'd forgotten all about being stranded in London with the notorious God of Mischief.

Cursing her bladder, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, heaved herself up off the sofa, and stretched.   
That's when suddenly she remembered the disturbing thoughts she'd had last night, as they came filtering back in a moment of unforgivingly harsh crystal clarity.

She had replayed yesterday's exchanges over and over in her mind before eventually falling asleep. The way Loki had tended to her injury so sweetly, and held her hand.   
The hug.  
His proposition, the way he'd jokingly asked her to share the bed with him.  
Ugh.  
Maybe this is what Tony had meant when he'd warned her about Loki. And she'd laughed and shrugged it off, thinking he was being completely ridiculous.  
But now she wasn't so sure.  
What if the trickster was deliberately trying to get under her skin? Trying to get inside her head? And possibly into her pants? The very thought made her throat constrict, and blood fizz through her veins.

But in saying that, he hadn't exactly been acting any differently, so why she was suddenly very aware of his attractiveness was beyond her.

"You're being a complete idiot." She muttered to herself irritably.  
All the messed up thoughts and feelings last night, it was probably nothing more than just the events of the day confusing her. She wasn't attracted to Loki, he was probably just growing on her. Like a....fungus.   
Admittedly, she did like him as a friend, but she wasn't interested in him romantically or sexually.   
No. Not in the slightest.

Feeling slightly better at having convinced herself, Darcy took a few deep breaths, and headed for the bathroom door. She still wasn't fully awake, her eyes still bleary from sleep, so it came as a complete shock to the system when she reached for the handle but it suddenly crashed open and she collided with another body.

Oh god, why him?  
Why now?

She let out a startled shriek, and his large hands instinctively grasped her shoulders firmly.  
It took a few seconds for the mist to disperse, and there was a slight delay as her brain struggled to register the sight of an equally startled, alarmingly underdressed, Loki.   
Wrapped in little more than a shroud of steam and an obscenely small white towel, his damp skin glistened with tiny droplets of water, and he looked like some sort of dark angel. An angel who'd been cast out of heaven for being far too sexy.

"Miss Lewis! Watch where you are going!" He snapped, looking genuinely surprised to see her, and seriously disgruntled.

"Huh! H-how about you watch where you're going!" She snarked, as she fought to keep her eyes on his face and not allow them to drift downwards.

He was still holding onto her, as if making sure she wasn't a figment of his imagination, and the contact set off a little configuration to all of her senses.   
Ugh, she didn't like this. She didn't like the closeness of their proximity. It made her stomach feel all fluttery.

She tutted loudly, and pushed her way passed him, forcing his hands to fall away.   
But she did this a little too forcefully, her movements so brusque, which caused the knot in his towel to loosen and slip down precariously. Fortunately for the both of them, Loki had reflexes like a cat, and he caught it before it fell open, and adjusted it accordingly. Although, it still hung down a bit too low on his narrow hips for Darcy's liking. Dangerously low in fact. But she didn't want to think about that.

"If I didn't know better, I might be inclined to think you did that deliberately." He huffed, as he looked up and caught her ogling. But there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Her face flamed, turning her usually pale skin, dusky. "Don't flatter yourself, space boy."

"But you do find me 'hot' don't you, earth girl?" 

"Oh, shut up!" She slammed the door in his smug face, and tried to forget about what she had just seen.   
Again.

After taking a quick shower herself, she changed back into her clothes, wrapped her wet hair up in a towel, and shuffled back into the living room.  
She was relieved to see Loki back in his black suit -- just minus the tie -- although the very dark place inside of her that harboured indecent thoughts, wished she had told him he needn't bother getting dressed on her account.

What was wrong with her?

He was sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchenette, munching on a croissant whilst reading the book on Norse Myths. The sparse shafts of morning sunlight filtering in through the skylight, reflected the freshly shampooed sheen of his hair, making it gleam like a raven's feathers.  
She pulled out a chair and sat opposite him, noticing he'd already made her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee. It's real sweet of you to save me a trip to the burns department. See, you have the potential to be a hero....you're keeping me safe from the hazards of the kettle."

He nodded slightly, still thoroughly absorbed in the book, his brow slightly furrowed in concentration. "Hm. What would you do without me?"

Curious, Darcy titled her head to look at the page, and was mildly amused to see he was glued to the chapter about himself. Then she noticed the artists' illustration and began to laugh. In fact she laughed so hard, she ended up having to wipe tears from her eyes.

"It isn't very flattering is it?" He griped. "Imagine how you would roar with laughter if it was a badly drawn picture of yourself."

"Dude, I actually would."

The drawing depicted him as a skinny, pointy-nosed, weasly looking man, with evil eyes, a thin moustache and horns on his head.

"Aaah, come on. It's not all that bad."

"It is worse than bad."

"I bet the one of Thor isn't much better." She noted helpfully.

"True, that one isn't accurate either, but it still isn't as hideous as this one." He shook his head disapprovingly, as he read the description. "They haven't even mentioned how I'm devilishly intelligent, and incredibly good-looking. I must find whoever wrote this, if they're still alive, and make them suffer."

Leaning on the table, she grinned at him over the rim of her coffee cup. "Perhaps you could find the artist too and force him to redraw you, to make you look less....pointy. And without the Dick Dastardly moustache."

His eyebrows raised. "Who's Dick Dastardly? Actually, it doesn't matter. Judging by your inane grinning, I'd rather not know."

She stuck her tongue out at him, enjoying his bemused reaction, as she reached across the table for a croissant, which he'd thoughtfully set out on a plate.

"Anyhow, Miss Lewis, we have a rather more pressing matter to discuss." He announced, snapping the book closed. And all hints of amusement gradually melted away from his features.

Oh oh. Serious Loki.  
Now what?

"What's 'sup?"

He sucked in his cheeks, then exhaled slowly as if trying to keep himself calm. "We're not leaving for Paris until tomorrow morning."

"What?" She stared at him agog, her small brow furrowing with confusion. "Since when? Why?"

"Since your precious boyfriend decided to book tickets for a flight that doesn't leave London until tomorrow morning. That's when."

Her mouth fell open. "Greg didn't book a flight for today?"

Loki nodded slowly, and she was struck by how surprisingly well he was dealing with the news, all things considered.

"Wait, how do you know?" Her stomach dropped violently. "Please tell me you didn't speak to him?"

"Heavens, no. He sent one of those text messages--"

"So you read my phone? Again!"

Loki's jaw perceptibly clenched . "Not deliberately. I heard your phone make a pinging noise, and I merely went to investigate."

"And you read my phone." She repeated exasperatedly. "Never mind, I'm sure you've seen all there is to see in there now. Just give me a minute while I light a candle for my dignity--"

"Miss Lewis, none of that is relevant right now. The fact remains we are stranded here until tomorrow. And we have your wonderful boyfriend to thank for it."

"For the last time his name is Greg!"

"I don't care."

Darcy jumped up, and went to retrieve her phone from where she had left it on the coffee table. She silently cursed her carelessness. The controller was also lay next to it, and Loki could've used it at any time to deactivate and remove his obedience disk.  
Shit.  
She couldn't even bring herself to think of the consequences if he'd have decided to cut and run. Why he hadn't, was a bit of a mystery. But she was thankful for it.

"He must've had his reasons for booking that flight." She said, returning to the table with both devices.

Loki's expression noticeably darkened. "Of course. He got a better deal on the tickets by waiting until tomorrow. He said so himself. Basically, he did it to save himself some money."

Her eyes immediately snapped to his. "He....he what?"

"You heard me well enough, Miss Lewis."

She felt anger beginning to swirl in the pit of her stomach, but she also felt a little wounded. A little foolish. "Is that true? Or are you trying to push my buttons?"

"Read it for yourself." He said calmly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Something about the seriousness of his tone made Darcy believe him without even having to look, and she felt the sting of humiliation hit hard, as if she'd just been slapped in the face.

"Y-you didn't text him back or anything, did you?" 

Surprisingly, his mouth then kicked up at the corner. "Actually I did."

"What?" She cried, aghast. "You didn't? Oh shit. What did you say?" 

"I told him he is an absolute quim."

Darcy's eyes widened in shock. "QUIM? Doesn't that mean?"

"Yes, it means cu--"

"STOP! Alright! I get it!" Darcy's fingers didn't seem able to work fast enough as she frantically opened her messages. "There's no need to drop the C-bomb. Oh my GOD! I can't believe you called him that! Why would you do that?"

She threw him a worried glance, hoping he would supply a valid explanation without needing further prompting. He shrugged disinterestedly. "It seemed befitting. He is one."

Her eyes dropped back to the screen and she was pretty sure she might be at risk of throwing up in her mouth, when she saw he had indeed replied to Greg's message.  
But as she speed-read the text, her heartbeat upgraded from thumping to hammering in her chest....

'With respect, I feel compelled to point out to you that you have a girlfriend in need of your assistance. One that is loyal, sweet, warm and funny, and caring . You ought to consider yourself fortunate to have won her affections. So one cannot help wondering why you neglect to care for her as you should. I hasten to add, that if you fail to value her worth, then you sir, are an utter imbecile.'

Darcy felt herself sway slightly, and she was grateful for the fact she was sitting down, otherwise she thought her knees might actually buckle. Her hand had subconsciously clasped over her mouth dramatically, which helped stifle the gasp that slipped passed her lips.

He hadn't called Greg a C.U.N.T, but he'd given him a piece of his mind. And if that was a piece of his mind -- meaning if that is what Loki honestly thought about her -- then she'd just lost her 'peace' of mind.  
If he wasn't just being mischievous and trying to stir-up trouble, then...she was at a loss. Even though there would undoubtedly be a huge backlash to deal with from Greg, right now she was too overwhelmed to even think about that.

Raising anxious eyes to his, Darcy surveyed Loki's expression. He was leaning on the table with his elbows, head resting on his interlinked hands.

"Y-you didn't tell him he was a...a 'quim'." She pointed out needlessly, the breath sticking slightly in her throat.

He smiled at her, looking almost shy now and boyish. It was one of his coy smiles, the one he did without showing any teeth. "No Miss Lewis, I didn't. That does not mean I wasn't tempted to. However I refrained, as I didn't want to cause any further discord."

"No ones ever said anything like that about me." She heard herself say, before she could stop the words tumbling from her mouth. "No ones ever stood up for me like that before."

"No? Well....they should have." He held her gaze with a slow blink, and God help her, the look in his eyes drove her crazy. 

At the risk of losing it completely, she was so tempted to just drag him across the table and....and....kiss him.

But then he pushed back his chair, and stood. And the opportunity for a fleeting moment of madness, was gone.

"I'm sorry for my interference." He said, heading into the living area to retrieve his tie. "I may have caused friction, so no doubt you'll have to deal with the repercussions."

"Don't apologise. I can handle Greg." 

She watched him fiddle with his tie for a few moments, then without thinking, got up and went over to him. To his clear astonishment, she grasped it in her trembling hands, readjusting it so that it was straight. Then she deliberately allowed her fingers to gently graze his neck as she turned his collar down, an action that didn't go unnoticed by him.

Oh crap, why did she do that? Now she was just torturing herself. Because like an addict with temptation within her grasp, her fingers twitched with an eagerness to touch him again. To touch him properly. And the mental image of her grasping handfuls of his shiny black hair, flashed through her minds eye.  
As they stood silently staring at each other, she felt a knot tightening in her stomach. She was having to fight the urge to brush away a stray strand that had fallen out of place. But she had the nagging feeling that if she did, her fingers would want to trace a line down his elegant nose to his mouth. And then she'd slowly replace her fingers with her lips.

Okay, she could practically hear alarm bells ringing in her head now.

Just then he spoke, shattering the charged silence, and she was close enough to feel his voice rumble through his chest. "Well, Miss Lewis.....now that we are at a loose end, how do you propose we pass the time?"

Oh crap. Was that innuendo?   
Judging by the sensual drawl of his words, and the gleam in his eye, he was most definitely being suggestive.  
Where were the Avengers now? Now that she needed to be rescued? But perhaps it wasn't Loki's seductive charms that she needed to be rescued from. No, she needed rescuing from herself. But she wasn't sure she wanted to be.

Fuck.   
She wasn't safe to be around him like this anymore.  
And she was so completely unprepared for how he was making her feel, but the more she overanalysed it, the more it made it a thing. It was all so much more real now, and she was forced to face up to the very real possibility that she might actually have the hots for him in a big way. 

She had been more than happy wallowing in denial, content to keep dismissing what she might've known right from the start. The inexplicable attraction that she felt, from the first time he came swaggering up to her in his leathers, then caused her ovaries to explode simply by being shirtless when she had accidentally walked in on him.

But the truth was, he was all kinds of wrong for her.  
Loki being well over a thousand years older, and from space, and a war criminal, really put a dampener on things.  
His intelligence, his charm, his wit, his sexiness, his über cool outward appearance, were all very attractive qualities. Even his suppressed vulnerability, and dark, untamed wild aura, was undeniably appealing.  
But he was everything she wasn't used to.  
Which terrified her.   
And she wasn't at all convinced that she possessed the strength of will and breadth of character to handle his glorious complexity.

And there was also Greg to consider as well. Solidly sensible Greg, with his routines, and non-threatening, predictable personality. Because whilst he was undeniably a complete douche bag at times, he still didn't deserve to be cheated on. Or ditched on a whim, just because Darcy had developed some crazy crush on a Trickster God.

No, she had to try and keep her head from the clouds, and her pants firmly on.  
There would be no kissing, or anything else of the kind.  
No matter how much she wanted it right now.

Realising she'd been silent for a painfully long time, Darcy cleared her throat, and subtly backed away from the object of her -- ugh -- desires.

"Now I thought you said you'd never try to seduce me, L." She forced a laugh which sounded utterly fake.

Loki crossed his arms, frowning but grinning broadly. "Miss Lewis, I hope you're not accusing me of attempting to seduce you again? I'm deeply offended that you don't believe me to be a man of my word." His voice was heavily laden with playful sarcasm, and she breathed a small sigh of relief.

Things didn't have to be weird between them. She found him hot, that didn't have to be a big deal. So the less she overthought it the better.

"Well, I'm thinking we should go out then. Let's make the most of our time here, yeah? We deserve to have a little fun."

He arched an eyebrow, and looked at her from the side of his eyes as she pulled her hair free from her towel-turban. "And we couldn't do that here?"

This comment earned him an expertly lobbed cushion to the head. "What?" His soft bark of laughter washed over her like warm, summer rain, and she smiled goofily at him.

"Behave, space boy!"

"I always behave. Admittedly sometimes it's badly, but it still counts as behaviour nonetheless."

"Shut up, smart ass!" Playfully she thwacked him around the head with the back of her hand, and he obliged her by pulling a comically pained face.

Slipping on her coat, he watched her closely as she then took a brush from her bag, and began raking it through her swathes of thick, damp hair hastily.

"Shall we wait until your hair has dried, Miss Lewis? I know humans are obsessive about their appearance."

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'p' with a self-satisfied grin. She had to admit she thoroughly enjoyed proving him wrong. "You keep forgetting, I'm not like most humans."

"Now that I can wholeheartedly agree with." He said, matching her smile with a foxy grin of his own.

They headed out of the apartment, with Darcy for once taking the lead. And as they took the steps she found herself wondering once again what the hell was happening to her.  
What was this rapport they had somehow accidentally developed?   
It was so intimate. So exciting. So strange. So gorgeous.   
And so wrong.

"So, I'm intrigued Miss Lewis. What do you have in mind?" She heard him ask from over her shoulder.

And if she'd have answered honestly, her response would have been, 'you'

 

******************

 

As the day had worn on, and the pair explored London together, Darcy had decided exactly what she was going to do. What she was going to do, was enjoy herself.

And once she made that conscious decision, it wasn't difficult to do.   
She was enjoying herself just going with the flow and forgetting about the rest. She forgot about Greg, forgot about S.H.I.E.L.D, forgot about being stranded, and forgot about her inappropriate thoughts, and whether or not she should or shouldn't be attracted to Loki.

He was in a surprisingly amiable mood -- apart from stipulating that they weren't going to visit Buckingham Palace, St Pauls Cathedral or the Tower of London, as he claimed he didn't wish to mingle with the masses of tourists -- he was quite content with letting her call the shots on where they went.

Firstly, she coaxed him into taking a boat tour, which enabled them to see a lot of the famous landmarks from the river. They then went into Camden Town, where Darcy -- now having exchanged her dollars for pounds -- went on a spending spree at the famous market, and the pair wandered around the many various shops down by the lock.

"You totally need to get this! It would look soooo good on you!" She raved, pointing out a beautifully tailored Victorian outfit which was arranged on a mannequin outside an alternative clothing store.

Loki inspected the ensemble closely, his attention having been piqued by the way she was practically salivating over it. 

"Yes, it's very nice. But I can cast an illusion to appear in these clothes if I so wish." He reminded her.

She shook her head. "No you can't, it might interfere with your doppelgänger back in Manhattan. Besides, where's the fun in that?"

His dark brows drew together. "Fun? What fun is there to be had in the simple act of changing ones clothing?"

Smiling wryly, she bravely leaned in so that she could whisper close to his ear. "It's fun when you're taking them off."

He stared at her blankly, looking suitably mystified.

"Okay I mean it's fun for whoever gets to take them off." She blurted. "These clothes would look amazing on the bedroom floor. That's why they have to be real. An illusion is just....cheating."

Loki's eyebrows shot up so high they almost landed on the back of his neck, and Darcy gave a satisfied giggle. She thoroughly enjoyed ruffling his feathers. It kept him on his toes and showed him that he wasn't the only one capable of being suggestive.

"Miss Lewis, are you implying--"

"I'm not implying shit. All I'm saying is you would rock this get-up. It's like steampunk, gothic.....clothes-porn." 

The outfit consisted of a black jacket, a black waistcoat which had an intricate pattern sewn in golden stitching, a black high-collared shirt, and black silk cravat.  
It was --quite simply -- the stuff Darcy's angsty teenage fantasies were made of. Teenage fantasies that she still hadn't quite yet grown out of.

The way she saw it was, to find a guy who'd be willing to dress like he'd just stepped off the set of a Gothic-Romance movie, would enable her to die happy.  
And she was convinced if anyone could pull off the look, Loki could. With his porcelain skin, piercing eyes and mane of dark hair, he would most certainly look the part.  
Whereas someone like Greg on the other hand, just wouldn't ever look right dressed in something so exquisitely elaborate and outlandish.   
Not that he'd wear it anyway, he wasn't fun like that. His view on steampunk-esque attire was, it was just plain weird. The stuff that freaks wore.

"I'll get it you, my treat!" She insisted, excitedly. "Trust me on this. This kinda thing was made for you." 

"I'm not entirely comfortable with you spending your hard-earned money on me, Miss Lewis." He protested earnestly.

But she was already in the shop, rifling through the clothes rails. "Hey, don't worry. Seeing you dressed like this, is all the payment I need."

Shit. Did she sound like a pervert right now?

"Are you attempting to dress me up for your own enjoyment? For your own personal gratification?"

"Yup." She answered honestly, and once again enjoyed his shocked reaction. "What? Guys objectify women all the time, and buy them clothes and sexy lingerie for their own pleasure. What's wrong with a woman doing the same? Besides, I genuinely think you'll look awesome. And it'll be fun! I know, I'll wear my new dress, and we'll hit the clubs tonight."

Darcy had splashed out on a daring little black, lace-fronted dress. She hadn't tried it on, for fear of Loki criticising her eclectic style tastes, but now she was feeling rather stoked over the idea of getting dressed up and painting the town red.  
After all, they may as well make the most of their last night in London.

Well, as long as Greg hadn't cancelled their flights now as a result of Loki's message.   
Darcy hadn't heard a peep from him since, and she was loathed to text him first.  
She was still annoyed at him for his unnecessary stinginess, and if he was sulking then she couldn't care less. He needed to be taught a lesson.

Loki was bundled -- somewhat reluctantly -- towards a sales assistant, who helped measure him up for the right size jacket and waistcoat, whilst Darcy googled all the best local nightspots.

Half an hour later -- and £175 lighter -- they decided to look for a restaurant and get some food. 

"If I don't eat and drink on an empty stomach, it goes straight to my head." She told him as they walked the bustling streets that were filled with colourful characters. "This one time, I tried to steal a boat because I was convinced I was Jack Sparrow. And another time, I woke up in a neighbours garden cuddling one of their garden ornaments. I thought it was Willy Wonka, but to this day I can't remember if it was Gene Wilder or Johnny Depp--"

"If I may interrupt? As gripping as these disturbing tales of inebriation are....I'm afraid they're lost on me, as I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah. I guess you wouldn't would you. Oh well, I'll have to start making a list of all the movies you need to watch." 

Heading toward Camden Underground station, Darcy formulated a plan which involved going back to Bloomsbury, getting food somewhere along the way, then they would take her shopping bags back to the apartment and get changed.  
One of the other things she desperately wanted to do was take a trip on the London Eye, but she hadn't been able to decide whether she'd prefer to see the city by daylight, or at nighttime.   
Now she'd devised a strategy -- take a trip on it just before dusk, then with any luck they would experience both.  
Therefore, that would need to be their first destination, once they headed back out.

"God I'm so excited!" She beamed. "This has been such a perfect day, in a weird way, and it's not even over yet." 

They were now sitting cosily in the fuzzy, flocked haze of an Indian restaurant, a humongous pile of poppadoms rising between them.  
Admittedly, curry didn't seem like the ideal choice, but it was convenient. It had become apparent that the British were almost as obsessed with Indian cuisine as they were with tea.

"Call me a wuss, but I don't get pleasure from eating something that's painful. My idea of an enjoyable meal doesn't result in feeling as if I've swallowed hot lava." She had told Loki, who after having indulged her all day, was still oddly not showing any signs of his patience wearing thin.

On the contrary, he had been smiling and laughing more than she had ever seen him do. And it gave her a bizarre warm, fuzzy feeling inside, seeing him look....well, happy. 

Neither of them knew much about curries, so they let the waiter order his recommendations on their behalf, after feebly informing him that they didn't want anything too spicy.

"As long as it doesn't do a conga in my colon tomorrow. And I'll just have to go back to the apartment and eat a tube of toothpaste so I don't have death-breath!" She said bluntly, not bothering to hide how amusing she found her own humour.

What made it even more satisfying was when Loki actually laughed too. She always found the sight of a hot guy laughing very attractive, especially when she was the one responsible for it.

And ugh, there was that thought again.  
But it was blindingly obvious that Loki was hotter than any dish they had on offer.

The waiter arrived with an absolute mountain of food, helpfully explaining what everything was....'onion bhajis, pilau rice, chicken tikka masala, spicy potatoes, a king prawn curry, and a bottle of Turrunyo Carmenere for good measure.

"Miss Lewis, once I am in a position to, you must allow me to pay you back for your generosity." 

Darcy waved a hand dismissively. "I don't want paying back. This is on me. And besides, what'cha gonna pay me with? Space money?" 

He rolled his eyes at her in mock-irritation. "No. But we've already established that your wages are meagre. And whilst I do not readily have access to cash, I had thought that perhaps once I am granted leave from Stark's tower you might permit me to take you out to dinner?"

She swallowed hard, contemplating what he was actually proposing. He hadn't made it sound exactly like a date, but she suddenly felt shy as though he was asking her out. 

But he isn't, she told herself sternly. He wouldn't.

"Unless of course, you'd rather I pay you in kind?" He continued, flashing her a devastating grin.

"What does that mean exactly?" She asked, dipping the corner of a poppadom into some coriander dip, and crunching on it loudly.

He leaned back in his chair, bhaji in hand, and looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes. "Sexual favours, Miss Lewis."

A minor coughing fit ensued, as Darcy practically choked on her food. Taking a huge glug of wine for courage and to clear her throat, she stared at him through watery eyes. "Sexual favours? Wow. Who'd have thought the God of Mischief would prostitute himself for a cool outfit and some Indian food."

"I'm sure people have prostituted themselves for less." He snickered. "Am I to presume you will consider my offer then? You haven't refused."

"Which offer? Dinner or sexual favours?"

"Either, the choice is entirely yours."

"Geez, so many options. What is a girl to do."

He shot her a sidelong glance with a hint of raised eyebrow, which did the strangest things to her stomach.  
"Considering you find me 'hot', I'm surprised you need any time to deliberate."

She groaned, cheeks flaming -- and it wasn't an effect of the spicy food. "This again. It's getting kinda old now, space boy. And anyway, what's wrong with having both? Not that I'm saying I want both, but it wouldn't be fair making a hot blooded woman choose like that."

Undeterred, he continued to tease her mercilessly. "That would be awfully greedy. And are you saying that you personally wouldn't like to discover first-hand how I really earned the nickname 'silver tongue'?"

Twisting her napkin tightly between her fingers, she resisted the urge to fan herself with it. His overtly sexual innuendo almost had her melting into a gooey heap.

"Ugh, I'm trying to eat here! Also, being as you're referencing the myths now, let's not forget that you're also famous for having sex with a horse!" She riposted, with a triumphant grin. "So you know, I can't really take your hitting on me as a compliment."

His devilish grin instantly vanished, and she had to distract herself from erupting into a fit of giggles by spearing a prawn with her fork.

"Miss Lewis, that was ONE time!"

His serious expression made her almost drop her fork in shock, and then it was Loki who started laughing. He laughed so hard his shoulders shook. Clearly amused by having momentarily worried her.

"The majority of what is written in those sagas is pure fiction. The horse story was just another feeble attempt to sully my reputation. To demonise and emasculate me."

"Right. So the whole beastiality thing is bullshit, but the parts about you being a God in the sack is the gospel truth?"

Smiling salaciously, he looked her dead in the eye. "There's only one way for you to find out."

"shut up!" She chided, slapping his hand. "You're so bad! But I will get you back. Just wait and see if I don't. Tonight's gonna get messy, and when you're absolutely wasted, I'll be there to take pictures!"

"And what if you're wasted?"

She chewed her food thoughtfully, then fired him a mischievous smile to rival his own. "Then I guess we'll have some really interesting selfies to add to our album."


	10. Under My Skin

Darcy stared down at herself, unconvinced. Perhaps choosing this particular dress was a  bad call on her part, and she was most definitely regretting her decision to not try it on first.

The problem was, the mannequin in the store didn't have the generous bosom that she had been blessed with -- although at times like this she considered it as more of a curse than a blessing.

The black cord that criss-crossed over the front, was supposed to keep the dress fastened and the wearers' boobs securely contained without exposing too much flesh.  
However on her, it wouldn't lace-up as tightly as it was meant to, which meant her cleavage was now very much on display as a result of this plunging 'neckline' and if it dipped any lower, she feared it would be subterranean.   
Also, the cord wasn't long enough to tie properly, so as it strained precariously across her chest, she was more than just a bit concerned about everything falling out.

Damn.

Still, there was nothing she could do about it now. She didn't have anything else fancy to wear, and Loki was already on the warpath because of her taking so long to get ready.

Having bought some makeup from one of the boutiques in Camden, she had succeeded in achieving a sexy, sultry look. Her makeover had consisted of contouring Himalayan cheekbones, creating a striking smokey-eye effect using black eyeliner, shadow and lashings of mascara, and the deep red lipgloss accentuated her already full, plump pout.

But it wasn't -- she told herself -- for his benefit. She was just going all-out for the fun of it. 

Greg never really approved of her wearing too much makeup, or showing any cleavage.   
But Greg wasn't here, and she was suddenly desperate to party it up like she used to, back before she started dating him. Before his opinion and preferences began to mean so much.  
Darcy wasn't an attention seeker by any means, and she didn't particularly enjoy men ogling her, but she wouldn't allow their sleaziness to get in the way of her having a good time. And she certainly wouldn't let it stop her from wearing whatever she liked.

She paused for a moment then, wondering when she'd started to absentmindedly dilute certain aspects of her personality just to pacify Greg.  
After all, it wasn't as if he made any effort to be more exciting for her.  
He had a penchant for navy clothing, and a sensible short back-and-sides haircut. But Darcy had never attempted to change him. She just accepted him the way that he was. So why hadn't he accepted her?

He'd complained so much about her having the occasional social cigarette, she'd quit smoking altogether. And whilst that could easily be argued he was perhaps just generally concerned for her health, the way he used to sniff her clothes for tell-tale signs of smoke, was a bit much. Especially when he'd shout at her if he thought he could detect even the faintest whiff.   
And when she had mentioned how much she wanted another tattoo, he had threatened to dump her, claiming that he didn't find tattoos attractive. Which was kind of a dick thing to say, considering Darcy already had an 'Alice In Wonderland' inspired quote, inked on her lower back. And she desperately wanted a lightning strike, or tiger stripes, or something, to cover her.....well. She didn't want to dwell on that right now, it would only put a dampener on her mood.

She was feeling rebellious tonight. And daring. Fuelled by wine and the confidence-boost her makeover had given her.  
She was her own woman. And she shouldn't be dictated to.  
The fact that she regularly backed down with Greg in order to avoid an argument, was so out of character, and she knew it deep-down. The problem was, she couldn't understand why. All she knew was, that by looking herself over in the mirror now, she needed to reclaim herself. And Greg would just have to suck it up.

Yep. The effects of the alcohol she'd drank over dinner -- not to mention the few glasses of wine she'd had whilst getting ready -- was definitely starting to kick-in.  
She often followed this similar train of thought and routine. First came the self-contemplation, followed by an epiphany and rush of conviction. Now she felt ready to take on the world and win.  
Alcohol could be a marvellous thing.

"Miss Lewis, is there any chance of leaving before the turn of the next century?" Loki's voice suddenly rang out from beyond the bathroom door. "I'll need another shave at this rate!"

Pushing all her deep thoughts aside, Darcy squared her shoulders and opened the door. 

"You mean you actually shave with a razor and don't use magic? Wow. Who knew?" Her words dissolved as she found herself face to face with a very dapper-looking God of Mischief.

From the instant she set eyes on his tall frame, which was at it's best in the high-collared shirt, and well-cut black suit jacket, which fitted snugly across his broad shoulders, she literally felt her jaw go slack.  
She continued her silent assessment with increasing excitement. From his lush black hair, smart waistcoat and black trousers that fitted his long legs perfectly, right down to the expensive leather shoes on his feet, she took-in every inch of him....And her mouth practically began to water.

Shit, those trousers. They clung to his legs so lovingly, they were approximately one centimetre away from being obscenely tight.

"Holy shit!" She didn't know if she'd thought or said the words, but in that moment she didn't really care. "You look....frickin' awesome!"

He ran a large hand over his chest with a flair of sensuality that made her slightly weak at the knee, then rested it on his jutting hip bone. "You don't find it a little too ostentatious?"

She shook her head. "Nope. And since when has that bothered you anyway? Seriously. This coming from the guy who wears a gold helmet with huge bendy horns!"

"You leave my horns out of it if you don't mind."

"Hey, I actually really liked your horny look." She confessed without thinking. "They're actually....kinda hot."

His eyebrows shot up animatedly, and she had to suppress a giggle. "Really? How interesting. And what about now? Do you find me equally appealing without the horns?"

She grinned widely and raised her thumbs up right into his face, which made her wonder if the bottle of wine they'd shared hadn't gone to her head more than she'd realised.

"Hell yeah! With or without the horns, you're helluva hot. And if I were single, dude, I'd climb you like a tree!"

Oops. Her mouth was really running off today. But the alcohol was giving her false courage, taking the edge off her inhibitions, and she could feel her cares lifting from her. 

"How unfortunate that you aren't single." He drawled.

Sheesh.   
Best not to even go there, she thought.

"All joking aside, I do find you very handsome. But enough of you now, L. It's not all about you. How do I look?"

Loki's feral grin had the most disturbing effect on her pulse, as he eyed her intently like a starving wolf eyeing a prime-cut piece of steak. " Miss Lewis, quite simply, you look...."

She bit her lip, eagerly waiting for him to finish his sentence. But it appeared he was struggling to find the right words, which was a first for him.

".....you look utterly ravishing."

Darcy felt a rush of excitement and pride, though she did her best to look unfazed. "Thank you. That's sweet!" She turned away, but then thought she heard him mutter something that worryingly sounded like...

"Nice breasts."

She spun around. "What the hell? Did you just say 'nice breasts'?" She exclaimed, her wide eyes rounding in shock.

"You must have misheard me, I said 'nice dress'." He insisted, feigning innocence. But his aqua eyes were glittering with devilment. 

"You damn dirty liar! I can't believe you just said that! I mean, you could think it, but don't say it!"

"Where's the fun in that?" He smirked, eyes dragging over her heaving bosom. "You just told me I'm handsome, I'm merely exchanging compliments."

"Ugh! When you've got a minute do you think maybe you could stop staring at my boobs? My face is up here!" She motioned to her face wildly, irritated that she'd actually mistaken his first compliment for sweetness.

"You have a lovely face, I'm not disputing that. But....now that you come to mention it, you do have a glorious bosom."

"Oh my God!" She cried, and turning on her heel, she headed bathroom-wards. "Right, that's it. I'm getting changed. This dress obviously shows off way too much!"

"Miss Lewis, must you overreact always?" Catching her gently by the wrist, he tugged her back. "There's no need to hide one of your best assets. I meant no offence."

"But I don't want to look slutty!" She argued, resisting him.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation, as he took her other wrist and tried to steer her in the direction of the door. "You look stunning. You're being ridiculous."

"I can't have you staring at my tits all night, space boy! It's....well it feels weird when you do it!"

"Oh please. I won't stare at them all night. The novelty will wear off shortly, once we are out and my attention is diverted elsewhere--"

"Just stop talking now! Stop!"

The disturbing truth was, Darcy found his eyeing her up to be immensely nerve-rattling. His gaze made her feel like he was stripping her bare. No other guy had this effect on her. Knowing that he was brazenly, openly, admiring her body, made her feel jumpy, hot and prickly, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. 

To make matters worse, amidst their grappling, the cord on her dress gave up the fight, causing it to burst open. The next thing she knew, Darcy felt cool air, and Loki's heavy gaze, on her breasts, which she was now inadvertently flashing at him.   
Mortified, she extricated herself from his clutches, and hastily pulled each part of the material back together in a desperate bid  to save her modesty.

"Shit! Look what you've done!" She glared up at Loki, who WAS looking at what he'd done, and wasn't bothering to disguise his leer.

"Oh dear. What a shame." He said dryly. "Here, let me help you."

She held her breath, as his long fingers took the chord and he attempted to reunite both sides of Darcy's dress.

"I got it!" She squeaked, swatting him away so she could readjust it herself. "You've done enough damage!"

Loki threw his head back and groaned. "Don't be so melodramatic. It isn't my fault you chose an impractical dress. Will you please hurry up, it's getting late."

"I didn't think it would be this impractical. But I didn't expect you to be wrestling with me either!" 

"Will you desist exaggerating?" He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his imperial nose. "By Odin's beard, if you don't hurry up you'll leave me no other choice than to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here."

That was enough to spur Darcy into moving, double-knotting the cord for good measure, she grabbed her purse. "I'm coming now. Calm your tits!"

Gripping her elbow -- because it seemed Loki was suddenly incapable of keeping his hands to himself -- she found herself hustled out of the apartment.  
"No, Miss Lewis. You really need to calm yours, seeing how they are so eager to make a bid for freedom."

"Rude!" She exclaimed,  but Loki showed no signs of remorse, on the contrary he seemed to find his humour and offensiveness, highly amusing.

He rather enjoyed playing up to the reputation he'd earned for being the most obnoxious, arrogant, and offensive resident at the Avengers tower.  
Not that he needed any encouragement to behave in an obnoxious and completely offensive manner.  
Darcy suspected that his offensive manner probably made up about 60% of his alien DNA. So it was very easy to find Loki annoying. But it was also very very easy to appreciate his beauty. Which on this occasion, was the only attribute saving him from being slapped around the face.

When his lips weren't curled in derision, or twisted into a menacing or mocking grin, he still had an angelic, sweet smile. And as they stood by the roadside waiting to hail a cab, he flashed her a spectacularly disarming one.

"Miss Lewis, would you care for my jacket?" 

"Why? Is it sick?"

"No. But you might be if you don't take it." He slipped the beautifully bespoke jacket off, and draped it attentively around her shoulders.

"It's fine, honestly. I don't need it." She said, trying not to shiver.   
The wind had picked up, and it was notably icy. But accepting his jacket felt so...so intimate. Like they were a couple or something.  
Even Greg, who was her actual boyfriend, had never offered Darcy his coat.

"It's only a jacket, Miss Lewis, I'm not proposing that you have my children!" 

Unable to refrain from giggling, she pulled it tighter around her, and breathed deeply, inhaling the distinctive scent of him.

"It won't afford much warmth I'm afraid." He pointed out. "But it will prevent you from catching cold on your....chest."

"You were doing so well until you had to bring my chest into it!" Darcy grumbled, shrugging back out of the jacket in annoyance. "There's no chance of me getting cold on my chest, not when your eyes are keeping it warm!"

"Does your temperature rise when I look at you, Miss Lewis?"

"W-what?" 

"That would explain your continuous blushing." He teased. "And the way your pupils dilate whenever you look at me."

"Oh, you mean like yours do when you look at me?" She fired back.

"What?" He said falteringly, looking like he'd just been hit in the face with a brick.

There wasn't time to laugh at his expense, as she suddenly spotted a black cab pulling up at the end of the square. Hastily, she threw his jacket back on, deciding that her pride wouldn't keep her warm.

"Come on!" Without hesitation she grabbed him decisively by the hand, and made a dash toward it.

His 6ft+ frame wasn't easy to budge, but fortunately he relented and moved, so they ran for the taxi, hand in hand.

 

***************

 

"Miss Lewis, you deliberately deceived me." Loki said with a measured amount of admiration, his keen eyes darting around their surroundings with unveiled fascination.

Darcy shrugged. "Not really. I didn't actually plan on coming here. I had the idea when I remembered this place was around here somewhere."

Indeed, this impromptu stop had not been premeditated. Rather, she had been struck with the impulse when the cab had been stopped at traffic lights, just around the corner from the South Bank. The backstreets looked vaguely familiar to her, so after hastily throwing some money at the driver and jumping from the vehicle, Loki had been forced to follow dutifully.

"Have you been here before?" Loki enquired, as the pair stood side by side in the middle of the small tattoo parlour.

She nodded. "Yeah but not for a tattoo. I was gonna get my belly-button pierced, but I....well, I changed my mind." Her words trailed off.

He tilted his head to one side and looked down at her quizzically. "Why?"

Instinctively stiffening, Darcy blinked, suddenly not eager or wiling to discuss the matter further. "I....I changed my mind that's all. It hurts too much apparently."

"More than the tattooing process?" Loki persisted. "You do already have a tattoo, I presume?" 

She nodded distractedly, choosing instead to admire the various tribal designs that were displayed in frames on the walls. Hoping that he'd take the hint and let it drop.

For once, Loki did not harangue her further. Which was surprising as he was inquisitive by nature. But he was also irritatingly perceptive, and something told Darcy that he sensed there was more to the subject than she was letting on, and the fact that he wasn't pushing the discussion, made her breath a sigh of relief.

"What is your tattoo of?" He asked instead.

"Oh, it's a quote...."All the best people are crazy"."

"Show me."

"I can't right now, it's down here." She placed a hand at her lower back. "Maybe I'll show you later."

"I will hold you to that." He grinned slyly.

And there were the butterflies again. 

"Uh, when I came here with Ian, it was hilarious." She prattled, in an attempt to divert  the subject away from herself, and the swirling sensation in her stomach. "I basically talked him into getting a tattoo, but he changed his mind at the very last second. Seriously...." She laughed. "I thought he was gonna pass out. He went white as a sheet."

"And who is Ian?"

"Ian? Oh, he was like, my intern."

"What do you mean 'like' your intern? Surely he either was or wasn't?"

Darcy sighed deeply. Damn he was so nosey, and why did he have a knack for making simple things so difficult to explain? It was as if suddenly he was asking her questions that she didn't find easy to answer. 

"Well, he was my intern."

"And? What more than that?"

She glanced at him, his steady green-blue gaze silently demanding more of an explanation.

"Okay, so he was an intern with benefits." She admitted reluctantly. But his blank expression told her he was still none the wiser. And she found herself silently cursing the cultural/language barrier which led to such awkward conversations.   
"It's like a variation of the 'friends with benefits' saying. Which is basically when you're friends with someone, but you're not emotionally attached, so you can have no-strings sex, ya know?"

"No, I don't know." He remarked stonily, his features twitching and flexing in surprise, and then....discomfort. "Admittedly it has been quite some time since I engaged in any form of carnal pleasures with a woman."

Darcy felt her chest tighten unexpectedly, as if he was now sucking all the air out of the room. "R-really? Oh, um, okaaay. Is that because you've been too busy trying to conquer worlds and stuff?"

He smiled wryly. "Not necessarily. One can always find the opportunity for a pleasurable diversion, Miss Lewis."

"So what did you do, take a scared vow of chastity or something?"

"Not all all. I have had my fair share of bed partners in the past. I could choose to be any Asgardian's second choice. But that's not who I am."

Darcy frowned. "Why would you be their second choice?"

He looked slightly saddened now, which was a curious sight to behold. His eyes, his expression, seemed to darken, like a cloud passing in front of the sun. "You must understand, Miss Lewis, no woman has ever had eyes for me in the presence of Thor."

Darcy felt a twinge deep in her chest on his behalf. She could imagine that living in Thor's almighty shadow would be challenging to say the least. But what was wrong with the women in Asgard? Surely they didn't all go for burly blondes? Loki was attractive in his own right. The thought of him having self esteem issues, had never even occurred to her. It didn't seem possible.

She was aware of Thor's popularity. Of the way adoring fans stopped him in the street to take selfies with him. It was something that Jane had found increasingly difficult to deal with.   
But now she thought about it impartially, out of the two, Darcy knew deep-down which brother she would pick to have a selfie taken with. If she was a fan girl, it wouldn't be Thor she'd be squeeing over.

"So, don't space women go for the horns and 'real power' thing?" 

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. On the contrary some find it rather appealing. But none of my abilities or attributes prove to be as alluring as brute strength." He folded his arms across his chest. "It became tiresome. And pursing conquests--"

"By that you mean women."

"Yes naturally.....it all grew rather tedious after numerous years." He was looking deep in thought now, as if reassessing his love life. Or maybe his entire life. She couldn't be certain. 

And Darcy really didn't want him sharing any sordid details of his sexual exploits. She was blushing ferociously as it was, and she found herself silently praying that the tattoo artist would just hurry up and call her in next. But she couldn't bear to see Loki suffer further rejection either, by telling him she didn't want to hear it.  
So she listened as he continued....

"It is my general understanding, that an emotional attachment leads to more fulfilling sex. Anyone can indulge in the act itself, but the experience is far more pleasurable when it is meaningful. Wouldn't you agree?"

Oh hell. 

Loki's voice was syrupy-smooth and spellbinding at the best of times, but now he was talking about sex, and in such an abandoned kind of way that it was making Darcy feel all sorts of things. Things that made her squirm. That made her body become heavier, and more languid.

"Um, yeah I guess so." She cleared her throat nervously. "So...how long has it been since you, er, you know...got jiggy with a girl?"

To her secret delight she saw colour beginning to rise in his cheeks. He'd definitely understood what that meant, so at least she was spared from having to explain.

"I must confess, I can't rightly recall." He admitted reluctantly.

"For real? It's seriously been that long you can't even remember?"

"Not off the top of my head, no. But why should that signify?" He demanded, somewhat defensively.

Darcy raised her eyebrows in astonishment. "Of course it's significant. And it explains a hell of a LOT."

"Such as?"

"Such as all that pent-up sexual frustration driving you insane! No wonder you strayed onto the path of evil. Shit. You need to get laid, dude, I'd bet that'll help resolve a shitload of your anger-issues."

Oops.   
She hadn't intended to say that. It had just slipped out, and he was looking at her with curious interest. His expression was now equal parts irritation, consternation and -- if she wasn't mistaken -- something that could so easily be described as....arousal.   
As if, in spite of himself, he found the notion quite a turn-on. Which gave Darcy a sinful thrill, but the thought of him getting laid by some random, undeserving female -- that wasn't herself -- made her feel more than just a bit sick.

But no, she shouldn't be thinking like that. And he probably wasn't thinking like that. Or if he was, he shouldn't.   
He couldn't.

"And....are you offering to assist with my predicament, Miss Lewis?"

Holy, holy crap. Maybe he was thinking like that.

"I never said that." She squeaked.

"So you wouldn't be willing to help find me a suitable candidate for the job?"

"Wait, what? Ew, you make it sound so wrong when you put it that way. But I didn't realise that's what you were saying. Ha! Sorry, at first I though that you meant--"

"I did."

She swallowed hard. Again. "Oh."

Christ, his eyes had been twinkling with malicious mirth but now they darkened and gleamed with lust. His entire body seemed to radiate heat, attraction, and want.

This was bad. Really bad. Whilst being simultaneously, deliciously good.

"Well I can't help you, for obvious reasons. So even if I thought that you were being serious, which I don't, because....well, I just don't believe it's what you'd really want, but even if it was, we...we can't."

He quirked an eyebrow in apparent amusement. Proof, if proof were needed, that he enjoyed pushing her buttons like this.

"Only time will tell." He said ominously, before adding with a wicked grin, "Because I do have a tendency to get what I want."

Thankfully she didn't have to supply him with a suitable response, as a young tattooist, wearing ripped skinny jeans, and a Ramones T.shirt, came out of the back room.

"Sorry about the wait. Do you want to come through?" He gestured for her to follow him into the studio.

Darcy slipped Loki's jacket from around her shoulders and handed it back, then in an attempt to disperse any lingering traces of suppressed sexual tension, she plastered on a huge smile. "Are you getting one?" She beamed, hopefully.

Loki's expression was now one of pure disgust. "Certainly not. Why would I want to deface my body? That would be sacrilegious. It's perfection."

As usual, she wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, but she laughed nonetheless. "But it's all about making memories. And having new experiences. That's why I'm doing it. Because whatever happens in the future, I'll always have my new tattoo to remind me of a really fun, crazy night. That's what life is all about. But I suppose it wouldn't mean the same to you would it? Having such a ridiculously long life. You've probably had way more fun times than this."

She hadn't meant to sound harsh, and it hadn't been intended as a jibe. But is was, she felt, an indisputable fact. Asgardian's longevity and practical immortality, no doubt lessened their experiences and led them to take things for granted.  
Humans on the other hand, well, it was their fragility that gave life more meaning.

Shit. She really had to lay off the wine. It was making her think far too deeply about everything.

"Do you know what you want? Have you decided on a design?" The tattoo artist asked, as she giddily took a seat.

"I didn't at first....but...yeah. I think I do now. Do you have a piece of paper?"

 

Thirty minutes later, and Darcy was thankfully almost done. She hung her head and breathed around the pain, gritting her teeth as each punch of the needle penetrated her skin like a sharp-toothed blood-sucking insect.  
She was so relieved for having chosen such a small, simple tattoo, otherwise it would've been impractical having it done now, and also she wouldn't be able to cope with the discomfort, especially as they were supposed to be going on a night out.

"There you go." The tattoo artist smiled, as he angled her arm, which was resting on the pull-out padded armrest of his tattoo chair. He sprayed the tender skin with antibacterial spray, wiped away the smattering of blood, and wrapped a small piece of sterile cling-film around it.

"Thanks. That's awesome." She paid him, and headed back into the waiting area. 

And it was only then, as she saw Loki sat patiently waiting on the small leather couch, flipping through a tattered copy of a Tattooing magazine, that the full implications of what she'd just done, hit her.

"Finally." He said in mock-exasperation. "Can we go now before I die of boredom?" He put the magazine down, and his next words struck irrational panic into her heart. "Come here then, let me see this wondrous work of art."

Suddenly he was rounding on her, his movements so fast it was as if she somehow blinked and missed it. 

"Uh, no. It's angry and bloody. You can barely see it." 

To her horror he responded predictably to the way she suspiciously attempted to hide her left arm behind her back, in a feeble and less than subtle bid to keep it from view.

"Stop being ridiculous, let me see. It's the least you can do after dragging me here and keeping me waiting for an age." He made a grab for her arm, and she wasn't quite fast enough to evade his crazily quick movements.

"Let go, Loki! Before my dress falls apart again! And I swear if it does, there's a hundred different ways I can make your death look like an accident!"

"I highly doubt it." He had her dainty wrist in his large hand now, and she winced slightly. Realising it pained her, his grip loosened, and she fixed her gaze on the middle distance, her small hand instinctively clenching into a fist, as he tilted her wrist around.

There was several heartbeats of silence, save for the buzzing of a tattoo machine coming from another room.

Oh crap.

"Miss, Lewis...." He spoke eventually, his voice cautious and confused. "....what am I looking at?"

She shook her fist as best she could, given that he was holding onto her hand. "The murder weapon in my upcoming trial, after I sucker-punch you in the throat!"

Ignoring her, he brought her arm upwards, so that he could survey the delicate black lettering that now adorned her skin. She glanced at him nervously, his expression was one of dazed surprise. At first she thought perhaps he couldn't read runes, which would account for his confusion, but she doubted it.

He was, to all intents and purposes, a Norse deity, according to Scandinavian folklore. He was ludicrously intelligent. Which made the probability of him not being able to read the runic alphabet highly unlikely.  
Unless of course, it was wrong!  
She hadn't stopped to think of that.

"It's not wrong is it?" She asked in a small voice, her eyes darting back and forth between the new tattoo and Loki's face. "It should be right. That's Laguz, for the L, and then Othila, for the O..."

"Yes. And Kaunaz...and Isa." He picked up where she'd left off, his voice whisper-soft. "Do you understand the meaning of these symbols, Miss Lewis? Do they mean something......something personal, to you?"

She saw him visibly swallow, and his eyes looked bright with anticipation.   
Okay, time to bite the bullet and prepare herself for his ridicule.  
But hey, she was no stranger to that, so what did it really matter? Besides, she could just blame it on the booze. After all, she wasn't drunk per say, but she wasn't completely sober either.

"I do know what each symbol means. Why do you ask? D'ya wanna test me on them?" She giggled, a little nervously. He was still staring at her like he was struggling to come to terms with her very existence. "Okaaay... So yeah, Laguz represents water, and fertility, and renewed life....Othila is ancestral, heritage sort of stuff....Kaunaz stands for fire, and knowledge and--"

"But the letters, Miss Lewis." He interrupted her rambling. "Surely you are aware that runes are....letters....above all else. And whilst each has a separate meaning which is symbolic, it was mostly used as an alphabet."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I know."

"So the symbols themselves, don't represent anything specific to you?"

She shook her head. "No. I didn't have it done for the rune meanings, it was for the letters."

"And....and these letters....well, your tattoo spells out 'L.O.K.I."

"Yeah." She said shyly, dipping her head to try and hide from his scrutinising gaze.

"So you've....had my name tattooed onto your wrist?" He didn't sound sarcastic, but genuinely curious, as he peered intently at it. 

Sensing that if he didn't ask her the inevitable, he'd most certainly be thinking it, so she decided to supply him with her reasoning before the impending interrogation began.  
Because now it was etched into her arm for all the world to see, she could understand how having his name tattooed on her was something intensely personal.

"Look, I know it's crazy. Because it's permanent. Yeah, I've now got your name in runes inked under my skin. But that's the point. It's like a souvenir. A memory." She gave a casual shrug. "It's almost a bit like a joke, a cliché even. You get a bit tipsy and make questionable choices....choices like getting random tattoos on an impulse with your friends." 

Slowly, he released her hand, but he still looked visibly shocked. In fact, he looked as though he was actually in shock, like he might have to sit down and be brought a cup of tea with brandy in it.  
His eyes slid from the tattoo to her face, and she gulped slightly. Wishing she could crawl inside that irritatingly beautiful head and find out what he was thinking.

"Whatever happens....I will always have this." She found herself smiling at the tattoo a little goofily, the pain endorphins coursing through her blood adding to the effects of the alcohol. "No one can take it away from me. This....this whole trip has been an experience. And I will always look at this and smile, remembering all the times I wanted to beat you to death with a wet fish. But I'll also remember how surprisingly fun it was, hanging out with you in London. And that is what it symbolises." She finished and dared to look at Loki from under her lashes, though she'd avoided his gaze until now.

She had his undivided attention, his gaze fixed on hers, his expression thoughtful and serious. Though a smile softened his features as their eyes locked, and it seemed as if they were having yet another moment.

Time to break the spell, with a quip.  
Nudging him playfully she smiled. "You should take it as a compliment you know, I'm like....your number-one fan now." 

He cleared his throat. "How quaint. I'm sure you're my one and only fan."

"I hope you're not mad?" She ventured, a little apprehensively.

"No, of course not. I'm actually rather honoured, and just a little stunned. As I'm sure everyone else will be when they see it. You truly are full of surprises, earth girl." 

"Yes I am." She agreed proudly. "And it's my choice. My body. You're my friend. And Greg and the others can kiss my ass!"

His brow furrowed instantaneously at the mention of Greg's name. "Miss Lewis, please don't ruin the moment by bringing that buffoon into it."

She laughed then, even though she thought maybe she shouldn't. It hadn't escaped her notice that Loki disliked Greg with a passion. But technically he was still her boyfriend. And he was gonna be seriously pissed.

"Okay, space boy. Whatever you say." She smiled. "I suppose we should get going if we're gonna make the London eye before it gets dark." She pointed expectantly at his jacket, hoping he'd take the hint.

To her immense delight, he did. But as he obligingly slipped out of it, he also began unbuttoning the left cuff on his shirt. Darcy watched as he rolled the sleeve up his sturdy forearm, and the sight had an unexpected effect on her lower body, heating her insides like a furnace.  
Without meaning to, she began to envisage running her fingers along his lean, lithe limbs, imagining what it would feel like to have his bare arms embracing her fiercely. To be tangled up in his long, athletic legs....

Okay. That was quite enough of that.

"W-what are you doing?" She managed, forcing all lustful thoughts aside. 

Loki sauntered over to the door of the tattooing room, and gave a swift, sharp knock. Even his actions bore all the hallmarks of his aristocratic authority. It was a knock of determination, almost like a command, that suggested he wouldn't allow himself to be ignored, overlooked or kept waiting.

"You are a bad influence on me, Miss Lewis." He said, sounding martyred, but his lips quirked upwards in a secretive smile. "I suppose I ought to be more open to all manner of new experiences whilst I'm here."

A bubble of laughter erupted from somewhere deep inside, and Darcy found herself bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly. "Oh my god! You're going to get a tattoo? That's awesome! What of?"

He gave her a deliberate look, and in that moment she felt like her heart was going to burst right out of her chest. 

"Y-you mean you're.....?"

"Miss Lewis, friends cannot get matching tattoos if only one of them actually has it done. It would appear, you leave me very little choice."

She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pathetic sounding, "Oh."

The young tattooist reappeared, and happily led Loki into the tattooing room. Seeing Darcy hovering alone, he asked if she wanted to go in with them, to which she readily agreed.  
She was then provided with a stool, which she scooted closer to the chair where Loki was sat, so she could get a better look at the artists' handiwork.

It was all so surreal, she could scarcely believe it was happening. The God of Mischief was sat in 'The Jack Of Hearts ' tattoo parlour in London, being inked for the first time ever. And it was her name. 

Her name.

It was even on the same wrist, the only difference was Loki asked for the rune letters to be slightly thicker, and therefore more masculine.   
Getting the tattoo gun to work on him proved to be less than straightforward, due to his durable skin. The poor young guy had to change the ink, upgrade the size of the needle, and reset the speed of the machine in order to successfully penetrate his otherworldly skin.

As the tattooist worked on Loki, he turned his head to smile at her, at exactly the same time she turned her head to smile at him. And she couldn't stop looking at him. At the visible warmth in his beguiling eyes. His smile.   
Darcy leaned in closer to watch the tattoo taking form, curving her body towards him, and shockingly -- because this was all new territory -- Loki casually rested his free hand on her knee, the contact light, but purposeful, as if he enjoyed touching her. And suddenly she was finding it difficult to remember why she shouldn't want to be more than just friends with him.

"So how long have you guys been together?" The artist suddenly asked, which was an easy enough assumption to make, given the fact they were sat so cozy and comfortably together. Not to mention the tattoos of course.

Darcy felt her face heat up, and she almost swallowed her own tongue in her haste to set the record straight.   
"Oh, we're not.....I mean we're just..." She fell silent, unable to bring herself to deny that they were an item. Which was crazy. They weren't an item.

But she was now forced to examine the feelings she'd been avoiding.   
She liked Loki very much. So much so that 'like' was an entirely inadequate way of describing how she felt about him.

"Our relationship is complicated, but perfectly platonic." Loki supplied evenly, his dark voice doing things to Darcy's nerve endings that weren't remotely platonic.

And she was immediately stung. His declaration hurt even more than the dull throb in her wrist. But then she realised she didn't even know how to define their 'complicated' relationship. It changed from minute to minute. Hour to hour. One minute it felt naturally comfortable being in his company, and the next it was charged with fraught anticipation.

So yeah. Who even knew what this thing between them was?

But Darcy wanted to find out.


	11. The Right Kind Of Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** Hey lovely peeps! Thanks for all the positive feedback/kudos etc, it's greatly appreciated.  
> I hope ya'll enjoy this instalment, and in case anyone is curious, the title and song mention is self explanatory, and it's available to listen to on YouTube. It's originally by LeAnn Rimes, and the lyrics just seemed to fit quite well I think.
> 
> Thanks again for taking the time to read my work ^^
> 
>  
> 
> ********************************

The view over London was spectacular, and as darkness continued to fall, the atmosphere seemed almost magical. The millions of shining street and building lights lit the landscape like a giant jewellery box, and from their position at the top of the 443 ft wheel, Darcy almost felt like she could reach out and scoop-up the diamond-like buildings and hold them in the palm of her hand.

It would've been quite a romantic setting, had it not been for the other 15 or 18 people they had to share the large glass capsule with.  
But then she silently reprimanded herself. She shouldn't want it to be romantic.   
Not with Loki.

He stood, arms folded, at the far-end of the compartment, his clever eyes taking it all in. Nothing ever seemed to get by him, and she loved the way he silently observed everything. But judging by his expression, it was easy to see he wasn't nearly as awestruck as Darcy was by the experience. Which was understandable. He'd seen space. He was from Asgard. No wonder everything here on Earth was so underwhelming for him.

Pressing her palms against the glass, Darcy strained to get a better look of the night sky. "It's too bad there's so much light pollution." She mused. "This would be a great spot to look at the stars."

"And was it your passion for the cosmos that enticed you into studying astrophysics?" Loki asked.

"Actually, I was majoring in political science. I found it interesting 'cause it covers such a wide range of fields...like law, sociology, history, philosophy and psychology." 

"Really?" He sounded genuinely interested now, as he joined her by the glass. "How intriguing."

She darted a sceptical look at him. "Are you poking fun at me again, Mister?"

"Not at all. But I find it fascinating how you diverted from one profession to an entirely different one. Though for each subject, one must possess a certain level of intelligence."

She raised her eyebrows. "You think I'm too dumb to study science?"

He let out a low chuckle, and turned to face her fully. "I never said that. You have on more than one occasion attempted to psychoanalyse me, which is a daunting feat in itself. I realised then that you're not as you say...'dumb'." 

She shrugged. "I suppose I should take that as a huge compliment coming from you, being as you're basically a genius. Which is probably why you don't like humans so much. We don't live as long and we're not as advanced. So you look down on us. I kinda get that now."

"Oh, you're not all completely unbearable." 

"Wow, I feel so flattered right now."

"Thor's mortal, she is very intelligent." 

Darcy bristled, feeling somewhat resentful and deflated, even though she knew she shouldn't. "Oh, right. Of course you meant Jane." She said this rather bitterly, and Loki immediately picked up on the sourness of her tone.

"Miss Lewis, are you jealous of Miss Foster?"

"No not at all." She quickly clarified, feeling slightly guilty now. "I love Jane, she's one of my best friends. It's just....I dunno, it sounds lame but sometimes I wish I could be her. You know, or have a life like hers."

"Why ever would you want that?"

Darcy sighed, trying to find the right words to express what she meant. "She's super smart, her family is proud of her. Everyone admires and respects her. She has a well paid job, and hey let's not forget that a freakin' GOD fell in love with her!"

Loki pursed his lips, looking thoughtful. "She also ended that relationship, did she not?"

"Exactly! I mean who does that? Who dumps a God?"

"It was a common occurrence on Asgard, I assure you. And besides, you don't know Thor as I do." 

"I know he left her again to look for those infinity space stone thingies, and was gone for a couple years. Which was really rough on her. But he's back now. And he still loves her. It's so obvious, don't you think?" She looked to him for some sign that he was in agreement, but he remained almost comically stoic. "It comes with the territory, if you're with a guy like Thor, he's gonna have to go off and do spacey superhero stuff."

"So you believe Miss Foster ought to make allowances for his absences. And what if certain aspects of his character displeases her?" 

"Nobody's perfect. Everyone has their flaws, so it's all about balance. Weighing-up the pros and cons. Jane should totally take Thor back. They're hanging out all the time anyway, and he's trying hard. She still loves him, so I think she should give him another chance."

"And what about you? Would you be willing to give someone a chance, even if their reputation was.....questionable?" 

She stared up at him now, he appeared to be paying her his full attention, awaiting her response eagerly. "Well, uh, it depends on what they've done. But I gave you a chance didn't I? That's why I was willing to be friends."

"True. And is that why you are so willing to overlook your boyfriends' shortcomings? Because the pros out-weigh the cons?"

She frowned, this wasn't really something she'd thought about until tonight. And now Loki was forcing her to face the doubts and emotions she'd been trying to avoid for so long. "I don't know, okay? He's a nice enough guy. And I'd been alone for so long I just missed that intimacy." She admitted, turning away slightly. "You'd probably laugh, but every girl secretly wants to feel wanted. Like, really wanted. And loved. And....special."

"And does he make you feel those things?"

She forced a strained laugh. "Look what is this? Why are you psychoanalysing me? We were talking about stars--"

"Your need for love, an emotion, a chemistry, is perfectly understandable." He interjected, choosing to completely ignore her protests. "When you feel so overlooked and undervalued, it is a natural response to yearn for a connection."

"Do you?" She shot back, enjoying the way he twitched uncomfortably. "I know you feel overlooked and undervalued too."

She saw the muscles in his jaw tighten. "You're right Miss Lewis, I think we ought to defer to our previous subject." He said leadenly. "So what attracted you to astrophysics?"

Sighing heavily, she shrugged. "I dunno. I found it interesting I guess. That's another reason why Jane is so lucky. Thor took her to Asgard, he showed her a whole new world. That's awesome."

"I'm afraid I can't extend the same privilege to you, since Asgard is....no more."

"Oh, I wasn't hinting. I was just saying that's all." She gabbled hastily. "I would have loved it. Although, that whole pointing out constellations to girls and stuff, is kinda clichéd and a bit played out."

"Oh, it is most definitely an age-old seduction technique." Loki nodded, with a wry grin.

"But....when they go out of their way to do something special just for you, that's different. I was actually hoping to meet some hot, nerdy astrophysicist who'd take me to some awesome space observatory so I could see the stars."

"Miss Lewis, do you walk around with your eyes closed at night? Does your place of residence have no windows? You do not need a space observatory to see stars."

"No, but....properly. Like, unhindered. In New Mexico the view from the roof was amazing, there was no light pollution. But going up there with Erik....well, that wasn't exactly romantic and--"

"You consider stargazing, romantic?" He broke in.

Darcy opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by the sight of every light in the city suddenly flickering out, plunging the entire landscape into complete darkness. The capsule they were in was immediately thrown into panic, as fellow passengers began squealing and shouting, presuming that something disastrous was happening.  
All except Darcy, who peered out at the night sky in wonderment. Hundreds of stars painted the dark canopy of sky above them, twinkling like crystals.

"Happy now?" Loki asked dryly.

"I....I'm not unhappy." She retorted, noticing then that his gaze was solely fixed on her. And it felt just like the line from the poem...

'A sky full of stars, and he was staring at her.'

She swallowed hard, feeling a sudden rush of emotion that scared the bejesus out of her. It was so overwhelming and came on so suddenly, she almost had to sit down.  
He'd done this for her.   
Plunged London into blackness -- and a state of panicked chaos -- but, just for her.   
So she could see the stars without hindrance.

"Sorry, I can't hold this any longer." He said, and with a flick of the wrist, the city lighting was instantaneously restored. He rolled his eyes at their fellow passengers, who were showing no signs of calming down. "Such idiocy. Is it any wonder you humans all suffer from stress and anxiety?"

The other people were all frantically trying to get to the windows now, seemingly searching for reassurance that everything was well, as if the world outside might've come to an end during the temporary black-out.  
Amidst their jostling for a better look, Darcy found herself at risk of being squished in all the hustle and bustle. Although she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, Loki insisted on shielding her by steering her protectively to the centre of the capsule.  
It was then she felt it. The subtle but unmistakable pressure of a distinctly large palm in a place where it shouldn't have been.

Her head snapped round and she stared at him incredulously through wide eyes. "Loki....is that your hand on my ass?"

His eyes flashed with mischief, but his tone was sincerely apologetic. "Oh, I do apologise. It was an accident."

She blinked at him as he brazenly smiled back at her, black brows raised slightly. "A happy accident."

"And yet it's....still there." She pointed out, as they moved away from the others.

"What can I say, I'm from Ass-gard."

"Are you going to take your hand off my ass?"

"Ass-guardian." He snickered, still not removing his hand. "I'm a guardian of the ass--"

Darcy batted the offending hand away whilst trying to keep from smiling. "Rude!" She exclaimed, trying to sound indignant when really her stomach was turning somersaults.

Their capsule reached the ground and they quickly stepped out onto the platform, Loki eagerly pushing through the crowd that was queuing at the turnstile, waiting to board.  
The excitable chatter and panicked speculation regarding the power failure, filled Darcy's ears, and she could no longer keep the smile from her face.

This was the result of the God of Mischief's hocus-pocus. It hadn't been an act of maliciousness, or even a prank. He'd done it on a whim to please her, without thought or care to any of the consequences. And whilst that was slightly worrying, it was also undeniably touching, and she was stunned by the sweetness of his gesture.  
Even if he had deliberately used the commotion as an opportunity to touch her up.

"I can't believe you did that!" She beamed, as they made their way down the path which ran alongside the Thames.

"Don't fidget yourself into a frenzy over it, I barely touched you."

"No not that! I mean what you did with the lights. You know, you can be surprisingly sweet. Even though you can also be a bit of a pervert!"

"Sweet? Ssh. Please keep that to yourself, Miss Lewis. I have a reputation to uphold."

She giggled, then came to a slight halt. The urge to hug him again was almost overwhelming. Today he had stood up to Greg for her, had her name tattooed on his wrist, and created a black-out just so she could admire the stars.  
It was mind boggling and overwhelming.

He stopped a few paces ahead of her, and looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"You. You're...you're so..." She threw her hands up helplessly. "God, I dunno. There are no words."

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Miss Lewis."

Moving purposefully toward him, she reached out and threw her arms around his neck. He immediately responded by slipping his arms around her waist, tugging her closer, and her mouth went inexplicably dry.

"Miss Lewis, you really ought to refrain from all these impulsive displays of affection. It could so easily be misconstrued as something else."   
She could hear the audible smirk in his voice, and feel his breath stir her hair as he spoke. 

"Don't worry, we'll ignore the gossip." She giggled, her words coming out muffled as she buried her face against his chest. "I'm just saying thank you for all the nice things you've done for me."

"Quite. But no doubt it would be widely speculated that my actions are all an attempt on my part, to seduce you." He smirked, his arms falling away.

Begrudgingly, she allowed him to break free from the hug. She could've happily held onto him forever, absorbing his masculine heat. Losing herself in the heady sensations of having her body pressed against his, enveloped by the exquisite scent of leather and spice and all things nice.

Hmm. Her mind was becoming a tangled mess of knots. Just being near him was enough to set her pulse racing.

"Seduce me?" She scoffed, as they set off walking again. "You like, solemnly swore that you weren't going to try. So a hug won't do any harm. Ass-grabbing aside, I know you're not seriously going to hit on me."

"What makes you think you can trust me?" He grinned, eyes fixed firmly ahead of him.

"Because I know it's just....what did you call it? Oh yeah, an innocent, mild flirtation, or something like that. And there's nothing wrong with that. It's just a giggle, right? Besides, I do think people make too much of a big deal out of all this seduction stuff anyway."

"How so?"

She thought for a moment, as she spotted a basement bar up ahead, and instinctively made her way toward the enticing glow of soft lighting and the dull thudding sound of music filtering into the street. 

Another drink was most definitely in order.

"I dunno. I think it saves a lot of time to just cut through the crap. Otherwise you have to go through all the agonising, wondering if someone likes you or not. In fact, maybe it would be a lot easier if people did that crazy dance-thing that those birds do to impress a potential mate. You've seen it right?"

"No, I can't say that I have. You must demonstrate for me."

"I don't think so. I'm not planning on getting that drunk!"

"Mores the pity." He teased. "I am aware that peacocks use their fine tail feathers to bedazzle the females. Which is a common practice amongst all species when attempting to impress a partner. It's all about style and image."

"Peacocks are gorgeous. Who wouldn't be impressed by that display? There's no human equivalent. Unless you count a guy wearing a mirrorball jacket!" She exclaimed, which elicited a small chuckle from Loki. "Or you, in all your dazzling leather and shiny horns." She added.

His eyes slid to her briefly. "You really find my horns that impressive?"

She blushed deeply, but the night air cooled her reddening cheeks. "So what if I do? But anyway, this is exactly what I'm talking about. There's no need to over-complicate things really. I think, if a guy likes a girl he should just grab her and kiss her."

"Is that right?"

Loki turned slowly towards Darcy, and before she realised his intentions, he caught her by the arms, pulling her into him with such force that her entire body followed.

"Like this?" He murmured.

His kiss was so sudden and fierce that for a split-second she wondered if her front teeth had been knocked down her throat. The contact sent a shockwave through her system, his passion and ferocity was both startling and arousing, and her heart beat wildly as her pulse whooshed in her ears.

The kiss was powerful, his lips perfect and just suddenly....there.  
It was so completely unexpected Darcy had no chance to prepare, and didn't even have time to react. 

He stole her breath then gave it back.

Then just like that, he let her go. Leaving her trembling and perceptibly breathless.

"Are you sure you still prefer the more direct approach?" He smirked, as though he'd just performed a demonstration. And his wicked grin confirmed that he knew just how deeply the kiss had effected her.

She stared blankly, her brain no longer functioning so she was unable to form words.

He flashed another grin, this one even more devastating than the last, then took the wide steps down into the bar. Darcy hesitated at first, watching him look completely unfazed and oh-so-cool and causal, as though he hadn't just kissed his glorified babysitter -- and not to mention a member of an inferior race.

She stood there gazing at the door which he had disappeared through. Her stomach was turning cartwheels and it took enormous effort to stumble down the stairs numbly, as she was barely able to use her legs anymore.

She stepped inside and was hit with a wave of warmth and smell of alcohol which was strangely familiar and comforting. The pulsing beat of the music shuddered from the huge speakers by the DJ booth, and the low hum of the other customers talking amongst themselves, filled the room.  
It was a long room, with a pool table at one end, a bar tucked into a corner and a relatively large dance floor at the other, with several tables and chairs dotted around.

"Do....Do you wanna find a seat while I get us a drink?" she croaked, just about managing to string a full sentence together.

Loki looked unsurely toward the somewhat bustling bar. "Do you not want me to accompany you?"

"No, no." She assured him, a little hastily. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I won't be a minute. Um, whiskey okay for you? Or would you rather have something else? I'm gonna go with whiskey I think. Yeah definitely whiskey. But of course you don't have to have the same--"

"Whiskey is fine, thank you Miss Lewis."

She plastered on a big fake smile, and sloped off somewhat unsteadily, feeling like she wasn't quite used to having legs let.  
Standing on the foot-rail to gain a few inches -- years of experience having taught her that was the best chance of being served at a busy bar lined with people much taller than herself -- Darcy quickly ordered four shots, two whiskey cocktails and a double Jack Daniels, which she immediately downed....neat.  
She needed to calm her jangling nerves. The liquid burned her throat, and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, grateful for the staying-power of her lipstick.

So......she had kissed Loki now.  
No, that wasn't right, he had kissed her.  
Holy shit, Loki had actually freaking kissed her!

Wow.

To her alarm, it now felt like an Olympic gymnast had taken up residence in her belly, and her heart was still thundering away in her chest. Why had it felt so amazing? So exciting? Basically, even though it was hurried and brief, it was still by far the best kiss she'd ever had.

Taking the other drinks carefully, she found Loki standing by a small table near to the dance floor. He was easy to spot, due to being taller than all other men in the room, and his dark, elaborate clothing and handsome face were easily identifiable even without her glasses.

They did the shots then tried the cocktails, which met with Loki's approval, so another trip was made to the bar....followed by another, until Darcy was most definitely well on her way to being thoroughly drunk.  
She wasn't entirely sure about Loki, but he was grinning a lot more than he usually did, so she took that as a sign of possible inebriation.  
She deliberately avoided addressing the rather important matter of the kiss, because it was obviously no big deal to him. She figured he'd meant it as a joke and nothing more.

"Come on, space boy. Time to show me what moves you got!" She declared, slamming her empty glass down on the table. Pushing her chair back, she stood, a little wobbly, and grasped hold of his arm.

"What?"

"Let's dance!" She shouted, just in case he was having difficulty hearing her.

"Ah, I think not--"

"I won't take no for an answer, c'mon. It'll be fun!"

He seemed rather reluctant at first as she tugged him onto the dance floor, and they found a space amongst the crowd. But as Darcy began to move to the music, his resistance subsided, her enthusiasm proving to be infectious, and before long he was swivelling his snake hips in time with the throbbing beat.

Fuuuuck.  
She tried not to stare but she couldn't help herself, even though her ovaries were at risk of exploding as he top rocked, shuffled, and gyrated his way through each song.

"Shit! Look at you! Loki, God of the Dance Floor!" She squealed with delight, playfully nudging him in the side.

Oblivious to the various glances they were attracting from curious onlookers, they laughed like a pair of carefree young lovers, caught-up in the heady throes of first love.  
Darcy strutted her stuff beside him, fuelled by the alcohol that had given her courage and confidence. They did not break eye contact, and all other people fell out of focus as they danced along to the beat of the funk guitars. And then without speaking a word he caught her hand in his, spinning her around, before placing his other hand on her hip and pulling her to him.

She laughed more, and he laughed too, as she rested her other hand against his solid chest and began moving with him to the music. The heady atmosphere, their surroundings, the closeness of his proximity, was like tumbling deeper into a rabbit-hole of madness.   
He was enticing her -- without speaking a word -- into a forbidden world filled with unspoken promise. A dangerous parallel universe where sense and reason didn't exist. A place where the wicked Loki reigned supreme, and had succeeded in beguiling her.  
But she didn't care, instead she tossed her hair as they whirled around, swaying their hips together in perfect sync.

Closing her eyes, she leaned into him whilst slipping her arms around his neck, allowing her senses to take over. She could feel the heat that radiated between them, his cool breath on her cheek, and the sweet smell of him made her feel almost dizzy with desire.   
He was intoxicating. And through the haze of alcohol, despite being stranded, in his arms tonight she'd never felt more free, casting off her inhibitions and allowing herself, to live in the moment. And she never wanted the moment to end...

Unfortunately however, end it did. Rather abruptly. As the music changed drastically, and despite being happily drunk, she considered dancing to a slow, sensual ballad, a bridge too far.   
The dance floor practically cleared, but a procession of people were now hovering around the edge, and the table the pair had been sitting at had been claimed by someone else.

Searching for somewhere to lean -- to rest her aching feet  -- they gravitated away from the crowds, until they found themselves alone. Well technically they were not alone. There had to be about a hundred other people in the club, but now they were standing off to the side, tucked into a corner. So it felt oddly intimate.

"So, you're enjoying yourself then?" She asked, leaning in close so that he could hear her above the deafening thrum of bass.

"Surprisingly it's such fun." He responded, his eyes looking a strange blackish-grey in the red and green light.

Okay, she couldn't stand it any longer. It was gnawing away at her insides and churning her up. She knew she shouldn't, but she just had to say something.

"So you....you kissed me." She blurted, bringing her fingers up to press them against her flushed face.

"Yes I did." He replied, sort of staring off into space. His expression unreadable. "What of it?"

"What of it?" She parroted, feigning indignation. "Well, why would you? And it's kinda crossing the line a bit, don't ya' think?"

"Ah, yes. The boyfriend. I keep forgetting how absurdly moralistic mortals can be. So sorry." He mused, looking at her from the side of his eyes, and she wondered if he truly meant it.

Oh Christ, she'd not even thought about Greg until now.

"Never mind Greg, what about work? I'm your....your.."

"Carer." He offered helpfully.

"Yes! Your carer. So you can see how inappropriate it is? Even though it was just a silly joke, right?" She tried to give a casual laugh. "But you know, Tony actually seemed to think that you might've had a bit of a thing for me. That you were giving me the eye or something." Her voice faded away as his eyes melded with hers.

"Is that so?" He sounded huskier than he had a few minutes ago, as if it wasn't just the air around them that had thickened, but his voice too.  
.  
"Y-yeah. Which is stupid, I know. Because that kiss didn't mean anything. Or the ass touching. Because we're just friends, messing around, nothing more--"

"Miss Lewis, are you attempting to convince me? Or yourself? And let us be clear on the subject of our brief kiss. I do not regret having done it. In actual fact, I have been wanting to do it for some time."

She swallowed hard, feeling her heart leap up into her throat. Time seemed to be of the essence, but the alcoholic-fuzz meant she couldn't think of a delicate way of phrasing what she needed to say.

"You have? For real? Because that's all kinds of wrong. But.....I do like you. I mean, I like spending time with you. Even though I shouldn't, not really. But...shit. I have the best time with you. I can't deny that. You make me laugh and....I really like you, you know? I mean, um, as a friend."

'I want you. I want you. Not just as a friend. I want more. Much more.' Is what she wanted to say, but she didn't. For obvious reasons.   
She was convinced that she had gone mad. She couldn't want him. And she wished he wouldn't give her those sultry looks - they made her die.

"That's good to know." He gave her a seductive half-smile, and she felt her knees turn to water.

She was so completely in tune and aware of how close he was, and how he was looking at her with a concentrated focus that might be described as hunger.  
She knew because she hungered for him too.  
Im fact, all she could think about was the all-consuming desire to do sinful things with Loki. To kiss him again. Properly. To run her tongue against his. To taste the wetness of his mouth. To gently bite his soft lips.

Oh crap, had she really gotten in this deep?

He remained infuriatingly still and her fuddled mind quickly registered three things.  
One, he was so close she could hardly think straight -- frankly, she wasn't thinking straight -- The second was, he had wanted to kiss her for awhile. And the other, more infinitely dangerous....she could just, kiss him.

Right then. Right there.

Her gaze involuntarily flickered to his lips again for a moment, before scaling back up his handsome face. He was looking at her through heavy-lidded eyes, letting her know that he was well aware of her intentions, and it seemed as if he was challenging her. Silently daring her to go ahead and do it.

Emboldened by booze, she placed her hands on either side of his slim waist and gently hauled him closer. He didn't resist, but his body did go perceptibly rigid.

God, she knew this was all wrong, but somehow she didn't seem to care. Darcy was horribly confused and alarmed at the intensity of how her feelings had escalated.  
But she ached for him. She ached for something more.  
Knowing what she was going to say next, she paused for a half second, but felt powerless to stop herself.

Running her hands over the rock-hard set of his shoulders, she whispered into his ear. "You need to relax. I'm the one seducing you."

He moved back slightly in order to gaze down his nose at her, his eyebrows raised. "Miss Lewis, perhaps you have had a little too much to drink." There was a playful tone to his voice at first, but then he suddenly became all serious-sounding. "I... I do not want to take advantage of you--"

"To hell with that, I really want you to!" Giggling nervously, she brazenly pressed the whole of her petite body to his in an attempt to get as close to him as physically possible.....well, in a public place anyway.

Then everything slowed down, and Darcy's laughter dissolved as Loki brought his face down towards hers, so their noses were almost touching. And this time she was fully prepared and he wasn't walking away.  
She could hear the thudding of her heartbeat in her head as she held her breath, tilting her head and angling her lips so their mouths would fit together.

Instinctively her eyes flickered shut, as she gently brushed his lips with the lightest of kisses, testing if he would pull away. And all the sensations she had wanted to revel in before but didn't have the time to, now surged through her body.

At first he was unresponsive. There was a slight pause, the stillness like the break between thunder and lightening. She was about to pull back to see what was wrong, half expecting him to be looking at her disapprovingly, when suddenly his mouth claimed hers. This time all initial politeness had gone and his kiss was more powerful, sensual, and alive.

Holy hell.

When it wasn't saying judgmental, condescending -- and sometimes hurtful -- things, Loki's mouth was frickin' wonderful.  
The kiss was urgent and filled with a need Darcy had never known before, and now she'd had a taste, too much could never be enough.  
He was showing her that every other kiss she had ever had in her life had been wrong.  
This was so right. He felt right, after so much wrong. And she couldn't even begin to compare him to the other men she had known. Loki was so beyond compare.  
Even though this was supposedly 'wrong' on so many levels, how could it be wrong when it felt so right?

Just like the song suggested, Loki was 'The Right Kind Of Wrong."

The sound of a classic techno dance anthem shuddering from the clubs' speakers, faded into little more than white noise. Nothing and no one else mattered as they kissed and kissed, as if they were hungry for each other. Starving in fact.  
Darcy was grabbing onto his shoulders, straining upwards to return his passion, as he became the only solid thing in this swaying, swirling, surreal world.   
His arms were so strong as they held her and the heat radiated between their bodies, surging through her, leaving her limp.

If there could be only one moment in her life she could keep and remember forever, it would've been that one.

Admittedly, they had quite forgotten where they were and were starting to get a bit carried away, caught up in the heat of the moment. It was warm, and softly lit inside the club, and the rhythm of the music seemed to pulsate in sync with Darcy's erratic heart rate. She could now completely understand why people often described kissing as 'melting' because every square inch of her body was fusing into his.  
And she would've been lying if she didn't admit it was very daring, shocking and sexy as hell, making-out with the God of Mischief for everyone to see. 

There had been a time when she would've been adverse to public displays of affection. She would've found it cringeworthy and stomach-turning, but not anymore.  
Not with Loki.

She could barely comprehend that this was actually happening, as they both simultaneously pulled back slightly, desperately needing air.  
Damn, why was breathing so necessary? Why couldn't they evolve and develop gills or something?  
They stood in silence for a while, processing what had just happened, and Darcy ran her hands down his shoulders, then rested them on his chest. They were both breathing heavily. To her pleasant surprise, he suddenly rested his forehead against her own, so they were now locked in a tender embrace, neither willing to speak and break the spell.

She didn't want to think about what was supposed to happen next, she just wanted to make it last a bit longer. So at the risk of losing her last shred of dignity, she fisted her hands in the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down so she could kiss him some more. Again, he complied eagerly, kissing her back deeply and this time she allowed him to gently ease her lips apart, enabling him to tentatively snake his velvety tongue inside her mouth.

She let out a little whimper as their tongues carefully explored, tightening and twisting around each other. He tasted sweet, like honeyed wine, and it was utterly delectable.  
Her knees practically crumbled beneath her, as she felt his long fingers firmly caress the nape of her neck, sending sweet shivers along her spine. A throbbing heat coursed through her veins and speared low in her belly, and all the while his tongue and lips aroused, and took. Tempting, tasting, teasing.

The mood was rapidly spiralling into something very sensual, fevered, and carnal. He rolled his strong, lean body against hers, making Darcy physically tremble against him as she found herself crushed against the unyielding wall of his chest, and she could feel how shockingly virile he was. She responded by grasping desperately at his clothes, grinding against him lasciviously, whilst gasping and groaning with pleasure.

Dear God, they were both becoming increasingly hot and bothered. But in that moment she would gladly let Loki do whatever he liked to her, and then she would beg for more. Their mouths seemed to fit together perfectly, and all she wanted was to keep kissing him, and kissing him until she died. 

This was certainly not the position Tony had hired her for, but now all she could think of was the many different positions she could get into with Loki, and the sensations her dirty thoughts created, washed over her like a barmy tidal wave of lust.

Just then the gruff voice of a fellow clubber popped their sexy bubble, as he walked by and remarked loudly. "Get a room!"

Loki broke the kiss, panting slightly. "What a marvellous suggestion." He purred, his voice sounding a little hoarse, his lips all kiss-swollen. "Wouldn't you agree, earth girl?"

"I...." Darcy could scarcely breath. Her heart was racing, and she could still feel the tingle at the back of her neck from where he'd had his hand, firm but tender. She closed her eyes for a moment, and pulled herself together. "...Sounds like a plan. Let's get outta here, space boy."

He smiled foxily, looking at her with -- well, in the subdued light -- it looked like tenderness. If that was possible? Her heart began to swell at the possibility, but she couldn't be certain.

"As you wish, Miss Lewis."

Taking her hand in his, they weaved their way toward the exit. Her limbs were buzzing with anticipation and excitement. Loki had got her lusting after him in ways she'd never dreamed she would lust after anyone, and she would be willing to do the sort of things with him that would make her mother deeply ashamed.

"Hey, Loki..." She said softly, a thought occurring to her as he held the door ajar.

"Hm?"

"...I think you can call me Darcy now."


	12. Covering All Bases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with this story, and for taking the time to read/leave kudos/comment on it. You guys are awesome! Just to let you know, this chapter contains sexual content *wink wink*
> 
> Hope you enjoy this update.  
> Happy holidays peeps ^^
> 
> *******************************

Darcy was well aware that she was grinning like an idiot as they made their way up onto Westminster bridge to hail a taxi.

The smitten grin was still firmly in place as they climbed into the black cab, as Loki slid onto the seat beside her, and even when they began kissing again.

It was evident that due to Loki's aristocratic tendencies, he wasn't inclined to take things further in a public place by engaging in some drunken backseat groping or fumbling, which was actually quite a refreshing change from the guys she was used to.

Save for cupping her face tenderly as they locked lips, he kept his hands very much to himself.

It was a bit like having an outer body experience. Darcy's head was fuzzy, her distance-vision slightly more blurred than usual, and the world was spinning a little too quickly, resulting in her bumping off the wall of a building on their way to the apartment.  
Considering she was incapable of walking in a straight line, her nerves were tingling, making her very aware of her own body, which escalated further once Loki wrapped a secure arm around her as they walked, to keep her steady.

Climbing the steps also proved to be more challenging than it should, and it was only then she realised she was way more drunk than she'd initially thought.   
But Loki was there -- his capable hands guiding her up safely, and the touch of his fingers at her lower-back made her feel wired and hot, so the cold February air didn't bother her in the slightest. 

The tension and anticipation of sexual promise seemed to arc between them like an unseen electrical force field, crackling against Darcy's skin, and she wouldn't have trusted herself to speak, even if they had been having an actual conversation.

No sooner had they stepped inside and closed the door, when they were kissing again. He pushed her back against the wall with a light thud, and she let out a surprised little yelp. Hooking her leg over his hip, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, his kiss gentle but demanding, and it didn't matter that his mouth was already on top of hers and that her leg was entwined around the back of his thigh...She wanted him closer.

There was more fevered kissing, and then some cannoning off walls and furniture. In their lusty drunken haze, they inadvertently knocked over a kitchen chair, but neither of them batted an eyelid. until they realised the safest thing to do was to collapse onto the coach.  
Loki's legs were far too long to fit onto it comfortably, but he really didn't seem to mind, as it was much easier there for them to wriggle even closer, so that all of his lithe, lean body was pressed against all of hers.

And then she heard it.  
Somehow, above the sound of her heart thumping loudly in her ears, she heard the distinguishable ringtone of her phone, shrilling from her purse.

Loki perceptibly jumped at the unexpected noise, seeing as it was so sudden and loud.  
To be fair, if he had never heard the rousing chorus of Led Zeppelin's 'Immigrant Song' distorted through the tinny speaker of Darcy's cell phone like a warped battle-cry, then it was hardly surprising that it had startled him.

"Just ignore it." She breathed, her trembling fingers busily working his shirt buttons loose.

He was hesitant for a split-second and when the call ended he readily turned his attentions back to becoming more intimately acquainted with Darcy's body.  
All the air whooshed out of her lungs as he glided a large palm up and along her thigh, edging closer to the hem of her dress, then slipping beneath....

And then the phone began ringing again.

Breaking the kiss, Loki pulled himself up, not bothering to hide his irritation. "Whoever that is they're not giving up, are they?"

He stomped across the room to retrieve her purse which she'd dropped by the door. His grumpiness was noticeably out of frustration from being interrupted, as he didn't have any real intention of wanting to call a temporary halt to their amorous activities.  
Taking the purse from him, she pulled the offending cell phone out and hit 'answer' without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She snapped.

"Darcy? Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, hi Greg." She winced at having to speak his name. "Yeah I'm good thanks. Really good actually. Well, uh, I mean as good as I can be, considering that you've left me stranded in London for another night, just so you can save yourself a few bucks!" 

"Is that really still such a terrible inconvenience?" Loki asked, louder than what was absolutely necessary.

"Who's that man I can hear?" Greg demanded, which prompted Darcy into leaping up from the coach so she could move away from Loki.

"Man? Oh, him. That....that's just my partner."

"And you're still with him at this time of night? Where are you even staying, Darcy?" 

Darcy began pacing back and forth frantically in order to give herself the sort of breathless voice which would support the upcoming lie she was about to tell. "I'm just leaving him now. Heading up the stairs to my hotel room." She stomped her feet loudly against the floor for good measure. "Sheesh. Sooo many stairs."

"Have you been drinking? Why haven't you replied to my last message?"

"No! Well maybe I've had one or two drinks. But what message?" 

Suddenly Loki was hovering nearby, and the sight of him deliciously rumpled in his shirt which hung open, flashing his impressive chest, proved to be immensely distracting. 

"Sorry, Greg. I didn't catch that?" 

"Never mind. I will email you the details of the flight. Don't miss it. You should really be getting an early night. You've got your passport with you, right?"

Shit. She'd forgotten all about that.  
But wait. Hadn't Loki said he'd take care of the passport issue?  
She couldn't think clearly, the alcohol slowing her thought-process.

"Um, right. Yeah. S.H.I.E.L.D has got the passport situation covered....I think." She turned to Loki for validation, and was surprised to find he had sidled up behind her, making it extremely difficult to concentrate on what Greg was saying.

"Yes I think you'll find I have all bases covered." Loki's voice was a whisper by her ear, and she jumped slightly, shivering.

"What's that, Darcy?"

"Nothing Greg, listen I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She heard him scoff into the phone. "That's probably best, if you're drunk. But if you'd messaged me back instead of ignoring me, we could've cleared the air earlier."

"I don't even know what you're talking about." She hissed defensively. "And I don't need a lecture right now about drinking!" Her words faded away as Loki chuckled behind her like a naughty frat boy.

She half-turned and he flashed a dazzling smile which did things to parts of her that were still throbbing with arousal for him.

"You're  a very bad girl, Darcy Lewis." He teased, and the sound of her name on his lips was a surprisingly erotic experience.

"And you....you're a very bad man, Loki Odinson!" She whispered, unable to keep the smile from her lips.

"You've yet to find out how bad I can really be." He purred, just as he made a grab for her, and she gently shoved him on the chest.

Oh sweet baby Jesus, he smelled so good, and she could feel herself burning up at his words. Even though he was being playful, her stomach cramped with lust.

Then she remembered poor Greg, and felt a twinge of guilt, just as Loki pulled her into him, and jokingly smacked her on the ass.  
She let out a startled little squeal, and almost dropped the phone. Seemingly pleased with the effect he had on her, he wrapped  a strong arm around her waist, and she wriggled against him, suppressing a giggle.

"Darcy? What was that? What's going on?" Greg's voice rang out from the other end of the line.

"N-nothing! Greg, what did you mean when you asked why I hadn't replied to your message? I haven't had a message from you all day!"

"Darcy, I sent a text straight after that weird one I got from....well, whoever it was." Greg explained patiently. "What was that all about anyways? Did you send that?"

Darcy scowled. "Me? Why would I send a text like that?"

"I don't know. You tell me. I thought perhaps you were pretending to be someone else, in the hopes of making me jealous--"

"What? Are you for real?" She exclaimed incredulously. 

Just then Loki leaned over her shoulder and unexpectedly pulled the phone from her hand. "Sorry. Darcy is unable to hear you, she's losing reception. She's....going under a bridge.." He snickered, ending the call.

"Hey!" Darcy protested, spinning around and snatching the phone back from him.

"What?" He grinned, raising his dark brows in mock-innocence. "I was saving you from his idiotic, patronising, hypocrisy." 

She was struggling to focus, desperately trying to join all the dots. The problem was, the dots seemed to keep moving, dancing out of reach, remaining elusive from her grasp.

"Greg said he sent a message. You don't happen to know anything about that do you?" 

His grin quickly vanished, and even in the dim light of the apartment she could see the flexing of his jaw muscles as he clenched his teeth.  "No I don't. Though I suppose you would immediately suspect me, wouldn't you, Miss Lewis?" 

Ouch.  
That hurt.   
For some reason, him reverting back to the title he'd previously used when addressing her, hurt more than she would've expected it too.

"Well, it just seems a bit funky that's all." She reasoned, as he glared back at her with a cold, icy stare. "You had my phone. You texted Greg. You're the freakin' God of Mischief and lies--"

"And you're just like the rest of them." He grated, and if he'd hit her, it would've hurt less.

She felt like she was crumpling in on herself, as he moved brusquely toward the kitchenette, flipping the switch on the electric kettle as if he hated it.

Darcy was so terribly confused. She was angry at Greg still, but simultaneously felt undeniably guilty for having sampled the forbidden delights of Loki's lips. But he surely had to be responsible for the lost message she never saw/received. There was no other explanation was there? But the way he had looked at her, so convincingly wounded and angry, made her not so sure.

"I'm not like the rest of them." She argued, watching him spoon coffee into two cups.

"Of course you are. Your lack of trust in me, betrays you." He said contemptuously, glowering as if he could break the crockery with a look.

"I'm sorry but you are renown for your trickery and lies. I had to ask, but if you're saying you know nothing about it then, fine. I believe you!"

"And I'm supposed to feel flattered am I? Given that you yourself are hardly innocent."

"What are you talking about?" 

"You are a liar also. So perhaps you ought to bear that in mind before you jump to conclusions."

Darcy felt a shameful blush sweep across her cheeks. "You mean because of Greg?"

"I mean precisely that."

"What am I supposed to do? Say, 'Hey Greg, can't talk right now, I'm busy making-out with a God'?"

Loki's eyebrows almost shot into orbit, which Darcy would've found funny if his expression hadn't been so stern.

"Is that what this is all about?" She persisted, following him back over to the couch. "Are you mad because....because I'm kinda cheating on Greg?" Speaking the words aloud was sobering, and she physically shuddered at the thought. "Shit. I have cheated, haven't I?"

"I couldn't give a damn about Greg!" Loki growled, spitting out Greg's name as if it was something distasteful on his tongue. "Nor do I care about your moral dilemma." 

Darcy blinked at him as he sat, silently seething. His very posture oozed dominance, his long legs splayed wide apart commandeered most of the space around him. His confidence and overall demeanour made him pant-wettingly appealing, even though she was trying very hard not to notice.

He was pissed. Possibly a little drunk. And unarguably sexy.  
So in spite of her confusion, she was almost itching with frustration. She wished she could be blasé about all of it and laugh it off, but the feel of her pulse speeding up and the ache of sexual longing, was making her all tense and unreasonable.

The frustration she felt -- sexual or otherwise - was threatening to consume her, and the longest time seemed to go by. Minutes dragging by like hours, until she could no longer contain her restless agitation.

"You know, you're incredibly hot when you're angry."

"And you're drunk." He countered evenly. "Now drink your black coffee, it'll help sober you up before you do something else you may regret."

Wait, is that what he thought? That she was regretting kissing him?

"I regret nothing." She told him, bravely. 

Overcome with madness, lust and booze --which was quite a lethal combination -- she allowed herself to do what her sober self never would. With a pleasant flutter in her stomach, she strode toward him confidently, then manoeuvred herself so that she was straddling his slim waist.

She could see his eyes do a little back and forth thing across her face. Studying her intently. Words failed her more than usual, but what was the point of talking when you could say it all with a kiss? Darcy had have never felt so desperately in need of another person, and she was overcome with the urgent need to have him as close as possible.

"Miss Lewis--" 

"Darcy!"

Loki looked serious, handsome face grave. "Darcy. You are aware that your actions are questionable. This could be considered, as you say, cheating?"

"Yeah but I don't care. I want you!" She declared shamelessly.

He held her gaze for a moment, then his eyes were drawn to her heaving bosom, which hitched up and down with her heavy breaths.

"Is that right?" He asked with interest, managing to muster his trademark smirk. "And what exactly do you propose to do about it?"

Grabbing hold of the front of his open shirt, she yanked him forwards. "This. Now shut up and kiss me!" She ordered. She begged.

So he did.   
His tongue slipped inside her mouth again, grazing her own, and she moaned softly.  
She wanted to breathe him, kiss him, lick him, eat him, drink him. His lips, his tongue, tasted so damn good.

His large hands began running slowly up and down her sides, tracing circles over her ribs and she let out a gasp as she daringly moved against him, crushing her groin against his, and to her delight he groaned appreciatively, low in his throat, as he brought his hips up to meet her.

It was then that she felt the full extent of his growing arousal. The tell-tale sign that she was effecting him just as much as he was effecting her. The unmistakable masculine column straining against his trousers made her more than aware that he was hard between her legs, and she exhaled a sharp gust of breath.

Holy fuuuuuck!!  
She thought.  
As well as, yay, go me!

His long fingers nimbly made their way to the cord at the front of her dress and she had to bite her lip, as with a quick and impatient tug she was suddenly bare and in his hands. He growled into her mouth, revelling in the sensations of her naked flesh, as he took her breasts in the palm of his hands.

"Oh...Loki." She whimpered helplessly, melting into his gentle caress.  The pads of his thumbs brushed against her rosy nipples, which immediately hardened like pebbles beneath his touch. "I know we shouldn't be doing this but....oh God, it feels good."

"I'm very glad to hear it." He said hoarsely, trailing open-mouthed kisses along her neck and throat.

Shit, she was seriously losing it, because now she was overcome by the raw desire to get him naked. And that wasn't good. Because she didn't put-out on first dates. Not that this was a date, but still. She wasn't that type of girl.  
But then again, Loki wasn't your average guy.  
He was more than just an extraterrestrial, he was like some crazy drug, addictive and thrilling and she just couldn't get enough.

Never in her life had she despised underwear and cotton trousers as much as she did right now, for being thin enough to feel, but thick enough to not feel enough.  
Her face was bright red, and Loki's lust-glazed eyes seemed to take great pleasure in the sight of her flushed skin, the dusting of pink across her ample breasts, which were swollen with arousal.   
This reminded Darcy of running down a hill and gradually gaining momentum. Everything was moving faster, and she didn't know how much more she could take, as they rocked against each other lustfully, with nothing more than tiny scraps of material between them, and she was throbbing away, wet and desperate for more.

Holy crap.  
Darcy had never wanted anyone like this before.   
Ever.

"This is....this is bad." She panted, not even fully aware of what she was saying. 

"But I thought you claimed it felt good?"

"Oh, God, it does. That's the problem! Loki, I can't have sex with you. I can't. I don't.....I don't do the whole one night stand thing, as a rule."

"That's very commendable of you, Darcy." Bending his head, he kissed the curved swell of her breast. "I have nothing but the upmost respect for your wishes. So, tell me what you want?"

Darcy's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, as his hot mouth suddenly enveloped as much of her breast as he could manage. The pleasure fogged up her mind, as he lavished her bosom with erotic devotion, licking, suckling and kissing each nipple in turn.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I want you!" She keened, reaching into his shirt. Her small hands caressed his mouth-wateringly smooth chest, and as they trailed down his solid abdomen she could feel his muscles bunching and tightening in anticipation.

"Well then?" He crooned seductively.

"No, I can't. No sex." She said weakly, trying to banish the temptation from her mind. "We're not...we're not even dating."

To her surprise, that made him laugh deeply, and she felt it reverberate against her grabby-hands.

"Very well." With superhuman speed and strength, Loki flipped her over alarmingly easily, as though she weighed no more than a handful of feathers, and she squeaked. Scared in the best possible way. "Tell me when to stop." He said, his voice low and rough.

He had rolled over, so he was above her now. Her dress had hitched up, and she jumped at the touch of his hands on her bare thighs.

"Well we've already skipped to second base." She managed, shakily. "So....third? Let's try and stick to third."

"I'm not entirely familiar with the terminology." He grinned, bringing one hand up to tentatively knead her breast, whilst the other edged dangerously close to her pants, his curious fingers feeling for the forbidden flesh. "But, I believe I may have a vague understanding. Touching is permitted, yes?"

"Yeah--"

Darcy just had enough time to suck in a shallow breath before his lips were on hers again, kissing her fiercely whilst his hands seemed to be everywhere at once.   
Save for her trembling, she was completely incapable of movement. She was absolutely transfixed.

Never before had she felt so nervous, nervous yet turned on.   
Greg never made her feel like this. Neither had any of her exes.  They didn't even come close. All other sexual encounters prior to this moment, paled in comparison.

Their kisses grew even more heated and for a fleeting moment she tensed, feeling him gently drag a long finger across the centre of her  -- now shamefully damp -- underwear. But the touch of his fingertip alone was incredible and spine-tingling, making her lose all inhibitions, and just enjoy the sensations.

The breath caught in her throat, and she found herself silently willing for him to keep going further and further, until his fingers found their way inside the material, and...

Oh. My. God.

Darcy went utterly limp, choking back an incoherent noise as his long fingers met with their wet, warm target, and he immediately began teasing her sex with slow, concentrated, circular strokes.

Wow. 

So this was God-sex? Or rather, God-foreplay.  
There was no clumsy handling, or hurried, rough touching. Nope, Loki was taking his own sweet time, exploring her gently, and she couldn't believe how amazing it felt.  
He was no novice, that was for sure. 

"Do you like that, Darcy?" His voice was a velvety whisper, which brought goosebumps to her skin.

"Ooh yeah, I like it...I like it." She panted.

He was gloriously skilled, and knew exactly how to whip a girl up into a frenzy, so before long she was grasping hold of his shoulders for dear life, unable to remain still, writhing around as those sinful fingers worked their Godly magic.

"Touch me." He husked unevenly between kisses, as one of her hands edged lower, hovering nervously at the waistband of his trousers.

She hesitated, trying to process what this actually meant. The thought of really 'touching' him was enough to give her a clit-boner. But, to do so would be crossing yet another line. A line which once crossed, there was no going back.

A million thoughts rushed through her head. Thoughts and questions that she couldn't even begin to fathom, and she found it all quite terrifying. Mostly she was terrified of denying her willing body by overthinking. But if she threw caution to the wind, then when the fun was over she'd have to deal with whatever the hell came afterwards.

"What's the matter? Do you not wish to touch me?" He sounded a little anxious, which was thoroughly adorable.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean...ugh!" There really wasn't enough blood flowing to her brain to make that kind of call. 

Loki stilled apprehensively, aware of her reservations. She'd dithered far too long.   
"Well, which is it? Yes or no? You're not obliged to."

"I know that, I just....I just need a minute that's all."

A few more seconds passed as she silently carried on a depraved, slightly shambolic conversation in her head like all normal, sane people did, then with trembling fingers she reached down and began to stroke the sturdy bulge coiling between his legs.

Her eyes grew wide as she felt the size of him. She heard his breath quicken, and saw his gaze drop to watch her hand movements, and all reservations liquified in the heat of her lust. 

Satisfied that she was happy to continue, Loki returned to doing miraculous things with his own hand, and Darcy needed no further encouragement as she hurriedly fumbled with his zipper, practically tearing his trousers open in her haste to free him of the inconvenient barrier.

She couldn't see, but she could most definitely feel, as his large erection sprang free, enabling her to curl her fingers around him. He growled his approval. His cock felt deliciously heavy and warm as it throbbed in her palm and Darcy's excitement was fuelled by his positive response to her ministrations.

"Does that feel good?" 

"Oh yes....exquisitely good." He rasped, as she worked him in her hand, rhythmically moving her wrist back and forth, causing his hips to buck involuntarily. "Harder, Darcy."

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." He reassured, rewarding her efforts by delving cautiously into her scorching, wet heat.

She let out a heavy gasp, as he eased a long digit deep inside until it was immersed right up to the knuckle. Then he slowly drew back out and repeated the action with increasing speed, whilst ensuring to rub the pad of his thumb against that most secret sweet-spot.

Christ, she was going to die. He was actually going to kill her. The pleasure was so overwhelmingly intense, but hey, what a way to go...

"Faster!" His commanding tone made him impossible to defy. "Yes....yes that's it."

She squeezed tighter, pumping away at his sex, which jumped in her hand as if it had a life of it's own. But the maddening, inimitable tension she felt building was making it difficult to focus on anything other than his hands and what they were doing to her. 

He buried his face against the curve of her shoulder, and his cool breath ghosting over her skin just added to the sensory pleasure. Her veins pulsed with heat, her limbs buzzed with excitement, and the tightening she felt deep inside increased, spreading throughout her body, growing in intensity until she was desperate for relief.

"Come for me." He begged.

Oh God, this was crazy.  
Like, banana-balls crazy.  
But she just didn't care. She was lost to the primal beauty of what they were doing to each other. It was wildly erotic, deeply sensual, and immensely intimate. She had wanted to connect physically with Loki as well as emotionally. And this chemistry, this connection, was the most mind-blowing experience of her life.

"Oh, God....I'm going to....but I don't want to, not yet--"  
Stubbornly she squeezed her thighs together, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Stop resisting. I want you to come, now."

She never wanted the luxurious assault to end, even if it proved to be the death of her, but her most intimate parts were swollen with desire, the pooling heat was driving her to the edge as she ground herself greedily against his knuckles, searching for further friction.

"Ooh....L-Loki....I..." She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, nearing....nearing....

"That's it. Yes. Don't fight it." He encouraged lusfully.

Her breathing was coming out in small pants, as he picked up the pace, increasing the pressure relentlessly, as she simultaneously worked his throbbing shaft with firm, fluid strokes. 

"Ah. Don't stop!" He hissed, his raspy voice pulling her back.

Her heart was thudding erratically beneath her breastbone, his breath was hot and racing inside her mouth.....

And then all at once, the intense sensations ripped through her tingling body in an earth-shattering climax, and she let out a strangled cry, her back bowing upwards off the cushions. Biting down hard on her lip, Darcy hoped to stifle her moans, but Loki was quick to reproach her for it...

"Do not do that. I want to hear you. Oh Gods, let me me hear you."

"Aah, Loki! Holy sh---!"

Breath....breath....

There was a sort of mini passing-out as Darcy's vision faded to black for a few seconds, and she figured that must've been her soul leaving her body, as the rush of pleasure continued to surge through her in sublime waves, unraveling her like a ball of twine, threading it's way downwards into the very soles of her feet.

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God...

He had just made her come.  
Hard.

She realised then, that whilst in the head-spinning throes of her orgasm, her small fist had squeezed precariously tightly around Loki's swollen cock, which had pushed him to the limits of his endurance.

A pained groan tore from his throat, and he clenched his teeth in blissful agony, as he was engulfed by the defeating intensity of his own climax.

She watched, mesmerised, as his gorgeous features contorted, his eyes fluttering shut. He thrust between her fingers, once...twice...then barely a moment later Darcy felt the liquid heat of his release, spilling into her hand in hot spurts.

They groaned together, both of them gasping for breath and clinging to each other like a desperate, drowning couple.

Had she not been temporarily lost for words, she would've muttered a heartfelt "wow".

As weird as it seemed, Darcy would've genuinely been happy to actually die right then and there -- although, happy was a gross understatement. She was fucking delirious.

Pressing a chaste kiss to her slightly damp forehead, Loki shifted position so that he was now lay squashed beside her along the couch.

"Well...." She commented breathlessly.

"Well indeed." He concurred.

"That was....amazingly hot."

"Extremely so."

Silence ensued, but to her immense relief it wasn't awkward. On the contrary, it felt strangely comfortable being lay tucked against his chest, her pulse still rocketing as a result of their sexual exploits.  
And technically, they hadn't had full-on sex. They'd just engaged in some serious heavy-petting. Well, it was like 'manual' sex.   
Life-altering, manual sex.  
Shit. Loki was a life-ruiner.  
He had ruined all other men for her.

"So...Darcy." He drawled, shattering her thoughts. "Might I ask what follows third base?"

She swallowed hard, not wanting to dwell on just how much she still wanted more. In truth, she probably never would be fully satisfied until she'd gone all the way with him.   
But that was a bridge too far. It could never happen.  
Could it?

"After third base comes a home-run, but.....that territory is strictly off-limits, space boy."

"Oh? Well that is such a terrible pity. I was rather looking forward to taking full possession of your tantalising little body, and making you scream my name."

"Hey, knock it off!" She chided, trying to sound as if she actually meant it. "They'll be no name-screaming....I told you, no sex. We're not dating."

"But you are the one who encouraged me to 'get laid'."

"Yes I did but....you'll just have to settle for the hand job, okay? But hey at least you've had some...um, relief, besides it's better than nothing. And you had fun, right?"

He made a disgruntled noise, something that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a snort, which made her fleetingly wonder if he was perhaps a little bit disappointed.

"That's beside the point. I fail to see why you're being so stubborn about this. If you want me then why deny yourself?"

"Because, as I keep telling you, we're not dating. And even if we were, you already just--"

"You underestimate my capabilities, earth girl."

She craned her neck to look up at him, and he raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"You mean you could go again? What, like, already? Right now?"

"Absolutely. Were it not for your unwillingness of course."

"Jeez. Your recovery time is....impressive." Clutching both halves of her open dress, she clambered to her feet more ungracefully than she would've liked, and successfully swerved his grasp just in time.

"Where are you going? I haven't done with you yet." He grinned salaciously.

"Oh yes you have, you dirty little sex-fiend. I'm going to the bathroom to clean-up....and then--" Her words dissolved, as she found herself standing above him and this new vantage point treated her to the view of his enormous, naked penis, still glistening with the remnants of his release but hardening to full-arousal again.

"You were saying?" He prompted, smugly enjoying the way the sight of his impressive manhood stunned her into complete silence.

What was she saying? Darcy had completely forgotten. His cock was just as aesthetically pleasing as the rest of him, and she subconsciously licked her lips.

The man had no shame. He was most definitely going to be the death of her.   
Having abstained from sex was perhaps making him so incredibly horny for more. But Darcy had little excuse for her own horniness, and as mildly terrifying as he was in size, the newly-awoken nymphomaniac in her was internally screaming to jump on and ride him until she flatlined.

No. She had to stay strong and resist.

"W-we need to go to bed." She croaked, desperately trying not to stare.

"Darcy, I thought you'd never ask." 

"No! Stop it! I mean, we need to get some sleep." She giggled, still feeling a little drunk, or possibly high on hormones. "We've got a flight to catch, remember?"

"As if I could forget." 

Thankfully, Loki tucked his swollen length back into his trousers, and Darcy was able to breath a sigh of relief and regain some focus.

Nothing had changed between them.  
Well, nothing that was blindingly obvious.  
But that didn't necessarily mean she hadn't been secretly -- stupidly -- hoping it had.


	13. Talking Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Here's to a fookin' glorious 2019! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Please comment/leave kudos if you do. Thanks again to everyone for taking the time to read my work. Bless ya'll ^^
> 
> **********************************

Washing her hands in the basin, Darcy's alcohol-impaired brain was neither processing nor fully appreciating what had just happened between herself and the God of Mischief.  
Even as she lathered the bar of soap between her palms and rinsed away every last sticky trace of their encounter, her neurones weren't firing on all cylinders.

If they had been, she would probably be feeling incredibly guilty, and possibly even a little panicky about what she may have inadvertently begun.   
Could it simply be labelled as a harmless, drunken dalliance? Would they have to talk about it? Because that was a conversation she didn't think she'd ever be ready to have, but maybe, just maybe, if they did need to discuss things, then she reasoned that doing so whilst tipsy, would be easier than having to do it stone cold sober. The only problem was, alcohol was like truth serum. So she wasn't sure she could trust herself.

What she should tell Loki, was that a line needed to be drawn under it now. They'd explored the uncharted territory and crossed a line, and indulged their sexual curiosity. Now they needed to move on, without taking things any further. The trouble was, the lines had all become blurred now.

"Enough now." She warned her reflection sternly in the mirror. "This stops now. It ends here."

She haphazardly laced-up her dress, took a deep breath, and turned toward the door.  
And it was then she was suddenly struck by a wave of unexpected nausea.

No. No no no no no no no!

She closed her eyes and did her best to ignore the way her guts twisted and turned violently. Breathing slowly, she tried to keep swallowing but her throat kept clenching. No matter what, despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop the sickly feeling rising through her chest. Then she tasted it at the back of her mouth. 

This just wasn't fair. Why did she suddenly feel like her stomach was a set of bag-pipes being vigorously squeezed? She had felt fine a couple of minutes ago. More than fine in fact.   
She stumbled back towards the toilet, dropped to her knees and clumg to the bowl as if it were the last life raft on a sinking ship.

Maybe once she was sick she would feel better, she hoped, as with a heaving lurch of her stomach, she couldn't prevent the stream of rancid liquid that spewed from her mouth.

"Shit, it's so gross!" She muttered to herself, between retching. 

Darcy -- like all people -- hated being sick at the best of times, and she certainly wasn't a casual vomiter. She wasn't able to just throw up and then go about her business. No, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball, and sleep for as long as she could before it was deemed as hibernation.

Just then there was a soft knocking on the bathroom door -- much lighter than usual -- followed by Loki's voice...

"Darcy.....as much as I am not in the habit of disturbing bathroom ablutions, I am in need of the facilities myself."

She couldn't respond, as she was mid-retch, and although she was trying to be quiet, being sick quietly was a physical impossibility.

"Darcy? Are you....unwell?"

"Uugh, I'm...f-fine." She managed breathlessly between heaving.

"You don't sound fine."

She heard the door open a crack, and internally screamed. She knew she should've locked the damn door. And now the last thing she wanted on earth was for him to see her in such a state. Straining and retching and shaking, crouched on the floor, leaning over the toilet bowl, heaving her guts up. 

"I....said...I'm....fine!"

To her horror, Loki pushed open the door, and stepped inside with almost comical reluctance. "Oh dear. You look even less fine than you sound, and the unholy noise you are making is bad enough."

Hastily she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then immediately wished she hadn't, because what must he think of her? But she didn't want him seeing her dribbling either.

"I...I'm okay....I'm okay." She repeated over and over between gasps.

"Clearly you're not. Am I to presume this is the typical human response to having had too much to drink?"

She shook her head helplessly, as he edged closer and placed his hand precariously on her back, rubbing it gently.

"No, I'm usually fine, and I've drunk way more than this before. I shouldn't have mixed my drinks. That's what it is. I'm such an idiot." 

She turned her head to look at him, and saw him grimace as he hurriedly pressed the flush on the toilet.

"I really don't want you to be here right now." She exhaled shakily. "You really don't have to be here."

"I know. And I'd rather not be, in all honesty. It's awkwardly disgusting." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingertips and closed his eyes.

"Then why are you here? Go!"

"I shan't." Taking a washcloth from the side of the bathtub, Loki soaked it in cold water, and carefully wiped her face and mouth with it. "As disgusting as it is, I've seen worse."

She smiled a watery smile. "Gee, that's such a comfort."

He brushed her hair from her face, and pressed the cooling cloth to her warm forehead. "It ought to be." Grasping her shoulders, he gently hoisted her up, peering at her face with an anxious frown. "Darcy, you look dreadful."

"Thanks. You sure know how to make a girl feel special." She wailed melodramatically. "Oh, God. I want to die."

"Sorry, I don't do requests." 

This was the last thing she wanted. Loki having to take charge, dealing with her mess. She found it ridiculously embarrassing. She felt like a fraud. A pretend adult. A pathetic mortal that couldn't even take care of herself. But she was too exhausted to resist, as he took hold of her, supporting her limp, aching body against his own.   
He shouldn't have to do this. She shouldn't be his responsibility, even Greg had never done this sort of thing for her.

"L, you really don't have to do this. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine--"

"Darcy. Please. Just, shut up for once." His commanding tone made it impossible to defy him, as she sagged like a rag doll, and in the next instant, he scooped her up in his capable arms, which thrilled and worried her in equal amounts. 

"My hero." She giggled weakly, as he carried her through into the bedroom, and tucked her into bed, displaying a level of attentiveness and care she'd never expected from him.

The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep, was asking him to stay with her. He lay on top of the covers beside her, and when he answered his voice was calm and soothing....

"I'm right here, Darcy. I....I'm not going anywhere."

 

When she awoke with a start a few hours later, sickness was the first thing Darcy was aware of. Lots of sickness and a terrible throbbing headache.

As soon as she was capable of thought -- it took a while for her to get passed how incredibly crap she felt -- she tried to piece together the events of  the previous night, but she didn't quite trust her memory. There were gaps, and her hangover was slowing her down. 

Shit.  
What had she been thinking? Replaying the events of what had gone on, made her feel incredibly guilty and wretched. She was a cheat.   
And she had been so forward. What must Loki think of her? Engaging in casual heavy-petting with someone she wasn't even dating.

Then suddenly, she was all too aware of the sensation of Loki's body being curled up behind her. Well, all around her. It was warm, and solid, and knowing that it was Loki wrapped around her like some sort of snugly koala bear, made the breath stick in her throat.   
The last person she woke up like this with was Greg -- obviously -- and his huge, hairy arms usually held her in a bear hug. He was more of a grizzly bear. Whereas Loki's embrace was secure but tender, and didn't feel like he was crushing any of her vital organs.

It felt good. But alarmingly intimate. Which seemed laughable after what they had done together on the couch. In comparison, Loki having a long arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and an even longer leg, intertwined with one of hers, shouldn't have felt so scandalous. But his face was nuzzled into the area between the back of her neck and shoulders, and she could feel him softly breathing against her, which was a strangely emotional experience.

'He feels so right' her traitorous brain kept telling her, but she silenced the nagging voice, and pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind.  
Thoughts like, wondering what it would feel like to wake up like this, next to him, every morning.

Just then she felt him stir, and as if instinctively, he pulled her closer against his wall of torso. It wasn't intentional, she realised, as he was still half asleep. But it felt sinfully good, as her heart began pounding and something deep inside her stomach started sending out waves of pleasurable warmth.

He had her pressed against him, and her mind was slowing to a crawl. But then reason kicked in.   
Shit. They had a plane to catch.   
And even if they didn't, she shouldn't be spooning with him.  
She had a boyfriend for that sort of thing.

"Hey. Hey, Loki?" Her voice was a croaky mix of grumpy and hangover. She deliberately moved, wriggling so that he freed her from his embrace. "Wake up! We've gotta get to the airport, remember?"

Loki duly rolled onto his back and away from her slightly with a bit of a grunt. "I suppose I'd better get up then."

Darcy heaved her legs out of bed, and managed to stand upright without heaving, as she moved unsteadily toward the door. Walking slowly to the bathroom, not wanting to make any sudden movements. It was then she realised with a jolt, that he was wearing only a pair of snug-fitting black shorts.

Christ.  
He had gone to bed in his underwear.   
She wasn't sure why this unbalanced her so, as she suddenly recalled the feel of warm, damp skin, the delicious smell of scented soap....  
Of course.  
He had taken a shower.  
But still. Him having joined her, so casually underdressed, seemed so intimate and unforgivingly wrong.

Best not to overanalyse it, she decided. And stumbled out of the room.

There was enough time for her to shower, and she dressed in the bathroom as quickly as possible. No sooner had she opened the door, when Loki appeared -- still worryingly undressed -- eager to take a shower himself before it got too late.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realise you were waiting. I thought you showered last night."

"I did." He replied simply. "I regularly shower or bathe twice a day. But how did you know I'd showered last night? You were sound asleep. Did I inadvertently wake you?"

"No. I remember smelling you." She said without thinking, then hurriedly corrected herself. "Not that I usually notice how you smell..." She lied, as she tried to ignore the quizzical arching of his eyebrow. "...I just. Never mind. Sorry."

"How are you feeling?" He enquired politely, as she attempted to slide by him. He himself seemed perky enough, save for his aqua eyes looking a little bloodshot, and his hair delightfully dishevelled. 

"Oh, I'm...better, thanks. The shower helped. At least I'm not praying for death, which is a significant improvement." She babbled, feeling decidedly awkward, as an unexpected flashback of their steamy couch encounter, ran through her minds eye. "Um, thank you for taking care of me when I got sick. You didn't have to do that."

"No, I didn't have to. I wanted to." 

Darcy stilled, blinking as his gaze rested on her with unsettling focus. "Right." She drew the word out. "Well I appreciate it. Thank you."

His eyes narrowed. "You already have. Twice." 

She shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were keeping count."

"You're behaving very oddly, Darcy."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I'm not accustomed to you repeatedly thanking me and apologising. Is something the matter?"

She tried to give a casual laugh, but even to her it sounded unconvincing. "Nope. Nothing the matter at all. Listen you'd better hurry up, dude. We don't want to miss that plane."

"Dude?" He parroted, dark brows knitting together.

She stared at him, a bit nonplussed. "Yeah? I've called you dude before. Plenty of times. I call lots of people dude--"

"Precisely. As unaccustomed as I am to your midgardian ways, I am confident that isn't a conventional term of endearment for one's lover."

Darcy's chest tightened with shock. "A what? Wait. Loki....you're not my..." Her words trailed off as she swallowed hard. "We're not...we're not lovers."

"Oh?" His frown deepened. "So you engage in sexual activity with all your male friends do you?"

Darcy scowled at him, her jaw slackening. "Of course not! But last night was just...."

"A mistake?" He supplied sharply. He wasn't angry yet, but she could see he was heading in that direction.

"No. Well, not exactly but....we weren't exactly thinking straight were we? I mean, I'm with Greg, and I'm not proud of what I did--"

"You regret it?"

She closed her eyes, trying to blank out his piercing, accusatory glare. She hadn't been prepared for this at all. Dammit. They should've had the talk. Cleared the air.

"I don't regret it."

He scoffed rudely. "You're not a very talented liar."

"I don't regret it!" She insisted.

"Really? And what if your beloved boyfriend learned of your indiscretion? Would you regret it then?" Raising a long finger, he pointed to her neck. "I marked you as mine. It is a universal symbol understood by all, is it not? One which betrays infidelity."

Darcy's hands immediately flew to her neck, and she pushed him aside in her haste to check her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She saw the distinct purple bruise standing out starkly against her pale skin, and her eyes widened. She hadn't even noticed it before. How could she have missed it?

"You did this deliberately!" She exclaimed, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. "You wanted Greg to know, didn't you? And I am not yours! You can't mark me as if I'm your personal property! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The God of Mischief." He replied smoothly. "And....lies." 

With a flick of his wrist, Darcy watched as the love bite disappeared before her very eyes. Relief flooded her, but she felt quite sickened. Whirling around to face him, she boldly slapped him hard across the face, startling even herself. His head whipped to the side with the force of the strike, but he was infuriatingly unrepentant.

"You're fiery. I like that."

"And you're a complete jerk! That was a dick move. Why did you do that?"

"To gage your reaction." He said curtly. "And you have proved my point entirely. You do regret it--"

"You haven't proved shit! I just wouldn't want Greg to find out like that. It's cruel. Is it any wonder people don't trust you? Tell me, do you get off on being a sly bastard? Does it give you a massive ego-boner? It's all just a game to you isn't it?" She ranted.

"A game?" His voice dropped lower, and he advanced toward her menacingly. "You dare accuse me of playing games? When you dallied with me last night, and then dismiss it so flippantly this morning?"

Darcy rubbed furiously at her temples. Willing her headache away. This was all too much to process. He had made her mad, but he was....hurt.   
Unbelievably.  
Was it possible that he had misunderstood, and believed their drunken shenanigans were something more than just that?  
A part of her felt exhilarated at the very idea of it. But she shouldn't. They could never be anything more than....well, whatever they were.  
It just wouldn't work.

"I'm not dismissing it." She said, calming. "But, you're talking about us being lovers, and we didn't even have full-on sex. So what we did, doesn't make us lovers." 

Loki placed a hand against the wall just above her, crowding her oppressively as he brought his face closer. "So what does it make us then?"

She shrunk away slightly, feeling decidedly intimidated. "W-we...we're friends. Aren't we? It's not like you'd want to be anything more than that. I'm no Goddess. All I'd ever be to you is an idiotic mortal, right? There's no way you'd ever take me seriously. Or treat me as an equal."

His eyes flashed anger -- and something else -- it was an unwilling recognition. He wouldn't admit it, but she could sense he agreed with that much at least. And her having pointed it out, appeared to have surprised and vexed him a little.

"You're deceptively cleverer than you look, Miss Lewis." He said tersely. His remark, a double insult.

"Are you saying I look dumb?" Her voice raised again in temper. "And what's with the whole 'Miss Lewis' thing again?"

Loki's hand fell away so that he could fold his arms tightly across his bare chest. "I no longer have any inclination to call you by your first name. It serves no purpose."

"Purpose? What are you talking about--?"

"I'm merely stating the obvious. There is no need for such familiarity." Amazingly, his angry pout melted into a smile, which broadened into his trademark impish grin. But there was no warmth to it. And his blue-green orbs regarded her coldly, lacking any affection.

Darcy felt her bottom lip tremble precariously, as despite him having shaken off his anger as if it were a dusting of flour, she felt the detectable shift between them. She could sense him retreating away from her, emotionally as well as physically.  
And it hurt like hell.

"Loki, I want us to be friends." She said sadly. 

"And so we are." His voice was irritatingly calm now, and his expression infuriatingly unreadable. "As of this moment, we shall forget all else that has occurred. Are we agreed?"

She blinked rapidly, digesting his proposal and all the implications that came with it.  
Was she overthinking again? But it was apparent that when she didn't think at all, the outcome was equally disastrous. She had thought that if she just took things for exactly what they were, then everything wouldn't seem so complicated or overwhelming.  
The problem was, she didn't know how to take things anymore. Thanks to her inability to control herself, or be honest about how she felt, their relationship was now altered forever.

"Uh, agreed. I guess." She said reluctantly. But she couldn't let this be so final. Could she? But there was no point pining after what she couldn't have, even though there was this undeniable yearning deep inside.

"Fine." Loki nodded a little stiffly, then rotated his hand in an encouraging gesture for her to leave the room. "Now, if you don't mind, Miss Lewis....I must shower, if we are to be on time for our departure."

"Oh yeah. Right. I'll have to re-check my emails, I can't remember which airport it was. Gatwick I think. Or it could be Heathrow." She was rambling now, her feet feeling like two breeze-blocks. "Oh, and I'll book a cab."

"You do that."

She hesitated again in the doorway. "Oh, and Loki....?"

He half-turned to face her, his posture rigid. "Yes?"

"Uh, one last thing....I just...."

"Spit it out then, woman."

Her hands were shaking, either as a result of her previous anger, or upset, or...nerves. Her mouth had gone incredibly dry, as she steeled herself, and breathed her next words into a sentence... 

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't....I didn't mean to. It's just that I...well, the thing is...." She faltered again, but she had to tell him, she realised. Before she lost her nerve forever.

Tell him what though, exactly?  
Well, the truth. No matter how confusing it was.  
That she was quite possibly, sort of, half in love with him.  
After only a month.  
But Jane had fallen for Thor over the period of a weekend.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by his syrupy voice....

"Miss Lewis, let us be clear on the matter, you didn't upset me. I simply was not thinking clearly." 

"Y-you wasn't? In what way?" Her traitorous eyes dragged over his statuesque body. Every inch of him so solid, so smooth. Lean muscle, granite biceps, broad shoulders. It drove her crazy. He was beautiful. Absolute perfection. Which made him all the more intimidating, overwhelming, and unobtainable in her eyes.

His steady gaze held hers unwaveringly. "Admittedly, I found our flirtation a pleasant diversion. A distraction. And it had been so long since I'd known the touch of a woman. To be shown such intimate affection. I merely got a little too carried away. Nothing more. So please, do not think on it further. I shan't."

His words cleaved through her like a knife, drawing blood. But she nodded meekly and hurriedly left the room, before she irrationally burst into tears.  
God, how could she be so stupid?  
And she was being monumentally stupid.

Still, she cried nonetheless. Silent tears which kept seeping from her eyes, like sap from a cut on a tree. Making it difficult to see her phone screen, as she set about checking the flight details, and googling the number of a local cab company.

Her dress and makeup, along with Loki's outfit she'd bought him, were packed into the various bags she'd accumulated from the previous day's shopping trip, and loaded into the trunk of the black cab which arrived to drive them to Heathrow airport.

It took enormous effort to act carefree, as if nothing in the world had changed. When in actual fact, it had. Drastically.

In a matter of a few hours, everything had changed for her. And Darcy's little world felt like it was crashing down around her. In the early hours of that morning, the God of Mischief had held her disarmingly tenderly. He had partially seduced her, charmed her, and inadvertently made her fall for him.  
Then it had all gone to shit.  
Even their 'friendship' was now in tatters. 

Loki's cool indifference and nonchalance was a far cry from his mischievous, bantering. And Darcy was obliged to keep up the facade, going along with the pretence that nothing was wrong, and that nothing had changed. Even though it felt as though someone was piling heavy weights on her. Big concrete blocks, one on top of the other.

The alien airport world, was disorientating for Loki, and he grumbled in his usual fashion, as the sea of unknown faces flowed by. The loud chattering of excitable travellers, enthused by the prospect of exotic destinations and the promise of escape, irritated him. Along with the noises and smells which combined to assault his senses.  
But there was no shared laughter, or playful taunting between the pair.

They went to a kiosk and printed out their tickets, then using his magic, Loki cast an illusion on two flight pamphlets, transforming them into convincing passports.

The sound of trolley wheels whirring on the concrete marble floor, and the almost robotic voice over the public announcement system rang in Darcy's ears, making her head pound. The endless calling for passengers to make their way from departure lounges to various gates, droned on mechanically, making her uncharacteristically irritable, and she was relieved when the time finally came to board.

Her relief was short lived however, once she'd taken her seat. Loki spoke to her only once, to ask if she wanted to sit by the window or the aisle. She took the aisle seat appreciatively, not admitting that flying made her incredibly nervous.

As they took off and she felt the thrum of the engines and vibration of the plane beneath her skin, she gripped the armrests so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Closing her eyes, she pushed her head back against the seat, trying to suck in deep, calming breaths.

"Miss Lewis?" Loki's voice came unexpectedly, and close to her ear, shattering her focus.

She opened her eyes to see him eyeing her curiously, and her gaze dropped to his mouth.  
God, she had kissed that mouth.   
She had kissed that mouth, a lot.  
But knowing she'd never be afforded that privilege again, caused the knife to do another twist in the wound.

"You're afraid aren't you." He stated rather than asked.

She nodded feebly.

His expression altered then, his eyes visibly softening. "It is theorised that talking through the experience can help alleviate the fear."

"It's the...the thought of being so high up. I mean, bees aren't scientifically supposed to be capable of flying, but they do. Their bodies are too heavy." She gabbled, voice wavering.

He stared at her askance, but she continued....

"And....and the way I see it, something this big and heavy, shouldn't be able to fly either.  We don't belong up here. The whole concept is just wrong. And it could so easily crash. It's not as highly unlikely as they make out. And you don't get a parachute. Just a life jacket. But what if you don't crash over the ocean, huh? We'd go into the ground like a frickin' dart....and when archaeologists find us, hundreds of years from now, they'll just think there was once a river where we landed--"

"Miss Lewis, if I may interject....when I suggested talking through the experience to alleviate your fear, I didn't mean for you to quite literally discuss your fear of flying in such great detail." 

She was breathing slightly unevenly now, feeling her heart hammering beneath her breast. "Oh, right. Well I'm....I'm frightened of....wasps. They're nasty. They sting for no good reason."

Loki groaned with exasperation. "I wasn't implying for you to discuss your fears at all. You simply need to talk in general, in order to focus on something else."

Just then the plane shuddered quite violently, and Darcy let out a pitiful squeal. Her hand grasped blindly at his arm, searching for some comfort. She felt his muscles tense through the material of his jacket, and he stared down at her small hand, gripping his forearm tightly.

"S-sorry." Begrudgingly, she relinquished her hold. But then he amazed her by taking her hand in his reassuringly.

"Don't panic. Everything is fine. Just some air turbulence, nothing more." He soothed. "Keep taking. And it'll be over sooner than you think. It's only a short distance to travel. And I've never known you to have difficulty talking at length before."

He smiled gently, and she felt an anxious giggle bubble up in her chest.   
Yes. Everything would be alright. Bizarrely, in that moment she found herself believing that as long as she was with him, everything would be.  
Dare she even entertain the hope that maybe even they....they would too? His large hand clasped hers protectively, and the contact warmed her to the bone, as she laced her fingers through his.

"I'm frightened of animatronics. They've always freaked me out since I were little." She confessed, enjoying the freeing sensation of speaking her fears aloud. It was in fact, proving to be a helpful diversion tactic. 

Taking a deep breath, she continued, feeling her anxiety gradually beginning to ebb away. "And....I'm frightened of being alone in the dark. Sometimes it feels as if it's somehow, touching me....and I'm frightened of getting hurt. Emotionally. Of falling in love with someone who finds me utterly ridiculous."

Her voice wavered incriminatingly, and she fell silent. Angered by her inability to think before speaking. She became painfully aware of Loki's scrutinising gaze, and it made her cheeks flush hot.

He gave her hand a small, encouraging squeeze. "Go on." He urged.

She raised timid eyes to his, and felt herself internally falling. Losing herself in those changeling eyes of blue flecked with green, and sometimes vice-versa. "And....and I'm frightened of making a complete fool of myself. Even more of a fool than I usually do. If the person I fall for, doesn't feel the same....But, most of all...I'm frightened of getting off this plane and meeting up with Greg and me never feeling with him, the way I feel when I'm with you......"


	14. Bizarre Love Triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A/N **  
> Hey guys, I just wanted to say how blown away I am by the outpouring of love for Darcy and Loki, and the support you have shown for this story. It's absolutely amazing. I'm humbled by your kindness and words of encouragement, and I consider myself blessed to have such awesome readers taking the time to read my work.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> **********************

Darcy was holding her breath, afraid of so much as breathing the wrong way, because Loki didn't move and he still hadn't said anything, and she could literally feel her stomach dropping.  
How hideously embarrassing.  
She was such an idiot, and now all she wanted was to go and shrivel up in a deep dark hole somewhere.

Extricating her hand from his, she nervously pushed a dark curl behind her ear, wishing she could remember the part in The Worst Case Scenarios Handbook about jumping from a moving vehicle. Although -- the fact they were in a plane made everything even more problematic -- There was nowhere to escape. 

"You're being disturbingly quiet." She said eventually, unable to bear the awkward silence a moment longer. "Listen, I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything. So you don't have to be all weirded out by it. You know I enjoy your company, God help me, so it's no big deal." 

Her voice faded away, as his eyes studied her closely, darting to and fro across her face. "Isn't it?" His question sounded more like an accusation, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Is it truly no big deal? When you have just stated that you are afraid of never feeling with your boyfriend, the man whom you have chosen to have an intimate relationship with, the way you feel when you are with me. Now, surely you can understand my being intrigued by such a revelation? So do tell me, Miss Lewis.....how exactly do you feel when you're with me?"

Darcy swallowed.  
What was happening to her? Why did she have to have feelings for Loki?  
She should've been happy with Greg. Or at least content, but no. Her friendship with the God of Mischief had apparently blossomed without her even noticing, and the harmless, silly flirtation had escalated and now, the God who had initially annoyed her, even irritated her at times, had made her feel.....

Just how did he make her feel?

It should've been a difficult question to answer, but surprisingly it wasn't.  
He made her feel alive. And carefree. He made her feel flirtatious and more confident. He made her mundane life somehow much more exciting and........happy.  
Being with him, made her happy.  
But most of all -- by some bizarre twist of fate -- during the time she had spent with him, he had made her feel wanted.   
Cared about.   
As if her opinions mattered.  
As if she mattered.  
Which was almost painfully ironic, considering that when she paused to think about it properly, she had a massive hang-up about him finding her petty and ridiculous. After all, how could he not? He was an extraterrestrial, a deity, with an enormous superiority complex.

But no one had ever made her feel the way he made her feel. And most worryingly of all, she felt in her heart of hearts they never could.  
Even though there were many sides to him she still didn't know, and many parts of him she might not even ever understand, that didn't seem to matter.  
It was those blank spaces that made her want to be closer, and what made her feel so comfortable around him.

"You still haven't answered me, Miss Lewis." Loki's smooth voice shattered her thoughts, and she blinked at him rapidly.

"I...well..." Her throat constricted, strangled by unspoken words that she didn't know how to express articulately. "...I have fun with you."

He stared at her, dark brows drawing together in a bewildered frown. "Fun?"

She nodded feebly, staring down at her hands, which she had clasped tightly together in her lap.

"What more than that?" He persisted.

"Why does there have to be more?"

"There must be. There is. Do not insult my intelligence by feigning ignorance."

"Like what?" 

He reached across and took hold of her wrist, pushing the sleeve of her sweater up to reveal the rune tattoo, like it were an exhibit. A piece of evidence. His fingers against her skin made every nerve in her body tingle, and she felt a blush sweep her face, but she bristled with irritation.

"I explained about that." She stated, a little shakily.

"So you did. And then later that same night, you claimed you wanted me."

"Loki--"

"You willingly kissed me."

"I did, but--"

"We shared an extremely intimate moment--"

"We did, but it has to end there!" She sputtered.

Loki's expression darkened, and he dropped her wrist as though he'd just been bitten by a venomous snake. "Because of the boyfriend. Pathetic!" He snarled. "Human idiocy. Such blinkered sentimentality! You spoke once of every woman's yearning to feel wanted. To feel loved. To feel special. And yet it is becoming increasingly apparent to me that he lacks the ability to make you feel any of those things."

"This isn't just about Greg. Even if I wasn't with him, I wouldn't have slept with you, Loki. I don't want just casual sex anymore. I want more than that."

His eyes narrowed. "Casual sex? I'm not entirely sure I understand the concept. Surely there shouldn't be anything remotely casual about engaging in sexual intercourse."

Darcy sighed, squirming slightly with embarrassment. "We talked about it a bit, in the tattoo studio, remember? It's no-strings sex. Meaning you're not in a relationship with the person you sleep with."

"Yes I recall that conversation. And I told you then that personally, I find meaningful sex much more fulfilling. When there is an emotional attachment."

"Yeah, me too. But we...us...well, we're not dating. There's no emotional attachment is there? You're not my boyfriend, or my lover, so--" 

"Just so we are clear, define the difference between a boyfriend and a lover?"

Darcy thought for a moment, her small brow scrunching in concentration. "Well, a boyfriend is someone you're in a monogamous relationship with. A lover is someone you just have sex with. And it doesn't have to be monogamous, for obvious reasons. That's how I'd define it anyway."

"So, am I right in saying you do not want a lover?" He ventured, cautiously.

"Yes. You're right. I don't. I want emotional attachment. I'm in....well, I'm supposed to be in a monogamous relationship with Greg. He's my....he's my boyfriend."

"Yet you fornicated with me, Miss Lewis."

"Ew. Can you not use that word, please? It sounds really seedy and gross." She pulled a face, as she was wracked with mortification.

He leaned in closer so she could feel his cool breath against her flushed cheek, and his voice dropped lower. "Word it how you will, it doesn't alter the fact that you accepted my tongue into your mouth. And you allowed me to pleasure you--"

"Will you keep your voice down!" She hissed, darting a nervous glance across the aisle. "I can't believe we're having this conversation here, now. I don't need a play-by-play recount of what we did. Okay, it was wrong of me to have done that, but I wanted to, so--"

"And why did you want to?" He demanded, his eyes flashing heat. "Your high moral standards would not usually permit you to engage in such an exchange so frivolously. That much I have come to realise. So, why did you?"

Darcy knew then that there was no point trying to avoid the inevitable any longer. She was worried about their friendship, obviously. But she was also worried that if she didn't tell Loki the truth, it would eat her alive.  
Besides, he would never let it drop.   
Persistent little shit.

"Because I like you." She admitted, not daring to meet his intrusive gaze in case she lost her nerve. "I mean I really like you, ya know? Like...a lot. There, I said it. Are you satisfied now?"

"Satisfaction is not in my nature." He replied tersely. 

"Well, I've told you now. And it's no big deal. Because it changes nothing."

"Doesn't it?" He raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Well, no. At least I hope it doesn't. Does it? I don't want it to change things between us."

"On the contrary, Miss Lewis. I actually rather hope that it does."

Darcy felt her chest tighten with anxious hope. People talked all the time about falling for a friend, about how they were afraid it would ruin their friendship, or how scared they were at the thought of taking things to the next level.  
Well, taking things to the next level is all she had been able to think about recently. Even though she knew it was wrong.

"H-how exactly?" She stammered nervously, daring to look him dead in the eye. "I've said, I don't want a lover....God that sounds so schmaltzy."

Loki leaned back into the seat, angling his upper-body so that it was twisted awkwardly toward her. "Explain to me if you would, the requirements of a Midgardian relationship dynamic."

Darcy stared at him wide-eyed. It didn't feel as if he was poking ten shades of fun out of her, but she was suspiciously wary. This conversation was taking so many bizarre and uncomfortable twists and turns, she had certainly forgotten all about her anxieties regarding flying.

"The dynamics?"

"Yes. For example, how does one pass the time with a 'boyfriend'?"

"Well, you hang out together. You go out on dates. Maybe for a meal, or dancing. But it's also nice to just relax, and watch TV, and cuddle up on the couch...."

Her words dissolved as his mouth kicked up at the corner. It was the first time he'd smiled since the plane had taken off, and it was alarmingly, devilishly attractive. 

"Interesting. Miss Lewis, has it not yet occurred to you that we have already done all of those things together, you and I?"

Darcy felt a rush of heat from his words that seemed to spread from the very tips of her toes, to the roots of her hair.

"Uh, yeah. I guess we have. But what's your point?" She asked. Her head was spinning now, and she was finding it rather difficult to breath.

Loki huffed under his breath, a look of anguish imposed on his handsome face. "My point is, our relationship may not technically be defined as a romantic one, but we seem to fit rather comfortably within the parameters of that dynamic. Wouldn't you agree?"

Darcy's eyes widened and she felt her jaw slacken. Her imagination was at serious risk of running away with itself, and she had to quell her traitorous feelings. Her erratic heartbeat, her rocketing pulse, which made all her blood rush to her head.  
No.  
She had to be realistic. For once at least. Her head was often in the clouds, but she had to keep at least one foot firmly on the ground.

This was Loki, the God of Mischief.

"We do get along pretty well." She pointed out, meekly. "But I'm not sure you'd really be capable of a relationship."

She saw him clench his fists and press his lips together. His expression had instantly become guarded and haughty. Unsurprisingly, she had said the wrong thing.   
As usual.

"You think me incapable?" He grated, the muscles in his jaw flexing in anger. "And why is that?"

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but....I think you're 'emotionally unavailable'" She said hurriedly, making quote marks in the air to emphasise the term of phrase.

"So you presume I am devoid of emotion?"

"No, I never said that. You may not be human, per sey, but that doesn't mean you don't feel things. But you're so guarded Loki, and hard to figure out." She took a slow, deep, careful breath. "When you're with someone, you have to let them in. Drop the barriers a bit. Let them get closer emotionally, not just physically. Do you really think you could share your personal thoughts, your feelings, with someone? And be honest and open with them?"

The temper in his eyes -- and his aura -- faltered, and he folded his arms defensively, a gesture which indicated her doubts were well founded. Such intimacy was not something he was comfortable with.

"And you would require this level of emotional intimacy?"

She nodded gently. "Well yeah. It's supposed to come as standard in a relationship. It's kind of necessary." 

She could hardly believe that he actually seemed to be considering it.  
This was insane.

"I confess, regrettably, that would be difficult." He murmured, eyes growing dark. "It is not something I'm accustomed to."

Her heart, which had been temporarily soaring, now sank like a stone.   
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  
How could she have been such a dumbass? Allowing herself false hope, no matter how fleeting it was. 

Cautiously, she placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "I know. I get it. But there's no weakness in showing vulnerability. It actually takes bravery and shows strength of character. Maybe it's something you could work on in the future. That is, if you wanted to."

He eyed her quizzically and allowed himself one unamused little smile. "Since when did you become so wise and philosophical, Miss Lewis?"

Darcy forced a breezy laugh, attempting to sound carefree. "Oh, I dunno. Since becoming a God-sitter I guess. You're a bad influence on me, space boy. I'm at risk of becoming all sensible."

"Heavens no. Don't do that."

The remainder of the journey passed in silence, but it wasn't as strained as Darcy might've expected it to be.   
Loki sat staring out of the window, looking deep in thought, so she did the considerate thing, deciding it best to leave him to his quiet contemplation. Although she wished she could crawl inside that beautiful head of his, and find out what he was thinking. She wanted to peel him like a pear, and strip away the layers, to discover the workings of his complex mind. To search for the softer-side, which she had seen so many glimpses of.

When the plane came in to land, he thoughtfully took her small hand in a protective grasp, and she was touched again by his attentiveness. Once again he was wrecking the perception she had of him, of him being an untouchable egomaniac.

They made their way purposefully through the airport -- stopping only to collect what little 'luggage' they had, at the baggage carousel -- and Darcy called Greg to let him know that they'd arrived.

"He's out front. Waiting at the drop-off point." She informed a distinctly tight-faced Loki, as she stuffed her mobile phone back into her purse, heading for the sliding glass doors.

Outside, the smell of jet fuel, hot asphalt and car exhaust, replaced the mixed scents of the fading perfume women had been wearing, and restaurant coffee.

Just then she heard Greg's voice, and she turned to see his lumbering frame clambering out of a cab. He was wearing a tuxedo, which was undeniably smart. But even though she knew she shouldn't draw comparisons, she couldn't escape the blindingly obvious fact that he didn't look nearly as good in a suit as Loki did.

"Hey, Darcy!"

Hurriedly, she made her way over, trying in vain to scamper ahead of Loki. But as always, his freakishly long legs made it impossible to put some distance between them.

"Hey.....you." She responded self-consciously, as his large arms dwarfed her tiny frame. "Thanks for helping us out like this."

She returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around the broad expanse of his back, and patted it awkwardly. The hug felt alarmingly wrong.   
He himself, felt wrong.

She took a step back, but that didn't dissuade Greg from leaning forwards, planting a kiss squarely on her lips.  
It was -- as always -- lacking any depth of feeling, or passion. Something which Darcy had grown accustomed to. But as she absently wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, due to her boyfriend being an undeniably sloppy kisser, she guiltily found herself remembering how luxuriously perfect Loki's lips were.  
Kissing was the best thing ever when you did it with someone who knew how to do it right.

And boy, did he know how to do it right.

She saw that Greg's gaze had come to rest on Loki, who had been watching the couples' reunion with unsettling interest.

"Oh, um...Greg this is my....partner." Darcy mumbled, hoping that he wouldn't notice her ferocious blushes.

He didn't.

"And does your partner have a name?" Greg asked, dryly. "Or is it a secret? Like everything else associated with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Loki continued to stare at him unwaveringly, one dark brow raised ever so slightly in silent contempt, as he regarded Darcy's boyfriend with cold, aristocratic indifference. 

"Uh, yeah. This is Loki..." Darcy waved a hand in the general direction of Loki's person. "Loki...this is Greg."

"I'm Darcy's boyfriend." Greg added, apparently feeling the need to state the obvious, as he politely offered his hand for Loki to shake.

"Really? I would never have guessed." Loki took Greg's hand disdainfully, looking down his imperial nose at him.

Greg looked back at Loki, a puzzled expression on his face. "Loki...." He mused, clasping the trickster God's elegant hand unnecessarily tightly. "That's an unusual name, but it sounds familiar. And I recognise your face from somewhere."

"In all probability it would be from the News." Loki riposted, his tone clipped, as he reacted to Greg's rough handshake with a crushing grip of his own.

Darcy saw the pain visible on Greg's face, as he flinched and prised his hand away hastily. "The News? Wait....are you...are you Loki? As in, the brother of Thor?"

Loki perceptibly bristled, prompting Darcy to swoop in and intervene before things got out of hand. "Hadn't we'd better be going? The cab's stopped in a no-waiting zone." 

She tried to shove Greg's large body toward the waiting car, whilst simultaneously gesturing for Loki to follow.  
The driver got out and deposited Darcy's bags in the trunk, and Greg obediently got back into the front passenger seat, allowing Darcy and Loki to climb into the back of the vehicle.

Darcy noticed Greg look down at his hand, as if checking to see if it was still attached to his wrist, then he darted an anxious look at his new travelling companion.

The drive to the hotel was almost comically tense, with only Darcy talking, as she tried to make polite conversation, such as asking where the hotel was, and commenting on the chaotic traffic of central Paris, which even surpassed that of London.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Greg wasted no time in pulling Darcy aside in the foyer, leaving Loki hovering awkwardly by the reception desk.

"Darcy, what the hell is going on here? That's Loki!" 

"Oh, is it?" She responded, keeping a watchful eye on the man in question, whilst also trying to focus on her boyfriend. "Thanks for pointing that out. I've been wondering who he is--"

"Don't be facetious, Darcy. You didn't tell me you were working with him! Why is he even here? Shouldn't he be in jail or back on his home planet?"

She sighed. "It's a long story. It's complicated. Work stuff--"

"Yeah? Well I'm getting a little tired of all your work 'stuff'." He blustered, haltingly, checking the time on his watch. "Damn it. I don't have time for this. I have a wedding to go to. I have to leave now but I'll be back after the ceremony and you'd better explain then."

Darcy frowned slightly, not caring much at all for his tone. Granted she could appreciate that it was a lot to take in, but that didn't warrant him speaking to her as if she were a naughty child. Making her feel belittled.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I can. But please don't talk to me like that."

He threw her a peevish look. "Really? You're lucky I'm even talking to you at all. You disappear off to London, then call me up out of the blue, expecting me to bail you out, then you show up with...with an alien. A criminal alien!" He took a deep breath, and thrust a key card into her hand. "There's the key to my room. Give my name at reception. I booked another room for your 'partner'. We'll continue this conversation later."

With that, he stormed away, leaving Darcy in the lobby clutching her bags. Feeling decidedly rattled.

"Is everything alright, Miss Lewis?" Loki's silky voice came from over her shoulder, and she turned and almost collided with him. 

She had no idea how he'd slinked up behind her without so much as making a sound, but he was standing right next to her and she couldn't even think. He'd caught her completely off guard, and as she found herself facing his shirt-clad chest, she instinctively jerked backwards.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

In a daze, she collected the key card for Loki's room, declining the clerk's offer for a porter to assist with her bags. It was only then that she noticed the date on the calendar, which stared tauntingly up at her from the reception desk...

February 14th.

Of course.   
Darcy remembered then, Greg having mentioned that his friend was getting married in Paris -- aptly dubbed the city of romance -- on Valentine's Day, of all days.

Gallantly, Loki insisted on taking the bags from her as they waited for the elevator.  
It arrived empty and they stepped inside alone together, as no one else was waiting.   
Standing side by side, Darcy stared blankly at the control-panel, watching as the light illuminated the numbered buttons, highlighting their ascent to the fourth floor.

"Are you in love with him?" Loki spoke suddenly, making her jump a little.

Her nerves were in tatters today.

"W-what?"

"You heard me well enough. Are you in love with him? Surely you can't be. Not with that philistine. Tell me, does he discuss his feelings and thoughts with you? How gripping that must be."

Darcy closed her eyes. In her already churned-up state, the smooth movement of the elevator still managed to make her stomach lurch slightly, as it came to a halt and the doors glided open.

"I....I'm not having this conversation with you. I haven't been with Greg all that long--"

"And what difference does that make?" He cut in sharply, as they walked down the carpeted hallway.

"It just does, okay? Feelings don't always fit into neat little packages that are easy to understand. Sometimes they develop over time. Love isn't a simple thing. So can you please stop with the interrogation and snarky remarks? Why are you so interested, anyway?" Her voice wavered dangerously with emotion, as she spotted Greg's room number, and fumbled with the key card.

"Call it morbid curiosity."

"Yeah? Well I call it being nosey!"

"Very well. I'm asking, because I don't believe that you love him." Loki said flatly. "And because you are worthy of so much more."

"Don't say that." She snapped, pushing the door open. "I'm trying to figure things out, if you must know. And you saying stuff like that, really isn't helping."

The truth was, she wanted more of this Loki.  
Attentive, tender, caring Loki.  
But she shouldn't want this from him.  
She shouldn't want him at all.  
He wasn't hers to want.

"I think your room is next door." She informed him, as he came in behind her and placed her bags down on the floor. "But technically I'm still on duty. So I suppose you'd better hang out here."

"You still don't trust me, Miss Lewis?" He gave her a baleful look, and she felt a pang of regret, for having snapped at him. "Tell me, what happens tonight? When I have to retire to my separate room? And you are here....with your boyfriend. What if I were to slip away then?"

Darcy swallowed. "You...you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Well I'm hoping you wouldn't be such a jackass. You've got to get back to New York! Surely you're not going to jeopardise everything now? Not when we've come this far." Reaching up, she dragged her hands through her hair in frustration. "And now you've put that thought in my head, you've made me suspicious. Shit. How can I be sure I can trust you?"

"Relax, Miss Lewis. I'm merely toying with you." He said coolly, but his icy tone was decidedly at odds with his inflamed demeanour, as he absently began pacing around the room, seemingly too agitated to be still. 

The room was quite large, and very bland. All white walls, carpet and bed linen, like all typically expensive hotels. There was a vanity table under the large window, and one of Greg's jackets hanging on the back of the chair.

"Well stop messing with me like that. It's not funny. And you're gonna give me motion sickness." Darcy smiled weakly, as she shrugged out of her duffel coat and tossed it carelessly onto the bed. "Or you'll wear the carpet out. Then Greg will be billed for the damages. Which will give him a seizure. Seriously, dude, can you sit down?" 

"Can you refrain from calling me 'dude'?" He fired back, opting to ignore her request, as he paced around in ever-increasing wider circles.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?" He raised a hand to his chest theatrically.

"Yeah. You obviously have one. We were okay when we got off the plane, now you're acting like somebody pissed in your Cheerios. I don't get it--"

"Do you not?" He came to a halt by the window, and half-turned to face her. "You want honesty from me, do you? To prove that I am capable of expressing emotions and disclosing my personal thoughts?"

Darcy nodded slowly, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. She had never seen him like this before, and she had absolutely no idea what to expect next. 

"I didn't like him touching you." He admitted, his blue-green eyes glittering with barely-suppressed fury. "I don't want him touching you."

She gulped, swaying slightly on her feet, and suddenly her heartbeat felt as if it were fluttering at the base of her throat.

Loki was jealous. Of Greg. It was beyond unbelievable.

"W-why?" She heard herself asking, as she tried to process the enormity of his declaration. And now he had confessed, she could perceive the envy in his eyes. The seething, blatant resentment, was unmistakable, and it completely floored her.

"Why? Is it not obvious?" He growled, as if he couldn't understand why she was being so dense. "I want to be the only man who kisses you. Because admittedly, I am excessively fond of you, Miss Lewis. I like you a great deal in fact. As ridiculous as it is."

She felt the thrill run through her at his words. Even though the implication of him finding it so ridiculous, stung, it was still a massive compliment nonetheless. And probably the nearest she would ever come, to hearing him express his true feelings.

"Wow. I'm flattered, Loki. I really am. You know I really like you too. I've already told you like, a bunch of times now. Even when I said I just liked you as a friend, well....I wasn't being completely truthful." She lowered her eyes, shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously, not knowing where they went from here.   
If anywhere.

She knew it was impossible, but some selfish part of her just ached for him. She wanted to be more than just friends, even though the reality of it petrified her, and the very real possibility of him not feeling entirely the same way, or manipulating her for his own amusement, was bound to crush her.  
She was deeply, horribly confused, and alarmed by all of her conflicting emotions.

"Well then?" He said after a contemplative pause. "You claim to like me, and I have expressed the reciprocation of your feelings."

"And.....?"

He drew closer, his proximity sucking all the air air out of the room, as well as her lungs.

"And....if I am able to provide you with the emotional intimacy you so desire, what further objection could you have against becoming involved with me?"

"Whoa! What? You mean.....me and you? Being together? As a couple?"

He nodded almost imperceptibly, and her heart began to race. Her mind was filling with wild possibilities. The very notion of what he was proposing, made her head swirl. 

"But how would that work, Loki? You just said yourself, I'm a ridiculous human--"

"I never said that. I was referring to the circumstances. The fact that I find myself inexplicably attracted to a mortal, is ridiculous. And I do not intend any offence by that remark. I'm merely stating the facts, that becoming attached to a Midgardian goes against all of my principles, my standards, my upbringing--"

"Yeah because you're a God and I'm just a lowly, insignificant human being. A member of an inferior race."

"Surely you can make allowances for me? As I would, and do, for you. Try to understand that these beliefs have been instilled in me since childhood." He said this with such sincerity, it gave her pause, as he gazed imploringly at her in earnest. "But I have struggled in vain, trying to suppress the fondness I feel towards you."

"I guess I'm supposed to take that as a compliment then?"

"And so you should. Because I can no longer deny myself. I find you utterly charming in the most peculiar way. Your personality quirks are endearing. Your wit is entertaining. Your intelligence is intriguing. And your looks are beguiling."

She gaped openly at him, as his words circled around her racing brain, before they descended to her heart, where they tried to poke and prod at a place where Darcy never allow anything to go. An area that she'd sworn would be strictly off-limits to him.

It wasn't exactly a declaration of love, but it was the next best thing, coming from Loki.  
Even as he spoke, she could see him struggling to vocalise his almost unwilling adoration.  
But she had to play it cool.  
This wasn't a marriage proposal.

"Well shit. I don't...wow. I don't know what to say."

So much for playing it cool.

"You're supposed to accept or decline my offer of entering into a relationship with me, Miss Lewis. Might I at least have your answer?"

Darcy clasped a hand to her mouth, as if in shock. In fact, she believed she was in shock, convinced she was dangerously close to fainting, and might be in need of smelling salts very soon. This dramatic bombshell had shaken her to the very core.

"You make it sound like a contract or something." She wheezed, a little breathlessly, her voice coming out muffled through her fingers.

"And is that problematic?" 

She laughed nervously. "Well it doesn't exactly sound very romantic."

"I see. Well the situation may be lacking romance somewhat, but that can easily be remedied. And I can give you passion. As you well know."

He closed the distance between them in two strides, and the next thing she knew his hands had found her hips and were sliding around her waist, making her gasp and grab his forearms in a feeble attempt to stop him.

"Wait, wait! I haven't broken up with Greg yet, and I need to before we--"

Sensing she was about to dampen the mood with objections, Loki paid no attention to her. "Miss Lewis, do shut up and kiss me." He said wickedly, eyes creasing with amusement as he tugged her closer, pressing his body flush against hers.

She let out a little squeak of surprise. "L-Loki..."

His name barely made it passed her throat, as suddenly he was kissing her fiercely, desperately, passionately. She squirmed against him, and even though she made a half-hearted attempt to push him off, it felt so damned good. She could feel herself melting into him, turning soft as butter.

The kiss was soul-deep and sizzling with passion. Rendering her completely awestruck and incapable of rational thought. His wonderful mouth made her temporarily forget who he was. Who she was. And just like that, an entire ocean of complications, and what ifs, seemed to evaporate in the heat of their desire.

Her hands slid inside his jacket, and she could feel the warmth of his body through the thin material of his shirt. His sinewy muscles reacted instantaneously, moving and jumping beneath her touch.

Yikes, he was so damn sexy.  
But now was not the time to get swept-up by his seductive charms.  
She had to concentrate. To focus. To think clearly.

She needed to trust Loki, without worrying about all the possible disastrous outcomes.  
Even though what little logic she had, screamed it was impossible, her mind told her it was seriously risky, and her instincts advised her to be cautious....her heart, her traitorous heart kept on whispering to take a chance.

"I haven't actually agreed to your proposition yet." She pointed out, breathily, as they broke for air.

"Oh dear. Have you not?"

"No. Because....well, there'd need to be some basic ground rules--"

"Ground rules? How awfully tedious you're making this sound, earth girl."

"Hey, you've got to take this seriously, space boy!" She poked him affectionately in the chest. "For instance, I need to know that you'll respect me. And treat me as an equal. Can you do that?"

"Naturally." He sighed with exasperation. "I do respect you, Miss Lewis."

"Really? Then why are you ogling my boobs again when I'm trying to talk to you?"

He hastily looked up at her through his dark lashes. "My apologies. But if it's any consolation, I was dividing my attention equally between both. Treating them with equality."

"You're not funny, you pervert!" She cried, desperately wanting to laugh but not allowing herself to. "I'm trying to talk to you seriously. So listen."

"I'm listening." His eyes remained focused solely on her face, but his hands glided up her sides and he took her breasts in a slow, sensuous grip, growling low in his throat at the sensation.

Darcy had to fight to suppress a whimper as his intimate touch seemed to burn right through her clothing, making it difficult for her to remember her own name, let alone what she was saying.  
But she couldn't and wouldn't succumb to his amorous advances, not until she had officially ended things with Greg.

"Okay, knock it off now, buster!" 

She grasped his hands in hers and held them by his sides for a moment. Not releasing them until she thought it was safe to let go. No sooner had she done so, and he was reaching for her again, so she swatted his wandering hands away, and then punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Pay attention!" She said with mock-annoyance, knowing that her small punches were incapable of hurting him.

He laughed, his solid torso not budging an inch as she administered another blow to the opposite shoulder. His laughter increased and as she made to repeat the actions again, this time he caught hold of her wrists, laughing so hard now he could barely speak.

"Alright, alright. I yield!"

"Good. That's what I like to hear. As boyfriends go, you're a quick learner."

"Aah, boyfriend. So is that a 'yes' then? Seeing how you've bestowed the formal title on me."

"It's a maybe." 

"That will suffice." He swooped down and kissed her again, this time slowly and sensually. She moaned softly, and felt him smile against her lips.

"I adore you. You know that, right?" She confessed with a heartfelt sigh, lacing her arms around his slim waist.

"Is that so? Well, in that case can I rest assured that you will terminate your relationship with that odious man? Or must I challenge him to a dual at dawn?"

"As fun as that would be to watch, I think it would be kinder if I broke it to him gently. Don't worry. I'll tell him. But....." She faltered, an ominous feeling of impending dread gathering in the pit of her stomach.

"But what?"

"Well, today is Valentine's Day, so I can't exactly dump him today can I? I can't be that brutal."

Loki's expression hardened, and his embrace tightened around her possessively. "Given that Saint Valentine was publicly stoned and then brutally beheaded, I would consider it rather befitting to inflict pain on him. In fact, I would be more than happy for him to meet a similar fate, to commemorate the occasion."

"Uh, no. I'll take care of it." She said hurriedly, hoping that his threat of violence wasn't serious. "I don't think I need that on my conscience. Knowing my new boyfriend was responsible for the death of my old one, might keep me awake at night"

"Mm. Then your new boyfriend would have to find an appropriate way of tiring you out, in order to resolve the problem, wouldn't he?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and she felt her insides cramp with lust.

"You have no idea how pleasurably distracting that would be--"

"Oh, I think I do."

"But I'm trying to be serious here."

"I know you are."

"I mean it, this is a serious conversation."

"I know it is."

"Then take it seriously, or I'll have to kick your ass!"

Loki bit back a smile, attempting to look serious but he was struggling to contain his amusement, which made Darcy herself grin like a smitten idiot.

"Look, I will speak to Greg, I promise. But you might have to be patient. Please? Do you think you can do that? For me?"

He gave a low chuckle, and her heart lifted, seeing his eyes practically gleam with happiness. 

"For you, Darcy.....I will have the patience of a 'saint'."

She groaned at the lameness of his joke, but giggled regardless. "I wish I didn't adore you so much." She admitted helplessly, as she gazed up at his irritatingly smug face. 

He knew he had her. She could tell he knew. Considering satisfaction wasn't in his nature, he certainly looked satisfied. The arrogant, adorable jerk.  
But his eyes were brazen and alive with affection. A blossoming sort of tenderness that even he appeared to find disconcerting, and quite unexpected.

"Just....don't hurt me, okay?" She sighed, realising immediately that it was a stupid thing to say, because it was practically inevitable that he would.   
Even unintentionally. It came with the territory.

And Loki must've known too, because he didn't bother to answer. Instead he stroked her hair softly, as she rested her head against his chest, and despite knowing that she was probably setting herself up for disappointment in the not-so-distant future, Darcy allowed herself to dream a little.

This was one of those utterly perfect, few and far between moments in life that you had to draw into your lungs and hold there. Absorbing every drop of it, because that was what life was all about.


	15. Lost In France

When Loki asked Darcy to guesstimate how much time they had until Greg returned, her first thought was that he was going to suggest they celebrate the official beginning of their fledgling relationship by consummating it. And although her conscience and moral compass wouldn't have allowed it, her all-too-willing body would've had no objections. 

But to her surprise/relief/slight disappointment, instead he suggested they make the most of the opportunity, and go and explore Paris together.

Insisting that she didn't want to wander around the ultra trendy capital looking 'scruffy' Darcy quickly swapped the jeans she had been wearing for a pair of smart black trousers, ignoring Loki's protests when she went into the bathroom to get changed. She left on the soft pink cashmere sweater she'd been wearing, but arranged a floaty scarf she'd bought from Camden market, casually around her neck. Although, 'casually' actually took several attempts to achieve, in order to get the look just right.

As she fiddled with it, she chattered excitedly about The Louvre Museum, raising her voice so he could hear her through the wall. 

"It's the world's largest art museum isn't it? As well as a historic monument." She gabbled, purely to give the impression that she was cultured, and capable of being classy and knowledgable.

Besides she did like art. Even if she didn't know that much about it.  
But for some reason she found herself wanting to impress her new beau. He was Loki after all, fiercely intelligent, sophisticated and.....overwhelming.

As she came back into the bedroom, her rambling subsided, as even her eyes stopped dead in their tracks, where they remained on something more gorgeous, more pleasing, than any Parisian art museum could hope to contain.  
Loki had changed the illusion of his clothing, tweaking certain elements of his sexy black suit ensemble, so that he was now wearing a white shirt and black tie, as well as a smart, long black overcoat and a gentleman's silk dress scarf.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" He promoted, raising a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"You look....amazing!" She told him honestly, knowing that she was probably drooling but deserved to be forgiven. Because in her opinion, any woman who ever saw Loki in a suit, would never quite get over it.

He gave a coy half-smile. "Thank you. As do you. But I'm certain that isn't what you were saying. You were talking about the Louvre."

Darcy gave a dismissive flap of her hand. "Pfft. Forget that, I have. Hey, if I wanna admire a precious work of art, all you gotta do is stand there and let me look at'cha."

Being able to give voice to her thoughts wasn't entirely a new experience for her. But expressing herself so honestly without embarrassment, most definitely was. And she found it incredibly unburdening and enjoyable. Especially when he responded so positively, looking almost bashful and boyish, as he rewarded her with an appreciative and completely unprompted hug.

They made their way downstairs and out onto the street, Darcy clutching a map that she'd picked up from the hotel reception. She didn't want to get lost in France, especially as she didn't speak a word of the language.   
Though when she stopped to consider it, Loki was capable of navigating his way around foreign realms, so he shouldn't have any difficulty finding his way in a foreign country.

"I reckon we've got a couple of hours until Greg gets back." She told him, as they headed in the direction of the nearest metro station. "It's going to be a long wedding ceremony. They've paid for an orchestra, Greg said, and apparently there's going to be a flock of doves released too. Which seems kind of.....cruel. And stupidly expensive. But that crowd all come from money, so it's probably pocket change to them. I dunno why they didn't just go all-out, and get married in the freakin' Notre Dame cathedral."

Loki's lips pursed at the mention of Greg's name, but then his sulky pout gave way to his trademark smirk as he remarked, "I can imagine that might've only frightened or confused the other guests, as your soon-to-be ex boyfriend could so easily be mistaken for one of the gargoyles."

Darcy shot him a reproachful look, but had to suppress a giggle. "Don't be so mean. Okay so he's no oil painting, unlike yourself--"

"Oil painting? I'd liken him more to a quick sketch that's been scribbled by a blind artist. Perhaps the same artist in fact, who is responsible for that hideous illustration of me in that ridiculous book."

His churlishness made her hoot with laughter. "Ooh, listen you being all bitchy and everything! Who'd have thought it?"

"Not you, presumably."

"Well no. But anyway, come on! Greg's not ugly. Give me credit for having some taste. I thought he was cute. And anyway, looks aren't everything, are they?"

"No, not at all. Attraction isn't all about the physical. It's about attitude, humour, and chemistry." He gave her a poignant sidelong glance. "But his behaviour convinced me right from the start that he was undeserving of your affections."

Darcy felt her stomach do an impromptu back-flip, as it finally dawned on her that a lot of Loki's resentfulness towards Greg stemmed from his own feelings. And as they had developed, so too had his envy. And she felt a sinful thrill run through her at the thought. And the rush of happiness she felt made her almost deliriously dizzy.

But...

He had also done her a huge favour. By being so perceptive, he had pointed out that which Darcy he been reluctant to recognise.  
That Greg -- in spite of his public 'nice guy' persona -- had been subtly controlling her, and altering certain aspects of her personality, bit by bit.   
The oddest part about it was, she had been too blinkered to even notice. Had she really been so lonely, so desperate for love and companionship, that she'd been in denial and so easy to manipulate?

She shuddered. It was startling and unnerving, and it stirred up all kinds of emotions that she wasn't keen on examining too closely. 

"I've been an idiot." She murmured, eyes fixed on the ground as they walked along side by side. "I didn't even notice at first. Then you started saying stuff that made me think, and even then it's like I didn't want to see it."

"You defended him." Loki said, bluntly. "But I refuse to accept that your feelings for him run so deeply, that you would make such excuses for him."

Worryingly, she felt tears suddenly prick the back of her eyes, but she held them in. "You're right, as usual. I don't love him. I just...liked the idea of him I guess."

"Explain."

"I mean, I sort of got pulled into the idea of him. Rather than seeing him for who he really is. He was so nice at first, and it made a refreshing change dating someone who wasn't a total loser. I liked that idea, of being coupled-up in a semi-committed relationship with someone who was sensible, and dependable."

"Semi-committed?" He echoed, looking suitably mystified.

"Yeah, that's basically like, dating someone seriously, where you meet each other's families, and maybe make plans for the future and stuff. It's not fully-committed, that's more like when you live together, and get engaged or married. But you see, I've never had a relationship last longer than a few months. Which is kinda pathetic, right? I'm twenty nine now. And it started to get to me, I guess."

"And so you were willing to settle for less? Out of sheer desperation?"

"Jeez, when you put it like that it makes it sound even worse!"

"You misunderstand me. That wasn't intended offensively."

"I know. Don't worry about it." She gave a disgruntled sigh. "The thing is, I don't really know what I was thinking. I don't get why I put up with his crap either. Maybe I didn't want to believe I could be so dumb--"

"Don't say that." He broke in, sharply. "You are not dumb. You're....human."

"Is that a another racial dig?"

He shook his head, looking very serious and contemplative. "No. I simply mean that you are not a robot. So you made a mistake, that's just poor judgement on your part. It's natural. You may have been naive, but that is what differentiates between a living being and a machine. And you mustn't blame yourself for his unacceptable behaviour or mistreatment of you."

She felt a lump beginning to form in her throat, which prevented her from responding. But thankfully by now they had reached the metro, which served as a perfect opportunity to change the subject. 

His patience and understanding came as both a welcome surprise and a huge comfort. Admittedly she found it a little disconcerting, but it was still adorable all the same. And she honestly felt like if they continued the discussion, she was at risk of doing something terribly embarrassing and out of character.   
Like crying.   
And Darcy considered herself an ugly crier at the best of times, so she certainly had no desire to break down in front of Loki.

After agreeing that they wouldn't have time to visit as many of Paris' landmarks as Darcy would've liked, they settled on the most obvious choice of destination.

The Eiffel Tower.

Despite the impressive, enormous iron structure being a tourist haven, Loki was -- for once -- willing to make an exception, and suffer the large tourist groups, families, and other couples who had flocked to the landmark in droves.   
Even though it was late afternoon in mid-February, there was still a vast amount of people there, which resulted in a very long queue, and equally long wait, to ride up in one of the elevators. 

Realising she hadn't exchanged any of her money for euros yet, Loki was obliged to use his illusion trick again on some of her American dollars, in order for them to purchase two tickets. They then joined the crowd of fellow sightseers, rising up to the first, second, then finally the very top floor.

It was then Darcy became almost painfully aware of the other couples walking the perimeter of the platform. They were all holding hands, and giving each other loving looks and kisses.   
Well, it was Valentine's Day after all, and there wasn't anywhere much more romantic than Paris on Valentine's Day.

But now she found herself not knowing exactly how to 'be' with Loki.  
She hadn't really paused to give it much thought before, but they hadn't even touched at all since leaving the hotel room.  
Now she was feeling decidedly awkward, wanting to touch him but not knowing how he would feel about it.  
Would he be comfortable with a public display of affection? Because when they had kissed and embraced in a public place before, they'd both been slightly drunk, and she didn't feel able to have an outright conversation with him about it.

"If you look closely..." Loki spoke suddenly, shattering her thoughts. "You can see the Sacré-Cœur over there." 

Darcy fished in her purse for her glasses, and peered through the wire barrier, squinting to see the building in the distance that he was pointing out.   
Placing his large hands on her shoulders, he carefully positioned her so her gaze was aligned at the best vantage point, and then leaned in close to her ear.

"It's built on the highest point in the city, Montmartre." He explained, as she admired the architectural splendour as best she could from so far away.

"It's so beautiful." She exclaimed. "What's it called again?"

"The Sacré-Cœur. Otherwise known as the Basilica of the Sacred Heart of Paris."

Darcy gave a secretive smile, delighting in not only the marvellous scenery, but the closeness of his proximity. As he spoke his breath gently stirred her hair, and she could smell his exquisite aftershave delicately wafting from his oh-so-perfect skin.   
And his voice. His voice caused a cluster of glorious tingles to wriggle their way down her spine.

"I love the way you sound pronouncing French words." She told him shamelessly. "I mean, I love the sound of your voice anyway. But I've never heard you speak with another accent before."

He cast an amused glance at her, and gave a wry smile. "Oh? Tu aimes quand je parle Francais?"

Her eyes rounded and he laughed softly, looking throughly pleased with himself. "I just asked if you like it, me speaking French?"

She nodded eagerly. "Hell yeah!" 

He laughed again, sounding so genuinely amused and..happy, that it made her own heart swell with happiness. And she was overcome with the desire to kiss him into the middle of next week.  
But she still wasn't sure how all of this worked now. She'd never felt so much like a love-struck teenager, out of her depth and comfort zone, and not knowing how to interact with the object of her affections. Should she just reach out and grab him? Or slink her arms around him? She was at a loss.

Another minor issue that was getting in the way, was the wind. It was very very breezy on the upper viewing area, and it was annoyingly blowing her hair around her face. She attempted to tuck it behind her ears, but it refused to stay in place long enough for her to make any move on him.

"Shit, my hair is going to be a tangled mess." She grumbled, trying in vain to smooth it down. "Tell me the truth. Does it look like a birds nest? And I don't mean a neatly made nest, obviously, I mean like one that's been made by a demented bird whilst under stress!"

Loki shook his head, his smile had become a wide grin, and his eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth. "No. I assure you, your hair does not resemble a birds nest. And, you surprise me. I thought you once claimed that you weren't like most mortals, and that you weren't obsessed with your appearance?"

"I'm not obsessed. But I do care about it. Besides, I want to look pretty for you." The words left her mouth almost involuntarily, and she felt herself blushing deeply.

Damn. That was something she'd never done before. Openly admitted that she wanted him to find her physically appealing.

Holding her gaze with a slow blink, he brushed the loose hair away from her eyes and mouth, and gathered all the long strands over her shoulder in one hand. Then with a subtle wrist flick, he conjured an elastic hair band.

"Where did you get that from?" 

"I used conjuration. And it's one of my own."

"You tie your hair up?" For some reason she found the notion of him having his hair tied back, more fascinating than it should've been.

"Sometimes." He smirked, as he used it now to tie her own hair into a loose, side ponytail.

She swallowed hard, finding the gesture not only considerate, but somewhat sweet and intimate.

"Et voilà ma belle." He purred, the velvety tone of his voice caressing her ears.

"Did...did you say 'belle'?" She squeaked, feeling her chest tighten. "Belle is French for.....beauty, isn't it?"

"Beautiful." He clarified, his blue-green eyes searching hers. "My exact words were simply, 'there you go, my beautiful."

She felt the air whoosh from her lungs, and an entire swarm of butterflies began swirling and fluttering in her stomach. He had just referred to her as beautiful. And....more importantly, 'MY beautiful' 

'My'

The 'my' she really liked.

This weighty compliment meant more to her than any other she had ever received in her life, and she had absolutely no idea what to do with it.

"You are uncommonly beautiful, for a mortal." He said, as if stating what he believed to be a blindingly obvious fact. "The word 'pretty' does not do you sufficient justice, Darcy."

Why did he make her name sound so sinful? She still wasn't accustomed to hearing him use it, and each time was like the first, and it had the most peculiar, deeply sensual impact on all of her nerve endings.

"If you keep being so sweet, I'm going to start wondering what you've done with the real Loki. Either that, or I'll be forced to kiss you." She joked, heart thumping so loudly in her chest, she wondered if he could hear it.

He brought his face down so it was level with her own. "Be my guest."

Taking that as all the invitation she needed, she pressed her hands to each side of his face, and kissed him as though she were dying and his lips were the life-giving elixir she needed to survive.   
He ran a large hand up and along her back, the other resting at the nape of her neck, where his fingers gripped her firmly but tenderly.

Oh God, how was it even possible that every kiss she shared with him always seemed like the most spectacular lip-locking session ever?

Her eyes had flickered shut, and she found herself living only in that moment, revelling in the sensation. She used the tips of her fingers to trace along the sharp curves of his angular jawline, then down his slender neck. And all the while he kept on devouring her mouth with lovely, slow, probing, sensuous kisses.

They spent a delicious minute or two smooching up a storm, then ventured down to the cafeteria on the second floor, where they got coffee. Loki was delighted to find himself sipping a pumpkin spiced latte, but grumbled about the indignity of having to drink from a polystyrene cup, which made Darcy smile. 

His complaining over something so trivial, his unwavering snobbery, served as a pleasant reminder that not everything had changed, and she found that comfortingly familiar, as she was still trying to come to terms with all that had happened, and the shift in the dynamic of their relationship.

"Is it as nice as the ones I make?" She teased, as they sheltered from the wind at the centre of the tower on one of the benches tucked away beneath the iron girders. "And be careful how you answer. This could be a deal-breaker."

"It most definitely isn't as delicious as yours, mores the pity." He replied gallantly.

"Good answer.

"It is the truth in actual fact."

"Hm, says the God of Lies--"

"You doubt me, Darcy?"

"It's probably safer that way."

"You wound me." He exclaimed, feigning hurt. Then he surprised her yet again, by wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders.

She turned her neck so she could stare up at him, agog. "This is....weird."

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "How so?"

Biting her lip, she gave a small shrug. "It's hard to explain. Just....you, being so nice."

"Nice?" His features crumpled into a look of exaggerated disdain. "I am not being nice. Is it not customary to give ones' significant other public recognition? And to show a certain amount of tenderness? I'm simply being affectionate and attentive."

"Yeah. That's being nice."

"Don't be absurd, woman--"

"Ah, see....now there's the grumpy God I know and love." She giggled, prodding him in the chest.

"Have I ever deliberately treated you unkindly?"

"Yeah actually, when we first met."

He narrowed his eyes, a small smile pulling the corners of his mouth upwards. "Time is a miraculous thing. A lot can change in a matter of a few weeks."

"And days." She pointed out.

"Hours." He riposted evenly. "But what exactly is your point? Are you adverse to my treating you with affection and consideration?"

"No of course not." She said, a little hastily. "It's just....It'll take some getting used to. I'm still trying to get my head around it all. I mean, I'm sat cuddling in public with the notorious God of Mischief. Which I never would've expected to be doing, not in a million years. But.....here we are."

"This is not cuddling." He objected. "And am I really such an anomaly? That you find the reality of our union, so daunting?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But it's not necessarily a bad thing. Far from it. At least whatever happens from here on in, certainly won't be boring."

"Has it ever been? Even before....this?" To emphasise his meaning, he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, and she melted against him, tucking her head into the space just beneath his armpit.

"No it hasn't. I'll give you that." She grinned, inhaling the scent of him deeply. "It never has been, and never could be boring being with you, Loki."

The pair finished their coffee, and strolled leisurely around the platform, taking in the stunning views of the Trocadéro Gardens, and the bridges across the river Seine.  
Darcy took dozens of pictures on her phone, including several selfies of them both.  
At first he obliged her by smiling dutifully, until his patience began to wear thin, causing his smile to give way to looks of exasperation, and his eye-rolling became apparent in the pictures.

"You and that infernal device. Haven't you taken enough now?"

"Just a few more, that last one was a bit blurry."

"You've taken dozens already." He protested, with a huff.

"Just one more, c'mon smile!"

"No. I've got cramp in my face from smiling."

Choosing to ignore him, Darcy kept the phone held in front of them at arms length, whereupon he suddenly snatched it from her hands, and threatened to throw it over the side.

"You wouldn't dare!" She warned, silently cursing her legs for being so short. Her attempts to jump up and snatch it back from him, were all in vain, as he held it aloft, high above his head.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" 

"Loki, don't!"

She watched helplessly in horror as he stuck the cell phone through one of the small gaps in the wire barrier, and let it fall from his hand with a gleeful smirk.

"Oh my God, no!"

"Oh your God, yes!" He snickered.

"Fuck! Loki!" She yelled, pressing her hands against the fence. "I can't believe you did that! You asshole! That was practically brand new!" 

Furious, she turned to unleash a torrent of verbal abuse on him, just as he extended his open hand toward her. It shimmered, and her phone miraculously reappeared.   
She stared at it -- mouth hanging open like a beached fish -- then stared at him. His shit-eating grin was still firmly in place, and she could tell he was fighting to contain his laughter.

"You little shit!" She cried, voice wavering between annoyance and relief. "You nearly gave me a coronary!"

She took the device from him, shaking her head, and his eyes glittered with devilment. "I can't believe you fell for that."

"Alright no need to rub it in, frickin' trickster!" 

No longer able to suppress his amusement, Loki threw back his head and burst into unrestrained laughter, and she couldn't be mad at him. He was beyond adorable, being mischievous and playful. She did her best to look stern -- which was next to impossible -- as she grasped him roughly by the tie and yanked him forwards. He put up no resistance, allowing himself to be yanked, and bending down so that they were nose-to-nose.

"You're a very bad man, Mister Odinson. You need to be taught a lesson."

His mouth flexed with lingering amusement. "Oh? I shall look forward to receiving my punishment immensely, Miss Lewis."

 

After taking one last poignant look over the Paris skyline, they climbed back into the glass-walled elevator.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked, noticing the time on her phone screen. Her own stomach was beginning to rumble, so she was surprised Loki's hadn't ingested itself by now.

"Ravenous. Do we have time to eat?"

"I don't think so. I wouldn't like to risk it."

"Explain to me again why you feel the need to be at the hotel when that cretin returns? What does it matter?"

"He's already pissed at me, and I don't wanna make things worse. We still need him to get back to New York, remember?"

Loki brought his palm up to his face, closing his eyes in frustration. "Unfortunately yes I do. Alas, I agree it is wiser to edge on the side of caution. We must be pragmatic about all of this." He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth briefly, looking thoughtful. "And if we must go back now, then dinner can be on him."

She grinned up at him. "You're a man without scruples. Hotel restaurant it is then."

"I was thinking more along the lines of....room service?"

"Perfect." 

 

Darcy was feeling light as a feather, practically floating on air, as they made their way back to the metro. She couldn't remember ever having felt so blissfully content. The warm, fuzzy feelings were unnerving, but she wouldn't let herself be bogged down by over-analysing the way in which her heart felt full to the point of bursting.   
It was bursting with renewed hope. Happiness....Love.

Oh dear.

She'd already admitted to adoring Loki, and she could feel herself falling....deeper and deeper, so now she was dangerously close to being full-blown in love with him.  
Which could only be a bad thing in the long-run. And she inwardly scolded herself for being so damn susceptible to his charms.

But she realised, as they walked along -- now arm-in-arm -- that for some peculiar reason, she found it all too easy to love him. In fact, loving him was the easy part. Overcoming the myriad of difficulties that said love presented, would be the challenging part.

Once they arrived back at the hotel it was already dark out, so Darcy switched on the bedside lights, casting a warm, cozy glow over the room, whilst Loki reached for a menu, and picked up the phone to order room service.

"What would you like? Shall we just order everything?"

Darcy made a face. "Would you eat everything?"

"I believe I'm hungry enough to."

"What, even the gross stuff like frogs legs and snails?"

His nostrils flared comically at the very suggestion. "Certainly not, why would I? That's disgusting."

She laughed uncontrollably. "Well then, wouldn't it be better to play it safe? That menu is in French."

"I can read French, not just speak it." He pointed out. "What are your preferences?"

"How about pizza?"

"You have the opportunity to sample some of the finest French cuisine, yet you want Italian?"

She nodded. He stared at her nonplussed, one dark brow raised quizzically higher than the other. But then his handsome face split into a wide grin. 

"As you wish, my lady. Pizza it is."

A waiter arrived at the room promptly, carrying a large tray laden with the most delicious-smelling pizza, garlic bread, a selection of cakes, and a bottle of wine, which Loki had the forethought to add to their order.

The two of them sat cross-legged on the thick, comfortable rug at Darcy's insistence, having what she liked to refer to as a 'carpet picnic.'  
Loki slipped out of his suit jacket, and sat relaxed, shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow, tie loosened, as they devoured their meal together.

They ate from each other's plates, talking and laughing the whole time, like lovers.  
And it felt delightfully natural.

Once they had drank most of the wine and eaten the pizza, they sat side-by-side, propped against the bed.

"God, I'm stuffed. That pizza was so filling." She remarked, resisting the urge to open the top button on her trousers.

Holding out a slice of red velvet chocolate cake, he leaned across toward her. "Not too full I hope, we still have dessert. Can I not interest you in something naughty but nice?"

She inclined her head, his wicked grin making her smile uncontrollably. "You already have! And you know how I can't resist naughty but nice."

"Then perhaps we should forgo dessert, of the edible variety at least."

"Stop it! Don't tempt me!" She took a small bite, and felt her cheeks heat as he watched her mouth intently as she chewed. 

Taking the rest of the slice from his hand, she proffered it to him and he readily took it all between his teeth, making her giggle.

"Tasty but messy." She noted, holding her hand out in front of her, inspecting her fingers, which were now covered in chocolate frosting. "Which is a lot like being involved with you."

Loki laughed with some difficulty as he swallowed the cake, then reached out and took her hand in his. Her eyes were glued to him as he raised it then slowly put the tip of her forefinger into his mouth. She bit her lip, feeling her pulse begin to race, as he watched her closely, to see how his actions affected her.

Sweet baby Jesus. She felt like she was going to swoon.

He nibbled on the tip, then took it in his mouth, licking the frosting off sensually. Darcy could barely hold his heated eyes. As crude as it sounded, the look in them alone almost made her orgasm on the spot.

She swallowed hard. "L, are you trying to seduce me?" She teased, but her voice quivered traitorously.

"Indeed I am." He answered plainly, as he leaned down, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

It was a delicious, hungry kiss. Full of heat and passion. Their mouths opened, and she felt his tongue slide against hers. He tasted like strawberry chocolate, and sugar, and all the reasons why good girls ended up not going to heaven.  
He tasted like heaven.  
And she was lost -- in France -- so to speak.   
But not in the conventional sense, as she had earlier feared, but to Loki of Asgard.   
She was lost in him, in his passionate, seductive beauty.

"Mm. You taste like chocolate." He whispered against her mouth.

"Actually, I think that's you." She kissed the corners of his mouth carefully, and he held completely still, letting her kiss him.

"You're delicious. More so than any damn cake could ever be."

She smiled, elated by this admission. "So are you."

His hands slid into her hair, intent on kissing her again, but she instinctively gripped his wrists, making him stop short. 

"What?"

"Your hands are sticky, you'll get chocolate in my hair and then Greg might--"

"Darcy." He said haltingly. "I am trying to seduce you here, so if you don't mind please shut up, and bloody well let yourself be seduced!"

Laughing nervously she loosened the grip on his hands. God she was being an idiot. "Mmm...I love it when you get all demanding."

His lips found her neck and she gasped breathlessly, eyes rolling back into her head.

Just then, they heard an ominous clicking sound emanating from the door, which instinctively caused them to fly apart. Darcy looked up just in time to see the door handle move, and seconds later the door opened.

Hurriedly she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, worried she might have frosting on her lips, which could be a testament of her guilt.  
Greg took a half-step into the room then froze, his brown eyes visibly narrowing as he took a moment to process the scene in front of him.

"Well this looks cozy." He grated, scowling with disapproval. "And how much exactly did all of that cost? I've already eaten downstairs."

"Well we haven't." Darcy fired back, hackles immediately rising. 

He'd come into the room now, letting the door slam loudly behind him. He stood above the pair or them, his arms folded. "And why's he in here? He's got his own room down the hall."

"'He'.....has a name." Loki said with eerie calmness. "And I don't take kindly to being spoken about as if I weren't even present."

For a split-second Greg looked like he was about to retaliate, but Darcy broke in before he had time. No doubt saving his skin by doing so.

"Wait, what do you mean 'down the hall?' I thought Loki's room was next door?"

His scowl deepened, merging his thick brows into a wiry line above his eyes. "No, it isn't. How do you not know where it is? Are you telling me that he hasn't even been to his own room yet?" He hurled at her, accusingly. "What have you been doing all afternoon?"

"Again, may I remind you that I am here." Loki chimed in, tersely. "And if you do not address me with the courtesy I deserve, you will regret it--"

"We've just been hanging out." Darcy cut-in again, noticing the way Loki's expression was rapidly tightening from a look of tolerance to violence.

Even in spite of how horrid Greg could be, she still felt a stab of guilt. The past couple of hours might've made her feel comfortable with having Loki and Greg coexist in her own private moral universe -- for a limited time at least -- but this level of deception, knowing that she'd just been kissed silly by Loki right before Greg arrived in the room, was another matter entirely.

"Would you mind giving me a moment alone with my girlfriend?" Greg looked directly at Loki, and Darcy cast a nervous glance at him.

His eyes perceptibly darkened as he glowered at Greg, his face creasing with irritation.

Fearing the worst, Darcy gently touched his arm. "Pragmatic, remember?" She felt compelled to remind him, in hushed tones. 

It seemed to take him a measured amount of effort to tear his glare away from her redundant boyfriend, but when he finally did, he gave a small nod.

A tense silence had descended on the room, as Loki begrudgingly rose from his position on the floor, turning his shirt sleeves back down as he did so.

"Here, you'll need this." She said, scrambling to her feet to retrieve the keycard for his room.

Their gaze met for a fleeting moment as he took it from her, and she hoped he could recognise the desperate pleading look in her eyes. She sincerely hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid, like a vanishing act.

"I'm trusting you." She told him, with a small, anxious smile.

"As I am you." He retorted, stiffly as his spine, before turning on his heel, and flouncing out through the door with all the dramatic flair of a brooding, gothic hero.

The door hadn't even had time to close properly, when Greg erupted. "What the hell was that all about?" He demanded. "All those cryptic looks and whispers? It's like you're speaking in secret code!"

"Don't be stupid, Greg. You don't understand--"

"Too right I don't understand. Are you going to tell me what's going on or what?"

Darcy felt her own temper begin to flare. She had been having a wonderfully romantic -- almost magical -- afternoon. And now he'd come crashing in, never missing an opportunity to have a go at her. She took a deep breath, and tried to count to ten in her head, even though she was internally screaming. She knew it was imperative she kept calm, but never before had she been so dangerously close to verbally ripping him a new asshole. 

"I will, if you'll give me chance to explain!" She ground the words out through clenched teeth. "I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on him. Which involves, you know, actually keeping my eyes on him. Which means us both being in the same room at the same time."

Greg's confusion was immediately evident, as he stared at her askance. "What do you mean? Why are you keeping an eye on him, of all people?"

"That's my job, Greg. I get paid to watch him."

"You? Get paid to watch an alien terrorist?" He exclaimed in shocked disbelief. "You?"

Darcy bristled, almost itching with anger.   
So, he doubted her capabilities to? Well, screw him...she thought, sourly.

"Yes me."

He was looking at her now with undisguised derision. As if the concept of any girlfriend of his being employed for such a menial task, was highly offensive to him. 

"So you're......you're nothing more than a glorified babysitter?" He said, almost accusingly. "Or has that somehow escaped your notice?"

"Huh! I'm the most badass babysitter you're ever gonna meet. Do you have any idea the balls it takes to babysit the Goddamn God of Mischief? You wouldn't have the balls to do it!" She snarled, taking a step toward him, chin tilted upward in defiance. "And FYI, Loki's no baby. He's most definitely all man.....I've noticed that much for sure!"

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"If you're so smart, you figure it out!"

"Don't take that tone with me, Darcy. You're expected to meet my friends, my work colleagues, later. And I've told them all you work for S.H.I.E.L.D--"

"I DO work for S.H.I.E.L.D!"

He snorted rudely. "You call that a job? Hanging out with a war criminal? It's embarrassing. It's insulting."

"I don't actually give a shit what you or your friends think, to be honest." She flailed her hands around wildly. The words suddenly pouring from her, as all of the frustration she'd kept tamped down for so long, came flooding out like a river that had burst it's banks. "I'm so sick and tired of you always speaking to me like I'm a child, and forcing your opinions on me. It's like I can't do anything right and I'm never good enough for you. Well I am so done with it. Do you hear me? Done. I'm not doing this anymore!"

They held each other in semi-hostile looks for what felt like an eternity. Darcy regretting having vented her true feelings, in case she had ruined everything by letting her mouth run away with itself, and Greg, apparently taken-aback by her unveiled intolerance of his bullshit.

"So what are you saying? You're breaking up with me?" He blinked at her in almost animated slow-motion, like a cartoon character. Then he completely floored her by adding waspishly, "I've been thinking this wasn't really working out anyway, but after I had to tell everyone that you'd be joining me here, I couldn't exactly tell them that we'd split up."

An involuntary gasp escaped her slightly parted lips. "And when exactly did you decide that this wasn't working out?"

"Does it matter?" 

She thought about this for a moment, then shook her head. No it didn't matter. If anything, she felt nothing but relief, as if the weight of the world -- or all nine of them, in fact -- had been lifted off her shoulders.

"But you'll still have to come to the wedding reception with me." He informed her matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Her eyes rounded. "They don't know me, I wasn't invited."

"I mentioned you were coming, they're expecting you now."

"Well they'll have to unexpect me. It's sweet of them, but there's no way I'm going to go now. We've just broken up--"

"They don't need to know that. So you'd better not show me up, Darcy." He warned.

She dragged her fingers through her hair, accidentally pulling her ponytail loose as she did so. 

"So let me get this straight. You'd rather spend the evening pretending we're still an item, just because you don't wanna lose face in front of your friends? Wow, Greg. Wow." She said with a ghost of her usual sarcasm, which never failed to rile him. "I'm not doing it."

"Oh, you'll do it." He hissed, and he was all-up in her grill now, which she didn't like one bit. And she would've shoved him away, but his next words made her falter...."If you want to get home, you'll do it."


	16. The Importance Of Being Pragmatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. RL has been making it impossible lately for me to get any writing done. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this latest instalment. As always, your feedback is welcomed. I love reading your comments and thoughts on this fic. **
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Loki had taken the news surprisingly well, all things considered.

As soon as Greg had left to meet up with friends in the hotel bar, Darcy had left the room, only to find the God of Mischief loitering in the hallway outside.   
Whether or not he had been listening at the door, she couldn't tell, but his controlled reaction led her to believe that he already knew about Greg's blackmailing tactics.

"I'm so fucking angry!" She fumed, roughly pulling the little black dress she had worn the previous night, from one of her bags. "You've no idea how much I wanna tell him where to shove his fucking tickets, and his money! But it probably wouldn't fit, 'cause there'd be no room left up his ass with his fat head already being there!"

"Believe me, I share your annoyance." He replied coolly, a distinct air of indifference in his voice. "However, regrettably you must refrain. We still need his assistance."

Darcy stilled abruptly and closed her eyes in a desperate bid to calm her rising temper. She knew Loki was right of course, but that didn't make it any easier.  
Greg was a controlling, manipulative asshole. The thought of having to play along with his little charade made her furious.   
But Loki was right. She had to suck it up, if they were going to get back to New York.

"The things I do for you." She grumbled, clasping a hand to her chest in a dramatic gesture of allegiance and martyrdom.

"Granted, the situation is extremely vexatious. But if you look at it logically.....a few hours spent in the company of his companions is a relatively small sacrifice." Loki reasoned, as he paced the room in his usual manner when agitated.

Taking her dress, Darcy made her way into the bathroom to get changed, without saying a word.   
She wasn't angry at Loki. He was being surprisingly levelheaded. Which ought to have been a relief. So she wasn't quite sure why she found his willingness to comply with Greg's irrational demands, so irritating.

She changed into her dress, feeling dread gathering deep in the pit of her stomach. Keeping her black bra on for the sake of her modesty (the lace, as she had found, was not only very revealing but also potentially hazardous) Greg would not like the dress, she knew that much, and she didn't give a damn for his opinion.   
But it was a wedding reception. And she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself, by wearing something so risqué and flashing so much cleavage.

"This doesn't look right." She complained, as she returned to the room, fiddling with the cord that held her dress together. "You can see my bra!"

Loki turned, casting a glance over her in quick assessment. "Then why wear it? You didn't last night."

She huffed impatiently. "That was different. We were out-out. This is a wedding party. I can't have my boobs on display."

"Can you not wear something else then?" He suggested, almost disinterestedly.

"No. I've only got jeans, trousers, a sweater. My suede skirt....but none of that is appropriate for this type of party." 

He rolled his eyes, not bothering to mask his exasperation. "What does it matter? They're not even your acquaintances."

"It still matters because I'm not giving that asshat the satisfaction of seeing me look shabby."

"You're being ridiculous--"

"Oh am I?" She snapped. "You would think that. I wouldn't expect you to get it."

He watched her curiously,  as she stomped across the room to retrieve her ankle boots. Darcy was aware of his scrutinising gaze on her, which only added to her irritation.

"Darcy, is it possible that you are premenstrual?"

She whirled around, eyes wide and filled with indignation. "What?"

He approached her slowly, no evident sign of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm merely making an observation. I am aware that many women experience feelings like irritability, anger, and mood swings in the days before menstruation--"

"Oh my God! I can't believe we're having this conversation!" She gasped. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's the problem? I'm trying to be a supportive boyfriend." He stated flatly.

"Well stop it. That's not the kind of support I need right now. I am not premenstrual for your information! I'm pissed off about this whole thing, don't you get it?"

"I understand." He said calmly. "As am I. So do not mistake my compliance for apathy."

"I'm not. I just....oh forget it. I just wanted to look classy, that's all. To really stick it to Greg. But it's petty, I know."

Darcy sat on the end of the bed and pulled her boots on in silence.  
The last thing she wanted was to argue with Loki. His slightly clinical habit of analysing things logically was just his way, and whilst that made him appear emotionally detached at times, she shouldn't hold a grudge against him for it.

"Perhaps then, I can be of some assistance in a more practical way." He spoke suddenly.

She looked up to see him towering above her, and he urged her to stand.   
Intrigued, she complied.

"Look, you don't have to assist with anything. I'm just being a grouchy bitch because..." 

Her words dissolved as he waved a large hand about her person, and the familiar golden shimmering glow of his magic enveloped her.

Blinking, she stared down at herself in awe.

The illusion he'd cast had transformed her black dress into a classy, 50's style wiggle dress. It had the cutest capped sleeves, square neckline, and the skirt was pinched-in at the waist by a thin belt -- accentuating her curvaceous figure.  
And the colour.   
The colour of the material, was simply stunning and otherworldly.  
Much like a peacocks feathers, it was iridescent blues and greens with a pearlescent effect, so that it reflected a different hue depending on the viewing angle.

"Oh. My. God." She breathed, doing a little twirl. 

"Is that a positive response?" He asked warily. "You do so much 'oh my God-ing' I confess it becomes rather confusing." 

"It's definitely a good 'Oh my God' this time." She beamed, and threw her arms around him unceremoniously, pulling him into an unexpected hug. "You always seem to know how to make things better. Which is weird."

He returned her embrace, smiling into her hair. "And why is it so weird?"

"I dunno. I guess it's 'cause I never expected to see this side to you. And I wasn't prepared for it."

He pulled back slightly so that he could look at her, and she him. "You are the most confusing, yet delightful creature."

Darcy pulled a face. "I won't be so delightful if you call me 'creature' again." She warned jokingly. "But thank you, you're amazing."

She wasn't sure if she'd imagined it, but she could've sworn his chest swelled with pride. He wasn't used to positive feedback or compliments, that much was obvious. In spite of his enormous ego. And she took pleasure in seeing how pleased he was, having someone finally recognise his talents.

"Won't this magic interfere with your double though?" She asked, growing concerned. "I'm seriously starting to worry about that. What if it's dispersed by now? It's been so long--"

"There's no need for you to concern yourself with that." He said dismissively. "Let's just focus on remaining pragmatic for now. And get through this damn soirée." 

 

******************

 

Getting through the 'damn soirée' -- as Loki had so eloquently put it -- proved to be even more testing than Darcy had anticipated.

The evening had been a less than successful night so far.   
To begin with, there was a decidedly chilly air, as they entered the hotel function room and located Greg.  
He regarded Darcy with a filthy look, but had insisted on clasping a large arm around her, as he steered her around the room to 'circulate' -- which basically meant being introduced to his colleagues and friends -- but he made her feel like an exhibit that was being paraded around for his own benefit. 

Loki had been begrudgingly deposited on a seat at a round table over in a far corner, which appeared to be the designated place for the less important guests. This included distant relatives, friends of friends, and mostly single people who had failed to bag themselves a date for the occasion. 

Darcy was quickly growing weary of all the boring small talk she was obliged to engage in, and she longed to retreat to the table where Loki was.

But no such luck.

After 'circulating' the room several times (and Darcy complaining to Greg that they'd been around more times than a breakdancer) they finally took their seats, which were conveniently on the next table along.

"I can't leave Loki abandoned there by himself. He doesn't know anybody." She pointed out, fairly. 

But Greg was unmoved. 

"He's a big boy. I'm sure he'll survive. But don't be saying his name so loud. I don't want anyone to know who he is." 

Darcy was just about to protest, when they were suddenly joined by a statuesque blonde woman, who put Darcy in mind of some sort of Amazonian Goddess.   
She stood -- in her heels -- easily at around the 5' 11" mark, but her height merely accentuated her elegance. And she was extraordinarily pretty. All fresh faced, flaxen-haired wholesomeness, but with a killer body. Like one of those girls from a shower gel commercial.

"Hi Greg." She chirped, in a sing-song sort of voice. Then she turned to Darcy and smiled disarmingly sweetly. "You must be Darcy? I love the dress! Who's it by?"

Taken aback, Darcy returned the smile, but was at a loss. Never having owned a designer dress in all her life. A lot of her party dresses were lucky finds in thrift shops.

"Oh, hi. Yeah...um thanks. It's a....limited edition. It was a gift from a friend."

"Well it's gorgeous. I'm Jem, by the way. I work with most of these guys." She swept an elegant hand in the general direction of the other guests seated around the table. "Greg tells me you work for S.H.I.E.L.D? That must be so exciting!"

Darcy gave a wry smile, noticing Greg's warning look. Which she promptly chose to ignore. "Yeah, you could say that. It definitely isn't boring, that's for sure."

Jem's large blue eyes rounded in awe. "Wow. What's it like working with the Avengers? What do you do?"

"Darcy just works in admin." Greg interrupted rudely. "It's all pretty mundane stuff, right Darcy? Handling Tony Stark's dry cleaning. That kind of thing."

"Actually, I'm an emergency dispatcher." Darcy announced, defiantly, revelling in Greg's irritation at her lie. "I take calls when there's a threat to national security, and contact whoever I think is best suited to the job. You know, Captain America, or the Black Widow."

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" Jem exclaimed, her growing interest and excitement riling Greg all the more. "So like, when that alien army invaded New York--"

"Darcy didn't work at Stark Tower at that time." Greg broke in, hastily. "Now I'm going to get a proper drink from the bar. Do you want one, Jem?"

She shook her head, and held up the glass of wine she already had in her hand. "No thanks, hon. I'm good. Anyway, I'll leave you guys to it. But I'd love to catch up with you later and chat some more."

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Darcy smirked, deliberately shooting Greg a knowing-look as he stood, and headed off across the room.

Darcy turned slightly in her seat, to glance at Loki. She inadvertently caught his eye, and to her immense surprise he flashed a secretive smile, and winked at her.  
Unable to stop herself from smiling back at him dreamily, she momentarily forgot that Jem was still standing by the table.

"Do you know him?" She asked unexpectedly, looking at Loki in that lustful way Darcy recognised women do when they're attracted to a guy. "I noticed him sitting by himself. Is he here alone?"

Darcy swallowed. "Oh, him? Yeah.....he's a friend from work."

"Really? Hm. He's very good looking. Do you think maybe you could introduce us?"

Oh God, no.   
Darcy felt her stomach drop so violently it made her feel queasy.   
The unreasonable knee-jerk reaction was to proclaim "Hands off, bitch!"   
But she didn't. Obviously. For numerous reasons.

Luckily, just then a man called Matt, who was sitting on Darcy's left, turned to her and asked if she wanted a drink. Which was more than what Greg had done. So Darcy quickly accepted, even though the thought of drinking alcohol made her want to throw up in her mouth. But this distraction was a good enough excuse to pretend she hadn't heard Jem's request.

Matt poured the last remnants of a bottle of wine into a glass and handed it to her, and when she turned back, Jem had moved on and was talking to one of the bridesmaids.

Sheesh. That could have been monumentally awkward.

Quelling the nauseous feeling in her gut, she chatted with the other people around the table until Greg returned from the bar.   
The hotel staff were beginning to clear the tables and arrange the room into one that would be suitable for dancing in, to the band that had just arrived and were currently unpacking their instruments up on the stage.

It was beyond infuriating having to endure Greg keep pawing her, as he droned on endlessly about his town planning studies to the other guests. Whether or not he was doing this to keep up the pretence that they were together, or just to piss her off, Darcy couldn't be sure, but having him repeatedly tweak her shoulders, and pull her into him, was seriously starting to get on her nerves.

As if his unwanted tactile gestures weren't bad enough, she was having to put up with him becoming increasingly physically demonstrative and loud. Which could only mean that he was getting drunk. And Greg was even more obnoxious when drunk.

She was just about to bang her head on the white tablecloth in front of her, when suddenly the tall, dark figure of Loki appeared next to her.

"Having fun?" He leaned down, resting an arm on the back of her chair as he whispered close to her ear.

"Ugh, please. Just kill me now. I would forgive you. It would be a mercy killing." She replied dryly, having to raise her voice due to the band starting-up.

"He's being a little too familiar." Loki observed. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I. Trust me. I'd happily strangle either him or myself right now. Whichever might bring a faster end to my misery."

He eyed her steadily, with a look of cynical bemusement. "I didn't expect this masquerade to involve so much physical contact. He needs to keep his hands to himself."

"Do you want something?" Greg swivelled in his seat suddenly, and glared up at Loki. 

The tension around the two men seemed to crackle in the air, and Darcy found herself holding her breath.  
Loki never took his eyes off Greg, and maybe it was a trick of the shadows in the softly lit room, but his face looked unusually grim.

"Yes. I want you to stop mauling Darcy. She isn't a possession."

Greg's almond eyes bulged. "What did you just say?"

Loki set his teeth, the muscles around his jaw flexing with suppressed rage. "Are you hearing impaired as well as ignorant and stupid?"

The air stopped crackling, and disappeared altogether, sucked out of the atmosphere. Darcy could feel the pressure mounting. The tension coming to boiling point,

"Pragmatic, L." Darcy reminded Loki hastily.   
Because as much as she would've liked to give Greg a high-five in the face with a chair, they couldn't afford to jeopardise their ticket home.

Loki visibly stiffened, and with great effort, swallowed his annoyance. "Very well."   
His lips quirked in a twisted, bitter smile. "On this occasion, you are fortunate, Gregory, that circumstances force me to be magnanimous."

Greg scowled, but Loki was already striding away. 

"What the hell is going on here, Darcy?"

Picking up her glass, she purposely sipped her wine casually.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Greg blustered on.

Darcy smiled at her ex sourly. "The God of Mischief. Rightful king of Jotunheim....ooh, and a prince of Asgard. That's who he is."

Greg looked slightly deflated then, like a balloon that had lost all air and heat.   
Picking up his own glass, he took a big gulp of of his drink, and Darcy zoned-out, becoming temporarily lost in her own thoughts.

Loki had been polite and courteous, but notably distant. She couldn't help but noticing the subtle shift in his body language when he had been leaning over her.  
Perhaps it was just her imagination, or due to his frustration. But she hoped that he wasn't resenting her for any of this.

It was then she looked across to Loki's table, and saw him standing in the corner talking to a woman. The woman laughed, and when she tossed her cascade of golden hair over her shoulder, Darcy's fears were confirmed when she saw it was Jem.

Her heart Jack-knifed painfully in her chest, as he pulled out a chair for Jem, and then sat himself down next to her. Their heads inclined closer together, their body language insinuating they were making more than just polite chit-chat.   
Or perhaps it was due to the loudness of the music? That was a perfectly reasonable explanation, but still a little nausea rose in Darcy's throat, and she swallowed it quickly.

Well, Loki was his own person, he could talk to whoever he wished and it had nothing to do with her really. She didn't own him.  
Still, she felt an odd twinge in her stomach. A stab of irrational jealously.

Averting her gaze, she reached for her wine again, and tried to look engrossed by what the other people at the table were saying, but she couldn't concentrate, as a huge knot began to form in her gut.

She tried not to watch Loki too much for the rest of the evening. But Darcy couldn't help herself. Because every time she glanced in his direction, she saw Jem somewhere nearby. Hovering like a greedy bee around a honey pot.

What on earth were they talking about? She wondered. As she continued to stare daggers at the oblivious, and innocent, Jem, in her floaty, slinky dress. Which was undeniably feminine and accentuated her enviably willowy figure and flat stomach. Not to mention the way it showed off her pert chest and toned upper arms.

The more Darcy looked at her the more inadequate she felt.  
In comparison, she was too short, too brunette, too curvy. Her makeup was too overdone, with her smoky eyes and red lipstick, she realised then how it was too heavy and not natural at all.  
Jem, with her hair like spun-gold, and healthy tan, looked like a softer, fresher version of Madonna. 

Not at all the type of woman Darcy had ever aspired to be.

She had her own style, but now she was wondering how she could ever compete with the likes of someone like Jem.  
There could be no comparison. 

Her head came just above Loki's shoulder. Whereas Darcy's eye line was always level with his chest, and she was stricken with the blindingly obvious fact, that aesthetically, they made an undeniably stunning couple, which seemed much better physically suited.

The band had been playing various Motown hits, and were now halfway through a catchy rendition of "I Can't Help Myself" by the Four Tops.   
Darcy had never really paid much attention to the lyrics before, but as her gaze lingered on Loki, she found herself listening intently.

Shit. She really had it bad.

Perhaps noticing the rather bilious shade of green she must've turned, Greg affixed her with a hard, accusatory stare. 

"Why don't you just go to him? It's obvious you want to."

Darcy blinked in response, shocked by his bluntness.   
Yeah, he was most definitely drunk.

"What are you talking about?" She looked to where Loki and Jem were now standing, their bodies close together as they talked animatedly, laughing at some private joke.

Ugh.  
The knot tightened in her stomach.

"Don't play dumb with me, Darcy. I can see what's going on. I would've thought even you would have more sense though. To be suckered-in by the likes of him, it's laughable. He's so weaselly, and greasy. Is it because he's supposedly a God and all that? Is that what turns you on?"

"He is not weaselly or greasy! And it isn't like that." She hissed defensively.

"What is it like then? You've been unable to take your eyes off each other all night. I'm not an idiot. Have you been sleeping with him?"

"No I haven't!"

"Do you love him?" Greg demanded.

Darcy raised her chin, glowering at him defiantly. "Even if I did, it has nothing to do with you."

Greg craned his neck, and Darcy followed his gaze, which had located the God of Mischief and the new fangirl he'd acquired.   
They were holding hands now for fucks sake. Well, they were at arms length, as Jem spun around drunkenly to the music, and Loki chivalrously attempted to keep her upright - but they were still touching each other.

"Looks like he's keeping himself entertained well enough without you." Greg remarked, unpleasantly. "Which reminds me...has he seen you naked yet?"

Darcy folded her arms, prickling all over with fury. "What the hell sort of question is that?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Greg fired back. "If he hasn't, he might not like what he sees. Have you thought about that? How it will feel when he rejects you?"

Darcy sat motionless, incapable of any movement. The weight of her sadness, anchoring her to the chair. Her face was no doubt a complete rictus of dismay.  
Admittedly, at first she hadn't stopped to consider it in all her euphoria. And she'd somehow managed to force it to the back of her mind, but now it was back again. Like a ghost that refused to be exorcised.

"No, I thought not." Greg said, triumphantly.

And Darcy silently cursed him for sowing the seeds of doubt in her mind.   
But in all fairness, the doubt was already there, and had been since she'd become more intimately involved with a God.

Trying not to be distracted by the way Jem was still simpering over Loki, Darcy became lost now to bitterness and resentful thoughts. Battling with feelings she'd never encountered before.  
Unexpected, uncalled-for tears started to well up in her large blue eyes. She blinked them away, and breathed deeply. 

"Go on then, go to him." Greg kept on, sounding much like a broken record. "Go to the fucking moon for all I care."

That, made her decision all the more easier for her to make.

Having had just about enough now, Darcy leaned forwards and brought her face close to his, and it took every ounce of self-control she possessed to keep herself from punching him squarely on the nose, or throwing her drink in his face.  
In the past, she would've acted on impulse without thought. But since being left in charge of Loki, she was learning to be more self-disciplined.

"You know what? I will. Fuck you, Greg!" She snarled, rising to her feet, pushing her chair back abruptly. "Which, by the way, I'm glad I'll never have to do again. Because you're shit in bed!"

Greg's mouth literally fell open, and ignoring the stares she was attracting from the other guests at the table, Darcy marched purposely off in Loki's direction.

Jem had seemingly been to the bar, and was holding a drink in each hand -- presumably for herself and Loki.  
The rest of the guests at their table had all gathered in the centre of the room, dancing along to the music -- which at least meant Darcy wouldn't have to make too much of a scene -- not that she gave a damn in that moment, because by the time she found herself standing over Loki, who was leaning back in his seat, one long leg resting negligently at ease on an empty chair, her skin was practically blistering with envy.

"Nobody puts Loki in a corner." Darcy proclaimed, for want of something better to say, as she manoeuvred herself passed a surprised-looking Jem. "I need a word with you, space boy. That is, if I'm not interrupting anything?"

Loki's fingers curled around the stem of his empty wineglass, as he stared up at her questioningly, but remained comically silent.

Without saying another word, Darcy took the glass from him, slammed it down on the table, and grasped hold of the front of his shirt in an attempt to haul him out of his seat.  
He complied without protest, and allowed her to lead him away, across the room through the crowd of guests, toward some stairs which led outside onto a terrace.

Due to the cold night air, the outdoor area was conveniently deserted. So at least they didn't have an audience.

"I do wish you'd be a little more delicate with my attire." Loki grumbled with mild annoyance, as he smoothed down his slightly crumpled shirt.

"Really? You're complaining about your shirt? Now? As if it fucking matters?"

"Oh dear. What troubles you, earth girl?" He arched a dark brow quizzically.

"What troubles me? You really need to ask? Well, first of all I've had to put up with Greg's snyde remarks and bullshit all night, which by the way, I've had enough of....so I think I might've blown everything. Shit. I probably have." She dragged her hair through her hands, and blew out her cheeks.

"What happened?"

"We argued. He was getting to me. Deliberately trying to push my buttons, and I let him."

Loki tilted his head to one side, looking thoughtful. "What did you quarrel about?"

She gave a watery half-smile. "You, obviously. He enjoyed pointing out that you were cozying up to that Jem."

His expression remained stoical. "Who? Oh, are you referring to Jemima?" A small smile played upon his lips. "I would scarcely describe it as 'cozying-up'. In actual fact I found her company rather tiresome. I was merely putting up with her for something to do." 

The knot in Darcy's gut immediately loosened. 

"Really?"

"Yes. Admittedly, she made it quite clear that she had designs on me, but I think she got the message I wasn't interested when I refused to dance with her." His beautiful eyes held hers, the visible tenderness in them, unmistakable. "I only dance with one mortal woman."

The rush of relief she felt at his words, bordered on euphoria. As she reached over to hug Loki and put her arms around him, in reply she felt his own strong arms slowly wrap themselves around her. He felt warm and solid. She closed her eyes, and suddenly found herself battling the impulsive urge to tell him she loved him.

He spoke again, which fortunately saved her from saying something she shouldn't.

It was much too soon anyway. Surely.

"Darcy, you do surprise me. I wouldn't have thought you the jealous type."

She sighed wearily, feeling her face burn with embarrassment. "Neither would I, normally. But you're not like any other guy I've ever been involved with, Loki." She admitted in a small voice, and was thankful for not having to look at him. "And she's everything I'm not. Which Greg took great pleasure in pointing out to me."

She felt him go rigid, his large hands clasping her gently by the shoulders as he eased her away so that he could hold her at arms length, and survey her fully.

"That man, is a covert passive-aggressive narcissist."

Darcy absently chewed her bottom lip, touched by the visible concern apparent on Loki's face. "I know. I see it now. But he really knew how to chip away at my self confidence."

"Which is precisely what they do." He pulled her back into him, and sweetly kissed the top of her head. "You're a strong, independent, beautiful, intelligent woman. Believe that. If you're still in any doubt, you ought to remember that a prince of Asgard doesn't share his affections lightly."

She laughed, easing her body closer into his, and rested her head against his broad chest. Quite forgetting where they were, they held onto each other longer than they should have, as suddenly Greg's angry, alcohol-fuelled voice came from directly behind them.

"Are you purposely trying to make a fool of me in front of my friends? My work colleagues?"

Instantly, Loki and Darcy pulled themselves away from each other.

"No, you do a fine job of that all by yourself." Darcy hurled at him.

Greg's face was a picture. A complete mask of indignation, which would've made Darcy laugh under different circumstances.

"I suppose you're still going to say 'this isn't what you think.'" He reached out to place a sturdy hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I 'think' you'd better take your hands off me."

"Oh? You don't like that, huh?" Greg taunted, his inebriated state having given him false courage, as he began poking Loki in the shoulder, in what looked like an extremely irritating manner.

"Touch me again, and you'll see how much I don't like it!" Loki ground out, his eyes glowing white-hot with fury.

Greg's hand fell away quickly. "Okay, buddy." He slurred drunkenly.

This appeared to anger Loki even more. "And I am most certainly not your 'buddy'."

Ignoring Loki, Greg grabbed Darcy by the wrist. "Come on we're going in. We'll talk about this inside" He hissed in her ear, as he began to frogmarch her away from Loki.

"Greg, stop it! You're behaving like a complete jerk!" She wriggled beneath his tight grip. 

"You'd better do as the lady asks." Loki said sternly, following them.

Greg stopped abruptly. "Or what?" It was his turn to look immensely angry then.

"Just do as she asks. Now. I won't ask you again."

"And I'll ask YOU again. Or what?"

Loki took a step toward him, and -- like the coward he was -- immediately loosened the hold he had on Darcy's wrist, which enabled her to pull free.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, as she rejoined him, rubbing her wrist. "Did he hurt you?"

Darcy waved a dismissive hand. "No. It's just my tattoo, it's still a bit sore."

"Tattoo? What tattoo? Did you get another tattoo?" Greg blustered.

Darcy rolled her eyes, and turned instead to Loki. "Please, please just let it go, L. If you don't you could get into so much trouble, and he really isn't worth it." 

Loki drew in a breath, his countenance remaining impressively calm. But his aura radiated a long-suppressed rage, and his eyes flashed with a look of something deadly. Something far more sinister than mere devilry, and Darcy found herself genuinely fearful for her ex's safety.

"Hey, don't ignore me both of you. Especially YOU!" Greg persisted, boldly pushing Loki's shoulder, and Darcy held her breath.

"Don't do that." Loki warned, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Come, Darcy. I'll escort you back inside." He placed his arms around her shoulders.

"You're not taking her anywhere. Not now. Not ever!"

"And just how do you propose to try and stop me?" Loki turned, grinning at him savagely.

Emboldened by booze, Greg lunged at him with the full force of his large body, but the ever-stealthy trickster sidestepped him, so he went crashing to the ground. 

"Is that the best you've got?" Loki threw him a pitying look, as he lay sprawled across the floor. "How pathetic."

"Pathetic?" Greg roared, flailing to sit up. "You think you're so classy don't you? Sneering at everybody? Well I'll tell you what's pathetic....YOU, falling for someone like Darcy." He laughed contemptuously, rolling himself onto his knees with great effort.

He was attempting to clamber to his feet, when two hands came from behind, grasping him roughly by the scruff of the neck, hoisting him off the ground.

"I must interrupt you." Loki's voice snarled in his ear. "I never sneer."

Startled, Greg tried to turn round, but in one lightning movement, Loki's hands then closed in a flash around his throat, tightening suffocatingly. He clawed at them, struggling violently.

"And as for Darcy..." Loki continued, oblivious to Greg's struggling. ".....you're not even fit to breath the same air as she does!"

"Loki don't! Please!" Darcy found herself begging. 

This wasn't simply about Greg. Her concern extended far beyond that. If Loki were to kill him, even accidentally, then he would be destined to spend the rest of his days in a jail cell.

At first it appeared Loki had not heard her, but she beseechingly placed her small hand oh his arm. The contact was enough to break through the red mist of vengeance which seemed to be clouding his vision as well as his judgment, and she saw his temper waver.

"I shan't strangle you this time." He relented. "But I'm afraid it will have to be that pond, which is exactly where you belong.....with all the other pond scum!" 

The grip left Greg's throat, and before he could turn, Loki thrust him towards the edge of the terrace. A sharp shove between his shoulder blades made him lose his balance. The parapet was too low to save him. Greg fell over it and landed in the large pond that was situated a few feet below them, with an almighty splash. His large frame narrowly avoiding the ornate fountain.

Darcy peered over the edge, her emotions a conflicting and confusing mixture of amusement and dread. Okay, so all that Greg had suffered was a bruised ego, and he needed to be thankful for that.  
But such a spectacle was bound to draw attention now, and Darcy had to be sure that he wasn't going to spout his mouth off about Loki. That might attract the interest of unwanted parties, such as the authorities.

"I need to speak to him." Darcy announced, without further hesitation. 

She made a dash for the door which led back inside, and this time it was Loki who caught her by the arm.

"Leave him. Why would you go to him?"

"To save your ass! He's drunk, he might start blabbing about being assaulted by the God of Mischief--"

"And they'll think him mad." Loki said evenly, his brow furrowed. "Or they'll blame it on him being drunk. Leave him. He is no longer your concern."

Darcy extricated herself from his grasp. "No he isn't, but YOU are. How do we get back without him? Maybe I can still fix this, you've gotta let me try!"

With that, she turned and fled, making her way through the room, back down the stairs, and out of the door which led to the gardened area at the rear of the hotel.  
She wobbled in her heels along the gravel pathway, which was lined either side with low hedges. Ahead of her, she could see Greg floundering in the pond. Several people had stopped to gawk, and one man was heading in his direction -- presumably to offer assistance -- prompting Darcy to think fast.

"It's okay, I got this!" She shouted, waving her arms wildly in the air. "He's had a little too much to drink. Got a bit carried away....he always does. Can you believe he jumped off the terrace on a dare? Aah. Crazy."

The helpful guest hesitated, looking unsure. But the other onlookers seemed to buy her story. It elicited entertained laughter from most of the men, and a few knowing groans of sympathy from the women, who were obviously understanding to Darcy's plight. No doubt themselves having had to assist their own partners in the past when they'd gotten a bit overexcitable due to alcohol.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand getting him out? He's a big guy. And a bit unsteady on his feet." The male guest asked, kindly.

Darcy shook her head, plastering on a big, fake smile. "No, honestly I got this. Thanks anyway."

She made her way up to the pond. Greg was struggling to keep his balance as he waded through the water, his shoes sliding on the slippery, algae-covered surface.

"Greg, are you okay? 'D'you need a hand? You kinda look like you could use some help there."

He shot her a harsh look, grumbling nastily under his breath. "I don't want anything from you."

He reached the edge, placing one foot up on the side. He was soaked through, and in spite of everything it took enormous effort on Darcy's part not to laugh.

"Look, don't be so damn stubborn." She extended a hand towards him, as he tottered precariously. "I'm trying to be grown-up about all of this. Why can't you?"

Admitting defeat, he reluctantly took her hand, allowing her to help him step out.   
She breathed a small sigh of relief, but it was short lived. As he halted suddenly, his attention having been caught by the tattoo on her wrist.

"What is that?" He demanded, tugging it closer, causing her to almost lose her own balance in the process.

"Ow. Greg! That hurts!" Using her other hand, she tried to wrestle herself free. "You're really hurting me! Let go!"

"When did you get that? What does it mean? Did you get that while we were still together?"

"Take your hands off her!" Loki's smooth voice came fiercely, cutting through the night air like a cold blade.

Greg faltered, Darcy turned her head and was both startled and relieved to suddenly see Loki adjacent to them on the path.

His face was thunderous, but then everything seemed to be happening so quickly, she didn't even have time to think, or stop him.

Once again he seized Greg by the throat, dragging him out of the pond and halfway across the low hedge which separated them.  
The splashing of the water caused by Greg's flailing limbs, soaked Loki, as well as catching Darcy, but it wasn't enough to deter the infuriated God, who in one swift movement, lifted him completely off his feet.

Greg's terrified eyes goggled up into blazing aqua ones. He clawed ineffectively at Loki's hands. Speech was choked out of him, as he was shaken to and fro until the teeth rattled in his head. 

"Don't you ever, EVER touch her again! Do you understand?" Loki roared. 

A moment more he held Darcy's ex in his crushing grip, and then he flung the hapless Greg away from him. He landed with a crashing thud, in an undignified heap on the small lawn, gasping and cowering like a whipped dog.

"I'm.....I'm sorry.." He practically sobbed, but Loki wasn't inclined to listen, as he advanced on him like a snake.

"You will be still more sorry." Swinging his leg, Loki delivered a swift kick to the startled man's ribs.

"Loki, no!" Darcy yelled, against, watching as Greg curled into a ball, groaning and clutching at his side.

"Get up! You're not yet dead." Loki hissed venomously. Reaching down he hauled him to his feet, indifferent to the way his victim trembled and snivelled in his clutches. 

"Loki! Loki, enough now!" Darcy cried, running over to try and intervene. 

But her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I am of a mind to kill you." Loki informed Greg, his top lip curling. "But I shall be merciful instead, and teach you a much-needed lesson." 

Gripping the fingers of Greg's right hand in his, Loki made a quick twisting motion with his clenched fist. A sickening series of crunching sounds followed, and Greg yelped in pain.

"That....was for touching me, when I repeatedly told you not to!" Loki said with chilling calmness. "You can't prod and poke people with broken fingers." He looked down at Greg, an unnerving, twisted smile quite unlike any Darcy had ever seen before, curling his fine mouth.

"O-okay, Loki....you've taught him a lesson now." She clasped a shaking hand to her mouth in shock, feeling completely overwrought by the severity of the situation. "Just..just let him go. Please."

Loki had either lost it, or was on the verge of losing it.  
Or perhaps this was just, him.  
The side to him the Avengers were so fearful of.   
The wild, untameable God, who was capable of destruction and savageness.

Much like humans were, but far more powerful.  
And that was the most unnerving part.

To her horror, Loki completely disregarded her.  
Cursing herself for having abandoned her purse on the table back in the function room, she realised in that instant if she had access to the controller, she wouldn't hesitate to use it. If only to get Loki to stop, so he would calm down, and see sense.  
He wasn't thinking clearly. He was temporary blinded by his rage.

In one fluid motion he now grasped Greg's wrist and lifted his arm, whilst simultaneously placing a large palm against her hapless ex's elbow, and pushed. The bone cracked, and Greg gave an agonised howl.

"And that....was for touching Darcy, and hurting her! Be thankful I'm not going to punish you for all the other ways you have harmed her. If I did,  you wouldn't be leaving here with a full skin!"

Pushing Greg away, Loki brushed his hands together, in a gesture that was infinitely contemptuous. Greg reeled back, gasping and shaking, cradling his limp arm.

Loki's eyes inadvertently met Darcy's, and she stared at him repelled, and unblinking. His expression altered drastically then, as he acknowledged her look of disbelief. Of unveiled horror. As if all affection she had felt for him, was now gone.

They stared back at each other for several moments, until Darcy was compelled to turn her attention to what was unfolding around her. The aftermath of Loki's loss of temper. 

The commotion had brought people out into the garden, and quite a crowd had gathered, whilst the trio had been otherwise engaged and oblivious.  
Now there were collective gasps, as Greg staggered off back to the hotel, and several onlookers approached to offer him aid.

Without thinking, Darcy hastened after him, still feeling numb with shock.

"Greg, I...."

"Don't." He cut her off, shakily. "You've done enough."

She stood frozen for a moment, feeling chilled to her bones.  
This was bad. But she had to focus.   
As much as she felt the urge to seek help from a responsible adult, she had to step-up and deal with this.   
Loki was her responsibility.   
God help her.

She peered out into the sea of guests, searchingly. Their voices fading into insignificance, as she turned around several times in a complete circle, expecting to see Loki's unrelenting face. But she couldn't see him.

He had disappeared. And not, it would seem, by magic.


	17. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> Hey lovely peeps! Thank you all for continuing to show your support by leaving kudos/comments/feedback, it's amazing! This chapter is quite short, because I had to cut it in half! The rest of what I wrote will be posted soon as a separate chapter, otherwise it would've been way too long! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> *******************************

So Loki had gone.

That much, Darcy was sure of, even though she stupidly kept trying to fool herself into believing that they were somehow just missing each other. Passing each other by like ships in the night, as she frantically searched the hotel for him.

But hey, he had only been missing for about twenty minutes now -- which was nothing really -- she hoped.

She had found her purse exactly where she had left it on the table, when she'd gone back into the function room.  
Checking to make sure her belongings were all still there, any alleviation she felt upon finding her wallet, glasses and phone, was overridden by tremendous alarm when she discovered the controller for the obedience disk was missing.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

A frantic search ensued, which included Greg's room, Loki's room, the hotel lobby, and even the male bathroom in the function room.   
All to no avail.

Anyone watching her would've been in no doubt that she had lost her mind, as she rushed around the hallways, and up and down the stairs, muttering a string of expletives under her breath.

In her desperation, she even asked at reception if they'd seen anyone matching Loki's description, but the staff all shook their heads and looked blank. Though in their defence, they were rather preoccupied with the affray that had occurred in the garden, and were waiting on an ambulance to take the badly-shaken (quite literally) Greg, to the hospital.

In despair, she forced herself to pause for a minute to collect her thoughts.   
That's what Loki would do, she realised, recalling the way he had told her to be quiet so that he could think, when they'd first arrived in London via the portal.

Taking in a few much-needed deep breaths, she tried to quell her rising hysteria. Which was no easy feat. Her heart was racing and her chest had tightened, making it difficult for her to breath. She also felt sick to her stomach, and her blood seemed to fizz through her veins, causing her head to throb.

Fresh air, that's what she needed. It seemed to be so stiflingly warm in the hotel foyer, and it also hit her then, that maybe Loki had left the building.  
Why she hadn't thought of that before, she didn't know. But she wasn't exactly thinking straight.

Stumbling out through the revolving doors, she looked left and then right. It was dark outside, which wasn't at all helpful, and as she hurriedly fumbled for her glasses, a dozen different disastrous scenarios ran through her head.

Would she have to call Jane? Or worse still, Tony?   
If she couldn't find Loki -- and with each passing minute, the odds against her were increasing -- then what other choice did she have?  
What would their reaction be once they learned that the notorious God of Mischief was roaming around by himself on the streets of Paris?  
She didn't dare think about it. Yet she couldn't help think about it, as unwanted visions of Tony suited in his Iron Man getup, blasting Loki with those repulssor thingies in his hands, assaulted her minds eye.

And Thor.  
Thor would be furious.   
The God of Thunder was renown for thinking with his fists, and his pride would be seriously wounded by Loki's latest betrayal. The burly blonde had spent months trying to convince his fellow Avengers that his adopted brother was trustworthy. It was only natural that he'd be monumentally disappointed, and take the insult personally.

As for Bruce Banner...  
Well, as long as he remained the likeable, quirky scientist nerd who spent all of his time holed-up in the lab department, then that would be okay.  
If he didn't however, and the Hulk put in an appearance, Loki would be done for.  
Darcy had heard all about the time he'd smashed Loki into the floor of the tower.   
This time he'd probably redecorate the interior with him.

She shuddered, and shook her head to rid herself of all these unpleasant thoughts.

It was then she noticed the doorman staring at her, a rather flummoxed expression on his kindly, ageing face.

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" He ventured cautiously, in his thick French accent.

Darcy approached him, giving a strained smile. "Hey, no. Not really. I don't suppose you've seen a gu-- I mean, a man. Really tall, dark hair, kind of longish..." She used her hands to emphasise her description. "His suit might be wet. Um....he's slim--"

"Ah yes!" He interrupted, as a look of recognition dawned in his green eyes. "I saw such a man. Tall, wet clothes, I'm surprised he wasn't dripping puddles on the floor. I told him, "Monsieur, you will catch your death out here like that, in this cold" and he answered me in French, "J'en doute fortement!" 

"What does that mean?" Darcy asked, feeling her heart rate increasing. "And where did he go? Did you see?"

The man gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "It means, 'I strongly doubt it.' Which is strange, no? He went off then. That way." He indicated to Darcy's left.

She sprang forward and wrapped her arms around the elderly man, squeezing him appreciatively, and even kissing his cheek, making him chuckle with delight.

"Thank you! You're a life-saver!" She took a step back and read the name badge pinned to the front of his smart navy blue uniform. "...Pierre! Thank you! Thank you!"

Turning, she hurried away as fast as she could -- heels permitting -- along the beautifully lit, Champs-Élysées.

She knew she stood very little chance of catching up with Loki -- damn his long legs -- but she had to try. Only if all else failed, would she throw the towel in and make the dreaded call to Jane.

It felt like she walked forever, the famously long, bustling road seemed to stretch on and on, never-endingly.   
Funny how it hadn't seemed so long when she had walked it earlier in the day, arm-in-arm with Loki.   
The world had seemed a different place then. A warmer, happier place.  
Now everything was a complete mess.  
That was tender, affectionate Loki.   
Tonight she had witnessed firsthand, just how fierce he could be, and what he was capable of when provoked. She had seen yet another side to him. Which had undoubtedly frightened her. But not badly enough to stop her from searching for him. Or to stop loving him.

Eventually she saw the Arc de Triomphe up ahead, and took a moment to appreciate the architectural beauty of the famous monument.   
Once she reached it, she knew she'd be completely at a loss, not knowing which avenue to take. Loki could've gone in any direction.

She hung her head, silently cursing herself for her carelessness. If she'd have been more vigilant in her duties, none of this would have happened. She should have kept the controller on her at all times.   
The problem was she had trusted Loki. Ironically, the one thing Tony had warned her about. And Jane too, to some extent. And she had dismissed them flippantly, arguing that she wasn't stupid or gullible enough to be taken-in by his false charm.

But she had been.

And that stung. It stung like a bastard.

Hot tears of regret suddenly sprung from her eyes. She stopped, taking off her glasses to roughly wipe them away, no doubt smudging her eyes in the process. Making her look like a toddler that had gotten at her mom's makeup. Her nose was beginning to run too, because of the perpetual cold. Sniffling, she lifted her head....

And that's when she saw him.

A tall, lean dishevelled specimen, in wet clothes, but that didn't mar the infuriating beauty of the easily distinguishable figure.

Hastily she put on her glasses, just to be certain that she wasn't hallucinating and he wasn't some kind of beautiful mirage.

Now as he walked her way, she could see in glorious high definition, that it most certainly was Loki.

The wet white shirt that clung tightly to his torso had almost become transparent, and she mentally scolded herself for even noticing. He sauntered along in his usual, purposeful stride, his narrow hips swaying slightly as they always did, with the fluid movements of his slender frame. He carried his jacket, slung casually over one shoulder, and his hair was still damp from the skirmish by the pond.

Impulsively, Darcy broke into a run towards him, not even caring that she may sprain an ankle in her heeled boots, or that her feet were killing her slowly.  
She was intent on throwing her arms around him, even though Loki had now come to a halt, but as she got closer she faltered, and stopped short a few steps away from him.

His appearance wasn't quite right. She could see that now. Under the streetlight, his skin tone, his pallor was.....

"Loki, y-you're.....are you okay?"

His eyes were shuttered, his facial features a mask of stoical composure. As though he were carved from granite. He was being guarded, and giving nothing away. But he tilted his head to one side quizzically.

"Am 'I' okay?" He emphasised, sardonically. "After the scene you have just witnessed, which I'm sure was very illuminating for you, you're asking if I am okay? Surely YOU are the one who is not okay."

Her eyes widened as she drew closer with slight apprehension, unable to not stare at his face. "But you're--"

"Do not cheat yourself with the notion that you behold me repentant. I am all the villain you think me."

"I'm not talking about that." She said flatly, instinctively reaching a hand out to carefully touch his cheek. It was icy cold.

He blinked at her in slight surprise, as if he found the physical contact unexpected. "Then what are you talking about?"

"Loki, you're turning blue."

"What?" 

"Your skin, your face. You're...blue."

Loki stared down at his free hand, eyes widening in horror.

"Damnation!" 

He recoiled away, and turned his back toward her.  
Then suddenly the shimmering golden light of his magic encircled her body, and as it dispersed, so too did the illusion of the beautiful peacock coloured dress she had been wearing.

An awkward silence dragged on. Darcy was for once, lost for words. Not knowing quite what to say. And experience had taught her that more often than not, when she opened her mouth without thinking, she would only make matters worse. 

Of course she had plenty to say to him. But now was not the time.

Eventually, Loki slowly turned around to face her once more. His complexion as it should be. His usual skin tone restored. 

"I'm sorry for being unable to hold the illusion on your dress." He said in a quiet, almost somber voice. "Keeping more than one illusion in place is rather taxing. It jeopardises the ability to keep my...." He faltered. "....my appearance, in place. And the cold.....the temperature makes me more susceptible to reverting back to my original form."

"Your original form?" She echoed, mind racing. "You mean how you usually look, isn't really you?"

He stared ahead, eyes fixed on the middle-distance, unwilling to meet her eyes. "No. My Asgardian form isn't my natural form. Surely you have read of my parentage in the file they gave you? I'm Jotun."

Darcy desperately tried to recall the information contained within the file Jane had given her. Her brow furrowed in concentration. There had been so much to take in. Loki's jaded history, the way Odin had taken him in and never disclosed the fact that he wasn't his real father and....  
Of course. Suddenly she remembered. The Basket Of Awesome Winters -- or something like that -- and the conversation they'd had in the apartment back in London, where she'd likened him to Elsa from Frozen.

The cold didn't bother him, meaning he didn't feel it. And that was because of where he originally came from. Because of what he really was.

The rightful king of Jotunheim.

"Frost giant." She whispered, almost inaudibly. 

Loki's posture became rigid. And he closed his eyes, nostrils flaring slightly as though he found the term shameful and disgusting.

"Monster." He hissed.

The word stabbed painfully at Darcy's heart in the most unexpected way, and she was stricken with sadness for him.   
How could he possibly think such a thing of himself?

"You're not a monster." She blurted. "Just because you're a different race--"

His eyes snapped open. "Now you have seen me, Darcy, what else would you describe me as?"

"You." She replied simply, with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder. "Okay, so it did freak me out a little, seeing you blue-ish, but that's because I wasn't expecting it--"

"I hadn't fully reverted, if you beheld me when I am completely transformed, with my red eyes and ridged, azure skin, then that would undoubtedly 'freak you out'."

Darcy shook her head. "No it wouldn't. You're still you. And I don't think you're a monster." She insisted.

He scowled at her in perplexed frustration. "How could you not? This is the form you find appealing." He gestured with his hand, waving it about his person. "Naturally you would not feel the same way towards me when my appearance is completely altered. You spoke of aliens once, and how they are the subject of horror movies....well, you would find my race a worthy inclusion."

"Oh, shut up!" She said bluntly, even chancing a small smile. "The issues you have are all in your head. It's people's actions that make them monstrous, not their appearance. And yeah, your behaviour is....questionable. Your actions, unacceptable. But, whatever you look like, whatever you are, you're still YOU. And none of it changes the way I feel."

He ran a hand through his dark, wet hair, pushing it back off his face.

"Oh please." He huffed, scornfully. "I saw the way you looked at me back at the hotel. You cannot claim that you're just willing to accept me for who I am. Genetics aside, experience leads me to admit I have none of the boyfriendly virtues you require."

"Of course you do. I've seen that side."

"And what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Your gentler side. The side of you that's tender and sweet. Which, like I've said before, doesn't mean you're weak. Everyone, no matter what race they are, must have a vulnerable side. And you, you're....like the moon, I guess." She said, thoughtfully. "You have a dark side, that's a given. And yes, of course I thought what you did to Greg was harsh and shocking. BUT, that still doesn't mean I think you're a monster in any way. You're wild, and chaotic and unpredictable, and I've just gotta accept that. It comes with the territory."

Loki stared at her incredulously. "How can you simply accept it? I am destructive by nature, and my behaviour would never be deemed acceptable by your race. Nor do I wish it to be. Being lectured by humans and having them sit in judgement of me is altogether too lowly." 

She heaved an exasperated sigh. "Look, this isn't about what's deemed acceptable by all the others. So please, just stop with all of that. I can only speak for myself. Even if I can't make any sense out of it. Even if I'm freaked out by it, which I totally was by the way, not you turning blue, I mean the way you lost it with Greg. But all I know is how I feel about you." She said desperately, as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Which is.....?"

She swallowed, her breathing now coming quick and hard. 

"You could be any colour, it wouldn't make a difference. You could tell me everything, about all the terrible things you've ever done, and I'd still want to love you anyway."

There. She'd said it.  
Sort of.

Her words had the most profound impact on him. She could see that. He looked utterly stunned, his mouth opened then closed again. His beguiling eyes searched her own, for what she couldn't tell. Perhaps signs that she was lying. Or maybe that she was telling the truth.

"Darcy, I...."

She held up a hand to silence him. "Wait. I haven't finished yet. You get your turn in a minute. What I want to know is why you took the controller and left? I can think up excuses for your other behaviour, but that.....that hurts, Loki. So you'd better explain yourself, and I want the truth. You at least owe me that!"

At least then he had the good grace to avert his gaze, and stared down at the ground ashamedly. "I saw how my behaviour affected you, and I couldn't bear it."

She faltered for a moment, her turbulent mind trying to process what he was saying.

"So you were going to just, what? Abandon me?"

"I was."

"And you just left!"

"I did."

"But I thought you....I thought you cared about me?"

"I do!" He admitted with reluctance. "Which is why I came back. Don't you see? I didn't want to go. I could have chosen freedom. To not be bound by the restrictions my brother and his cohorts impose upon me. In the past I would not have hesitated. And yet, even though the opportunity has presented itself several times, due to your complacency--"

"Hey!" She objected, but he immediately silenced her.

"Shush. I'm not done yet! You have been complacent, you cannot deny it."

Darcy pouted, knowing that he was right. And the closer she and Loki had become, the more negligent she had been in her duty. 

"Okay I'll give you that."

An amused smile hovered over his thin lips, but his expression remained serious. "The point is, I failed to act on it, whenever the chance arose. I could have left in London, but I didn't. The desire to remain in your company proved to be too irresistible."

She watched as he slipped his hand into his trouser pocket, and pulled out the controller. 

"Here. Take it. I'm surrendering myself to you. But for heavens sake, don't drop it! I'm a fool, I didn't even bother to remove the disk. It's as if by having it there, and you having the controller, we are bound together somehow. Connected to each other.....always. And I'm alarmed that I don't want to sever that link. I don't dislike it."

Darcy's heart swelled in her chest. His confession, his decision to turn around and come back, to return the controller to her, was the biggest compliment she could ever receive in her life.

Loki, God of Mischief, the rightful king of Jotunheim, and prince of Asgard, had sacrificed his chance of freedom, for her. Darcy Lewis.

She took the device from him, and in that moment all she wanted to do was pull him into her arms.

So she did.

His strong arms enfolded her, and in spite of everything, any doubt she ever had evaporated.  
God, she loved him.  
And she could happily stay forever, locked in his tender embrace.   
But he was icy cold to the touch, and although the contact warmed her heart, physically she couldn't prevent herself from shivering.

Which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"We need to return to the hotel, before you get hypothermia." He remarked, easing away from her. Mindful that his touch merely added to the risk of her becoming dangerously cold.

"Yeah, and you'd better go and get some dry clothes on." She pointed out. "But Greg was going to the hospital. They'll ask him what happened. What if he's told them everything? The police could be coming for you. If we go back to the rooms he booked, I'm pretty sure we'll be getting arrested."

Taking her hand assuredly, Loki flashed a mischievous smile which reflected in his eyes. 

"I may have stolen the key to another unoccupied room. Just in case the one allocated to me didn't meet with my approval."  He confessed, revelling in her surprise. "And they won't see us return. I'll take care of that."

She stared up at him with almost disapproving admiration, as they began to walk hand-in-hand, back in the direction of the hotel.

"You really are a complete snob. And very bad. But your resourcefulness sure comes in handy, space boy."

 

****************************

 

To Darcy's relief, there were no police officers awaiting their arrival when they returned to the hotel. 

She had been fearing the worst, and was still panicking when they made their way through the lobby and up to the 12th floor.   
To alleviate some of her concerns, Loki cloaked them in an invisibility spell, which she thought was cool, but that didn't stop her from fretting about using a room that was meant to be unoccupied.

"Stop worrying." Loki told her, firmly. "Look at it logically, it's highly unlikely anyone will book into the hotel this late. And even less likely that they'd specifically ask for a suite." 

It was easy for him to say that. It was just a bit of fun to him. The chances of them being caught may have been slim, but Loki seemed to enjoy that element of doubt. As if he found it almost thrilling, taking the risk.

And then there was the looming question of how they were going to get back to New York now, as it was glaringly obvious that Greg wouldn't be willing to pay for their flight.  
Everything was such a mess, and she knew if she dwelled on it too long, she was pretty sure she'd have a panic attack and start hyperventilating.

She also desperately wanted to talk some more about Loki's Jotun genetics. She hoped that maybe, now that they'd touched on the subject, he would feel comfortable enough to discuss it further, and perhaps open up to her about his acceptance issues, and past.  
But she sensed she'd have to broach the topic sensitively, and not push it.  
Wearing his soul on his sleeve, was not something he did. Thor was the brother who was more inclined to do that. 

The fact that Loki had talked about his parentage at all, was a huge step. So she would let it be, for now. Though she ached to know more. To get closer to him.

Darcy's worries, and scattered thoughts were practically all temporarily forgotten though, as soon as the door was locked, and she stepped into the room.  
She had thought Greg's room had been something pretty special, but it was nothing compared to the lush splendour of this one.

It had an enormous squishy bed, adorned with rich quilts and plump pillows. There was a decorative white fireplace, with a vase of flowers placed in the centre of the mantle. Above it hung a large gold-framed mirror, and antique armchairs were arranged at different angles around the room.

She wandered around absently, wide-eyed and trying to come to terms with how much such a suite must cost, not to mention how fortunate Loki had been to steal the keycard to such a spectacular room.

It couldn't be a mere coincidence.

Meanwhile, he had slipped out of his damp jacket (fastidiously hanging it up in the antique wardrobe) and disappeared into the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, which meant he obviously wasn't using the toilet, so she called out to him as she continued her exploration of the room.

"Man! This room is something else, right? Don't expect me to believe that you just got lucky, because I ain't buying it. You must've known this place is like a freakin' palace!"

"Yes, I confess I overheard some guests downstairs discussing the wedding couples' suite." Loki's voice rang out in reply. "So I made it my business to slip into reception and procure a key for a room on the same floor, just to sate my own curiosity really. You know how I like my luxuries, Darcy."

Darcy smiled to herself, as she distractedly admired the peonies in the ornate glass vase.  
"Yeah, and to think you were gonna sneak off up here, while I'd be slumming it seven floors down, and you'd be kickin' back, chillin' in the lap of luxury."

There was a prolonged pause before he answered.. 

"Well, you don't have to slum it now, do you? And the bed is more than sufficiently big enough for the both of us."

She halted, coming to a complete stop in front of the fireplace.  
Okaaaay, so they would be sharing a bed. Which was no big deal. After all, they'd shared a bed the previous night.   
But, she hadn't been in her right mind then.  
Tonight she was stone-cold sober, and not sick or wasted, so she was fully aware of all the implications, and possible outcomes.

Would he be expecting her to put-out?  
Admittedly, the heady prospect of spending the night with Loki -- in a bed that was quite literally fit for royalty -- and maybe even getting more intimately involved with him, was enough to throw her headlong into a lust-filled reverie.  
Now she didn't need alcohol, she was intoxicated on her own sense of wanton abandonment. Eager to cast aside all her inhibitions and indulge her curiosity and carnal desires.

Yet she was still hesitant.   
Was she ready for sex?  
More importantly, sex with a God?   
Probably not. And would she ever be?

Her self-doubt had crept into her mind again and seemed to be making itself comfortable there, much to her dismay.  
But how could she compete with the Asgardian women Loki was accustomed to?  
No doubt Goddesses were flawless. She on the other hand, had many imperfections, and she wasn't sure she possessed the courage to let Loki get close enough to see them.  
After all, he was a bit of an irrational perfectionist.  
She couldn't have him scrutinising her. What if....what if he was appalled by her naked form? Just like Greg had implied he would be.

She inwardly crumpled at the thought, and her shoulders sagged as she was overcome with a feeling of dread and hopelessness.  
She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, and a little voice inside her head screamed at her indignantly....

'What is wrong with you? If he's gonna roll into your station, climb aboard the Loki train and enjoy the ride! Why would you even need to think about this? Are you crazy?'

"No I'm not." She acknowledged to herself aloud, though anyone who was listening would have more than enough reason to beg to differ. "I wanna ride that train so bad. Right to the end of the line."

"What's that, Darcy? I'm afraid you'll have to speak up, I can't hear you clearly." Loki called.

A hot flush swept through her entire body, and Darcy shifted slightly, holding onto the mantlepiece as she distracted herself by slipping out of her ankle boots. She was instantly lowered about four inches, and her aching feet flattened and stretched as they sank into the thick, plush carpet.

"Don't mind me. Just talking to myself as usual." She shouted back. Realising then that there seemed to be an inordinate amount of splashing coming from the bathroom. The sound of running water making it difficult for them to hear each other.

Ever curious, and lacking in tact, she went and poked her head around the door.

Loki was running a bath. A proper, scented candles, foamy bubbles, bath.   
He himself was half-dressed, his damp trousers still on but unzipped, and shirtless.  
Yowza.

"I must cleanse myself of that filthy fountain water. And get warm." He explained. Then he smiled wickedly at her. And asked her the million-dollar question....  
"Care to join me?"


	18. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A/N **
> 
> Hey guys, hope you all enjoy this update. Just a friendly warning -- this chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature -- if that's not your thing then you'll know when to stop reading. For those of you who dig it, bless your perverted little hearts! ;) LOL
> 
> **********************************

The bathtub was huge and most definitely made for two. The taps spouted from the faux-marble wall at the side, and each end of the tub was reclined for optimum relaxation.  
Yes, she thought hurriedly, relaxation was probably on his mind more than exertion. After all, it had been a very long, tiring, eventful day.

But, this was a God after all. No doubt he had superhuman stamina, so....  
Who could say?

She swallowed hard, staring at him. She could practically feel her eyes bulging like one of those little plastic toys that you press in the middle and the eyes pop out.   
If she accepted his enticing offer, was she really naive enough to think it would end innocently? And would she even want it to?  
Hell no.  
Loki had a body that was designed to be wriggled on. And she longed to be tangled naked in his long, athletic limbs.

"I, er....I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Loki."

Wait, what? Had she actually just said that?   
Damn her stupid big fat mouth.  
She shouldn't be hung-up about her appearance. So what if her body was....well, it wasn't exactly Venus (or whoever the Norse equivalent was) but so what?   
The old Darcy would've reasoned that in certain countries, people bathed naked in hot tubs with strangers, and didn't give two hoots about their flaws.

But Greg had done a fine job of chipping away at her self confidence, and his cruel words bounced around her head...

"Has he seen you naked yet? If he hasn't, he might not like what he sees. Have you thought about that? How it will feel when he rejects you?"

"And why is it not a good idea?" Loki spoke suddenly, his blunt tone shattering her shambolic thoughts like a wrecking ball. "It is Valentine's Day after all. It would be rude not to make the most of these exquisite facilities, and isn't this sort of activity considered.....romantic?" 

Her mouth went dry, and she nodded.   
He was making a fair argument.   
And why should she let Greg's poisonous words get in the way?  
She had to force her doubts and irrational fears aside.   
And maybe, compromise?   
As much of a stretch that seemed to be (this was Loki after all) and even Greg had never been willing to meet her halfway without it ending in an argument, resulting in him giving her the proverbial silent treatment, but she wasn't going to make the same mistakes in this relationship.

Unlacing the front of her dress painstakingly slowly, in that one simple action, she'd subconsciously made her decision.  
She would take a bath with the God of Mischief. But setting boundaries she was comfortable with, was also called for.

"Can we....can we keep our pants on?" 

His eyebrows raised. "Pants?"

"Yeah, you know. Our underwear."

"May I ask why?"

She made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "Oh, no real reason. I'd just feel more....comfortable....keeping them on. Ya' know like when you're in a pool, wearing shorts, and a bathing suit, or bikini."

He stared at her nonplussed for a long moment, and she braced herself for resistance. But to her immense surprise, he eventually nodded. 

"Fine. As you wish." He shot her a foxy half-smile, the tip of his tongue peeping out slyly from his sensual pout, as he proceeded to snake down his trousers, so that he stood before her wearing his butt-hugging black shorts.

Sweet Jesus, the sight of those lean, muscular legs, and obscenely tight pants had her practically salivating. She felt a complete idiot for passing up the opportunity to see him naked in all his statuesque glory. It's not as if she hadn't seen his....

Ugh. Best not even go there.   
Just recalling it was enough to 'flood her basement', so to speak.

As tempting as it was to get Loki out of his pants, Darcy still felt laughably out of her depth in the presence of such gorgeousness. She simply wasn't confident enough to let him see her without hers. And she wouldn't even know where to begin with instigating or engaging in sex with the guy.  
It had been so much easier when she was drunk.

As he elegantly climbed in, she purposefully turned away as she unfastened her dress completely, slowly letting it fall to the floor. She'd never undressed in front of someone like that before, someone with their full attention on her. And as unnerving as it was, she also found it strangely exciting.

Keeping her back toward him strategically, she chanced a glance over her shoulder.   
Loki was reclining leisurely, steam rising in little swirls from his arms which rested on either side of the tub.   
Steeling herself, she stepped over the side, sat down, then turned herself around to face him. His blue-green eyes were still on her and full of interest, as he just watched and said nothing.

"Mmmm, this is nice." She sighed contentedly, settling opposite him, and the warm, foamy water swallowed her whole, right up to her collar bone. 

Perhaps they could've got completely naked after all, and there wouldn't have been so much as a stray nipple in sight, thanks to the heaps and heaps of foam.

She realised then just how much of a prude she was being.   
Bathing in her pants was just silly. Now she was feeling like the worlds biggest prude. But, sex stuff aside, she still couldn't risk him seeing her belly. Not this early into the relationship. Or, perhaps it would be best to get it over with sooner rather than later.

'Get a grip, Lewis.' She scolded herself mentally.

Their feet and knees accidentally met in the middle of the tub, as he sat upright to wash himself. Lathering a bar of soap between his large hands, he rubbed meticulously over his arms and chest, and she couldn't help wondering if he felt some degree of arousal as a result of the sensual atmosphere.

Darcy herself was beginning to feel increasingly hot and bothered, and when he invited her to turn around again,  so he could wash her, she obediently spun her body in the bath without hesitation.

"I like your other tattoo." He drawled, sliding his soapy hands up and over her back, squeezing and massaging the muscles in her shoulders and neck. "At least now I got to see it."

"What? Oh. The Alice In Wonderland-inspired quote..." She breathed, eyes flickering shut. "All the best people are crazy.' I told you I'd show it you."

"Yes. Mores the pity you won't show me what else I'd like to see."

Her eyes snapped open. "Pervert!"

"Tease!" He riposted.

His fingers were pushing through her wet hair now, gently rubbing her scalp in small circles, and her head instinctively lolled back, leaning in to his sensual touch. 

Christ, his tender ministrations felt so good.

She was completely relaxed, her overactive mind, her body, subdued, when suddenly he reached down and she felt the clasp on her bra ping open.

"Hey!" She squealed in surprise.

He laughed deeply, the sound reverberating off the tiled walls as he discarded her bra to the floor.

"What? I'm the God of Mischief, what do you expect?" He snickered. "Besides, I'm bare chested. It's only fair that you are too. You wanted equality, did you not?"

"You're a little shit! I should've known better than to trust...." Her playful words dissolved into nervous giggles, as he nuzzled into her neck.

And then his hands were gliding around and over her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, manipulating the small nubs into hardened little peaks, as his lips trailed sensuously along the line of her shoulder.

She bit her bottom lip to stifle a whimper, nearly melting with pleasure as she reclined back in his arms. Now she was between his legs, her back leaning against his chest, as he continued to caress her flesh with his long, nimble fingers.

For a minute, she thought she felt his manhood poking her in the back. She wanted to twist around and find out, envisaging his semi-erect penis tenting enticingly in his wet shorts. But then his wandering hands slid around her middle, and she pulled forwards abruptly, creating a splash.

"Please don't do that." She said, more sharply than intended.

"I'm sorry, what? Do you suddenly have an aversion to my touching you?"

Darcy waved her hands around wildly, flicking water everywhere and inadvertently extinguishing one of the candles.

"No, no just....just on my stomach. I'd rather you didn't touch that. It's a no-go area." She looked at him nervously over her shoulder, and he stared back at her through his dark, wet lashes. 

"I see. And why is that?"

Oh God.  
How was she going to answer that?

"Darcy, If you expect intimacy and honesty from me, then it is only right that you are in return. Tell me."

"It....it's complicated."

"You're telling me."

She held his gaze, and the almost boyish innocence in his eyes was enough to crumble her resolve.

"I....I had a motorcycle accident, back when I was in High school. I thought I was being smart showing off in front of my friends. I lost control. I wasn't wearing any safety gear, obviously, which is just so typically me...." She tried to laugh, but suddenly her throat was painfully dry, and tightening with suppressed emotion. "Well, anyway....I fractured a few ribs, and I needed surgery. And it left me with scars. Which is why I changed my mind about getting my belly button pierced, d'you remember me saying? It's because my stomach is kinda ugly. And you can....you can feel it too, like, the scar tissue, where the skin was stitched. It's gross."

Loki, who had been listening intently, leaned towards her, his hands outstretched. "Let me see."

Her stomach clenched in anxious knots. "No. I don't want you to see them."

His frown deepened. He looked surprisingly hurt.

"Why not?"

"Because, I just don't like myself very much. I put on a front, but really I've always secretly wanted to be someone better. Someone prettier. Someone smarter. And the scars make me even more self-conscious. And you....you're a God. Your body....is perfect."

"Darcy, may I remind you that my original form is that of a frost giant?" He said bitterly.

"It doesn't matter. I still find you gorgeous and attractive. This is about me not being able to compete with the likes of the Goddesses you're used to. I saw, what's her name....the Lady Sif, was it?"

He arched his eyebrows. "Yes. What about her?"

"Well....she was beautiful. You come from a place where the people don't have physical imperfections. Shit, even that Jem probably doesn't have any! And she's human--"

"Darcy, you're being ridiculous. Please stop trying to hide. You never have to hide yourself from me." He said in a soft, yet commanding tone. "Let me see you. I want to see all of you."

She shook her head, but he was holding her shoulders now, and she knew it was impossible to refuse him. Holding her breath, she let his large hands steer her around in the water, prompting her to turn to face him once more.

Unsurprisingly, his eyes lingered appreciatively on her bare breasts for the briefest of moments, making her blush deeply. But then his hands were at her waist in a firm grasp, urging her to lift her body upwards until she complied and manoeuvred herself into a kneeling position, which brought her to almost waist-height above the foamy water.

He stared openly at her abdomen, for once not hypnotised by the rapid rise and fall of her generous bosom, and she shifted nervously beneath the weight of his intrusive gaze.

And then he shocked her by doing the most unexpected thing....

He bent, so that he was at eye-level with the area she was so ashamed of. Tilting his head to one side as he inspected the scars, which ran diagonally across from her navel to the left side of her rib cage.

She was about to speak. To ask him not to scrutinise her physical flaws so intensely, when she felt the soft brush of his fingertips tracing along the slightly raised, thin jagged lines.

"So fragile." He muttered, as if to himself. "So vulnerable." 

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Yeah. That's humans for you. We don't have self-healing skin. Or your durability--"

"Which is precisely what makes you unique." He interrupted, fingers still ghosting over her soft flesh.

"It doesn't.....it doesn't repulse you?"

His eyes snapped to hers. "Repulse me? You're talking nonsense. On the contrary, I'm actually quite overcome with the desire to protect you. More so now than even before."

His words filtered through her ears and straight into her heart, pumping it up, making it feel full to the point of floating away like a balloon. And she needed him. Needed him there to catch it just in case it did.  
She wasn't prepared for the hard rush of emotion, which was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was unstoppable.  
Hurriedly she wiped stray, silent tears away with her hand before he had chance to notice. Not wanting him to mistake her overwhelming relief, her breathtaking happiness, for something else.

Darcy leaned forward and cupped his face in her small hands, then pressed her full lips to his thin ones, kissing him deeply. She poured everything she'd got into the kiss. Everything she felt, all her adoration, and love. Trying to convey to him exactly what he meant to her. Anxiously hoping that he would understand. She wanted to kiss him like he'd never been kissed before.  
To love him like he'd never been loved before.

When she ended the kiss, she was pleased to see the slightly dazed expression he wore. As if he'd been clubbed over the head with raw emotion, and wanton desire. His eyes held hers, then dropped to her lips, and then her breasts, before scaling back up her face again. The moisture-filled air around them thickened, becoming heavy with unspoken longing, and sexual promise.

And she found herself wanting him more than ever. To show him just how much she loved him on a deeper level, by connecting with him physically. 

And he understood that loud and clear. Her hungered gaze, and rapid breathing was now betraying her every need.

"Darcy, would you say that technically you're still on duty?" He smirked, giving her a sultry, deliberate look. "If so then I'm afraid you may have to report me for sexual harassment as soon as we return."

"In that case, I'm definitely off duty." She smiled. "You have my full permission to sexually harass me as much as you want."

"Good. I intend to."

His arms threaded beneath hers, and he pulled her into his lap with arousing strength.  
That's when she felt him.  
Rigid, needy and eager, and undoubtedly naked.

"W-where did your pants go?" She wheezed, all the air leaving her lungs.

He grinned devilishly. "They were an illusion of course. And I can't believe you actually fell for it."

"Screw you, trickster!" 

"Mm, I have no objections to that whatsoever. Please do."

His voice had dropped an octave, setting her senses aflame, and even if they hadn't been in the bathtub, Darcy's pants would've been wet anyway, for entirely different reasons.   
His suggestiveness always made her smile, but this time it was different.  
This was for real.

She caressed the contours of his magnificent chest with her small hands, delighting in the feel of every inch of his glistening skin.

"Loki, I want you..."

The words had barely left her mouth, when his lips met hers. The kisses were fiercer, and wilder than any they had shared before, and they seemed to sear her very skin, turning everything hazy, hot, and dark.

He kissed her and kissed her, everywhere. Along the side of her face, behind her ear, along her neck, and between the middle valley of her breasts. It was only his mouth upon her skin, so small a pressure to have so much power.

But what power.

His touch, the scent of his clean skin, his hot mouth, his hands, the warmth and strength of his powerful body, made unbearable heat pool within the pit of her belly, shooting up her spine.

She felt his deft fingers fumbling between her legs, then from far away she heard fabric tearing, and a second later her panties were ripped and gone -- she didn't know where, and she didn't give a damn -- The latent hunger that had built up between them, was now clamouring for release, as their wet bodies strained against each other.

She twisted on his lap, needing to get closer, and his hands were on her waist, pulling her in tight and lifting her a little, helping her to straddle him so that her inner-thighs hugged his outer ones. The anticipation was unbearable, and she rolled her hips against him encouragingly.

"Wait!" He protested huskily.

"What? What is it? Are you scared you might like it with a human girl?"

"Don't be absurd. I mean doesn't one generally expect a little foreplay before--"

"Not this one! Not now!" She interrupted, wavering against him.

The sweet, aching-need was almost defeating in it's intensity, like a perpetual fever that burned away at her insides, threatening to reduce her to a flaming pile of ashes.

He raised one elegant brow, and smiled at her wolfishly. "Are you sure you're ready for me, little earth girl?"

Boldly, she tried to match his salacious grin with a confident one of her own. Hoping to come across as a seductive temptress. "How about you stop asking dumb questions and just fuck me already? You egomaniac."

To her immense amusement, his smile immediately vanished, and his eyes became hooded and dark. Abandoning all restraint, Loki shifted slightly beneath her, the tip of his large erection rubbing teasingly against the opening of her body, poised and anxious to penetrate.

This was it.   
They had reached the point of no return.   
It was finally happening.

"Loki---" His name left her throat on a choked cry of pain at the intrusion, as she sank down onto him.

Oh God have mercy.

They gasped spontaneously, and for a few moments remained absolutely still, staring into each other's eyes, breathing in rhythm. But it was only a heartbeat or two, or a thousand furious ones, before she felt herself ease around him.

He was big, stretching her to accommodate his impressive size, touching her deeply, and she was completely overcome by the sheer sensation of having him inside her.   
It hurt, yet felt purely euphoric at the same time.

Her arms curled around his neck, small hands fisting in his silky hair as he slowly began thrusting. Pleasure swamped her, and she instinctively started to move her body in synch, attempting to match his thrusts. Each flex upwards with his hips met with the downward motion of her own, making her moan progressively louder like a professional actress in a lovemaking scene.

Only this was not an act.  
And she surprised herself by being so erotically vocal. She was making noises she didn't even realise she could make. Incoherent, unintelligible sounds poured from her lips, along with his name.

"Oh, God.....Loki---"

She came almost instantaneously, her climax so sudden it took her by delighted surprise. Stars studded her vision, as she was engulfed by the sublime pleasure that wracked her small body.

Nature had blessed the trickster by making him extremely well-endowed, and his long life had enabled him to gain plenty of experience in the bedchamber. These two attributes combined, meant he was able to provide maximum stimulation. Resulting in earth-shattering pleasure.

Perhaps that's how he'd also earned the nickname in Norse Mythology 'Breaker of Worlds' Maybe it hadn't just been a reference to him being instrumental in the Ragnarok prophecy, but rather a God in the sack.

Loki's fluid movements increased, growing more rapid, more desperate. Forcing their bodies even closer, he pulled her into him so that her soap-slicked breasts pressed against his wet chest.

"Aah! Oh! Loki----"

She sunk her nails into the bare skin of his shoulders, eyes flickering shut as she came again. Her head spun. The walls of her sex tightened around his swollen length, and he emitted a low, masculine groan.

And there was no time for her to recover, as his large hands held her hips in a painful grip, guiding her movements as he murmured low encouragements into her ear.

"Come for me, sweetheart. Yes....that's it. Ride me....Harder!"

She was pleasantly surprised at him calling her 'sweetheart' but it wasn't the time to start overanalysing. It wasn't sugary sweetness they needed from each other.   
Not now. She was too preoccupied, more than happy to oblige him, as she rode him with erotic enthusiasm, and more abandon.

Water and soap spilled over the bathtub, and the room was filled with the sounds of lapping water, Darcy's mewled cries of ecstasy, and Loki's growls of approval.

"Ooh...L-Loki...God---"

"Third time's a charm." He purred, breath thickening from arousal rather than exertion, as she climaxed once more.

Darcy's petite body went limp, her strength diminished by his glorious skilfulness, his remarkable ability to hit just the right spot -- and others she hadn't even known existed -- to bring her to orgasm multiple times.

God sex, was a marvellous, wondrously exhausting, but beautiful thing.

He held onto her tightly, supporting her as he went on thrusting, deep and slow. Her helpless whimpers fuelled his excitement, as she became lost in the heady throes of pure, physical sensation. 

She felt the way her insides swelled around him, felt his cock pulsing with urgency, and decided her complacency just wouldn't do. He was a God, and deserved an offering. Loki's otherworldly genetics might've blessed him with outstanding stamina, but to let him do all the work was just plain lazy and mean. And such a waste.  
He deserved better.

With new-found vigour, she used her leg muscles to lift and lower herself repeatedly, and her change in rhythm appeared to drive him wild. Slipping his large hands under the curve of her buttocks, he lifted her slightly to increase leverage. His long fingers splayed across her ass, guiding and moving her, and she tried to follow his fevered pace.

He let out a long, hissing breath. "Can you feel what you do to me, Darcy?"

Pulling back slightly, she gazed down into his face, and drank in his lustful expression. The pleasure that radiated from him, the inflamed desire that blazed in his eyes, drove her to the edge of insanity.  
He was looking at her like she was the only woman in the world. The universe even, and it was astonishingly sensual as well as gratifying.

"So.....beautiful." He rasped, enamoured by the sight of her lifting her body to him, breasts bouncing with every thrust. "Your imperfections are beautiful to me."

She couldn't even begin to comprehend how he could find her beautiful. But she took the compliment gratefully, and didn't have the breath nor the inclination to argue with him.

To her, he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. All sculpted arms, and chest, like a work of art that had been carved from precious marble. Rivalling Michelangelo's David easily. And regardless of the colour of his skin, she knew she would always find Loki exquisite. She touched him like she could never get enough, and the impact her amorous attentions had on him was evident in his eyes, as they darkened and gleamed with lust and appreciation.

Darcy couldn't be sure if any other woman had took such great delight in his body before. He was watching her, mouth slightly open, drawing in shallow, unsteady breaths, and the new sense of sexual power gave her a thrill of excitement.   
She -- perhaps unlike Asgardian women -- fully appreciated him.   
Hell, she practically worshipped him.

"You feel so good. Oh, God.....you're amazing. And you....mmm, you're going to make me come again!" She keened, hands grasping blindly onto his shoulders as she leaned back, arching into his touch, making the most of his engorged cock, as it slid in and out of her, so smooth, so slick.

He bent his head forwards, lavishing her breasts with his skilled lips and velvety tongue. Kissing and suckling each hardened nipple in turn, as he murmured against the soft mounds of her flesh. "Yes! Come for me again, Darcy. Say that you are mine."

Her face was flushed, eyes rolling back into her head, and she yelped as the pleasure built and intensified. And all the while they kept on moving, moving faster now, with the uninhibited determination of two lovers conjoined. Like two well-oiled pieces of machinery that were designed to fit together perfectly, working in perfect hydraulic harmony.

"I'm y-yours, Loki. Ohhh, fuck! Yes----" 

Hot shards of pleasure shot through her trembling body as her orgasm hit, and she squirmed in his lap, her mind becoming a fevered pitch of scattering lights.  
Loki kissed her mouth, swallowing her moan, echoing it with a rasping groan of his own.

Suddenly his large hands clamped around her waist, and he was hoisting her up and out of the bathtub, splashing water all over the floor. She didn't have time to protest, only squeal in surprise, eyes rounding in stunned amazement as he rose to his feet in one fluid movement, supporting her weight and pinning her against the wall.

The tiles were cold against her back, but she hardly noticed, because Loki was now hooking her legs around his hips, so that she was trapped between the wall and his sturdy torso.

And this was another first for her. Darcy had never met a guy adventurous enough, or who possessed the upper-body strength, to take her against a wall.

"Loki, wait. What are you doing? You can't--"

"Quiet!" He snarled, not angry but urgent and unyielding.

Then he was pushing into her in a swift, wet glide, and she cried out in agonising bliss, as he impaled her.

And this daring new position afforded him more freedom and a much better angle, enabling him to drive into her with rabid intensity. Free from the restricted confines of the bathtub, Loki now became an untethered beast. Each thrust came faster, harder, reaching deeper than the last.

Sweet God Almighty Jesus. 

His hot kisses brutalised her lips, scorching a path down her throat, where he nipped at the sensitive flesh then licked the sting away. His tongue plundered the recesses of her mouth with deliciously skilled precision. And all the while his narrow hips kept on flexing in a smooth, forwards-thrusting motion.

Never before had Darcy felt more in tune with her own body, with someone else's body. He was all around her, and inside her, buried to the hilt in her wet, female heat, filling her so completely. It felt as if he was the missing part she had been searching for all these years. Loki completed her. They seemed to fit together perfectly, like they'd been made from the same mould. She could no longer tell where she ended and he began, as their bodies fused together, her rocketing pulse beating perceptibly in her throat, her wrists, and where they were joined.

"Say. My. Name." He growled, punctuating each word with an excessively sharp thrust.

"Ahh....Loki----"

She came with a ragged sob. Wave after wave of euphoria washing over her like a tsunami.

"That's my girl." He whispered, hoarsely.

His proclamation, his signature crooked grin, made him appear unapologetically smug. But as she prised her heavy eyelids open to look at him, she was stunned by all the different emotions she saw in his eyes...  
Lust, passion, concern, adoration, erotic desire and...something else.   
Something that could easily be mistaken for love, but that wasn't possible.   
Was it?

Just as her orgasmic high was beginning to ebb, he gave a rough, low groan, and his thrusts came so fierce they really did hurt a bit, but in the best possible way.  
She tightened herself around him, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he'd given her. He cried out again -- a sharp, animalistic sound -- and then he was coming, sweet pleasure pouring off him in waves, cock convulsing inside her as he made his final, desperate thrusts.

The muscles in his arms tensed violently, tendons standing out stark against his pale skin, not unlike they did when he received a shock from the obedience disk. 

"Oh, Darcy---" He said her name like a curse word, throwing his head back as his climax consumed him. She felt the sensation of his release, his liquid heat, as he came deep inside her.

Shit, Darcy had never known sex to be so damn good. So uninhibited, passionate, liberating and wild, yet sweet. 

It had certainly been an experience.

The world softened and hazed over, and spun about her. She was lost and found all at once.   
And then it hit her.  
She'd just had sex with the God of Mischief.  
Mind-blowing, life-ruining, God sex.

Silly, silly girl.  
There was no going back now.   
Not that she wanted to.

Loki wasn't exactly the first man she would've chosen to lose her mind over, or her heart. He was more like the last, in fact.   
But too bad for her, because he was the one.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. Her heart finally slowing to a regular rhythm.  
She tightened her arms around him, her legs encircled him, trapping his body to her, never wanting to let him go.  
She was his now. She'd said so. He'd even asked her to say it -- aloud -- as if he'd always suspected she were his for the taking.

And she was. Damn it.

He was breathing hard against her shoulder, when he turned slightly and absently ghosted his lips down her neck, affectionately rubbing the tip of his nose against her ear like some adorable little puppy. The gesture felt sweet, tender, and....loving. And sweet God in heaven, it felt so good after what they had just done.

"Loki." She said, a little breathily and desperate, as if time was suddenly of the essence. "Loki, I think I love you."


	19. Piece Of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> Hey lovely ppl, I really hope you enjoy this new chapter. I feel obliged to warn you it contains some mild-ish sexual content, fluff, angst and lots of feels. You have been warned! LOL
> 
> *********************

Loki's frame stiffened against her, his entire body tensing in her arms. He pulled back to look at her, his intense eyes fixing unwaveringly on her face, faint lines gathering on his forehead as he gave a small, disconcerted frown. And Darcy's heart pounded anxiously in her chest. 

To say he had been taken aback, was putting it mildly.

"You can't." He said, leadenly.

"What?" Eyes wide, Darcy stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean I can't? I do!"

He shook his head, unconvinced. "You're confused. You can't possibly know what you're saying."

He was still holding her against the wall in his secure grip, but now this was hideously awkward, so she instinctively wriggled in a feeble attempt to spur him into letting her go.

"Stay." He commanded, his hold on her tightening. "I'm enjoying this feeling of closeness."

"Not enough to listen to me though, huh?" She snapped unpleasantly. 

But she couldn't help it. Now suddenly she couldn't help feeling a teensy bit panick-stricken. Like reality was starting to kick in, and it was humiliating and harshly unforgiving.  
Sucking in a deep breath, she stilled and tried to calm herself, slowly counting to ten in her head. His admittance to enjoying the closeness was surprisingly sweet, and she didn't want to deny him the pleasure of a feeling that he clearly wasn't accustomed to. But at the same time, she was growing increasingly uncomfortable. On all levels.

"I'm cold." She said in a small voice, closing her eyes to avoid the embarrassment of having to meet his gaze.

Slowly, he grudgingly withdrew his waning length from her body and carefully set her down on her own two feet. Her legs had turned to jello, and were shaking perceptibly, so he held onto her for a moment.

"Are you.....alright?" He asked gently, face filled with concern.

She nodded, placing a hand against the wall to keep herself steady. The lukewarm water didn't help matters, and Loki must've felt her shivering, because he stepped out of the bathtub and pulled a big, white towel from the rail on the wall. Instead of using it for himself, he handed it to her, and she was thankful for being able to cover her modesty at least.

Modesty, didn't appear to be an issue for the God of Mischief however, as he was still standing brazenly naked in all his glory, without a hint of shame.

And what a sight to behold he was. Even his tight little butt, and manly bits and pieces were perfectly formed. And the beautiful vision of him all nude and wet, didn't exactly help her trembling legs.  
She had just been very intimately involved with that man, she thought to herself, smugly, and a sudden sex-flashback made her feel faintly dizzy.

But now what? Where did they go from here on in? Especially given that she'd just foolishly disclosed her love for him and he hadn't even had the good grace to accept her declaration?

His negative response had undeniably hurt her, and now she was battling the urge to give him a piece of her mind. The only other option was to try and get away. To go to bed, sleep on it, and see if her anger had subsided in the morning.  
Fight or flight?

Hastily, she hopped out of the tub, and made a beeline for the bathroom door. Though ideally she would've liked to run away. Like, far away. To Jupiter or something.

"Darcy?" His voice followed her into the room, but she ignored it. Choosing instead to busy herself with turning down the glow-white covers on the plush bed.

A minute or two later Loki emerged, clad in a white hotel robe, his wet hair tied-up in a loose bun at the nape of his neck. He was carrying another robe, which he held for her to slip into. Begrudgingly she complied, and for a moment his lovely strong arms briefly encircled her. The robe was blissfully soft and felt snuggly against her damp skin, but the feeling was nothing compared to being held by him.

But then she remembered she was supposed to be pissed at him, which prompted her into moving away, which she did with a lot less subtlety than she'd hoped to.

"What is the matter?" He demanded, irritably. "Why are you trying to distance yourself from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied, giving a dismissive shrug of the shoulders. "I'm not distancing myself from you--"

"Yes you are, and you keep avoiding my eye. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying to me." He said calmly, but his voice was now tinged with steel. "I can see you're angry."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Darcy began drying her hair with the towel she had been wearing. "It's nothing. Really. Don't worry your logical little head over it."

"Don't insult my intelligence. Tell me."

Ignoring him, she leaned forwards and tipped her head upside down as she rubbed at her hair with unnecessary vigour . The large towel covered her head and her face, until it was roughly snatched away.

"Hey!" She protested. "I need that!"

"And I need you to start talking!" He riposted, bristling with irritation. "You regret it already, don't you?"

"Regret what?"

"The intercourse. You regret having given yourself to me." He impaled her with a hard, accusing glare, the look in his eyes all wounded and frantic. "Do you think less of yourself now?"

"No, not at all. Don't be a dumb-ass. What I regret is opening my big mouth and saying that I love you."

Miraculously, his expression immediately softened, his temper and aura visibly wavering. A long drawn-out silence followed, as he stood unmoving, his eyes never leaving her flushed face.

"As I told you once before..." He said eventually. "....I'm a difficult man to love."

Unable to help herself, Darcy let out a loud, rude snort. She would've been embarrassed by how unattractive it sounded, but her dignity was already in tatters, and she was all out of patience. It had been a long, emotionally draining day, and she was exhausted.

"Yeah, don't I know it!" She scoffed.

His jaw tightened as he stared at her, his eyes now stony. "You speak so knowingly, yet you cannot have the vaguest conception of what it is you are saying."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I know how I feel, Loki. You can't tell me I'm wrong."

"Your emotions are deceiving you." He stated, flatly. "We've just shared a deeply intimate experience, that connection can cause confusion."

She scowled at him deeply, feeling all at once very defensive and offended. "The only thing I'm confused about is how I could fall ass-over-head for such a condescending snob in such a short space of time! But hey, I have. So you're just gonna have to accept it,  buster. Like I've had to."

Turning away, he began his usual pacing about the room. His restless agitation a clear indication that her proclamation had thrown him off-balance. 

Okay, so he had a point. Blurting out "I love you" either during or just after sex was never a good idea, as it had the potential to seriously freak the other person out, big time.   
In fact, Loki wasn't entirely wrong, because there was a valid scientific explanation for over-sharing after engaging in sex. Darcy could even recall a study she'd read in her Social Psychology class, which explained how sex creates a sense of intimacy, the feeling of a close bond with another person, so that you subconsciously want that closeness to last, which can lead to you whispering sweet nothings to your bed-partner in the hopes that you can bring them even deeper into your inner world.

But this was not the case for her. She loved Loki, God help her. And she had already been painfully aware of that even before she'd spilled her feelings to him.

She realised then, that maybe if she found the courage to tell him again, but with more conviction, then perhaps she'd be able to convince him that she truly meant it.  
It was risky. He might laugh in her face, and find it ridiculous that she could feel so strongly for him after such a short time. But she had nothing to lose, and everything to gain.

Taking a deep breath, she summoned up all her nerve, and took a huge leap into the unknown. 

"I do love you, Loki." 

He laughed humourlessly. "Love is a lie, borne from childish need." 

Ugh. Yup. He had laughed in her face. The bastard.  
But Darcy got the distinct impression that his negative statement stemmed from years of having believed that he was incapable of loving, or being loved in return. Such cold words, nothing more than the product of his state of mind. 

"If you don't believe in love then how come you asked me if I loved Greg?" She challenged.

"I, well....you're mortal." He pointed out, faltering slightly. "They're absurd when it comes to such sentiment. It's human idiocy."

"Oh and you Gods are above all that, right? Or is it just you? Is love too common and lowly and stupid for you, Mister High-and-Mighty? Because Thor loves Jane--"

"Thor is a fool. An uneducated oaf who thinks only with his fists."

"Whatever. He still loves Jane and she loves him. So whether you like it or not you have to accept that I love you. Do you think it was an easy thing for me to accept? Hell no. But I've had to."

"Fine!" He grated, forcing a smile, which must've been difficult because his jaw was still clenched. "I accept it. Now can we please drop the matter?"

"Drop the matter?" She stared at him incredulously.

"Yes, for heavens sake. I've said I believe you."

"And that's all you've got to say?"

He had come to a halt in the middle of the room, and stood rigidly still. The rock hard set of his shoulders betrayed his tension. Anger and resentment seemed to swirl in the air around him.

"What would you have me say?" He asked with obvious irritation. "I compliment you on your excellent taste."

Now Darcy hadn't wanted him to return her declaration out of politeness, neither did she expect him too. Navigating love was always a tricky thing, and where Loki was concerned it was bound to be an emotional minefield. But the rejection stung, and his flippant remark packed one hell of a metaphorical punch to her gut. 

Rising to her feet, she found herself glaring at him in such a way that would've made Medusa herself, proud.

"Run!" She said, her voice low and filled with fury.

"Darcy, I---"

"Run, back to America. Or Sakaar. Or hell. Just.....run! Before I tear you a new one!"

Raising his hands in mock-surrender, Loki instinctively took a step backwards as she took one forwards. "Darcy, I intended no offence."

"Well offend me you did!" She yelled, advancing towards him and shoving him hard in the chest.

To her annoyance his shoulders swayed back slightly, but his solid frame didn't budge. 

"Do you have any idea the balls it takes to open your heart like that? Do you? Oh, no of course you don't, because you don't believe you're capable of loving someone or of being loved. But it's a pretty huge deal to us stupid humans. So just because you don't feel the same or don't think you're worthy of love, doesn't give you the right to mock me, you fucking jerk!"

The look on Loki's face was equal parts shock and consternation. His mouth opened and closed again, his brow furrowing deeper. She turned and stomped back over to the bed, and he followed anxiously behind, which only made her angrier and angrier.

Shit, this was all wrong. They'd just had sex. They should be wallowing in blissful, post-coital content, not bickering. And all the while the words "He doesn't love me back. He doesn't love me back." resounded around her head on a continuous, taunting loop. Which was stupid, she realised. Because she ought to have known that he didn't feel for her, the way she felt for him.   
He was emotionally damaged and unavailable, and it was much too soon.

"Darcy, I apologise. Perhaps it was insensitive of me not to acknowledge your act of emotional bravery--"

Darcy held up her hand. "Don't. Don't you dare patronise me any more today. I'm at my limit." 

He looked monumentally perturbed now. "It wasn't my intention to patronise you or....."

She shot him a look that made his teeth click together, which she found immensely satisfying.

"I just want to sleep. I'm really tired. And done. So done." She muttered, swinging her legs up onto the bed.

Sinking back into the soft mattress, she pulled the covers up, letting the comfort and warmth envelop her. But her limbs were locking-up with anxious tension, and her anger was rapidly dissolving into plain old hurt. 

God, she was such an idiot. Opening her heart, as well as her mouth, and speaking the words she felt and giving voice to their true meaning, was an enormous task. And yet when she'd mustered the courage to do it, he'd basically thrown it back in her face.  
Which was so not cool. But she was more angry with herself than Loki, for being so naive and loose-lipped.

Moving round to the other side of the bed, brusquely, Loki grumbled inaudibly under his breath. 

Forcing her eyes closed, she tried to lose herself in the comfort of the magnificent bed, but she felt him climb in beside her beneath the covers, which was distracting and intolerable. Feeling him move around on the other side of the vast mattress, having him so close by, but out of reach, was unbearable.

"Do you want me to switch off the light?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that might be an idea." She responded sarcastically.

He gave a huff, and she heard him fumbling for the switch on the bedside lamp. Then the room was plunged into silent darkness, and shit....she was suddenly so close to tears.

An agonising few minutes seemed to drag by like hours. The silence so amplified she was convinced she could hear herself blinking.  
Then she felt him turn over, so that he was facing her back, and he spoke unexpectedly.

"Isn't it customary to hold ones bed partner? Especially after having been carnally intimate with them?"

Darcy fought to quell the quiver in her voice. "You mean spooning? Yeah. In fact it's almost considered bad manners not to, when you've had your wicked way with a girl. But I don't know how things work up in space, but here you don't do it just 'cause you feel you have to."

"Don't be absurd. I don't feel obliged to hold you."

"Well, don't bother." She said tersely, embittered by his earlier rejection. "I really don't want you to. It's not exactly something you wanna do after an argument."

He said nothing more after that, and Darcy had to swallow a silent sob that was bubbling up in her throat. She was being sulky and unreasonable, but she was feeling so confused and hurt, and had absolutely no idea how to deal with the myriad of messy emotions that were overwhelming her.

What she wouldn't have given to be able to swallow her stubborn pride, and snuggle into him. To have him hold her tenderly, not begrudgingly, as she nestled into the bed, the covers surrounding them like a cocoon. 

It was unarguably warm and cosy, even if the lack of Loki's embrace meant it wasn't quite perfect.  
But thanks to her exhaustion, she soon succumbed to drowsiness, and drifted off into a much-needed sleep. 

 

*********************

 

Darcy awoke a few hours later with a start. Heart beating wildly, palms sweaty, she sat up shakily in the bed.   
The room was still cloaked in darkness, and her mind was hampered by sleep, but she instinctively reached across the bed to where Loki should be.   
Relief flooded her as she felt him, registering that he was tucked-up safely here with her in the hotel room.

She'd had the most horrific nightmare.

A nightmare filled with alien creatures unlike anything Darcy had ever seen before, even in the most graphic of horror movies. An unknown planet, a dark cell, and Loki. He was being kept there, bound, threatened, and tortured.  
Tortured until he'd surrendered, and agreed to a bargain of the darkest sort.

Her blood ran cold as she replayed the jagged, broken fragments of it over in her mind. Some monstrous being had tortured him brutally, broken him, forcing him into servitude.

Just then Loki let out a haunting cry, causing her to almost leap right out of her skin. The ungodly noise chilled her to the bone.   
His body jerked wildly, and she leaned over him anxiously, thoughts of her nightmare now forgotten. 

"Loki? What's wrong?"

He writhed as if in agony, and she managed to skirt away just in time to avoid being inadvertently struck by one of his long arms, as he thrashed around in his fitful slumber.

Leaping from the bed, she stumbled blindly in the dark, feeling and fumbling her way around to the other side, Hastily she switched on the light, and fell to her knees on the floor.

"Loki! Wake up!" She urged, cautiously taking his bare shoulders in her small hands, attempting to shake him gently awake. His skin was cold and clammy to the touch, his face contorted. "Loki! Please! Wake up!" She pleaded, panic frothing in her throat.

She shook him more vigorously, and this time his eyes snapped open. Abruptly he sat bolt-upright, gasping raggedly.

"It's okay, it's okay. I think you were having a bad dream." She croaked, her own eyes filling with tears.

Seeing him in such a state, had affected her deeply.

His eyes darted nervously around the room, disorientated. The unfamiliar surroundings adding to his turmoil. 

"We're in the hotel, in Paris. Remember? Everything's okay."

His gaze settled on her face, and it took a moment for him to focus. Her hands were on his chest now, which was heaving up and down due to his laboured breathing. He ran a large hand over the twisted sheets which had been covering his torso, they were drenched in sweat. 

"It's alright." He rasped, in a vain attempt to reassure her. "I'm fine."

"I don't think you are." She wailed softly, shaking her head. "Were you having a nightmare?"

He nodded weakly. "Yes....it was just a bad dream. Nothing more."

"No. I had one too, it was about you, and..." Her words dissolved into a sob, as her heart wrenched in on itself.

"Darcy? Why are you crying? What is the matter?" Loki asked, his wits having slowly returned to him. Now he couldn't understand why she was so distraught.  
Pulling her against him, he rubbed her back tenderly. "Sweetheart, you're trembling."

Clutching onto him desperately, Darcy wept uncontrollably. Slobbering unattractively all over his beautiful skin. The OCD aristocrat in him was bound to love that, she thought fleetingly, but she couldn't quite bring herself to let him go, in order to wipe the tears away.

"Sshh. It's alright." He soothed, enfolding her in his strong arms. "You're safe now. I'm here. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head against his chest. "Not really. But it's weird that we both had a nightmare, don't you think? What did you dream about?"

He paused, and she felt him take a deep, unsteady breath. His heart was still thudding rapidly beneath his rib cage, beating like a tribal drum in her ear.

"The Tesseract and the Chitauri.....And of Thanos, and the Black Order."

"The Black Order?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes. They serve Thanos. I had the grave misfortune of making their acquaintance in the Sanctuary."

"What's the Sanctuary?" She ventured, somewhat apprehensively. 

"The Sanctuary is an asteroid field inhabited by the Chitauri. It is the domain of Thanos." He explained, his eyes brimming with suppressed emotion. "When I fell from the fractured bifrost bridge and into Yggdrasil, I was transported there. That is where I met the Chitari King, who introduced me to Thanos. Their intention was to broker a deal where I would use the Space infinity stone to open up a portal for the Chitari army to invade earth, enabling me to conquer and rule the entire planet. In exchange, I was to deliver the Tesseract to the mad Titan."

"And you agreed?"

"Not willingly." He admitted, features crumpling into a look of contemplative sadness. "I was subjected to....various forms of barbaric persuasion, and when all their instruments of torture failed.....I was manipulated using a form of mind control. Ironically, it was thanks to our friendly neighbourhood Hulk, who quite literally, knocked the sense back into me." 

At that, Darcy pulled back to look at him through her tear-filled eyes. "So, basically you mean you were dreaming about stuff that's actually happened to you? Oh my God!"

The muscles around his jaw flexed, and his eyes glittered with anger as he became perceptibly defensive. "I would rather you didn't make a fuss over it, if you don't mind."

"No, you don't get it. Loki, that's what I saw in my dream. You being kept in a cell, and tortured by these hideous creatures--"

"What?" The anger had completely vanished now, as his eyes clouded with confusion. "Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes of course, that's why I was so upset. And how else would I know about the weird alien planet? And the monsters and the cell, and the....and the torture."

Loki's mouth fell open slightly without his permission, and he leaned back against the pillows as if in shock.

"What does it mean, L? How is it possible for us to dream the same thing?" She persisted.

Bringing his hands up to his head, he rubbed at his temples with his fingertips, as he tried to collect his thoughts and regain some composure.

"I do possess a number of mental and extrasensory powers, which  are analogous to psionic abilities."

Darcy sighed. "Speak English, please?"

"I can broadcast my thoughts into other minds. Admittedly, I do not use my telepathic powers very often. Only when I need to mentally project an image of myself to communicate with beings in other places. However, it would seem that I subconsciously projected the images of my dream into your own mind as I was sleeping. I'm....sorry."

"Sorry? Don't be sorry." She insisted, gazing up at him in wonderment. "You're incredible! I had no idea you had those kinds of powers."

"Not many do. Their complexity is often too great for people to comprehend."

"As weird as it sounds, I'm actually kinda glad that it happened, because at least I can understand you better now that I've seen your past and..." She halted, choked-up again by the traumatic events he had been subjected to.

"Do not pity me." He said, a little sharply. "I do not want your pity."

"It's not pity. It just breaks my heart. Knowing you had to go through all of that, but you...well, never mind. I guess you wouldn't understand."

"Would I not?"

She shook her head. "No. It's human idiocy, as you would say."

Fresh tears began to fall silently down her face. And to her surprise, Loki leaned forwards and carefully brushed them away with his thumbs. then gently stroked the top of her head affectionately, before resting his large palm against her forehead.

"You feel hot to the touch. I do hope you're not coming down with a fever."

"I'm not. I get hot when I cry."

And she actually couldn't have given a damn if she was coming down with the plague. All she could think about was the all-consuming need to prove her devotion to him.   
She ached to tell him she loved him, but if his earlier performance was anything to go by, she strongly doubted he'd take it very well.   
She'd said it already, more than once. He'd heard it. He wasn't deaf and he didn't suffer with amnesia. He needed space. Saying it more than once without hearing it back would just be as emotionally gut-wrenching, and she didn't want him thinking she was emotionally needy.

But that didn't stop her from wanting him to love her. Only her.   
Darcy loved him, and it was serious 'my heart belongs to you' love.  
Though admittedly she wasn't exactly happy with this ownership of her heart, but that didn't stop her loving the bones of him, with all her heart and soul. 

If only it was possible to show him what it was to be loved. To be cherished.   
She wanted to save him from the memories of his traumatising past. To save him from his own destructive nature, his self-sabotaging thoughts. If she could've somehow traveled back in time, she would cross a million galaxies to save him from the evil clutches of Thanos, and the Black Order, and whoever else had ever hurt him....she wouldn't hesitate.

And as for the future, she wanted nothing more than to be there for him everyday. To take care of him, and enjoy life with him. To help him find the parts of himself he'd lost along the way. She was convinced she could help him put himself back together. 

In short, she would do anything in her power to make Loki happy. To keep him safe, and as he was, but without the pain. Because she also appreciated his glorious complexity. He was perfect to her. She wanted him. Everything about him. She wanted it all. And to love him until she drew her last breath, with every fibre of her being.

She was just contemplating how bad she had it, when suddenly Loki pulled his hand away almost aggressively, as if her skin had actually burned him somehow.

Darcy blinked, registering the fresh shock on his handsome face. He looked as if he'd just had all the air knocked out of his lungs. His expression was a complete rictus of stunned amazement. His aqua eyes, swimming with bewilderment and awe.

"What is it?" She prompted, reaching out to take the hand he'd snatched away.

"I....." Words seemed to be failing him, which was a unique experience for Darcy.

"You, what?"

He swallowed hard, Adam's apple visibly bobbing in his throat. "I....I don't....I don't understand."

She chanced a nervous half-smile. "Neither do I, unless you regain the ability to speak in full sentences."

Her teasing wasn't enough to raise a smile. In fact, he seemed far too distracted to speak, let alone smile.

"Loki. You're starting to scare me now. What is it?"

"I have never been able to perceive the thoughts of others before." He said finally. "I can transfer my own thoughts, and unlock suppressed memories in other people by placing my hand on their forehead. I can also plant hypnotic suggestions in their mind. But....my telepathy doesn't usually extend to being able to read minds."

Darcy frowned. She couldn't even begin to figure out the way his magic worked, so if he was temporarily stumped, then there was no helpful advice or simple explanation she could offer.

"I dunno, maybe it's a glitch in the Matrix."

His eyes shimmered slightly in the dim glow of the lamplight, and for all the world it appeared that they were glazed with unshed tears.   
Oh God.   
Call her a pathetic, weak woman, but she honestly didn't think she could handle actually seeing Loki cry.   
It would kill her.  
She was already an emotional wreck right now.

"Are you sure it's never happened before?" She asked, her voice wavering. "Maybe it's-- Hang on. What? Are you saying that you've literally just read my freakin' mind?" 

"Unintentionally."

"But that means that....ugh. You know exactly what I was thinking!" Her voice had grown squeaker with each word, until she wasn't even able to form sounds anymore.

Sitting forwards, he brought his face level with hers. "That's correct. I saw everything. I saw it all, felt it all, the way your....your emotions, poured into my mind."

Darcy's face burnt like a brand, and a strangled noise escaped her mouth which sounded like a small dying animal.  
Great.  
Now he'd think she was completely crazy. 

But...did that mean.....he now believed her?

The way he was looking at her with such concentrated focus, as if he'd just awoken from some deep, isolating sleep and was seeing her for the very first time, was encouraging. If not a little unnerving.

"Is this love, Darcy?" His voice was whisper soft, and filled with an anxious sort of hope. "Because I've had to endure rejection, betrayal and disappointment all my life, and it damn near destroyed me. And I'm not wiling to suffer any more of it. So, are you absolutely certain of your feelings? Because I'm not the sort of man who loves in a half-hearted fashion. It's all or nothing with me."

She felt the thrill run through her at his words. She wanted nothing more in the world than to be loved so ardently by him forever. 

"Loki, I....I've realised since meeting you that I'd never been in love before. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you." She let out a shaky breath. "I love you, I love you so freakin' much."

She became lost in the kaleidoscope of his gaze. His eyes displaying varying intense emotions. And in that moment, they had never looked so blue. So soft. So tender.  
She breathed in, trying to catch her breath. The irrepressible joy bubbling inside her chest caused her heart to swell, and she was convinced it was about to explode. 

"Okay, we've done more than enough talking for now. As much as I've enjoyed it, I'd much rather be kissing you." She smiled dreamily at him, and then she wasn't quite sure what happened next, because he was too busy kissing her, and she was too busy grabbing him, and holding onto him for dear life.

She showered her beloved trickster with kisses, telling him she loved him, over and over again. There were no other words she could think of, but they seemed perfectly adequate, as his grin was so wide it made her want to sob with happiness.  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she fell backwards onto the soft mattress, pulling him down with her, wanting the full, solid weight of his body on top of hers.

"I don't want to crush you." He smiled against her lips, humour lacing his voice.

Darcy could tell he was still holding back, resting on his forearms somewhat, which were up by her head.

"I want you to crush me." She replied.

He chuckled softly, and then he brought his mouth to hers more ravenously, as though filled with a hungered need to devour her full lips.

Loki had undoubtedly neglected his carnal needs over the past -- goodness knows how many -- years. And now he appeared to have rediscovered his previously-lost mojo, and seemed eager to make up for all that lost time.   
Knowing that little old her was responsible for reawakening his dormant libido, was a heady feeling indeed. 

Before getting into bed, he must've removed his bathrobe, so he was starkly, conveniently naked.  
As he pressed his hips into her, he was already hard. Even through her robe, Darcy could feel the heat of it. An answering heat pooled between her legs, flooding the parts of her which were still yet to recover, with lustful warmth. and she gave in to it willingly.

He began pulling at her robe with barely contained frustration. His restrained sexual-aggression was sexy as hell, as he tried to get to her body, while still kissing her feverishly. They became locked in a sensual tug-of-war as she wriggled beneath him, pushing as he pulled, equally mad with the need to feel him against her. 

His lips broke from her mouth abruptly so that he could lift himself slightly and practically tear the irksome bathrobe open, then he came crashing down on her again. The contact of their bare skin set a spark off to all her nerve endings, and everything throbbed and glowed with anticipation.

Lust and passion radiated off him as if it pulsed through his very veins, and within a matter of seconds he'd found his way inside her, the exquisite invasion painful enough to make her yelp.

"Do you want me to stop?" He breathed, mindful of causing her discomfort.

"Don't you dare!" She warned, semi-playfully, in the hopes of alleviating his reservations.

This proved to be all the encouragement he required, and soon his silky body was rolling against hers, moving atop her with smooth, fluid motion. 

For Darcy, all sense of reality was lost. It was just her and Loki, in that moment, conjoining in a wild symphony of flesh, delighting in each other's bodies as they become one. 

But something else was also happening. Something very peculiar, astonishing and unexpected, and the hard rush of emotion hit her like a tidal wave, stealing her breath, as he suddenly opened up his mind to her, and let her have it....

He was projecting his unguarded thoughts, the outpouring of wordless, complex emotions came rushing into her mind, vibrating and flashing hot and dark. 

"Oh my God." Darcy whispered helplessly.

There was guilt, because he had initially thought of her as less....but, he'd come to realise she wasn't the same as other humans. She was more. She was special. And it was as much news to him as it was to Darcy.   
He respected her, and he'd reluctantly added this foreign sensation to the ever-increasing mental list of unsettling feelings he was experiencing. His growing regard for Darcy had made him extremely uneasy. It still unsettled him greatly. He felt a fierce sort of protectiveness in his feelings towards her, and a possessiveness that shocked her to the very core.  
And nothing could have prepared him for the triumph, the satisfaction he felt at having won her unrestrained affections, her heart, and her body.

The notorious God of Mischief had feelings for her. Real feelings. He just hadn't fully acknowledged it to himself yet. 

As she watched his face in the subdued light, heart pounding, limbs buzzing, she wondered if he even knew how much he was revealing. His mind flowered open, giving her his affection, his gratitude, his pleasure.   
Darcy's helpless whimpers were arousing to him, they made him feel wild, strong and savage. Her mortality was both an anxiety, and an unexpected pleasure. Loki was intensely aware of how delicate she was, which served to remind him of his own strength. He could easily destroy her without even trying, and her fragility had triggered an intense desire in him to protect.

The intensity of it all was simply mind-blowing, and there was no way to describe the sublimity of the experience. It was like a mutual erotic worship, and she ached to say something -- anything -- in acknowledgment, but any words that came to Darcy's mind didn't seem enough, and they backed up in her throat.  
She was scared and thrilled and elated by what they had become. The two of them. There was no name for it.

They moaned together, each of them breathing fast. She slid her hands up his wide, solid chest, across his broad shoulders, along his strong arms, then down his muscular back, where they came to rest on the curve of his toned buttocks, so that she could feel his rhythmic thrusting beneath her touch, as well as deep inside.  
Every inch of him was smooth and hard. Lean muscle covered in fine, velvety white skin.

His thoughts became darker and sexier, flowing into her mind like a deep, dark river of desire. He showed her the physical sensations he felt, and how the sight of her body aroused him.   
The weight of his sinewy body on top of her was deliciously warm, and indescribable, which stimulated the sensory overload even further.  
He was taking his own sweet time, applying more care, tenderness and affection as he made love to her slowly, intimately and sensually, and Darcy had never felt more beautiful or desired in her entire life than she did in that moment, seeing herself through his eyes.

Needless to say, the combined sensations were defeating in their intensity. Her mind reeled, her body trembled, and her heart sang as he rode her through each climax.   
Loki revelled in her mewled cries, as the immeasurable pleasure whiplashed through her body like white-hot flashes of lightning, splitting through the dark unknown.

She reached the pivotal of all pleasures so many times, she lost count, and was barely still coherent when Loki came. His own release rendered him practically incapacitated, as his body shuddered violently, the sensation ripping his soul wide open.  
His large hands fisted into the sheets by her head, as he moaned-out her name, before involuntarily sagging against her, satiated and spent.

Darcy couldn't move. She couldn't breath. And she didn't want to.

Afterwards, they lay panting together in a sweaty tangle of limbs and dishevelled bedsheets, basking in the afterglow like true lovers. Loki's arms held her close against his wall of torso, and his long legs entwined around hers.  

"Wow." She muttered, fighting for breath. "That was pretty special."

"Yes it was rather." He concurred.

She smiled secretively to herself, absently wondering what Jane's reaction would be if she ever learned of her interns' amorous exploits with Thor's adopted brother.  
Would she ever know? Would Darcy ever be able to share the dramatic revelation, the delicious secret, with her?  
That conversation would require lots of tact, which would be challenging, because she wanted to scream from the rooftops that she was hopelessly in love with the God of Mischief.

How would everyone else respond to such shocking news?

No one would expect it. Literally, no one.  
Everybody except Thor treated Loki with a combination of contempt, fear, suspicion, and even outright hatred.   
And to all outward appearances Loki felt nothing but contempt, derision, and hatred towards everybody else.  
Okay so Tony had voiced some concerns that Loki might try and take advantage of her, but surely even he wouldn't suspect -- or even believe -- that Rock Of Ages had it in him to become emotionally involved.

Her thoughts then turned to their current predicament, and she found herself remembering something that Loki had mentioned earlier, regarding his telepathic abilities.

"Hey, Loki?"

"Hm?"

"Did you say you were able to project an image of yourself to someone in another place?"

"Yes. Why?" His voice was low and sleepy, suggesting that he was on the verge of dozing off.

"Well, couldn't you use that to contact someone who could help us get back? Maybe Thor would understand. He is your brother--"

"Adopted."

She paused, and gave a small sigh. "Right, adopted. Sorry. Anyway, I'm sure if you were to come clean and explain everything to him he might be okay with it."

"Okay with it?" He echoed. "I highly doubt it."

"But if we don't ask for help how else are we going to get back? The longer we leave it the worse it's gonna get. Everyone will lose their shit--"

"Who says I want to go back? I'm rather tempted to remain a free man, as long as I have my little earth girl by my side, and in my bed."

His words squeezed at her heart, and suddenly she was picturing the two of them living in sinful, blissful ignorance. Outlaws on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D, surviving on instinct and exploring the world together.

So that all seemed really romantic and exciting. It was even quite adorable.  
They'd be like those scruffy little teddies you get on greeting cards, surrounded by love hearts and little birds.  
Except the reality was dramatically different.  
The Avengers would find them, and there'd be hell to pay.

"Shit, Loki. As much as I'd happily give up my life back home to go on the run with you, you're smart enough to know we wouldn't get very far."

Turning over to face him, she studied his serious expression. Wishing he would share his thoughts with her now, vocally or telepathically. The features of his face seemed to be etched with an anxious concern, which disappeared at a moments notice as his face split into a mischievous grin.

"Very well, I shall give your suggestion some serious consideration. But I must warn you that I have no intentions of going anywhere until I've had you all over this suite."

"Pervert!" She giggled, delivering him a playful dig to the ribs.

He jerked back slightly, and gave a deep chuckle. And at that precise moment in time she swore she knew every line, and each texture of his face. She was actually beginning to believe she somehow knew the man -- the inner man -- who remained an enigma to everyone. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and she snuggled against him, tucking her head beneath his chin. And it was becoming increasingly obvious, at least to her if not him, that they seemed to fit together perfectly, like two spoons in a drawer.  
Not just physically but emotionally.  
And now she was sorely tempted to say 'to hell with it' and rebuild a new life for herself, with her mischievous new lover. Because she never wanted to leave this place.  
Ever. Ever. Ever.

When they were together if was as if they were the only two people in the world. The universe even. And when she was in his arms it felt like all the planets in the universe aligned. Everything was right with the world. All the worlds.

Such was the perplexing mystification that had become 'Loki and Darcy'


	20. Love The Way You Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**  
> Hey lovely people! Well, it's 2:00am here in the UK which is early for me, but I haven't slept for 2 days straight because I do all of my writing at night (hence the shabby grammar and typos) and I've been agonising over this chapter. It's messy, angsty, and takes a lot of twists and turns. So, I'm posting it before I delete it all and start from scratch. Otherwise it'll take even longer for an update. I've tried to make up for the wait by writing a longer chapter. I just hope you enjoy it *fingers crossed*
> 
> Also I just want to say again how blown away I am by all of your wonderful, positive comments. Your support and encouragement means everything, and it inspires me to keep on writing. I honestly can't thank you all enough for taking the time to read my work, and to share your thoughts on it with me. I love reading your feedback. 
> 
> You guys are truly awesome! ^^
> 
> ********************************

Darcy flopped her arm over to where Loki should've been, but felt only empty pillows and smooth linen.  
She was alone.  
There was no snuggly koala-Loki in arms distance.

Slowly she turned to look where he ought to be, feeling a bit groggy and disoriented. The bed felt startlingly empty without him. Much too empty.  
She knew he wouldn't have gone far. He'd left once before but then changed his mind and come back after all, so surely it was highly unlikely that he would decide to run off somewhere and leave her all by herself now.

But still, she suddenly began feeling a teensy bit panicky.

It was all well and good to lay musing about love's young dream, and teddyhood, and love hearts, but she needed to be realistic.

Loki was the God of Mischief.   
And lies.

When he'd opened his thoughts and feelings up to her, she'd felt undoubtedly deeply privileged, and moved to the point of tears. It had given her hope that their relationship would actually really work, and God knows she desperately wanted it to.   
But could they get passed all of the potential issues? Would she be able to trust Loki, and not drive herself  insane worrying that he could go walk-about and not return?

Ugh.

No she couldn't allow herself to go there.  
She needed to get a grip and stop the doubt from rearing it's ugly head. He'd be furious. Especially after having lowered his guard and granting her access to his most personal emotions.  
Although....technically he was the chief game player. Renown for his uncanny ability to manipulate people.  
Even if he was on the level, who was to say that he might not be tempted to change his mind and withdraw at some time in the future? 

Oh God.

She forced such unpleasant thoughts aside, and did her best to return her attention to the present moment.  
She needed to focus on the here and now instead.

She still wasn't wearing any clothes, which was always a big 'no no' for Darcy.  
What if there was an emergency? A fire or something? And then she would have to leave in a hurry. In all honesty, she figured she'd rather burn right along with everything else, rather than run the risk of having to flee naked. 

But hey, she had a justifiable excuse for falling asleep in her birthday suit.  
Nothing killed a moment quite like turning to your bed-partner and saying, "Let's get dressed now shall we?"  
Besides, that would be a crying shame where Loki was concerned. Not only was he a mouth-watering sight to behold, there was also something very persuasive and convincing about him being naked. As if you sort of wanted to cast all inhibitions aside and be naked with him.

Rolling over, she buried her face into his pillow and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of him, and smiled to herself. He smelt as beautiful as he looked.

A few moments later the bedroom door opened, then he slinked in and all the air in the room left.  
Darcy kept her eyes partially closed, watching him move slowly.  
The diffused, hazy light that seeped through the gaps in the drapes kept the room in a silver-grey filter, but she could see he was wearing black suit trousers, and just a simple white shirt.  
He brought his hand to his hair, which was still still tied in the messy bun, and pulled it loose, shaking it out like a lion does it's mane.

Wow.   
Loki was the sort of guy who could make a black garbage sack look sexy.  
He looked adorably dishevelled with his dark tresses hanging messily around his face, and not combed back behind his ears into slicked-perfection. 

She watched him knowing he didn't know she was awake, as he moved quietly with graceful strength through the room, not wanting to disturb her, and something inside her stirred.  
Oh God she wanted him.  
She wanted him again.  
She was greedy for him, too much could never be enough -- although her lady parts might've disagreed, as they were most definitely tender -- but he'd turned her into a raging nymphomaniac.

Just then Loki turned, and paused. "Aren't you going to ask me where I've been?"

Surprised, she moved, lifting her head up a little. "Uh, I guess so. So where have you been?"

"I went to your ex boyfriends room."

"You did what--?"

"Undetected of course. Cloaked by an invisibility spell. I thought perhaps he may have a spare credit or bank card amongst his possessions. But they've all been removed."

She shifted around, feeling a little uneasy at the thought of stealing from Greg. "You would've used one of his cards to pay for flights?"

"Yes. Why not? When one sees an opportunity, it would be foolish not to take it."

Detecting the shift in his mood, she decided to change the subject quickly. Refusing to acknowledge the elephant in the room. The pressing matter of how they would get back. She would ask him again about contacting Thor. But not right now. She didn't want to sour the mood.

"You knew I wasn't sleeping didn't you, smart ass?" Playfully, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Darcy, you know I can always sense when I'm being watched." He flashed a boyish smile, looking coy and bashful. Deceptively so, in fact he looked so innocent she was having a hard time believing that it was the same man who had repeatedly reduced her to a quivering mess.

And just like that, suddenly she felt quite shy. Which was stupid.

"Yeah but I like watching you." She managed casually, returning the smile.

He walked over to the bed and stood idly looking down at her. "And why is that?"

"Because I enjoy looking at you."

"Is that so? Hm. So do you like what you see? He sniggered.  
Then with a simple hand gesture his clothing shimmered with golden light, and as it dispersed his clothing disappeared along with it, revealing him to be completely naked.

Her breath stuck in her throat.  
The man had no shame. Talk about an exhibitionist. But she wasn't about to complain.  
If you've got it, flaunt it. And by hell, Loki most certainly had it.  
His body was well worth flaunting.

"You know damn well I like it. Now get that cute ass of yours over here and I'll show you just how much." She giggled, moving over so he could sit down on the edge of the bed.

He cackled slightly maniacally, evidently thoroughly amused. Only he didn't sit on the bed, he climbed right back into it, wearing nothing but a foxy grin, diminishing the likelihood of getting up and going anywhere anytime soon.

"Shall I let you into a secret?" He purred, draping his arm around her.

She cuddled into his side. "Mmm. Please do. I'm intrigued."

He still smelled amazing, even after a few hours since bathing and having worked up quite a sweat with their arduous sex sessions. Clearly she was addicted to Loki's particular mix of cologne, natural scent and pheromones.

"That day when you walked in unexpectedly after I'd just showered.....I was naked."

Her eyebrows shot up. "For real?"

He nodded, his eyes looked pale green in the silver-ish light, and twinkled with mirth. "Yes, when I heard the door click open I hastily cast an illusion to spare us both from embarrassment."

"But those lounge pants were seriously snug-fitting and you were still all bare chested and everything. Why didn't you cast an illusion of your leather armour?"

"I wanted you to see a more casual side to me. To appear slightly less intimidating, and more approachable." He explained with a wry smile.

"Sounds very calculating to me, space boy. And more approachable? That's funny. You couldn't have been more intimidating if you'd tried. You were a complete grouch. You bit my head off!"

"Well your presence did irritate me. It was nothing personal, of course. I just resented being allocated a 'carer'." He admitted, his smile increasing, making his eyes crinkle at the corners. "But I wanted to make a strong impression, one that would test and unbalance you. Although I didn't realise it would affect you quite in the way that it did. I wasn't prepared for the possibility of you finding me attractive or desirable."

"That makes two of us then. But I wish I'd known you were naked that day. Man, what a wasted opportunity!" 

Lazily he traced around the circle of her nipple with one long finger, watching the little nub swell as a result of his sensual ministrations. "Hm. Well then, might I suggest that we make up for all such wasted opportunities?"

Her breath quickened as she tilted her head back to gaze up at him, and his eyes immediately latched onto hers. They were wild, and crystal blue now, and out of control, making the hairs at the nape of her neck immediately stand to attention.

Those eyes....those lips.....that face....

Heady waves of attraction pulsated through Darcy's body. She could practically see the electricity arc between them. As could Loki. She could see the recognition in his beautiful changeling eyes. And boy did she feel it.

And then Koala-Loki was back with full force, and he was clinging to her as though she were the last eucalyptus tree on earth. 

His lips found hers as they became locked together in a passionate clinch, hands everywhere, bare legs tangling together.  
Her body was no longer heavy with sleep. Her limbs tingled with excitement, anticipation and arousal, as he caressed her breasts sensually, and pressed himself against her quivering body. The skin-on-skin contact was glorious as she brought her hips up to meet him, and he was already hard as steel. 

Holy shit, he was going to be the death of her.  
She was going to die this way.  
Death by God-sex.

Merciful heaven, Darcy knew that they needed to work on a plan to get out of there. That they needed to get back to New York, but suddenly that wasn't a good enough reason to get up. She was exactly where she wanted to be.  
And there was nothing in Paris she wanted to see, other than one thing, and he was currently wrapped around her, nuzzling into her neck.

"You're insatiable." She gasped delightedly, then hurriedly added. "Not that I'm complaining though. Because I'm totally not. Not at all. Far from it!"

Loki chuckled. "Good. I'm very glad to hear it. Because I'm going to ravage your exquisite little body, again, and again, and again, until you beg me to stop."

"D'you promise?" 

"Oh yes."

They rolled over together, their bodies becoming entangled in the twisted sheets. It was a strategic move on Loki's part, subtly positioning himself so that he was lay beneath her. Darcy fought to steady her breathing. She was poised and braced, eager for his penetration, when suddenly a strange sound filled the room, making her jolt abruptly in surprise.

Confused and startled, she hurriedly rolled off of Loki's sinewy body, and it took her a moment to register exactly what was happening. 

There was a swirling portal in the middle of the room, distorting the atmosphere, making the air ripple. It was red around the edges, and she could see through to the other side, which looked oddly familiar.  
But then to her horror the familiar figure of Thor -- dressed casually in jeans and a hoodie -- suddenly stepped through, accompanied close behind by Doctor Weird.

Instinctively Darcy immediately dived for cover beneath the sheets. Which on reflection was pretty pathetic, as she knew her form would be a visible, human-shaped lump in the bed, but it was her natural response nonetheless. 

To be caught naked, and in bed with ANYONE  was embarrassing enough. But Thor was Loki's brother! And it hadn't completely escaped Darcy's mind that she had been given a job to watch over the God of Mischief. Not sleep with him. That was nowhere in her job description.

Shit.   
She'd more than likely lose her job over this. Not to mention Loki. He was in seriously deep trouble now.

"Loki!" Thor's deep, masculine voice filled the room, practically making the walls shudder. 

Loki was perceptibly shaken by the pairs sudden appearance, and he hastily scurried to sit up straight against the pillows, pulling the covers up to his waist in an attempt to preserve some modesty.  
But he quickly regained his composure, and slipped on his usual mask of arrogant indifference.

"Hello brother. I see you still have no sense of social propriety. But given the circumstances, I suppose it's necessary for me to excuse such an intrusion of my privacy."

"To hell with propriety, you traitorous little--"

Loki held a hand up to silence him, and Darcy shifted around awkwardly. She was finding it difficult to breath, and her anxiousness wasn't exactly helping. 

"Please, spare me the torrent of abuse." Loki said calmly.

"Where is Darcy? What have you done with her you miscreant?" Thor demanded.

Darcy heard the muffled voice of Doctor Strange through the bedclothes...  
"Um, yeah. I don't think that requires any explanation."

"You're absolutely right, Doctor. That conundrum is quite self-explanatory." Carefully, Loki drew back the sheet from her head, enabling her to breath -- but also be seen.

Dammit! He'd just outed her. But she couldn't really be pissed at him, after all her feeble efforts to hide couldn't have possibly fooled anyone. Surely?

She emerged apprehensively -- hair mussed, face red as a beet -- clutching the top of the sheet right up to the tip of her chin. Her cheeks were burning hot, as she reluctantly took in Thor's stunned expression.

"Um, hey Thor." She mumbled. "H-how's Jane?"

The God of Thunder's eyes widened comically. "Darcy! What--?"

"Take all the time you need." Strange said sardonically, deliberately averting his gaze. He looked visibly awkward, like this was the last place in the world he wanted to be. Which it probably was.

Thor's gaze flicked from Darcy to Loki in obvious confusion, making Darcy almost feel sorry for his endearing naivety.

"Darcy, what in the name of Valhalla are you doing? What goes on here?" 

"I should think that's rather obvious." Loki drawled. 

Darcy glanced back at Thor nervously. He was blinking at her in shock. "Darcy? Are you...? By the Gods!....The two of you....?"

Darcy smiled at him sheepishly, and shrugged her shoulders.

He looked at Loki again, who gave a triumphant -- almost smug-looking -- smirk. "Yes brother, the two of us. Now, I'm sure you didn't just come here to stand there and gape at us like an idiot."

Darcy shot Loki a quelling look, which he duly registered.

But Thor seemed to have shaken off his disbelief, and his face now turned a shocking shade of red.

"You deplorable wretch!" He said gruffly. "Have you no shame? Not even a shred of decency left? Darcy is one of our closest friends. She is like family to Jane. Not simply another conquest. A mere notch on your gilded bedpost. How could you do this, Loki? Lead her astray in such a way? There is a line you simply do not cross!"

Incensed, Loki sneered openly in response. "Oh I led her astray, did I? Hm. I don't think so, brother. I think you'll find the lady needed very little encouragement."

"Hey! I am here you know!" Darcy threw in, but Loki was seemingly on a roll.

Seeing Thor bristle with anger appeared to entertain him, so he proceeded to taunt and mock him further....

"Ooh. Does it burn you, Thor? A mortal finding me desirable? Tell me, how does it feel to learn you're not the only Asgardian capable of making a human wench squeal--"

"Shut up, Loki! If you do not silence that filthy mouth of yours, I shall gladly do it for you!"

"Can we please focus on the bigger picture here?" Strange interrupted, fixing Loki with a withering look. "It's none of my concern who you're sleeping with. You could be sleeping with the pope for all I care...." He faltered slightly, rethinking his words. "....okay so if it was the pope then maybe I would have some morbid interest. But what I really do give a damn about is how you came to be here, when you're obviously not meant to be. I sent you back through the portal--"

"I can explain." Loki interrupted. "But at least afford me the courtesy of getting dressed before you begin the interrogation." 

"To hell with that, use one of your tricks!" Thor scowled.

Heaving a heavy, theatrical sigh, Loki used his magic to conjure clothing so he was able to climb from the bed with his dignity still in tact.   
Darcy noticed he was now wearing the designer lounge pants that she liked on him so much, and a simple black T.shirt that was so tight she could see his nipples through it.

"Start talking." Thor ordered.

"Look, I honestly don't see what all the fuss is about." Loki forced a fake laugh, feigning innocence. "It was a happy accident. A freak occurrence, caused by a seismic blast of my mystical aura. It disrupted the electromagnetic atmosphere and interfered with the teleportation."

"Impossible." Strange stated, flatly. "In order for you to alter the course of your intended destination you would've had to have done so deliberately."

"No!" Darcy chimed-in, jumping to Loki's defence. "It was a complete accident. He explained it to me. He was just as surprised and stressed out by it as I was!"

"Then he lied." Strange countered. "As a sorcerer who understands the workings of teleportation, I'm telling you that was no accident. Anyone will tell you he's a perpetual liar."

"That depends on who you ask." Loki said evasively. "The word I would have gone for is 'habitual'."

Darcy frowned, feeling her heart crumple in on itself. "No. That can't be right. He didn't send us to London on purpose. It was just because he was angry, it messed with the magic and stuff. Tell them, Loki."

But to her dismay, Loki remained stubbornly silent. His expression cold and haughty. Even now, dressed casually and his dark hair a wavy, curling mess, he looked every inch the damned aristocrat. You could see it in every angle of his body.

"You attempted to escape. And you kidnapped Darcy in the process." Thor hurled at him.

"Do not exaggerate, it was hardly kidnapping--"

"So you do not deny the fact that you deliberately tried to escape? You admit your guilt?"

"What crime is there in attempting to gain ones freedom?" Loki threw back at him, defiantly. "If seizing an opportunity to escape unlawful detainment is a crime, then I stand guilty as accused. As are you and your associates, for holding me against my will."

"You know perfectly well why you had to adhere to those rules and stay in the tower! Your acts of crimes against humanity cannot easily be forgotten."

"I have served my sentence for those past deeds. I was imprisoned on Asgard."

"We're not on Asgard now, brother! This is earth. And the agreement was in order for you to remain here, you would have to prove your trustworthiness. Which of course you have failed to do, once again. I was a fool to think I could trust you."

"You brought me here!" Loki snarled back. "I never would've agreed to return if I'd have known that I'd be confined like a prisoner! You ought to know me better than that, brother. If you truly believed that I would comply, then yes. You are indeed the fool I've always taken you for!"

Thor advanced on him aggressively, fury evident in every line of his large body. He grabbed Loki roughly by the front of his T.shirt, and punched him.....hard.

Darcy's heart was in her throat, as Loki stumbled back against the wall. 

Blood trickling from his bottom lip, he straightened and said calmly.. "I suppose I deserved that."

"That is the least of what you deserve!" Thor roared, radiating sheer outrage. And hurt. "Yes, I alone trusted you, and once again you have betrayed me."

Darcy opened her mouth to speak, but Strange beat her to it. Stepping forward he cautiously placed a hand on the God of Thunder's broad shoulder.

"Alright, Thor. That's enough. Let him be."

Thor spun and glared at the sorcerer furiously. "I alone vouched for him when all the others opposed his return to Earth. You along with them, Strange! It took much coercing, persuading Stark to grant him access to the tower. And how does he repay me? He conceals the Tesseract, then attempts to flee at the first available opportunity.."

"And I was that opportunity, right?" Darcy said in a small voice, turning her watery gaze to her wretched lover. "I stupidly enabled you to escape. You.....y-you used me!"

"It wasn't like that." Loki answered, tartly.

"It must've been like that. You had it all figured out, and....oh God, wait! Was....was this...." She gestured between the two of them wildly. "....was all of this just part of the plan?"

Loki wiped his bloodied lip on the back of his hand, as his gaze slid to her, narrowed with disbelief. "No. And you ought to know that is the truth."

"How can I possibly know what's true anymore?" She exclaimed. "What else have you lied about, huh?"

"I'm not doing this here." He glared at her for the length of a few breaths, and then he looked at his brother with all the rage and resentment of a thousand years of scorn and rejection. "Will you at least grant Darcy and I some privacy, if not now then when we return to the tower? I have the right to defend myself and explain."

"You're in no position to make requests." Thor answered, but then his eyes skittered to Darcy, and his blistering look softened. In fact he was looking at her almost pityingly. "However, Darcy deserves an explanation. That is, if she wishes to hear what you've got to say for yourself, traitor!"

All eyes turned to Darcy, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl away and find a deep, dark hole somewhere, and curl up into a ball.

"Yeah. I do wanna hear what you've got to say for yourself." She said at last.

Begrudgingly, Strange closed the portal, and he and Thor stepped out of the room.

"You've got two minutes." The sorcerer informed Loki, curtly. "And if you even think about trying to pull any stunts....well, do yourself a favour, and just don't. It won't end well for you."

Loki perceptibly bristled, but didn't respond. Which was most definitely out of character. 

The instant the door closed, he turned to Darcy, hands outstretched beseechingly. "Before you unleash your wrath upon me, allow me to explain--"

"Too right you'd better explain!" She snapped, as she began fumbling beneath the covers. She felt the bundle of...something....down by the foot end, and dove to retrieve it.   
Once she'd pulled out her bunched-up robe, she hastily threw it on, securely pulling it around her as if it were a magical cloak of protection. Or a comfort blanket. Or armour even, that would help shield her from the pain she was destined to feel during this conversation. And she was thankful not to be naked anymore. Suddenly she felt exposed in Loki's presence. Not physically, but emotionally. Like a raw nerve.

"I want the truth, Loki." She told him, fighting to keep her tone calm. "I want to know everything. I mean it. Don't you dare lie to me. Even if....even if this has all been a lie, I deserve to know."

Her words gave him pause, and he studied her closely. Scepticism visible in his stormy eyes. 

"Are you sure you can handle the harsh truth, Darcy?"

Her heart was rapidly plummeting like a stone that had been dropped out of the sky, and she felt a wave of nausea begin to swirl in her stomach.

"Try me." She managed.

"Fine." He took a breath, and slowly began his characteristic pacing. "Then I shall start at the beginning. I wanted rid of the Tesseract. Initially, I had thought to use it as a bargaining tool, in the hopes of Thanos granting me a reprieve."

"So.....you would have betrayed Thor again, and the Avengers....to save your own ass?"

Loki smiled in grim amusement. "I told you, I'm all the villain you think me. It's called survival. You would do the same if the roles were reversed."

"I wouldn't have taken it in the first place. Why didn't you just leave it on Asgard?"

"You can't simply destroy an infinity stone so easily." He explained, stalking around the room like a big, black cat. "But, I digress. Whilst confined in Stark's ivory tower, it gave me time to reflect, and I had to accept that there are no second chances with Thanos. I failed him. So he would kill me regardless, there is no reasoning with a madman."

Darcy's bottom lip trembled a little. Even now, in spite of everything, the thought of Loki falling victim to the monster from her nightmare -- and his nightmare -- filled her with pure panic and dread.

"So you hatched your plan, to use me to get out of the tower--?"

"I...I gained your trust, and you earned mine. I placed my trust in you when I told you I had the Tesseract. Which isn't something to be taken lightly."

"Maybe not, but you still used me. You became friends with me just so you could carry out your shady activities, you fucking jerk!" 

Loki's jaw clenched, his expression altering between annoyance and acceptance. "You offered me your friendship, and I told you right from the start that I was in need of an ally."

Darcy scowled at him, watching him pace. "Yeah, which I took to mean 'friend'. Anyway, go on. Let's get to the part where you decided to go on the run, instead of going back to the tower."

"That was not premeditated. It was more of a spur of the moment decision. You see, during our journey to the Sanctum, I found myself enjoying the freedom. If you recall, I wanted Strange to let us leave the way we had arrived. Perhaps if he'd have done so, I would have returned. But he sent me through the portal against my wishes, so I decided to use that to my advantage."

"So it's his fault?" She snapped, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"No. But seeing as you chose to follow me into the portal--"

"So it's my fault?"

"No. Will you be quiet and let me speak, woman? Strange gave us two minutes not two hours."

"And why London?" She asked, blatantly ignoring him.

Loki shrugged almost dismissively. His expression now giving nothing away. "I was just coming to that. When you joined me in the portal, I remembered you were familiar with that city. Thor had spoken of his exploits there, with his precious mortal, and yourself of course, during the time of the convergence."

Darcy was struggling to breath now. Her chest tightened painfully. It felt like she was being crushed slowly by the weight of his confessions.

"Okaaaay." She wheezed. "So are you saying that all that bravado....all that, "we must get back to New York" stuff was all bullshit? Because if it was, then you deserve a fucking Oscar nomination for that performance!"

"Actually, I only intended to be away from the tower for a day or two. As a sort of impromptu mini-break, so to speak. So my concerns were not an act. I hadn't taken into account that you wouldn't have any money. And I knew the illusion I had cast of myself would last no longer than 48 hours, at best."

"But we'd been away longer than that by the time we arrived in Paris!" She pointed out.

"Correct. Which is why I continued to keep us cloaked with a spell that would prevent Strange, Heimdall, and even the S.H.I.E.L.D agents from finding us."

"But without your double....the illusion, the Avengers would have known you were missing. And obviously I didn't show for work. How did you expect to worm your way out of that once we got back?"

He ceased pacing, and his eyes slid to hers. "By then I had a mind to not return at all. And I even entertained the hope you would stay with me."

At that her mouth literally fell open, eyes widening, so that she resembled a fish out of water. "S-so you weren't kidding? You weren't just joking around when you said that stuff last night? About going on the run together?"

"Well, they were not my exact words....but no. I was deadly serious. I want my freedom, just as I want you, Darcy."

"But...but you deceived me right from the start. You set out to manipulate me, and used me like a pawn in your twisted game!"

"I did, but--"

"Wait, shut up and let me speak! What about when we were in London?"

"What about it?"

"Did you....oh, shit! Was that all part of the plan too? The making out and....and stuff? Were you trying to deliberately get under my skin? Or did you just decide to use me for sex?"

Loki's eyes darkened, impaling her with a daunting stare, then he turned his face away from her abruptly.

"Tell me, Loki! Tell me the truth!" Her voice raised considerably, along with her temper. She was trembling now, and on the edge of the bed, the anticipation crippling her.

She saw his tall frame sag slightly, his shoulders slumping forwards in defeat.   
Or shame.

"You must understand, it had been a long time since a woman had touched me. A very long time. I found you relatively appealing. You showed an interest. I knew there was an underlying attraction, which therefore would make it oh so easy...." His words dissolved into a deep sigh, which sounded almost melancholic.

"Bastard!" 

Darcy was on her feet and springing towards him before she even had time to think about what she was doing. Her body seemed to react without her being in control of her actions, overriding her head. She rounded on Loki, hand raised, and delivered him a sharp, hard slap to the face, which made the most undeniably satisfying sound.

His head snapped back violently with the force of the blow, and he looked visibly stunned for a moment.

"Well, I definitely deserved that." He brought a hand up to his face, rubbing his reddening cheek.

"No shit you did!" Darcy supplied with a snarl.

"But you didn't let me finish. Admittedly, that is how it began. As a pleasurable distraction. A harmless flirtation. A drunken dalliance. But I wasn't prepared for how your affection would affect me. I had already grown to like you very much. You know that. I realised you were special. Which is why I loathed your ex boyfriend so vehemently."

Darcy swallowed. Her head became overloaded to the point of exploding, as her blood chugged through her veins, forcing little ripples of blood to her throbbing temples.

"It felt surprisingly good holding you." Loki continued, eyes growing misty. "And having you hold me. I never intended to fall victim to my own game. To be ensnared by your feminine wiles. Captivated by your unlikely charms. Our connection goes beyond the mere physical. With you, I felt a part of myself stir to life again. A part of myself I thought long dead. A man who could love, and be loved."

Darcy felt her eyes grow watery, and she squeezed them shut, trying to stop herself from crying. But she failed, and big, fat tears began to roll silently down her cheeks.

"You have seen my thoughts." He was saying now, as he drew closer to her. His voice soft, and sad. "But I will show you again if that is what it takes to satisfy you. To convince you that what I feel is real, and true."

Gently he brushed her tears away, causing a riot of conflicting emotions. Her thoughts were a tangled mess. She knew her loyalty should be with Jane, and Thor, and with the Avengers. The 'good guys', but she had fallen for the villain.

Darcy had always had a weakness for bad boys. But Loki took that to a whole new level.

She had known when they'd become 'involved' that he would hurt her somehow.   
He was the God of Mischief. Not the God of Blissful Happy-Ever-Afters. And she'd still gone there. Telling herself that she could handle him.  
And she could. It was just his nature. He was wild and untameable. Destructive and predictably unpredictable.  
And yet, she, Darcy Lewis of Earth, had somehow succeeded in capturing the trickster's brittle heart.  
His mind would probably always be cold and calculating, but his heart.... His heart belonged to her.

"There's no need to show me your thoughts." She heard herself say, bringing her hand up to stroke the side of his face, brushing a thumb along his strong jawline. "I knew what I was signing up for. You're not human."

"Well, obviously." He gave a wary smile as he leaned into her touch. And his eyes momentarily flickered shut, grateful for the tender contact.

"No, I mean you're more like a device. All cogs and wheels. Always plotting and scheming. But that comes with the territory, and I'd be an idiot if I expected you to change. I'll admit you're like some terrifying enigma.....something that not everyone would know how to love. But I do. I told you I love you and I do. I love you for who you are, even the bad parts. And I'm not going to stop."

For a few moments Loki looked shocked, and a little bit confused but relieved. He stared at her unsurely, and she swore she saw his irises turn from blue-ish to a pale, translucent green.

"You're not going to stop?" His brows rose in obvious -- and gratifying -- surprise.

She shook her head, allowing her hands to run across the tense, broad set of his shoulders, before resting them against his chest. His breathing was unusually rapid, she noticed, as his fine, muscular chest heaved up and down beneath her touch.

"No. Why would I? I'll always stand by you. No matter what."

Her courageous declaration hit him hard. His expression told her that it was completely unexpected. And she felt happy and saddened all at once. Then he was gathering her up in his arms. His strong hands so certain, as they held her.

Just then the door burst open, making Darcy jump, but Loki still didn't relinquish his hold on her, even as a very disapproving-looking Thor strode back into the room.

"I see you two have kissed and made up." Strange commented, dryly. "'A Fool In Love' rather leaps to mind. Do you know the song? It's Tina Turner."

Darcy shot him an unimpressed look. "I do, but actually I think 'Love The Way You Lie' by Rihanna is more accurate."

Against her, she felt Loki's chest swell with pride, and his eyes glittered with uninhibited gratitude and amusement.

 

*********************************

 

Almost as soon as they had stepped through the portal, and found themselves in the conference room of the Avengers tower, several heavily-armed guards descended on Loki.

"This all feels very familiar." He smirked. Defiant to the last, as they cuffed his wrists behind his back. "Are you going to clamp a mouth-guard on me next?"

"Don't tempt me." Agent Natasha Romanoff said in a clipped voice, from where she sat at the end of the long table.

Loki's grin widened. "But I haven't even been offered a drink yet, have I Stark?"

Tony threw him a disdainful look. "Sure, how about a nice, sharp drink? I'm thinking a glass of water filled with razor blades."

"Such hostility, and after all I've done for you." Loki laughed humourlessly. "By entrusting the Tesseract to the good doctor's safe keeping, I have prevented global annihilation."

Tony gave a small nod of the head. His indication to the guards to remove the troublesome trickster from his presence.  
As he was hustled away, flanked by the guards, Darcy darted after him, cutting ahead of the entourage.

"Loki.....I...." Her words dissolved into a choked sob.

"It's alright, Darcy." He replied simply, looking at her softly, his expression grave.

The guards moved onwards, forcing her aside. And she had no choice other than to watch helplessly as he was led away.

"Where are they taking him?" She turned to Tony, ignoring his judgmental expression. "Is he going to be put in a cell?"

"Gee, your concern for your sweetie-pie is touching, Darcy--"

"Are they taking him to a cell?" She demanded.

"No, they're taking him on a road-trip to Vegas. Of course he's being put in a cell. What do you think we're going to do, let him wander off by himself and get into even more trouble?"

Darcy glared at him furiously. "And then what?"

"And then he needs to be contained. Like any other threat." Strange interjected.

"Well he will be contained, the facility here is secure enough to hold him for now." Tony responded, as the two men shared a knowing look, which did nothing to assuage Darcy's growing unease.

"But he isn't a threat!" She insisted.

"He broke a man's arm in two places, fractured three of his ribs, and completely shattered the bones in four of his fingers." Natasha added unhelpfully, looking up from the papers that were laid out on the table in front of her, and Darcy fleetingly wondered if they were Greg's medical report from the hospital.

"But he did willingly hand the Tesseract over to Steven." Bruce Banner pointed out. He too was sat at the table across from Natasha, arms folded.

Thor gave a bitter little grunt. "Loki only gave the Tesseract up to save his own skin."

Darcy's hands flew to her hair, pulling on it with sheer frustration. "But he still gave it up. That has to count for something?"

"He isn't safe to be let loose." Strange insisted, looking at Darcy, his expression cool. "He deliberately used his magic to deceive Stark by casting an illusion of himself in his place, manipulated you into accompanying him from the tower, interfered with the portal to get away, then cloaked himself, and you, to avoid detection. And the only reason we were able to locate you when we did, was because his cloaking spell slipped."

"Why did he let it slip?" Bruce asked, his curiosity piqued.

"He didn't." Strange pulled out a chair, and joined the others at the table. "It happened accidentally, whilst his mind was on other...ahem...things."

Tony's eyebrows raised in comical bemusement, Thor perceptibly shuddered, Natasha eyed Darcy suspiciously, and Bruce just looked confused.

"Ironic that when you'd most want to cloak yourself, for privacy reasons, said reason creates too much of a distraction and makes you lose concentration." Tony mused, perching himself on the edge of the desk.

"Yeah." Bruce agreed. "It almost makes you feel sorry for the guy doesn't it?"

"This is no laughing matter." Thor grumbled.

Tony looked to where Thor was standing by the long windows. "Take it easy, Point Break. Nobody's laughing."

Darcy's face flamed, and she grew increasingly hot and prickly with discomfort. It didn't help that she was still dressed in the hotel robe. That in itself had earned her a few raised eyebrows and questioning, judgmental looks.

"Okay, so Loki was out of line. And admittedly he can be a little shady--"

"A little?" Natasha scoffed.

Choosing to ignore the Black Widow's barbed remark, Darcy continued. "He didn't mean any real harm. Not this time. He had a taste of freedom, and it proved to be too enticing for him to resist."

"That wasn't the only thing that proved to be too enticing." Tony said. "And he wasn't the only one who couldn't resist. Clearly. Which makes it very tempting for me to say, 'I told you so' but I won't."

"Alright, so me and him had a thing." She admitted. "It wasn't planned. It just happened. God, he's not a monk. He's not taken some sacred vow of chastity or been castrated!"

Tony smiled at her outspoken honesty. "Maybe he should be. There's an idea for a fitting punishment."

"Preferably without anaesthesia." Natasha threw-in, sourly, and Bruce made a face, visibly wincing. "But who knows, maybe it's a little late for that." She added.

"What do you mean by that?" Thor enquired, curiously.

Natasha made a point of staring directly at Darcy, as she leaned back in her seat. "Well who's to say. Maybe in nine months time we'll be hearing the pitter-patter of tiny frost giant feet."

Thor openly grimaced, obviously regretting having asked, and various groans and sharp-intakes of breath followed.  
Darcy was stricken, but did her best to conceal it by matching the red-haired agent's accusatory glare with a daunting glower of her own. 

Bitch.

Why did she have to go and say something like that?  
And worse still, the possibility of falling pregnant hadn't even crossed her mind. Which made her feel stupid and surprisingly shaken.  
She had read in Loki's file that Asgardians and Jotuns were immune to human diseases and ailments. So she knew she was safe on that score. And since being with Greg, Darcy had been taking the contraceptive pill.  
Only....she hadn't had any whilst she'd been away, because she kept them in her bathroom cabinet.

Oh holy hell.

"This is not a joke." Strange broke-in, his clever eyes narrowing at Tony. "We're all in agreement that Loki is a serious threat, and that issue needs to be addressed. So might I suggest we sit down and discuss it sensibly.....without his girlfriend being present." He turned briefly to Darcy. "No offence. But your feelings are clouding your judgment."

Beyond pissed now, Darcy squared up to the sorcerer. Which was much easier to do now that he was sitting down. "Um, no offence. But you're talking shit!"

Tony tried, and failed, to suppress a chuckle, and even Bruce couldn't hide a snigger, as Strange's eyes rounded in surprise at her feistiness.

"He isn't a threat. Compared to last time, what's he actually done? Apart from me? Which everyone needs to get over. Okay, he went AWOL, and he kicked my stupid exe's ass. But that's nowhere near as bad as leading an alien army attack on the city, and mind-controlling a bunch of agents, is it?" 

"So you can at least acknowledge that his past behaviour was unacceptable." Natasha said coldly, voice dripping with disdain.

"Of course I can." 

"So if he's such a snake, why would you sleep with him?" The agent challenged, putting her on the spot. "He's an egomaniacal, psychotic killer."

"Yeah? And how many people have you killed in the past, agent Romanoff?" Darcy blurted, without thinking.

The room became deathly silent for what felt like several millennia. Save for Bruce giving a small, nervous cough. Natasha was shaken by Darcy's bluntness, but she regarded her with a look of resentful admiration.

"Touché." Tony supplied, with a thin smile. "Look, Darcy, why don't you go take a shower, or have a coffee. Maybe put some clothes on? It doesn't necessarily have to be in that order, but....you get the idea."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her toward the door.

"Yeah I get the idea." She grated. "Get rid of the girlfriend, so you can all talk about the big, bad God in private."

"You know, you're funny and feisty, Darcy. It's cute. Especially when you're mad. I can see why he likes you."

As she left the room, Darcy was met by Jane, who unexpectedly threw her arms around her, pulling her into a quick hug. Then she reprimanded her, for falling for Loki's charisma.

This lecture continued, as they made their way to the lounge, where they sat at the table, drinking coffee together. And Darcy's mind drifted to Loki, the memory returning of when she had last sat in that same spot, talking over coffee with the God of Mischief, and it made her heart ache.

"I don't know what you were thinking." Jane was saying for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Loki. Of all people. And...is it true that you were....sleeping with him? How did that happen?"

Darcy forced a tight smile. "What, you want all the gory details?"

"No, no. I mean....how did it even start? I never would've thought the two of you would get it together. I mean, Loki? He isn't even a fully-functioning being. He's like an android. I thought he'd be against engaging in any form of intimacy, but especially the physical kind--"

"Well he isn't an android. He's a hot-blooded frost giant, and he still has a penis."

"Darcy!"

"What? You asked! And in answer to your question, it really all kinda started when I realised how surprisingly sweet he is."

Jane eyed her sceptically. "This is Loki we're talking about?"

"Yes. It is. It just sort of happened. I saw a different side to him, and the next thing I knew I'd developed feelings for him. So it wasn't just sex."

Jane's large brown eyes grew wide. "So you really did have sex?"

"Twice. That's all. Almost three times, but that didn't happen thanks to your blundering boyfriend."

Jane shifted awkwardly in her seat. "I keep telling you, Thor's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, and I'll keep ignoring you. Anyway, maybe it's a good thing Thor interrupted us when he did. It will probably take me at least a month to fully recover from the steamy sessions we did have."

Jane's neatly-plucked eyebrows drew together in a perplexed frown. "Really? Why?"

"Why?" Darcy's mouth quirked in amusement. "You of all people should know what God sex is like. Jeez. I had high expectations, I'll admit, but he sure surpassed them. You know what, until Loki, I thought multiple orgasms were just a myth."

"Multiple orgasms?" Jane echoed, voice dropping low.

"Yeah. And we ain't just talking two or three, are we? I mean, last night I actually lost count! That's the frickin' stuff that legends are made of!" Darcy made a fanning gesture with her hand. "The only downside is the telltale saddlesore, cowboy-walk you're left with afterwards. But it's damn worth it, right?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously what?"

"You're not making this up?"

"Um, no! Why would I be making it up? Wait, does that mean it wasn't like that with Thor? When the two of you--?" She fell silent as Jane shook her head slowly, looking decidedly perturbed.

"Oops. Sorry." Darcy pulled a comical face. "My bad. I just presumed that having your world rocked...repeatedly....came as standard with God sex."

"Well, it doesn't. And can you please stop saying 'God sex'?"

Darcy giggled, feeling grateful for Jane's company and the lighthearted conversation. It served as a helpful distraction. Even though her guts were still in knots, her muscles wracked with nervous tension, as Loki's fate played on her mind.

"They're not going to lock him up forever, are they Jane?" The words tumbled passed her teeth before she could stop them.  
But giving voice to her fears, helped alleviate some of the silent burden she was carrying. And she was desperate to hear any words of comfort. Even if they were lies.

But she should've known better than to ask Jane, who was always painfully, brutally honest.

Jane sighed, and gazed down into her coffee cup, as if the dark liquid somehow held all the answers. Like a gypsy reading tea leaves.  
Now that would've been handy.

"I don't know what to tell you, Darcy." She said, voice gravely serious. "It would be so much easier if it was just some fling you'd had, but now you care about him...it's going to be so hard. Especially if Doctor Strange has his way and banishes him to the mirror dimension."

Darcy's head snapped up. "What? What the hell is the mirror dimension?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Of course I don't know, that's why I'm asking!"

Jane took a deep breath, refusing to meet her friend's eyes. "It's a parallel universe. Nothing that happens there can affect or harm anyone outside of it. You can't enter or leave, unless you have one of those sling rings that Doctor Strange uses, which makes it a good place to contain threats to the outside world."

All the air left Darcy's lungs on a strangled gasp, as her heart squeezed painfully.

"Y-you mean--?"

Jane reluctantly raised somber eyes to hers. "Yeah, without a sling ring.....it's basically a prison. But the worst kind, because there's no visiting someone there. And there's no escape."


	21. Risky Business

To say that Darcy was angry, was putting it politely as well as mildly.

Once Jane had told her of Doctor Strange's plans to banish Loki, she was in actual fact absolutely fucking furious.  
So much so, that Jane had had to calm her down and physically restrain her from seeking the sorcerer out in order to knock his teeth down his throat.

The clever astrophysicist reasoned with her that it would not help Loki's case, especially considering that everyone knew her opinion on the matter would be biased.

Eventually she had calmed enough to allow Jane to take her home so that she could shower and put on a fresh change of clothes.  
Well, clothes in general.

Once she'd completed her ablutions, Darcy shrugged-off all of Jane's attempts to persuade her to stay home and get some rest.  
She needed to return to the tower, to be closer to Loki. To be on-hand should he need her, and to await the outcome of the meeting/debate that had still been raging on when she'd left.

It seemed to be taking an inordinate amount of time, and awaiting the outcome became increasingly unbearable. 

Jane dutifully kept her company, until she at last succumbed to weariness and fell asleep on the long couch in the Avengers lounge, just after 10:30pm

Slipping on her duffel coat, Darcy took the bunch of keys Jane had left on the table and made her way back downstairs and into the secure parking complex.  
She desperately needed to be alone to decompress and process her thoughts. And there in the quiet stillness of Jane's car, she sat gripping onto the steering wheel until her knuckles showed white, as she cried her heart out.

Only once she was alone could she allow all of the pent-up fear and emotion to come spilling out, which it did like a river that had burst it's banks.  
Now she was crying there was no stopping her. She cried and cried, mostly for Loki. But also for herself. She cried over the daunting prospect of losing the love of her life. The very real possibility of them being so cruelly torn apart just as they had found each other. Just as Loki was finally beginning to shed his old skin. To evolve and grow. To allow love into his heart.

She cried over the complete unfairness of it all.

What would become of him?  
Would he ever be free? Would she ever see him again?  
So many questions tumbled around inside her head as if they were on a spin-cycle. This couldn't happen. She couldn't let it happen. She had to fight for Loki. Fight for his rights. Fight for their love. And she immediately realised without any consideration that she'd be willing to do whatever it may take to help him win his freedom. Or at the very least, to avoid him being banished to a dimension that he'd highly likely never be able to return from.

There was no telling how long she'd sat in the car for, the seat cold and uncomfortable after her sitting immobile, feeling numb. The smell of the faux leather interior and pine air freshener had become almost sickening to her.  
She was still contemplating where she went from there, trying to formulate some sort of plan, when Jane appeared hurrying across the parking lot at break-ankle speed, which prompted Darcy into hurriedly leaping out of the vehicle. 

Fearing the absolute worst, her heart beat anxiously in her mouth as Jane reached her, gasping for breath.

"Darcy! There you are! I've been looking for you--"

"Oh god why? What's happened? Have they sentenced him? Is it bad, really bad? Oh shit, no! They're gonna send him away forever aren't they? Because that can't happen. Nope, nah ah. I won't let them do it!"

To Darcy's immense relief her friend shook her head. "No, it isn't that--"

Darcy frowned, bottom lip trembling precariously. "You mean the jury is still out? That's a bad sign. That means that they're--"

"Darcy will you please be quiet and let me finish?" Jane interjected roughly. "It's not like they're a jury deliberating Loki's fate. But it takes a lot of talking over. They're all in disagreement over this. Bruce and Nat called it a night and went to bed a while ago, which is why you should've been getting some sleep too."

"Oh as if I could sleep! And I can't believe those assholes have gone to bed! What about poor Loki?"

"This is about Loki....Tony thinks he's lost it--"

"Lost it? Why what's wrong with him?" In a state of panic Darcy gripped Jane's arms unnecessarily tightly.

"Ouch! Darcy, that hurts!"

"Sorry, but what is it? What's up with Loki?"

"Well he had fallen asleep--"

"Him too? But he's in a cell!"

"Yes well he must have some sort of cot bed in there, because he was sleeping. Security were observing him on the monitors, when all of a sudden he woke up and started raving and ranting about someone called....Thanos?"

Darcy's eyes grew wide, and an icy chill crept over her skin. "The mad Titan." She said almost mechanically, which earned her a look of blatant surprise from her friend.

"You know of him?"

Darcy nodded slowly, her legs beginning to move as if on autopilot. "I know enough. More than I want to know, actually. And if L is dreaming about him again that can't be good."

"L?" Hurriedly Jane hastened after her across the parking lot, the echoing sound of their footsteps bouncing off the asphalt. "Wait, Darcy! Does that mean Loki's dreamed about him before?"

No matter how quickly Darcy tried to run it was as if her legs just wouldn't move fast enough for her liking, as she re-entered the building like a mad woman. 

"Where is he being kept, Jane? You know this place better than I do." 

Jane hesitated, looking momentarily uncertain if she should disclose the information. "Oh, Darcy. I don't know about this. I really need to get clearance from Tony first--"

"Where is he?" Darcy yelled in anguish. "Screw Tony! Jane, you're supposed to be my friend! Just tell me. Please?"

"Fine, okay. It's the floor below here. One of the rooms at the end of the hall has a holding cell, I think. I've never been down there."

"Thank you!"

"Darcy wait--!"

But Darcy didn't wait. She didn't even wait for the elevator. Instead she took the door which led to the stairs, clattering down them almost two at a time.  
How she reached the bottom safely without falling and breaking a limb was anyone's guess, but all that mattered to her was that she reached Loki.

The white-walled corridor was narrow and claustrophobic, seemingly stretching on forever, but at long last she reached what appeared to be a dead-end. Not knowing which was the right room, she took a wild guess and chose the one on the left at random. Her hands grasped and twisted at the handle, surprisingly it opened and she wanted to whoop for joy and punch the air because for once, luck was on her side.

Tony, Thor and Doctor Strange all turned simultaneously, each of them looking equally shocked to see her.

Quick to recover, Tony wasted no time in being the first to speak. "Security breach." He said, dryly. "Darcy, why are you still here? You really need to--"

"Stop! Don't tell me I need to rest, or to go home, or...." Her voice trailed off as she stepped inside without waiting to be invited, and noticed the large wall of glass at the far end of the room.  
The familiar figure of Loki rising to his feet behind it was enough to choke her up, and she wasted no time in rushing towards him.

"Now wait a minute, you really shouldn't be in here right now." Strange said haltingly, but Tony was quick to silence him. Not that Darcy was about to pay any attention anyway.

"No, let them have their little, uh....moment."

"Darcy." Loki said simply, placing a large hand on the glass.

"Loki! Oh my god, I missed you."

Tony exchanged a suitably baffled look with Strange. "Missed him? Really? It's been what, like...." He glanced down at his watch. "....five or six hours since you saw him? Wow."

She made a point of deliberately ignoring him. She was already aware of how desperately needy and clingy she sounded, as if she was suffering with serious separation-anxiety issues. But she didn't care. The God of Mischief was still a sight for sore eyes.  
And speaking of sore eyes, he looked immensely tired, his handsome face visibly weary. His aqua eyes bloodshot and hampered with dark circles.

"Are you okay? You dreamed about Thanos again didn't you?"

Looking deeply troubled, Loki gave a barely perceptible nod of his dark head. "I can't be certain, but it isn't just mere coincidence. I can sense it means something. It was different this time. At the risk of sounding trite, it was almost like a...a premonition."

"That's convenient." Strange remarked curtly. "The minute you're locked up and being forced to face the consequences of your actions you become a clairvoyant."

Loki's head snapped up so that he could impale the sorcerer with his glare. "You won't be so quick to dismiss and mock me when your world suffers as a result of your blinkered ignorance, Doctor!"

"Enough!" Thor growled, turning his angry gaze on his adoptive brother. "Strange makes a valid point. You have always denied having the ability to be able to see into the future, yet suddenly you claim to know that this Thanos character is becoming a threat."

"He has always been a threat. But he's coming, I can sense it." Loki fired back with an almost eerie calmness. "Don't ask me how but I can. The infinity stones are drawing him here."

Darcy swallowed hard, and placed a trembling hand on the glass, mirroring Loki's, feeling like the pitiful lover of a convict, visiting her wretched beloved in jail. "That can't be good. What did you see in your dream, Loki?"

He held her eyes steadily, and she could see the visible dread in them. "Destruction. The end of life as we know it."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Strange asked, his brow furrowing deeper. "If we're going to indulge this little deluded fantasy of yours and pretend that what you're saying bears some semblance of truth, then you're going to have to elaborate."

"Very well. He's going to destroy half of all life." 

A heavy silence fell over the room, as everyone quietly processed the enormity of such a dramatic revelation.

"Half of life on earth?" Darcy asked warily, shattering the tension.

"The universe." Loki replied darkly.

"And he intends to use these...infinity stones....to do that?" Tony turned to face the glass fully, frowning at Loki anxiously.

He nodded, moving away from Darcy so that he could pace around slowly as he talked. "Yes. There are several here. Once he has them all in his possession, your fate is sealed."

"Our fate?" Tony fired back. "And what about yours? I noticed you didn't include yourself there."

Loki twisted his lips into something that resembled an unamused smile, but in actual fact looked more like a grimace. "Oh, I think a different fate awaits me. Should my premonition come true."

Darcy's features crumpled, her heart palpitating with fear. "W-what fate, Loki? Tell me, what is he going to do to you?"

"Kill me, of course." He replied flatly. "But I am destined to suffer profusely as a result of my failure."

"No! That can't happen! Loki, what can we do?"

He paused to look at her all softly and sadly, which damn near crushed what brittle fragments remained of her already broken heart.  
"Nothing, I'm afraid. Once he arrives there won't be  a damn thing anyone can do to stop him."

At that, Tony shook his head. "Well I'm sure as hell not going to just sit by and let this Thanos guy take out half of the population."

Thor scoffed rudely. "This could be yet another of Loki's tricks."

"And what would I gain from that?" Loki hissed through his clenched teeth. "All I'm trying to do is deliver a warning."

"It could be a ruse in the hopes that we will release you--"

"It doesn't matter if you release me or not, the outcome will be the same regardless. I failed to deliver the Tesseract to Thanos, and he rewards failure with death!"

"But we're not going to go down without a fight." Tony said, with growing conviction.

"Too right!" Darcy added. "And you need Loki. He can help. Nobody else here knows Thanos as well as he does."

This gave Tony pause, and she could see him giving her words serious consideration.

"If he gains access to any airships or portals, he'll be gone." Strange countered most unhelpfully. "Personally I say keep him here, or better still....we put him somewhere where he can't double-cross anyone."

Having heard enough now, Darcy marched right up to Strange and poked him angrily in the chest. "If you don't stop with all the 'Loki-is-a-threat' crap, I swear it'll take a frickin' good surgeon three or four hours to get your magic wand back!"

He stared down at her stoically. His expression irritatingly deadpan. "I happen to be a very good surgeon myself."

"Great, you can operate on yourself then can't you? Although I won't need to shove your wand up there, seeing as you already have a gigantic stick up your ass--"

"Hey, c'mon guys. Let's play nice." Tony interrupted before the argument could escalate further.

But Darcy was super pissed now. Which was rarely a good thing. Her anger impaired her ability to think clearly, and without giving any consideration to how Loki may object, she rounded on Thor next.

"And you! You've no idea what your brother has actually been through--"

"Adopted." Loki snarled, but Darcy ploughed-on regardless, flapping her hands around wildly.

"I don't give a rats ass! You're still brothers! Thor, have you ever actually given one single moments thought to how Loki might've suffered at the hands of this Thanos dude? Have you?"

"I....I never thought to ask." He admitted honestly but with reluctance.

"No, of course you didn't ask. Well, shame on you!"

Amazingly, the rugged blonde stared down at the floor in the manner of a scolded child. "Yes, I see now that was wrong of me."

An awkward silence followed, and Darcy suddenly felt bad for having said what she'd said, as Loki was looking distinctly tight-faced.

Oops.

"Well, I'm sure you guys can figure stuff out. All your family issues and so on. I have the number of a very good therapist, I'll be sure to pass that on to you later, but right now we need to stay focused on Thanos. He's been the one pulling the strings all along, right? He's definitely the bigger potential threat here."

Loki snickered. "How peculiar a feeling it is to not be considered the biggest threat any longer."

"Silence, brother." Thor griped, folding his broad arms tightly across his chest. "Now is not the time for your barbed remarks and warped sense of humour. What I want to know is if we were to grant you clemency so that you might aid us, what assurance could you give that you can be trusted?"

Loki looked at Thor, his mouth set in a grim line. "Your world hangs in the balance, if you're truly desperate enough to require my assistance, then perhaps a leap of faith on your part is what's called for."

"I have mistakenly trusted you before. Each time you betray me."

Tony took a step between the Thunderer and Loki, even though the quarrelling brothers were already thankfully separated by the wall of protective glass.  
"But this time his life is on the line too." He pointed out, gesturing toward the trickster God. "Maybe that's all the incentive he needs to be on our team."

"Are you seriously considering letting him out because you expect him to be on our side?" Strange exclaimed with increasing agitation. "He wouldn't hesitate to jump-ship if Thanos gave him another chance."

"It is true that Loki fights only for himself." Thor joined in, making Darcy want to slap his stupid, handsome face. "Past experience leads me to fear he will make a bid for freedom as soon as an opportunity arises."

"No you're wrong!" Darcy cried, darting a nervous glance over her shoulder at Loki, who now stood stock still, hands clasped behind his back, his feet shoulders-width apart. "I'll admit he had plenty of opportunities to leave when we were in London, because I wasn't as careful as I should've been, but he didn't. He even left once in Paris, but he chose to come back of his own accord." She turned again to face him. He didn't look angry, which was reassuring.  
"You came back didn't you?"

"I did."

Encouraged, she gave him a hopeful smile. "And why did you? Tell them."

His face creased with discomfort, but he obliged her by answering in a low, leaden voice. "To be with you."

Darcy's heart swelled in her chest. Having him openly confess to the others was a bold move on her part, one which she knew he wouldn't have found easy.  
But he had.  
And that meant everything.  
To her, and to his cause.  
Hopefully this act of emotional bravery would prove to be his redemption.

Strange rolled his eyes, suggesting that he was unmoved, which earned him a look of utter disdain from Loki. Thor looked almost comically stunned, his blond brows raising in surprise.

"Well, that's real sweet. So what you're saying is that Reindeer Games here is a reformed character now because he's earned himself the love of a good woman?" Tony grinned, his voice heavily laden with playful sarcasm.

Loki bristled uncomfortably, his pale complexion visibly colouring. 

"You don't know Loki as I do." Thor was saying now, as he stared almost disbelievingly at the mischievous God. "He would never willingly surrender his freedom for anyone. For him to do so would be an enormous self-sacrifice."

Tony raised his eyebrows, as Strange looked on with interest, opting to remain silent.

"So basically he's got it real bad?" Tony smirked.

Thor approached the glass, looking irrefutably guilty. "Brother, have I misjudged you? You must care very deeply for Darcy."

Loki regarded him with cool contempt, hackles rising. "You have always misjudged me, brother."

"He cares enough to get my name tattooed. I don't think he'd have marred his precious, beautiful skin like that if he didn't care for me." Darcy threw-in for good measure, which earned her incredulous looks from everyone except Loki.

"You're absolutely right. I wouldn't." His face remained shuttered, but as he turned his gaze toward Darcy, his beautiful eyes settling on her with concentrated focus, tears of bittersweet joy and pride begin to cloud her vision.

"And just like that, we're expected to be all good?" Strange remarked sardonically.

"Look, no ones suggesting he gets a clean slate." Tony said patiently. "But hey, it can't hurt to have another God fighting for team earth, can it?"

"If I'm going to do this, it won't be solely for your precious earth." Loki interjected. "I'm doing this for Darcy."

 

*****************************

 

And just like that, Loki became an Avenger. 

Even though nobody officially said the words, or even acknowledged it, once he was released from his holding 'cell' and had accompanied the others up to the main conference room, his transition from enemy to ally was complete.

Darcy had hugged him tighter than she'd ever hugged him before, not giving a damn what Thor, Strange or Tony may or may not have thought. And to her delight, Loki did not shy away from engaging in the display of affection. On the contrary, he hugged her so tightly in return she almost feared for her bones, as his strong arms almost crushed her with his powerful embrace.

She shrugged off all attempts by the others to cajole her into retiring to bed, wanting to remain in the room, not only to be present for the meeting -- she wasn't exactly able to contribute anything helpful to the discussion -- but mainly to offer Loki her support simply by being there, as he was understandably still regarded with a measured amount of suspicion.

Banner and Nat had been sent for, and they joined the rest of them at the long table whilst Loki stood leaning over it, drawing-up their various proposals for battle tactics. He predominately lead the discussion, answering questions concerning Thanos and the Black Order, whilst attempting to deduce what their game plan may be. He made brilliant strategy suggestions, reached conclusions by using impressive logic, and mostly acted as if he'd never found himself at odds with any of the others in the room.

Natasha amazingly managed to behave in a civil manner towards him, and Bruce surprisingly was the one who seemed to be most at ease with having Loki on board. But he was also the one who was most panic-stricken by the impending threat that loomed in the possibly not-too-distant future.

As the ageing scientist voiced his ever-growing list of concerns, Loki subtly manoeuvred himself around the room until he'd sidled up beside Darcy, leaning over her shoulder to whisper into her ear. She was at first girlishly giddy having him slink over to her, but he hadn't simply done it just to murmur sweet nothings in her ear...

"You know, I would absolutely love a coffee, earth girl."

She pursed her lips. "Would you really?"

"Mm. And no one makes it as splendidly as you do. Would you be an angel and--"

"Listen buster, I've told you before....flattery will get you everywhere. But everyone will want one, and I'm not a frickin' tea-lady!"

Just then Tony looked up from the plans that Loki had drawn-up. "What are you two lovebirds whispering about? I don't like it when people whisper."

Loki retaliated accordingly. "Why are you deaf?"

"No it's rude. You're royalty, right? Now that's not exactly the behaviour one would expect from a prince."

Hurriedly Darcy pushed her chair back, forcing Loki to step aside. It was late, her nerves were frazzled, and she couldn't stand to hear any more bickering. Even if Tony wasn't being entirely serious. "He just wants a latte, don't worry. He's not planning to conquer the world."

Begrudgingly, she left to make coffee for everyone, and when she returned Banner was still talking. But this time he was pressing Tony, touching on a very sore subject it seemed.

"Tony, whether you like it or not you're going to have to call Steve in. We need him on this."

Tony looked decidedly uncomfortable, but Natasha was quick to back-up the scientist's observation. "He's right. We need all the help we can get. That also means Vision, Wanda, and whoever else is available."

Strange leaned forwards, indicating towards Loki with a nod of the head. "Stark, if I can work with him, then I'm sure you can find it in you to swallow your pride, set your bruised ego aside and make the call."

Throwing his hands up in an expression of exasperated defeat, Tony let out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll get on it."

"How long do you think we have before Thanos makes his move?" Strange asked, turning to Loki.

Loki rubbed at his forehead with his free hand. "I can't say for certain. I don't like to surmise. But I don't think he's going to remain idle for much longer."

"So it could be weeks? Hours even?"

"I don't know." He insisted, taking a sip of his coffee. "It may be months.....I wouldn't like to hazard a guess. What's important is that we're fully prepared when the time comes."

"We'll be ready for him this time." Natasha said calmly. "Not like when you rocked-up with your Chitauri army."

"Who we still beat." Tony added. "We thwarted Thanos' plans once, we can do it again."

"The Chitauri were child's play compared to Thanos and the Black Order." Loki pointed out grimly. "It's imperative you do not underestimate how astonishingly savage they are."

"We shan't." Thor said, his face stern. "However we can't live each day in a state of constant dread. If there is no telling when they will come, as long as we are ready then what have we to fear?"

There was a few mumbled words of agreement, and nods of heads, and then Tony spoke again...

"Wise words, Point Break. Well, I say we call it a night for now. I don't need beauty sleep obviously, but if I drink any more coffee I'll be back and forth to the bathroom for the rest of the night, needing to pee. Which is exhausting."

Everyone got up from the table, at which point Tony called across the room to Loki, who was making his way around again to where Darcy still sat.

"Hey, Rock of Ages, in order to appease the Wizard Strange, we've agreed you can have your old room back on three conditions."

Loki tilted his head, eyes narrowing slightly. "Which are?"

"One, the security locks will still be active on the lounge doors, can't have you wandering the corridors alone unsupervised.....Two..." He counted each point off on his fingers. "....the obedience disk stays in, just as a precautionary measure for now....and three, you'll need a minder to stay with you throughout the night."

Loki's hands gripped onto the back of Darcy's chair, his aura quickly spiralling towards rage. "I beg your pardon?"

"What? Did I stutter?"

"You expect me to share a room with some jack-booted imbecile whose neck is wider than his head? Which incidentally no doubt encases a brain with very few cells. I think not!"

Tony grinned devilishly. "No actually, I was hoping for your sake that your girlfriend might still be open to mixing business with pleasure. That is if you're happy to have her bunk over? Which leads me to one final condition...." He paused for added effect, then gave Darcy a flirtatious wink. "....just don't do anything I wouldn't do. Which doesn't leave a lot. Except for maybe Pilates, and shellfish--"

"All joking aside." Strange cut-in, turning to look at Darcy as he stood poised in the doorway. "Are you sure you can handle him?"

Darcy opened her mouth to speak, but Loki beat her to it, his voice sounding unmistakably vexed. "Handle me? You--"

"Oh I dunno, you are more than just a bit of a handful." Darcy broke in quickly, curling her fingers around Loki's wrist. "But I've managed before, right babe?"

She saw Loki's face waver between a look of surprise and distaste -- the latter most likely being due to her having deliberately referred to him as 'babe' -- but his expression was tempered by a trickle of satisfaction. Her blatant suggestiveness was not only a burn for Strange, with his unrelenting jabs, but it was also the first time she'd given any outward indication of their relationship in front of him and the entire group.

"There's your answer." He supplied with a crooked grin, delighting in the others shocked expressions. "Rest assured I am in capable hands. Extremely capable hands I might add--"

"Okay, too much information." Tony commented, as he held the door ajar for them both. "Boy am I glad I'm not in the room next door."

As they filed down the corridor, the group disbanded, each of them going their separate ways. The tower had allocated guest suites for everyone in the event that they should all need to regroup and work late, such as on occasions like this.

To both Thor and Darcy's delight, Jane met the God of Thunder by the elevator, and accepted his invitation of taking a drink with him in his room.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Thor smiled broadly at his love interest.

She shrugged and smiled shyly. "Oh, you know. All this stuff with Thanos got me thinking. Life's too short isn't it? I don't want any more regrets. Being an Avenger is risky business."

Her words hung in the air like a thick fog. Carrying with them an ominous, foreboding finality.

Then suddenly Thor turned to Loki, his deep blue eyes glazing with emotion. "I owe you an apology, Loki."

"Do you?" He clenched his jaw slightly.

"Yes, so at least have the good grace not to mock me when I'm trying to apologise."

"Very well. I'm listening."

Thor sucked in a deep breath, swallowing against the tightness in his throat. "Darcy was right to reprimand me. I ought to have asked what happened to you after you fell from the bifrost."

Shifting slightly to rest his weight on one leg, Loki's demeanour suggested he found the topic stiflingly uncomfortable, and Thor's honest remorsefulness, disconcerting. "Yes well. You've always been staggeringly ignorant." The sharp humour in his voice dispersed, as he placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder, and managed to muster a genuine, heart-warming smile. "Apology accepted."

Beaming, the God of Thunder pulled Loki into an unexpected, spine-cracking hug. "I know mother will be proud of the risk you intend to take, the potential sacrifice. And it will be an honour to fight by your side once again." At that he released him just as quickly, then clapped him so hard on the back Darcy was sure she saw Loki's eyes bulge. "Now, go. I'm sure you are eager to get to bed....I mean, because you are tired. The hour is late."

Darcy felt herself blush slightly, but when Jane met her eyes she gave her friend a conspiratorial wink, which made Jane blush much more fiercely than Darcy ever had.

A few minutes later and Darcy found herself in Loki's room, and this time she could fully appreciate the abstract splendour of it. Taking the time to browse the shelves that groaned under the vast weight of books, and admire the unfathomable, organised neatness of it all.

"I'm going to shower." Loki informed her, as he began stripping out of his many layers of metal and leather. "Make yourself comfortable."

There was a detectable twinkle in his eyes, knowing full well how shedding his garments  effected her. Her pulse began to race, and she struggled to swallow as the breath caught in her throat. Grinning like a fox, he padded into the bathroom enticingly naked, and it took everything in her to refrain from following. 

Sweet holy mother of Jesus.

But no, she had to resist. If not only to just prove to him as well as herself that she still possessed a fraction of self-control. So instead she slipped out of her own clothes, until she was wearing nothing but her pants and the T.shirt she'd thrown on under her sweater to add an extra layer of warmth.

When Loki emerged like a glistening angel, hair dripping and a towel wrapped around his slinky hips, he found her sitting cross-legged on his large bed, marvelling at a set of precious little gems she'd found on his bedside table.

"These are beautiful. I hope you don't mind me looking at them?" She said, holding them carefully in one small palm, as she picked each one up in turn to examine it. "What are they?"

Loki's eyes darkened. "They're rune stones. My mother gave them to me." He said not sounding entirely happy.

Darcy felt a pang of instant regret. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched them." She took great care to slip each one back into the small velvet pouch, but then he joined her on the bed, and clasped his hand gently around hers as she still held the bag.

"No it's....it's fine. I'm not angry. They're just very precious to me and...."

"Loki, it's okay I get it. Of course they're important to you--"

"As are you." He blurted. "You're also very precious to me, Darcy."

Smiling dreamily she reached out to tuck a lock of wet hair back behind his ear. "Wow. You're such a sweetheart sometimes, space boy."

To her confusion he didn't smile in return. Instead his eyes traversed her face, as if trying to read her thoughts again. "I'm being serious now. I want you to know that I appreciate you having defended me. Not that I need anyone to defend me of course, but it was moving nonetheless and I thank you for it."

"Hey, of course I'm going to do that. Look at how you stood up to Greg for me when you sent him that text. I think I pretty much decided in that moment that I wanted to have your babies."

Loki looked comically shocked, his dark brows arching almost into orbit.

"Chill out, that was a joke. It's just something we humans say when we fall for someone pretty hard." She clarified quickly, unable to suppress a giggle. 

The crease in his brow softened, as he visibly relaxed. But then a thought occurred to her....but perhaps now wasn't the best time, was it?

"Actually....about that." She ventured, trying to sound as blasé as possible. "Just out of curiosity.....what are the odds of a space boy like yourself getting an earth girl like me, um, pregnant?"

The crease was back now on his forehead, as his brows knitted together. "They're actually alarmingly high. Apparently Jotuns are renown for being exceptionally fertile. But I presumed that you'd be taking necessary precautions, seeing as you were involved with a man already."

She made a pained face. "Yeah, usually I do--"

"Usually?"

"Yeah I take a pill everyday but....well, I haven't while we've been away."

"I thought your methods of contraception were more advanced here now!" He exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Are there not implants and injections available--?"

"Yes but not every woman wants that." She told him defensively. "I'm sorry L, it totally went out of my head. But you shouldn't have been so presumptuous either!"

Rubbing his face with his large hands, she watched as his shoulders sagged in apparent dismay. Shit. She really shouldn't have said anything. Oddly, the idea of him being stricken at the prospect of fatherhood bothered her more than the actual idea of her being pregnant.

"I'm not completely horrified by the notion of fathering a child." He said eventually, his tone laced with unmistakable sorrow. "It's just unfortunate timing."

He leaned back against the headboard, and she twisted herself around to face him. "You mean because we haven't been together very long?"

"No. I am referring to Thanos. He could arrive at any moment, and...." He faltered, pausing to collect his thoughts before giving voice to what he wanted to say next. And what he said made her blood turn icy cold. ".....we don't know how much time we have left together."

Darcy sat up straight, heart instantly hammering in her chest. "Don't talk like that, Loki. You're not going anywhere."

"When the time comes I'm going to have to."

She absently began chewing on her bottom lip furiously, an action which always betrayed her nervous anxiety. "Okay so you'll have to fight with the others, but what I mean is you're not going anywhere. You're not going to....to die."

"Darcy, we must be prepared for every possible outcome. Regardless of how bleak it may be."

"No! You won't die! You guys will come up with something and you'll beat Thanos, and then you'll be safe. There's a whole bunch of superheroes, and you and Thor, you're frickin' Gods! You'll kick that bastard's butt together. You have a plan--"

"Yes we do, which involves us fighting the mad Titan in the mirror dimension. Damage limitation, you see. If we are fortunate then we may be able to trap him there....long enough to slay him."

Darcy was breathing rapid now. It sounded like an excellent strategy, but her instincts could sense there was a 'but' coming real soon. And she knew damn well that she wouldn't like it.

"And?" She urged, the anticipation pushing her beyond the limits of patience, and even sanity.

"And in order to lure him there....like with any trap, bait is a necessity--"

"Please tell me you mean the infinity stone thingies. Please tell me you're talking about using them, and not you!"

"I mean both I'm afraid."

"Why? Why Loki? Why do you need to be the one to lure him?" She yelled in anguish, her stomach lurched violently.

"Because he still has unfinished business with me. It's natural that I be the one to volunteer--"

"Volunteer? For fucks sake, Loki! What are you some sort of sacrifice? An offering? You're crazy!"

"Possibly."

"There's no possibly about it. And when was this decided? Did you suggest this whilst I was out of the room?"

He raised remorseful eyes to hers, and her temper erupted like a volcano. But instead of spewing out molten lava, in her case it was hurtful accusations and hateful words. "Did you deliberately send me out to make fucking coffee so you could discuss this? You fucking manipulative, sly asshole! I can't let you do it. I won't!"

He scowled at her. "I'm not asking for your permission. What I need is your support!"

"But what if you die?" She wailed, and suddenly she was like a woman possessed by a malevolent spirit. Her small hands raining blows against his bare chest as she was overwrought by frustration, anger and plain old fashioned fear.  
The fear of losing him.

"Darcy, Darcy enough!" His long fingers clamped around her dainty wrists, and he pulled her into him, his arms encircling her tightly.

She ceased struggling and collapsed against him, her body softening like butter in his embrace. Then she found herself sobbing uncontrollably, as he shushed and rocked her soothingly.

"What would I do without you?" She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly shut. Hoping this was all some terrible nightmare that she'd soon wake from. "I can't lose you, Loki. I just can't."

"And I shall do whatever it takes in order to avoid that from happening, my love."

Her eyes snapped open of their own accord, as she realised what he'd just called her. "Did you just say....my love?" She asked, voice audibly shaky.

He stilled. "I did. What of it?"

"Well, was that like just a figure of speech? Or does it mean that you--?"

"Yes, Darcy. I love you." He said stiffly. "Please don't make a fuss over it."

"I don't mean to, it's just....I didn't think you actually....holy shit....and it's so weird hearing you say it." She babbled, sniffing loudly.

"Yes well. I've come to realise it does more harm to leave such things left unsaid. And one must do so whilst they have the chance."

His heartfelt proclamation was as painful as it was a comfort. She wept silently in his arms for several minutes, until he succeeded in convincing her that to succumb to melancholy would be an unforgivable waste of emotion and time.  
As Thor had pointed out, there was no telling when Thanos would arrive, and they couldn't spend every waking hour in constant dread or floods of tears.  
What they had to do was accept their current circumstances for what they were, and make the most of each moment.

Unable -- or perhaps reluctant -- to sleep, Loki indulged Darcy by reading aloud to her from a book of poetry. His divine voice was calming, and she found that being curled against his sinewy, naked body could be just as relaxing as it was arousing. He lay beneath the covers on his back, propped against his pillows, one arm draped lovingly around her shoulder as she cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

At some point she must've dozed off for awhile, her sore eyes which were puffy from all the excessive crying, blinked open just as it was coming light out. At first she thought Loki had drifted off too, but then she felt him stir, as he tenderly stroked her hair.  
He had stayed awake, holding her.  
Drawn by the silky warmth of his body, she caressed his chest and stomach, tracing each well-defined abdominal muscle.

Their affectionate ministrations progressively became more heated, and inevitably escalated to intimate touching, culminating in a blissful, languid bout of lovemaking.  
Darcy wasn't fully awake, and Loki himself was ironically half-asleep. But as he rolled over lazily and pulled her beneath him, their exhaustion was soon forgotten. 

"Mm...shall we make babies, love?" He purred, tucking his face into the crook of her neck and kissing it with exquisite sensuality.

Okay, so this seemed like an impulsive, reckless, irresponsible proposition as neither party were awake or lucid enough to make such an enormous life-altering decision.

But instead of pushing him away or dismissing his suggestion as preposterous, Darcy welcomed it.  
"For real?" She smiled sleepily, fingers tousling in his raven locks.

He hesitated for only a split second, but still she felt the fleeting pause. As though he was giving her time to reconsider and object. "Does this feel real enough for you?"

She squealed, then gasped loudly as his morning erection seemed to find entrance into her body of it's own accord, until he was sheathed up to the hilt.

"Hell yeah. You....aaah, God....you did say if you made me pregnant I'd definitely know about it."

"Precisely."

Her arms threaded beneath his, and she parted her legs further, wrapping them around his slender waist, trapping him against her as the weight of his luscious body pressed her into the mattress. She held onto him like she wanted to absorb him, until it felt as if he'd become a part of her, until she felt powerless to let go even if she had wanted to or tried. 

Keening, and trembling, she writhed beneath him as he completed the act with a series of slow, determined, rocking thrusts which ended in a simultaneous, glorious, shuddering orgasm for them both.

Darcy's nails sunk into his soft, ivory flesh, back bowing and arching up off the bed as the sensation engulfed her. This climax was deeper somehow, erupting magnificently slowly from deep inside, filtering outwards until she felt it in her very bones, seemingly lasting for minutes rather than moments, which was utterly sublime.

"I apologise unreservedly for my poor performance." He said hoarsely, as soon as his breathing steadied. "I am rather tired."

"Poor performance! You're kidding, right?" She panted, as he carefully lifted himself from her. "That was....well, there are no words. It was like ten frickin' orgasms all rolled into one! I shit you not, it was that intense, let's put it that way."

Loki rolled his eyes but grinned. "Hold me." He commanded sleepily, as he turned onto his side

And she readily agreed. More than happy to forgive his peremptory tone, because what he was asking was so unexpected and disarmingly sweet.

She snaked an arm around his middle, and he fell into an almost immediate peaceful slumber. Darcy lay awake behind him for awhile, taking in everything, memorising every little detail. The long, elegant sweep of his spine, the way his black hair curled where it rested on his broad shoulders. She wanted to take a photograph with her mind, and to hold him in her memory, forgetting there was ever anything but him.

Loki was far from perfect, but he was perfection to her in every sense of the word.  
He was more than a extraterrestrial. More than a trickster. More than a God even.

He was the man she loved.  
A man who thoroughly deserved to be loved, and wanted it now that he realised he could be.  
A man who loved her in return.  
A man who alleged that he wanted to fight for her world in order to keep her safe, even though he knew what was at stake.

A man who had (if not before, then perhaps now) quite possibly just impregnated her.

Well, there was definitely no way she'd stand for any harm coming to him now. Even if it meant kicking Thanos' sorry-ass herself.

Because as her scientific studies had taught her......hell hath no fury like a hormone-imbalanced, expectant mom.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> There will be an epilogue, so don't panic just yet. You'll still get to find out what the fates have in store for Loki and Darcy.  
> I'd like to take this opportunity again to thank everyone who has shown their support, and taken the time to read this story.
> 
> You're all wonderful. May the Gods bless you!
> 
> *BIG love* EAG30
> 
> P.S Fun Fact: If I were to name a song that provided me with the inspiration to write this fic, then that song would be "Think I'm In Love" by Kat Dahlia, as it just seems so befitting for this awesome pair, so please take the time to give it a listen.


	22. Epilogue: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** 
> 
> So, here it is at long last, the first part of the epilogue! I'm really sorry it's taken longer than I initially anticipated, but RL has been ridiculously hectic of late.
> 
> I'm not entirely happy at all with this, but I thought it would be better to post something at least, rather than nothing. So I apologise if it disappoints.
> 
> Also, please bear in mind that in this story circumstances differ greatly from Infinity War and Endgame. So I'm hoping you'll make allowances for artistic licence.
> 
> As always, thanks for your support guys. You rock!
> 
>  
> 
> ******************

The time inevitably came when he, Loki Laufeyson, was forced to face his greatest fear. Quite literally.

Thanos was here, right in front of him, staring him in the face.   
But death stared back at the God of Mischief. 

He was staring death in the face.

Fleetingly he recalled the wise words of a man who'd once said "Death smiles at us all, and all we can do is smile back"

But Loki wasn't even able to do that. He couldn't even breath. The life was slowly being choked out of him, as the Titan's crushing grip held him suspended off the ground, his long legs flailing in blind desperation.

"Y-you will never be....a God." He managed, voice straining as the chokehold tightened suffocatingly.

And in that moment, the trickster's life began to flash before his eyes. Broken visions from his childhood, and the happier days of his youth on Asgard replayed like scenes on a projector in his minds eye, but it was the most recent times that brought comfort and soothed his suffering like a balm. 

Three months had passed since his return to Stark's tower. Three blissful months, though the threat of Thanos had tainted his newfound happiness, clouding his every waking hour like a toxic vapour.

There had been much planning. Many long nights spent strategising as they awaited his invasion. Yet still nothing had prepared them for the onslaught of horror.

The plan had gone accordingly. Thanos and his children had been drawn into the mirror dimension, where Loki had been waiting. Well, one of his clones had been waiting. The decoy had been successful initially, until the mad Titan sensed it was an illusion.

And then the battle had begun.

Loki had fought alongside the rest of them, wielding his daggers and aiding his fellow comrades however he could.   
On the battlefield he became a ruthless warrior to rival any other. Savagely slicing the throats of his enemies or inflicting lethal stabs to their gut, twisting the blade to ensure fatality. His movements were still graceful, each orchestrated move conducted with distinctive elegance.

But in spite of that, there was nothing graceful or elegant about battle.  
It was utter carnage. Chaos in it's most deadly form. There was no place for gracefulness on the battlefield.

All around Loki there was individuals engaged in combat of every description.  
Thor struck Thanos with lightening bolts, repeatedly being thrown back by the force of their foes' brute strength. Similarly, Stark attacked the Titan using the thrusters on his metal suit, and various other weaponised methods. The soldier was impressively strong in his own right, but not even the combined strength of all gathered were enough to fell the one who sought to wipe out half of all life.

But he was hell-bent on revenge,  determined to extinguish Loki's life first.  
It was personal. Loki understood that. And it was foolish of him to have allowed himself to be caught, and now there was no hope for him.  
Hope for the others, but not for him.

The hope lay with the other members of the group. Those who were capable of fighting Thanos with less conventional methods.  
Such as magic and sorcery.

It would take more than brute-strength alone to kill a Titan wielding two infinity stones, and Valhalla help them if he got his hands on the rest.

The creation that was referred to as 'Vision' was most definitely a fascinating anomaly, but seeing as he was also a prime target for the Black Order, due to having an infinity stone inconveniently placed in the centre of his forehead, the Avengers were insistent on him not wading into the fray.

But the others, the Bleeker Street magician and Wanda Maximoff, they were -- in Loki's personal opinion -- their best, if not only chance -- of vanquishing Thanos.

However Miss Maximoff was otherwise somewhat distracted by attempting to protect her beloved Vision, which hindered their progress. 

Such a waste of power, Loki had lamented to himself earlier on in the battle.  
Granted, she was the one individual who intrigued him the most. Her ability to wield chaos magic, naturally appealed to him.

"What I could do with the power that emanates from those hands." He had mused aloud on more than one occasion in the past.

His fascination with the sorceress had caused Darcy great annoyance, and he'd had to reassure her constantly that his interest lay solely in her magic. But her raging hormones were no doubt accountable for wreaking havoc with her rationality and reasoning.

"I only have eyes for one mortal female." He'd insisted, kissing the top of her head tenderly. "But I confess I do find your jealousy touching."

"Pfft, I'm not jealous." She huffed. "She can't use a taser or make a coffee like I can. There's just no comparison, right?"

He laughed. "Right."

Loki laughed a lot with Darcy. Sometimes he found himself laughing even when she hadn't said anything particularly funny. In actual fact, he made a point of laughing because he enjoyed the way she beamed when he did so. It was clear that such was her adoration for him, her entire face lit up whenever he laughed. She practically glowed, radiating a happiness that warmed his previously frozen heart.

Yes. He loved his precious little mortal more deeply than he'd ever thought possible, and his true purpose was to protect her and the new life that grew inside of her.  
A burden that was indeed glorious, if not a little unnerving.  
After all it did not seem at all fair to bring a child into a world that was fraught with such uncertainty. And then of course there was the crippling doubt that kept Loki awake at night. The question that haunted him.

What kind of father would he make?  
How could one be that which they'd never been shown?

When he had faced Odin clamped in chains, Loki had despised the man he'd once called father. But just as Odin no doubt barely recognised his adoptive son for what he had become, the feeling had been completely mutual.   
In that instant, Loki no longer saw the Allfather as the man who had raised him....he was more akin to a stranger. 

As Frigga would've attested, her husband had never been one for being overly loving or affectionate. But at Loki's sentencing he had revealed himself in his true light, cruel, callous and severely lacking empathy and compassion. Even by taking Loki as a helpless infant in order to use him as a bargaining tool, only served as testament to how calculating and cold he truly was. It was nothing more than a strategic manoeuvre on his part.

"Your birthright was to die!" 

Those words resounded in the mischievous God's head now. 

Yes. Perhaps it was. And now the prophecy would be fulfilled, his chaotic life having now come full circle.

He would never have the opportunity to be the father he'd always wanted for himself. 

Feeling his limbs go limp, Loki thought he caught the sound of Thor's anguished cries. He no longer possessed the strength to struggle and his vision grew hazy, gradually fading to black as he succumbed to listlessness.

Then all at once the black gave way to blinding light, making him blink erratically.  
Gone was the carnage that had previously surrounded him, as he found himself staggering through long, luscious grass that rustled as a result of his unsteady, haphazard movements.

It was pleasantly warm and bright here. The sun's gentle rays kissed his sallow cheeks, and the soft breeze stirred his tousled mane of hair.   
Then his focus settled on a lone figure which stood a few feet ahead of him, and there was no mistaking that kindly face and elegant countenance.

"Frigga!" The name left his lips on a sharp gust of breath which pained his throat.

The genteel lady gave a faint almost-smile, which Loki knew only too well.

"Am I not your mother?" 

The question cleaved through him like the sharpened blade of an axe, as he recognised the poignant enquiry. But this time, he answered differently...

"You are." He rasped, strained emotion cracking his voice. "You always were. You...you always have been."

"And always will be." She added, smiling gently now. "You are my son Loki. I shared my gifts with you, but my one regret is that by protecting you from the truth, I wasn't able to teach you how to channel your own magic. For you possess power in your own right."

Unable to stand any longer, Loki fell to his knees, head bowed in defeat, feeling himself inwardly crumpling. 

"Possibly. But it's too late for me now, mother. He's too strong. I am powerless to stop him--"

Her tinkling laughter forced him to look up, and he saw that she'd drawn closer and was now bending to gaze down at him fondly. The tenderness in her eyes created a pang of remorse and grief which stung his own eyes with unshed tears.

"Did I not say once before that you're always so perceptive about everyone but yourself? It isn't your time, Loki. Fight for your life and your beloved, and for your child."

"How? I don't know what more I could possibly do."

Proffering her small hand to him, she gave him her most encouraging smile. The smile she had always given him when he'd had difficulty mastering a spell and had been on the verge of giving up.

"You'll always be the God of Mischief, but you could be so much more. Those were wise words for your brother. But he was right. You are so much more. More than a trickster. More than just....Loki of Asgard."

Using the last strains of his wavering strength, he reached up and took her hand, immersing himself in the comfort it gave.

But her last words echoed in his ears...

"More than just Loki of Asgard."

"I am.....Loki of Jotunheim." He exhaled with great effort, as his eyes met Frigga's proud gaze, and suddenly he no longer felt ashamed of who or what he was, because he had his mothers love regardless.

Being a Jotun did not define who he was. But he could use his Frost Giant powers to his advantage, if only he could channel his native energy.

Suddenly the hand that was grasping his mother's began to feel oddly numb, and as he cast his eyes down he saw that it was returning to his natural form, growing icier with each passing second.

He blinked, shocked by what was happening, but now Frigga had disappeared and once again he was faced with Thanos, having returned....apparently from the brink of death.

His mind was reeling, but he quickly regained his wits in the midst of his confusion, and he concentrated with every fibre of his being, allowing his mystical aura to absorb his genetics. He'd never attempted to wield his frost powers without the aid of the Casket of Ancient Winters before. No one had ever taught him, and it wouldn't have occurred to him to try, especially when he wasn't willing to embrace his genealogy.

But embrace it now he would.

And he did.

The look of confusion was evident on the Titan's face, and he instinctively loosened his grip on Loki's throat.

Loki's eyes skittered down to the gauntlet which was still clasped around his throat, but there was -- to his immense relief and pleasant surprise -- a distinguishable film of ice creeping it's way across it's golden metal veneer.

It was working. 

He was more than a Trickster. More than just the God of Mischief.  
He was capable of so much more.

The slackening of Thanos' grasp was sufficient enough to enable Loki to utter a heartfelt plea...

"All fathers....let the dark magic flow through me!"

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut to cope with the sudden rush of intense power which seemed to course through his veins, turning his icy blood to fire. The scorching pain made him cry out as he released a seismic blast of energy which tore through his body, emanating from the very core of his being, as even his nerve endings served as a conductor for the dark energy.

The blast was enough to throw Thanos off balance, and he staggered backwards, dropping Loki in a crumpled heap on the ground amongst the debris.

"Wanda, patch him up." The voice of Stephen Strange came from nearby, but Loki wasn't able to turn or raise his head to look. 

He quickly realised the instruction had been given regarding himself, as the 'Scarlet Witch' was suddenly kneeling beside him, her hands glowing red as she used her power to temporarily heal whatever damage had been done.

"Thank you, Miss Maximoff." Loki managed with great effort, but was unable to muster his trademark grin.

"Don't thank me, it's Stephen you need to thank. This is a do-over. If it wasn't for the time stone, you'd still be dead."

This revelation rendered Loki paralysed with shock. But then he realised with even greater panic, that he was in actual fact quite literally, paralysed.

"I can't move!" 

Wanda was back up on her feet now, as there wasn't any time to spare. "Don't try to. Your neck has been broken. I've done what I can and that should hold you for now, until you can be healed properly."

And then she was gone, turning her attention back to Thanos, who had been kept at bay by Thor, Steve Rogers and Stark.

Had Loki been in a more comfortable position and not overwrought with concern for the state of his physical well being, he would've been immensely impressed by the way Wanda used her power to hold the crazed Titan almost completely immobilised, ripping his armour apart in her fury.

For all his strength, Thanos was not a magical being and he had no way of countering her abilities. He was incapable of stopping her from tearing the gauntlet from his hand, as she avenged Vision, who had suffered an almost fatal injury during Loki's 'absence'.

The rest of the Avengers rushed to defend her from the bombardment of Thanos' remaining troops, and due to Doctor Strange reversing time itself, Vision was unharmed and therefore able to vanquish their formidable enemy with a powerful blast from the mind stone, which effectively vaporised the bastard.

Vision had voiced his unwillingness to kill, several times, but he'd apparently been left with very little choice, seeing how he claimed to be "on the side of life" whereas Thanos most certainly was not. A fact which had become increasingly apparent to the peace-loving being.

Thor then used Mjolnir to smash the infinity gauntlet with a mighty blow, reducing the golden glove to broken fragments.  
The stones were collected by Strange and swiftly pocketed, leaving him with the decision of where to keep them.  
The injured -- Loki amongst them -- were then whisked off via one of his portals, to a glorious place called Wakanda, where they received the necessary medical treatment.

Time passed by in a blur, as Loki slept through the duration of his healing. Waking occasionally only to marvel at the advanced technology which rivalled that of the soul forge, and to briefly converse with Thor.

"It would appear you have cheated death once again, brother." He remarked, with an affectionate smile. "Though I confess, when Thanos said 'no resurrections this time' I thought your fate was sealed."

Loki swallowed, barely recognising the hoarse sound of his own voice, and when he spoke his throat felt inwardly raw.

"Yes, it would appear I am regrettably indebted to the good Doctor. I suppose now I will be obliged to thank him."

Thor chuckled in amusement. "Obviously you must, although I'm sure Darcy will thank him enough for the four of us!" 

Loki's dark brows drew together in bewilderment. "Four?"

"Yes. I'm your brother, and therefor consider myself to be a worthy inclusion. But I have already thanked him, several times. But I shan't be content until he takes a drink with me. Do you know he's able to refill even the largest tankard of ale?"

"Ale be damned. Who is the third she would be thanking Strange for on their behalf? Surely not your beloved Miss Foster? I swear that woman secretly detests me--" 

"No, I speak of your unborn child of course!" Thor clarified with a broad smile, seemingly oblivious to the way in which Loki's complexion visibly paled, as he broke into a cold sweat.

"Oh. Yes. Of course." He said leadenly, forcing a grim smile. "The child."

And just like that Loki's mind returned to thoughts of fatherhood, which certainly took his mind off his broken body.

Damage to his larynx caused by the pressure applied to his carotid artery, was the least of the injuries he'd suffered. Thanos had broken Loki's neck, which had rendered him unable to move, breath, and inevitably his body had lost the ability to control his heartbeat.

Death had been almost instantaneous.

However, once the fatal manoeuvre had been reversed by the Time Stone, and the Avengers prepared for what the Titan intended to do, they had been poised ready, but Loki's ability to free himself had also played a key role in his survival.  
A broken neck did not always mean death would occur, and the second time around the injury to his spinal cord was not as severe so had not proved fatal. Wanda Maximoff had tended to him quickly, and now he was being treated appropriately so thankfully he wasn't destined to remain quadriplegic.

Against all odds, with the help of his mother -- who he was convinced he'd spoken to whilst on the periphery of death, if not in the state of being 'momentarily deceased' - and his new comrades, he'd survived. 

Thanos and the Black Order were no more.

He was a free man, who'd been granted a chance to make a fresh start and a new life for himself, as a lover, and eventually......a father.

This filled the trickster with conflicting emotions. He felt so many things all at once, his feelings came too fast to process them all articulately. Much like they had when he had learned that Darcy had indeed fallen pregnant with his child.

Well, what had he expected?  
One couldn't engage in copious amounts of coitus without taking the necessary precautions, and expect any other outcome.  
In all his 1070 years, Loki had never entertained thoughts of becoming a parent. The very idea had unarguably always been repugnant to him.

But with Darcy Lewis, well, things were.....different.

If he couldn't successfully negotiate the minefield of parenthood with her, then he was convinced he couldn't do it with any woman.

He recalled the way in which she'd broken the news to him, after days of sporadic intervals of her vomiting, he had returned from the conference room to find her anxiously hovering in the lounge at the Avengers Tower, whereupon she had thrust a foreign object abruptly under his nose.

"And what precisely am I looking at?" He'd enquired, taking the little white plastic stick from her trembling fingers, in order to inspect it more closely.

"There is two lines on there, right?" She'd asked eagerly, seeking confirmation to what Loki could only perceive as being blindingly obvious.

"Yes. Why? Have you been drinking whiskey shots again, my love? You know how consuming whiskey on an empty stomach gives you double vision--"

"No I haven't!"

"Well then why would you need ask? Do you not trust your new contact lenses?"

"No, what I don't trust is my brain right now. I can't....I can't even think straight." She clasped a hand to her chest in a dramatic gesture, which was enough to give Loki pause.  
Because whilst his precious earth girl was prone to occasional outbursts of the melodramatic, on this occasion she seemed genuinely concerned.

"If you haven't been drinking then why don't you trust your brain? Darcy, what is this? What exactly does it signify?"

Darcy's large blue eyes stared up at him apprehensively, as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. "It's a pregnancy test, L. And it means.....you're gonna be a daddy."

Loki felt his jaw slacken, and then his mouth had literally fell open.  
He was shocked, even though he knew he ought not have been really, but he forced his lips to curl into something which vaguely resembled a smile, and said plaintively, "How...wonderful." 

He then felt compelled to give the performance of his life.   
Acting indifferent and cool and casual when under pressure, was like donning a second skin for Loki.  
He'd perfected the art of concealing his fears, and seeing Darcy so relieved and joyous was reward enough for his efforts, and worth him hiding his inner turmoil.

He wasn't exactly unhappy about the news. On the contrary, Darcy's enthusiasm was infectious, and he'd absently been given to flights of fancy over the following weeks, excitedly musing over how he intended to tutor his offspring in the arts of magic, and insisting on a gold and green colour scheme for the infants nursery.  
Granted, he had gotten a little carried away there. In order to provide stability and a comfortable environment, first there had to be a family home. And he was forced to acknowledge that the Avengers Tower was hardly a befitting environment to rear a child in.

Thus, doubts had crept in and taken hold. But he would not voice his concerns to Darcy. He didn't wish to burden her when she had reservations enough of her own. More than once he'd had to calm her irrational jitters over the sobering reality that she was carrying what might irrefutably be dubbed an 'alien' baby.

So, what did he do? He sucked in a deep, calming breath and did what he did best.   
The only thing he knew how to when it came to complicated, messy emotions that he had no idea how to cope with....  
He filed it away mentally, then buried it deep.  
Resigning himself to denial and a state of blissful ignorance for the time being.

But that all changed when Darcy journeyed to Wakanda a few days following the battle, at her own insistence, to visit him.

"You!" Was all she could exclaim, as she fell into his awaiting arms, dissolving into floods of tears.

"Me?" Loki raised one elegant brow, as he held her tightly and buried his face in her hair, which always tickled his nose.

"Yes you!" She continued at last, between heaving sobs. "You're a gigantic pain in the ass! A complete frickin' idiot! You could have died! You DID die! What would I have done without you? What would WE have done?" She gestured frantically to her stomach.

"You needn't torment yourself with such dark thoughts, love. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. You both have me completely." He assured her, touched by her devotion.

By the Norns, he loved her so dearly. So much so that it still unsettled him a little.  
Intimacy had never come easily for Loki, but even their acquaintances could see just how deeply their love ran for one another. Indeed Darcy enjoyed teasing him regularly about some observational comment or another that Thor frequently passed.  
At present her most favoured quote was how his adoptive brother had noted the way in which Loki smiled at her...

"It's not the sort of smile he used to beguile his past flirts. There's something warmer and far more intimate about it."

"How remarkably observant of him." Loki had quipped dryly in response, though admittedly, having others pass comment on his personal life still brought a rush of colour to his cheeks.

He chose instead to counter any childish taunting by deflecting his embarrassment and responding with not-so-subtle sexually suggestive ripostes.

"Where's your little Princess?" Stark would ask.   
To which Loki would respond with. "Princess in the lounge she may be, but in the bedchamber she's my little pet."

This was usually enough to silence Stark -- even with his colourful past -- he seemingly deemed any details regarding Loki's carnal activities, way beyond the boundaries of what he considered decent.

Not that Loki would actually divulge details of his sexual exploits. He guarded his privacy fiercely. But knowing that the sordid truth would most likely shake the self-proclaimed former 'playboy' to the very core, amused Loki no end.  
He took malicious delight in the secret knowledge that Stark would be grateful for Loki courteously casting the sound-proofing spells on his room, which he did to spare everyone from the potential awkwardness of Darcy loudly expressing her appreciation when he ravished her throughout the night.

Yes. The sex was wildly fantastic, and Loki revelled in the sight and sound of making his exquisite little love writhe and whimper beneath him.  
Sexual exploration was a pleasurable distraction, and, just as he'd always suspected, proved to be much more fulfilling and meaningful when engaging with someone you loved.

And Darcy Lewis had no qualms about expressing her love, in many numerous and varied ways. 

Such as now, for instance. Her honest display of emotions never ceased to astonish him, and he was thankful that she hadn't been able to come to him sooner and see him whilst he was still requiring healing sessions.   
She would've no doubt fidgeted herself into an absolute frenzy, which wouldn't do.   
Not only did it grieve him to see her so agitated, but there was the welfare of their child to consider now also.

Still, now he had regained full mobility, thanks to his quick-healing, durable genetics, and was able to walk around the facility unaided, his beloved was at least now able  to behold him relatively unscathed.

"And what about you, Miss Lewis?" He said now, adopting the formal tone he used semi-playfully whenever he reproached her for something. "You should not have travelled such a distance in your condition."

Darcy rolled her eyes but could not refrain from smiling lovingly at him. "I'm pregnant Loki, that's all. It's not an illness."

"Don't deny that you enjoy my fussing over you."

"Yeah I'll give you that." She giggled, lacing her arms around his neck. "It drives me crazy, but it's majorly cute."

Dipping his head, he swooped down and caught her alluringly full pout in a loving kiss. The familiar taste of her raspberry lip balm made him smile against her lips, and as he deepened the kiss he practically felt her liquefy in his arms. He tightened his embrace, gathering her up and pulling her flush to him....then he broke the kiss, and pulled away haltingly as a thought occurred to him.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked, concern creasing his brow. "I don't want to squash you--"

"Oh for God sake, no! You're not hurting me." She insisted with more than just a measured amount of mild irritation. "I keep telling you, being pregnant does not make me an invalid. Cranky, sick, dangerous, and prone to erratic mood swings yes, but not an invalid."

"Your mood swings oscillate tempestuously even without the hormonal imbalance." He snickered, as he instinctively placed his hand delicately on her barely-visible baby bump. "And I am not treating you like an invalid, I'm merely being mindful of....." His words trailed off, cut short by the subtle yet distinctive sensation of the 'bump' moving slightly beneath his touch.

"What's up?" She looked at him questioningly, her frustration forgotten.

He looked up, meeting her eyes, and was all at once aware that unexpected tears had clouded his vision, as the sudden rush of emotion overwhelmed him.

"Darcy I.....if I'm not mistaken, I  just felt our baby kick!"

Her face split into a wide smile, and she tenderly placed her small hand atop of his. "For real? Aww, that's so awesome!"

He nodded in agreement and found himself laughing with irrepressible, uninhibited joy.  "Yes....yes it is."

Arm in arm they slowly walked along the corridor, the sunlight streaming in through the long glass windows bathing them in it's comforting warm glow.

The sun was shining again.

"You know what, Loki?" Darcy said softly, resting her head against his cotton-gowned chest. "I think we'll totally master this whole parenting thing."

He smiled, allowing a deep, heartfelt sigh to escape his lips.

"You know what, Darcy? I think you might just be right. This is going to be such fun."


	23. Epilogue: Part Two

One Year Later

Darcy stood leaning idly against the doorframe, the late afternoon sunlight caressing her skin.

The air was cool, fresh, crisp and smelled  of salt, a scent that was now reassuring and comfortingly familiar to her. 

It smelled like home.

Above, gulls circled, cawing their usual chorus as they made their way inland, heading for the cliffs that lay just beyond the quaint fishing village of New Asgard, the coastal community that was now home to the Sakaaran gladiators and Asgardian refugees. 

This settlement in Norway, was set in a flat, sweeping valley surrounded by steep mountains which gave the place an extraordinary, desolated kind of beauty. The small town, which was made up of charming little houses, also bordered a sandy bay.  
For six months of the year, sparkling snow covered the dramatic rocky landscape, and in the evenings the aurora borealis painted the sky like a magical, enchanting canopy.

But unlike any other relatively small township, New Asgard was also a veritable kingdom. A kingdom prospering under a fair government, and of course, their newly appointed ruler.

Following the battle against Thanos and the Black Order, Thor had made the somewhat shocking decision to step down, and even though as the rightful heir he still held the official position of King, his adoptive brother now reigned on his behalf as 'Prince Regent'.

Initially, Darcy had had some difficulty understanding the title, but Loki was more than happy to enlighten her.

"The definition of a Prince Regent is a prince who rules a monarchy due to the sovereign being either incapacitated or absent."

"And the sovereignty is the King, right?" She'd asked.

"That is correct. And at some point in the not-so-distant future, Thor will be an absent King, seeing as he wishes to devote his time to travelling the world with our future sister-in-law."

He had said this in a way which suggested he found Thor's reasoning mystifying, tiresome, and even downright idiotic.

Though Darcy had her own theories. Secretly she suspected that Thor had happily given the kingdom to Loki as repayment for his bravery during the battle, and quite possibly by way of rewarding him for his loyalty, for not having double-crossed Team Earth.  
And then Jane had told her that Thor was more than just a bit disenchanted with the entire concept of being tied to his magisterial duties. He had absolutely no intention of taking up his position or interfering, as long as Loki behaved himself and didn't neglect the subjects of New Asgard.

Loki was determined to prove even the most harshest of his critics wrong. Intent on embodying the role of the people's saviour, he was content to rule peacefully and relatively quietly, basking contentedly in the power and glory that his newfound status afforded him. And Darcy could not have been more proud of him.

His first act as Prince Regent had been to use his sorcery to enchant the pips from the golden apples of Idun's orchard, in order to speed-up the growth of the saplings the Nature Goddess had planted. Fortunately for the Asgardian Natives, who relied on the magic of the apples to maintain a youthful appearance during their longevity, Idun had had the forethought to salvage some of the previous harvest before Hela had begun her vengeful quest.

The part Loki had played in providing the necessary help for the new orchard to flourish, undoubtedly helped him gain favour with his subjects.  
And when he had given one of the apples to Darcy, presenting it to her as a wedding gift, she had been deeply touched by the significance of his gesture. For not only would the apple keep her young, it would also prolong her life.

"Does this mean I'm stuck with you for all eternity?" She'd asked in mock-horror.

He'd arched a dark brow, feigning apology. "Yes I'm afraid it does, love. Do you think you can withstand such a fate?"

"Oh I think I can just about cope with it. I'm willing to give it my best shot anyway. I'm kinda awesome like that."

"And that is why I love you, Miss Lewis."

"Um, excuse me? It's Missus Laufeyson now, or have you forgotten that already you gorgeous pain in the ass?" She had teased, poking him in the belly.

He hadn't been able to return the playful gesture, as she had been six months pregnant at the time.  
Initially she had cringed at the thought of getting married whilst so heavily pregnant. Not wanting to waddle unattractively down the isle. But Loki had persuaded her in the end, reassuring her that she looked beautiful.

He was nothing if not persuasive.

Her thoughts drifted back to the present, as she suddenly spotted the unmissable figure of a lone rider sat atop a magnificent black steed, framed against the backdrop of the spectacular scenery. 

Think of the devil, and he will appear, as her granma always said.

Darcy smiled to herself contentedly, absently likening the sight of her handsome husband to some Fairytale Prince, the likes that any Disney heroine could only dream about in their wildest fantasies.

But he wasn't a fantasy, he was gloriously real.

Whilst his countenance and posture betrayed centuries of aristocratic breeding, the shiny gold helm he wore ensured that there was no mistaking his identity or air of authority. And much to his secret delight, the people -- his people -- had accepted him as their ruler without bias, once they learned that he was in actual fact a fair and capable leader. He had earned their trust, and it meant everything to him.

Although he had secretly ruled on Asgard for years before the revelation of his true identity. But that was a different story, perhaps one best less forgotten. Maybe at best, a story to tell the grandkids one day. Along with how Grandpa Loki also once tried to enslave the human race, and wipe out another one entirely.

Sheesh. 

Well, at leas the tales of his colourful past would provide endless hours of entertainment for generations to come. No one would ever be able to accuse Loki of Asgard, Rightful King of Jotunheim, the God of Mischief, of being boring.  
Darcy only prayed that their grandchildren never picked up a Norse Mythology book. If they did they could end up being emotionally scarred for life. 

Still, he had at least now redeemed himself. That was an irrefutable fact.  
Even Brunhilde, the cynical Valkyrie, who'd been appointed as Chief councillor and Royal advisor, had reluctantly admitted -- albeit grudgingly -- that Loki deserved some credit for having left his shady past behind him. Once she'd been able to assuage her concerns and biased opinion, the feisty former Sakaaran scrapper had grown accustomed to his somewhat derisive manner, and even the arrogant tilt of his head and judgemental gaze, which had previously made her want to knock his perfect teeth down his throat.

They still butted-heads of course, but to Darcy's relief their perpetual discord was now tempered with a bantering sort of playfulness which wasn't cruelly meant, and their disagreements thankfully didn't escalate to violence anymore. The last time having been at a security council meeting, when Loki had proposed that a gold statue be erected in his likeness, to commemorate his recent acts of bravery.

As Loki reached the brow of the hill now, his keen eyes swept the horizon and came to rest on his wife. With a gentle nudge of his booted heel, he urged his steed from it's leisurely trot into a purposeful canter.

Hastily she attempted to smooth the snarls from her hair by dragging her fingers through it. There was a brisk wind rolling in from the ocean, and it had tousled her hair into an unruly cats-cradle.  
Not that Loki ever seemed to mind her being dishevelled. It sort of came with the territory when one was caring for a teething baby.  
Similarly, Loki didn't mind the way in which she still wore regular clothes, save for when there was a lavish banquet being held, or some other grand affair, in which case she would then don one of the many beautiful Grecian-style gowns he had purchased for her, specifically designed for such occasions.

Yes, he was still proving himself to be an absolute darling. A caring, attentive, loving husband and father. Darcy, like their daughter, was loved, cherished, spoiled rotten, and excessively happy.

Loki entered the small cobbled courtyard at the front of their grand home, and a groom appeared right on cue, bowing benevolently and taking the reins as Loki dropped down from the saddle with an effortless elegance that Darcy still marvelled at.

"Hello honey, I'm home." He flashed a foxy grin as he ascended the steps. "Have you missed me?"

"Yeah but my aim is improving." She joked, smiling goofily at him like a smitten idiot.

"Ouch! You wound me, wife."

Embracing her tightly, he bent his head to catch her mouth in a deep kiss, which made her liquefy in his arms.

"How has your day been, love?"

"Great actually. Jane dropped by and we took a walk down to the bay. Which reminds me, Mister, I've got a bone to pick with you." Darcy prodded him in the chest as they made their way into the house.

"Oh dear, sounds ominous. Am I in trouble? That's a rhetorical question of course. What have I done now dearest?"

"You neglected to mention that you've given Korg a new job."

Loki's mouth crooked up at the corner. "Did I? Sorry it must've slipped my mind."

"Liar. You just didn't tell me because you knew I'd object!"

"True."

"As much as I love Korg, I don't need a bodyguard, Loki. I can take care of myself and Freya."

"I know that better than anyone, but I'd rather you be accompanied when you go out, for my own peace of mind. You do get along with the Kronan after all, and besides....I thought he'd benefit from being given a sense of purpose, rather than him spending all day playing those loathsome computer games."

"Aww, so you offered him the job so that he'd feel useful? That's so sweet!" She cooed, giving him a squeeze as they walked side by side along the hallway.

"It is not sweet." Loki protested, as if he found the concept repugnant. "I'm paying him in gaming vouchers, whatever the hell they are."

"You're just a big ol' softy really aren't you, your highness?"

"Keep pushing your luck, wench, and I'll be forced to punish you for your insolence." He warned.

"Ooh, promises promises."

"Where is Freya? Is she still sleeping?"

Darcy nodded. "Yup, I put her down for her midday nap and she hasn't woken up yet. She was pretty beat by the time we got back from our walk. The sea air really wipes her out, bless her."

"In that case..." Reaching for her again, Loki tugged Darcy toward him, threading his arms around her waist. "....might I suggest we make the most of this rare opportunity and waste no further time conversing? As much as I love our little talks, I'd much rather be ravishing you."

A languid heat flushed through her body, and her tingling nerves stood to attention. Along with a certain part of Loki's virile anatomy.  
God he was so damn sexy and adorable it made her wild. How he managed to be both naughty and nice was beyond her. Though granted, he was looking and acting more naughtier than nice right now.

"But I'm a complete mess." She pointed out, self-consciously, running her hands across his sturdy, leather-clad chest.

"Nonsense. You're dazzling." He assured her kindly.

Darcy shot him a sceptical look. "Loki, my hair is full of knots, I smell like banana pudding, and I'm covered in baby drool."

"Mmm, banana pudding. Yum. Doubtless you'll smell good enough to eat then, love."

"Is that right?" She snickered.

His eyes latched onto hers, glistening with mirth. "Absolutely. If you doubt me I'd be more than happy to prove it to you."

"Oh really?"

"Really. And I'll leave the horns on for you. They'll give you something to hang on to."

She giggled girlishly, as he nuzzled her neck, kissing the most sensitive spot beneath her ear, which he knew had an immobilising effect on her limbs.

She gasped unsteadily. "You're a very bad space boy. Damn I wish you wasn't so tempting. You know I can't resist the horns!"

"Then don't." He purred salaciously, causing Darcy's stomach to cramp with lust.

Unable to fight it anymore, she fisted her hands into the material of his cape, pulling him flush to her, and he responded immediately by pushing her up almost aggressively against the wall. 

His fierce sexual restraint thrilled her. He wasn't unlike a tame, but potentially lethal, big cat. All long, lean, powerful limbs, he prowled around languidly, then a predatory glint would appear in his eye and he would pounce.

He brought a hand up to her face, his thumb easing her bottom lip open so he could explore the recesses of her mouth with his velvety tongue.  
He tasted amazing. Sweet, sinful and decadent....like rich, dark chocolate.  
With a soft creak of leather, he deliberately pushed his knee between her thighs, lifting it until he felt the heat of her through his trousers. His breath was uneven, all hot and racing in her mouth as he swallowed her whimpers, relishing the pleasurable sounds he drew from her. Surrendering herself to pure physical sensation, she trembled against him as their kisses grew hungrier and more frantic, aching for him with a burning, desperate need.

And then just like that, the familiar sound of their six month old child wailing, shattered the moment, jolting them from their passionate reverie.

"It would appear the baby is awake." Loki husked, smiling against Darcy's lips.

"She has the worst timing in the world!" She harrumphed. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear she does it on purpose."

"Allow me to tend to her." He said, removing his horned helm.

Darcy smiled as she took it from him. "Be my guest. You'll be happy to know that I'm pretty sure she won't need her diaper changing just yet. She's probably hungry now."

Loki sighed with relief which made Darcy chuckle. She knew there was only three things in the world that truly scared Loki. One of them had been Thanos, but he was now thankfully out of the picture, which left only Thor when he was really angry at him, and dirty diaper duty. Which Loki affectionately referred to as 'the three dreaded D's.'

But she also recognised the bond he had already forged with Freya. She was in every sense of the word, daddy's little princess. Of course Darcy loved her with all her heart and soul, but Loki had taken to parenthood like a duck to water, and there was no questioning how deeply he adored her. Never one for displaying emotions outright, he did not prattle on endlessly to their friends and family about her like Darcy had a tendency to do. Instead Loki expressed his love in many different ways. Affectionate, heart-melting ways, such as singing her a lullaby each night before she went to sleep.

Darcy only wished she could sing like that, but she was to her dismay, completely tone deaf. A fine example of her inability to hold a note had been when she'd sang a drunken rendition of  'Unconditionally' by Katy Perry to Loki, during an impromptu karaoke night at the Avengers Tower. Tony had likened her efforts to a tortured animal that needed to be put out of it's misery, and Loki had gallantly defended her.  
Even though he had sat inwardly cringing, whilst forcing a brilliant smile. And she couldn't help love him for that.

To Darcy's unexpected delight, he on the other hand, had been blessed with a surprisingly good, smooth, tuneful voice. Having now been introduced to the wonderful world of Disney, he had memorised the words to 'Baby Mine' from Dumbo, and hearing her beloved sing it to his little girl with such heartfelt sincerity, never failed to move her to tears. Every night without fail she would hear him through the wall, or sometimes she would observe quietly from the door of the nursery, as he cradled their little bundle of joy and mischief so tenderly in his strong arms, rocking her gently whilst reciting the lyrics...

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine.  
Little one, when you play, pay no heed what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine.  
If they knew all about you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you.  
From your hair down to your toes, You're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me. Sweet as can be, baby of mine."

God it hit her right in the feels every time.

He disappeared now off up the stairs eagerly, whilst Darcy headed for the kitchen to prepare a bottle, and make Loki a pumpkin spiced latte.  
She heard Freya's cries subsiding over the baby monitor, as Loki gently shushed her until she quietened, snuffling softly instead as he spoke to her gently.

"Daughter of mine, how do you suppose your mother and I are ever going to produce a younger sibling for you to torment if you insist on interrupting at the most inconvenient moments? Perhaps we can come to some arrangement, hm?"

Fifteen minutes later he was sat reclining on his favoured, wing-backed leather chair, their daughter bouncing happily on his lap, gurgling with delight as he sang the Asgardian nursery rhyme that she seemed to love so much....

"The Bony King of Nowhere, he sat upon his throne. He didn't much like sitting there because his throne was made of stone  
His throne was made of marble white, it's feet were made of gold, it was a royal throne all right but it was extremely cold.

That skinny king of Nowhere, was feeling very chilly, he said to go on sitting there was really very silly.  
He jumped up on the table, and said "Please will you find, a seat that's soft and suitable to warm a king's behi--"

"Loki!" She interjected with a giggle, and he quickly corrected himself, his voice gilded with amusement.

"....just see what you can find.  
They fetched him up a hammock, but they couldn't keep it still. They put him on a rocking horse but rocking made him ill. They sat him on a woolsack, but that rubbed up his knees, they rolled him on a feather bed but that simply made him sneeze.

That poor old king of Nowhere, just sat there looking sad. He said "If you could help me, I'd be oh so very very glad."  
Two mice came up from somewhere, behind their royal chum. They said "Dear king, here is a thing to warm your royal bu--"

"Loki!" She repeated, and he fought to keep from bursting into one of his wild laughs.

".....to stop you feeling numb"  
The thing, it was a cushion, of silk and gold brocade. So square and soft and small and light, and very neatly made.  
Now the happy king of Nowhere, is smiling on his throne. His smile is rosy, his seat is cosy, although his throne is stone."

Darcy applauded and whooped, much to Freya's enjoyment, and she joined in by clapping her small hands together.  
She was so perfect. Intelligent, beautiful and mischievous just like her father, she had also inherited his striking raven hair. As she snuggled into him, her large blue eyes goggled up at his adoring face in wonderment, her tiny fingers curling into his own black locks.

Darcy's heart swelled with happiness, filling her with a warmth, a sense of stability and comfort, that could never be rivalled. Watching Loki, now having cast off his Asgardian illusion as he so often did when in the privacy of their home, his beautiful azure skin was a pleasant reminder that he now felt comfortable enough with himself, and Darcy, to simply forgo the need for any pretence, and be himself completely. Safe in the knowledge that he was accepted, desired and loved.

And like Darcy, everything he ever wanted and needed was right here in this room.  
They hadn't been looking of course, hadn't even realised what they were missing or stopped to consider how empty and incomplete their lives, their hearts were. That was until they both found immeasurable happiness in the most unlikeliest of places.

In each other.

 

The End


End file.
